LAS SOMBRAS DE GRANDCHESTER
by Mia londo
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Candice White es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Terrence Grandchester pera la revista de su escuela ella lo encuentra atractivo enigmático e intimidante...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME ENCANTO Y ME PARECIO SUPER ADAPTARLA A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, TERRY Y CANDY. ES UNA HISTORIA ALGO UHMMMM… ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA

LAS SOMBRAS DE GRANDCHESTER

CAPITULO I

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldita sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Annie Briter, por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. _No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado._ Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, con pecas, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Annie es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir en la gripe. Por lo tanto no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás había oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Grandchester Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —_mucho más que el mío_—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Annie. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Annie está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Candy, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Annie con voz ronca por el resfriado. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio fresa perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Annie. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar "grabar" aquí. Haz notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después. — La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Annie.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Candy. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Annie es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía.

Por suerte, Annie me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Grandchester, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras GRANCHESTER HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegante que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Grandchester. Candice White representando a Anastasia Briter.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita White —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Annie en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Briter. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita White. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20. —Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra "VISITANTE". No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente.

No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita White, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. _Wow_.

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo por dentro a Annie por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una clásica novela británica y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. Cálmate White. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Grandchester tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, delgado bronceado y rubio, para encajar con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita White? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Grandchester la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no. Vaya, -¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?. La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita White un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio. Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita White. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Grandchester la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita White.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Grandchester insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Grandchester, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor.

Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Grandchester la recibirá ahora, señorita white. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

_Mierda, mierda yo y mis dos pies izquierdos_… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el umbral de la oficina del señor Grandchester, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Dios mío, él es tan joven.

—Señorita Briter —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Terrence Grandchester. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Tan joven y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, esta vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, rebelde cabello color marrón y brillantes ojos azules zafiros que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Uhmm…de hecho…—murmuro… Si está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Briter está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Grrandchester.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Candice White. Estudio literatura inglesa con Annie… uhm… Anastasia… uhm… la señorita Brter, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme. Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados, pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Trouton — dice Grandchester cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita White—me contesta su voz es baja. Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Annie. Después pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí. El señor Grandchester no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita White —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Annie… digo… la señorita Briter le explicó para donde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Grandchester.

Acomodo un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —me contesta inexpresivo. Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito? — Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita White, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada azul zafiro—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte. —Este comentario no está en la lista de Annie, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita White. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Suena como un controlador. —Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta White—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿siente que tiene un inmenso poder? — Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita White. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva. —Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, señorita White. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy variados. — Y por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? — Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para "relajarme", como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita White, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Annie con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto. —¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? — Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Annie.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita White. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy beneficiario de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Briter. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Annie. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita White, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura. —Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… Es usted un obsesivo del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Suena como el consumidor final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo no concuerda con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Annie tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? — Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Ese es un material de registro público, señorita White —me contesta su tono es severo. — me sonrojo de nuevo. Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón. — No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Grandchester?

Inhala fuertemente. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Maldita sea Annie y su curiosidad.

—No, Candice, no lo soy. — Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. — Ha sido la primera vez que me ha dicho mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena en mi cabeza. _Oh no_.

—Bueno… no. Annie… la señorita Briter… compilo las preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad? — Oh, no, mierda. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación y sus ojos azules me observan atentamente.

—¿te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta con voz mortalmente tranquila.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Grandchester, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Grandchster vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Grandchester —murmura, y sale del despacho. —Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita White?

_Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita White»._

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. — Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. _Venirme a Seattle con Annie, encontrar trabajo_… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Grandchester. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales. — Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en tu inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a tu penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo. Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí. — Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por que dice eso? —Ladea un poco la cabeza intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —_Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia_.

—No para mí. —Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara los alrededores? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Grandchester, y yo tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? — Parece sorprendido, incluso preocupado. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover. —Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse? —¿ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí, señor —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Grandchester.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, señorita White. — Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Grandchester. — Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, señorita White. — Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Eso es muy considerado señor Grandchester —le digo bruscamente. Su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿tiene un abrigo? —me pregunta Grrandchester.

—Sí. — Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, la cual es arrebatada por Grandchster antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Grandchester me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Candice —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Terrence — respondo, Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

gracias por lo reviews :)

**BLACK DYAN 12**: ;) no hay problema es tu opinión y es muy respetable

**CANDY 20086 Y PRINCESS GRANCHESTER: **me alegra mucho que la historia les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews =)... hasta el momento pienso seguir la historia.

**SHARELI GRADCHESTER: **oye si, tienes razón lo siento pensé que mi ordenador había guardado los cambios pero ya veo que no. (=( que mal), gracias por decirlo y pues creo que ya esta corregido... lo de los cambios de cabello de Candy y Annie tienen un porque =)... ahhh y las pecas pronto tendrán su actuación.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Terrence Grandchester, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Annie no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Annie… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… me estremezco. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame, ahora! Cada vez que piense en esa pregunta en el futuro me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Annie Britter!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos azules que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Grandchester parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Candy, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas.

Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Annie le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Annie va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Candy! Ya estás aquí. — Annie está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado… — Le doy la grabadora.

—Candy, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es? — Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Annie Britter. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Annie me mira inocentemente. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada. — Annie se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Candy, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como si fuera mayor antes de tiempo. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Candy, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor. —me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Tengo que correr. Creo que llego a mi turno en Cornwell`s

—Candy, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Cornwell`s desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, irónicamente, soy una mierda en _hazlo tu mismo_. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Terrence Grandchester. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Cornwell parece aliviada al verme.

—¡Candy! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Annie lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Cornwell`s. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Candy. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte los alrededores. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo. — Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Annie no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. Atractivo hijo de puta, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo que sí. — Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Candy… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo. — Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole halagos, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Candy. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.—me mira interrogante. Hago una precipitada retirada hacia la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? — Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? _Piensa algo, rápido_.

—Él está muy motivado, es controlador, arrogante… realmente aterrador, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Esta es la primera vez —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—oh, Candy, no puede haber sido tan malo. Creo que suena un poco como si le gustases.

¿yo le gusto? Ahora Annie está siendo ridícula.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Terrence Grandchester. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Annie y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Annie se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos azules zafiros.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Cornwell`s. Annie también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios.

Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa.

Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Candy?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Candy? ¿Has conocido a algún chico? — _wow, ¿cómo haces eso?_. Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Candy, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob? — Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Ray es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Annie y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Albert con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Albert! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Albert es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Ray y el padre de Albert estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Albert estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos claros.

—No me digas: has logrado no ser expulsado por una semana más… —me burlo y él me Frunze el ceño bromeando

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades! — Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Annie también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Albert! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración. —Albert me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Annie.

Albert y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es para mí. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Annie a menudo se burla de mí diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a ir allí, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. _«¿Es usted gay, señor Grandchester?»_ Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia. ¿verdad?.

Observo a Albert abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva jeans y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel dorada, pelo rubio y ardientes ojos azules, como el cielo. Sí, Albert está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Albert alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden las personas que quieren arreglar su casa. El señor y la señora Cornwell, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Cornwell me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada azul de Terrence Grandchester, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita White, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Mierda. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo _él _aquí, con su cabello prolijamente despeinado, ropa de exterior, con su sweater tejido color crema, jeans y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no puedo localizar ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Grandchester —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Hay un deje de sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. — Es un placer volver a verla, señorita White. — Su voz es cálida y ronca como el chocolate derretido con caramelo… o algo así.

Sacudo mi cabeza para ordenar las ideas. Mi corazón está latiendo frenéticamente, y por alguna razón me estoy sonrojando bajo su persistente escrutinio. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es el epitome de la belleza masculina, te quita la respiración y está aquí, en la ferretería Cornwell`s. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Candy. Mi nombre es Candy —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Grandchester?

Él sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara profesional de he-trabajado-en-es-tienda-por-años. _Puedo hacerlo_.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, algunos organizadores para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Organizadores para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante. _Tómalo con calma White_.

Un ligero fruncimiento de cejas marca la bella frente de Grandchester.

—Sí, por favor, guíeme, señorita White —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores jeans esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado. Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡D_emonios es atractivo_! Me sonrojo

—Después de usted —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi ahogándome —porque está en mi garganta y tratando de escapar por mi boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Cornwell`s ? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera atrapado un dedo en una puerta o algo así. ¡_Demonios_! ¡_trata de parecer tranquila Candy_!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad. _¿Ves? No está aquí para encontrarte en absoluto_, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de organizadores para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No puedo imaginarlo como un tipo de persona _"hágalo usted mismo"_. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y elige un paquete.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa? —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente. Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

_¿Soy tan graciosa? ¿Me veo graciosa?_

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como si tuviera catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡_Mirada al frente, White_!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Grandchester golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo. Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Me atraganto involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta abajo en algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda. — Su voz, también es ronca, replica de la mía.

—Por aquí. —Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi recurrente sonrojo y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable… — Me detengo al ver su expresión. Sus ojos parecen oscureciéndose. ¡Dios santo!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada azul. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cuchillo del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no cortarme un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¿Fuiste una niña exploradora? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios. _¡No mires su boca!_

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Grandchester.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Candice? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta. Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. _Intenta tranquilizarte, Candy,_ me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro. Pero mi subconsciente grita: _¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me interesa!_ Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. _¿Por qué esta tan interesado?_

—oh, ya sabes…..lo usual. Los clásicos. Literatura británica, mayormente.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Algo más que necesites? — Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en ese rostro son tan seductores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendarías?

_¿Qué te recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que estás haciendo._

—¿Para un hazlo-tu-mismo?

Asiente, sus ojos azules vivos en un secreto humor. Me sonrojo y mis ojos vuelan involuntariamente a sus cómodos jeans.

—Overoles —le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a levantar una ceja, sorprendido de nuevo.

—No querrás arruinar tu ropa… —le digo señalando sus jeans.

—Siempre podría quitármelos —me contesta sonriendo.

—uhmm…. — Siento el color de mis mejillas subiendo de nuevo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. _Deja de hablar, deja de hablar AHORA._

—llevare algunos overoles. El cielo no permitirá que arruine algo de ropa. —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin jeans.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo los overoles azules.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? — Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Annie. La señorita Britter, mi compañera de habitación. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos? — Mi voz es aguda de nuevo. Annie estará en el séptimo cielo si logro conseguir esto. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Annie estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo. — Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

_¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Terrence Grandchester._

—Hazme saber sobre mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Tiene mi número de celular en ella. Tendrías que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—De acuerdo — lo miro de nuevo. Annie se pondrá contentísima.

—¡CANDY!

Stear aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Cornwell. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Errr…..Discúlpeme un momento, señor Grandchester. —Grandchester frunce el ceño mientras me giro.

Stear siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en el que estoy teniendo con el rico, poderoso, extremadamente atractivo controlador Grandchester, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Stear me abraza muy fuerte, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¡Candy, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Stear. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Candy, muy guapa. — Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Stear, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Terry Grandchester, está mirándonos como un halcón, sus ojos azules y especulativos, su boca en una dura línea. Ha cambiado del extraño y atento cliente a alguien más… alguien frío y distante.

—Stear, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Grandchester.

Tiro de Stear hasta donde está Granchester, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Stear, te presento a Terrence Grandchester. Señor Grandchester, este es Stear Cornwell, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Stear desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas. _Estoy balbuceando… ¡detente ahora!_

—Señor Cornwell. — Terry le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Grandchester —lo saluda Stear estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Terrence Grandchester? ¿El de Grandchester Enterprises Holdings?

Stear pasa de mostrarse insípido a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Grandchester le dedica una educada sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—Guau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Candice lo tiene bajo control, señor Cornwell. Ha sido muy atenta. —Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Stear—. Nos vemos luego, Candy.

—Claro, Stear. —Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Grandchester?

—Nada más. — Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, los overoles, la cinta adhesiva y los organizadores de cables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. — Miro a Grandchester, pero deseo no haberlo hecho. Está mirándome de cerca. Sus ojos azules zafiros humeantes e intensos. Es inquietante.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Candice. —Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Me llamarás si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos? — Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Candice… Me alegro de que la señorita Britter no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. —Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

_De acuerdo. Me gusta._ Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un amargo resentimiento. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Annie para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

_CONTINUARA….._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Annie se pone loca de felicidad.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Cornwell's? —Su curiosidad exuda a través del teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Candy. ¿No crees que haya ido a verte? — El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—oh, sí. Le está dando al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

_Wow_

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Candy, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Bueno, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Entonces, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Por supuesto que sí. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su número de celular.

Annie pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, difícil de alcanzar y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington, simplemente te ha dado su número de celular.

—eh… sí.

—¡Candy! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Annie, solo pretende ser amable. — Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Terry Grandchester _no es amable_. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: _Tal vez Annie tiene razón_. Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, tal vez le guste. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Annie no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y me balanceo de lado a lado, considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Annie me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se molestara cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué hay de Albert?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Grandchester y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos. —Annie es irritantemente arrogante respecto a Albert.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Albert? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Grandchester.

—Candy, tú eres la que tiene la relación.

—¿Relación? —Exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Candy, llámalo y punto. — Me dice y cuelga. Es tan mandona a veces. Frunzo el ceño a mi celular y le saco la lengua.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Albert cuando Stear entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Candy, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Terrence Grandchester? — Stear intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Annie no se encontraba bien. — Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Terrence Grandchester en Cornwell's. Imagínate —resopla Stear sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me invita a salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Stear es lindo como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Grandchester?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tienes una cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—eso es mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Stear. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Candy, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo. Mientras me escapo a la sale de ventas.

—Pero yo hago fotos de lugares, Candy, no de personas —refunfuña Albert.

—Albert, por favor —le suplico. Tomando mi celular, paseo por la sala de nuestro apartamento, deteniéndome frente a la ventana a mirar la pálida luz del atardecer.

—Dame ese teléfono. — Annie me quita el teléfono, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello rubio rojizo por encima del hombro. —Escúchame, Albert Andrew, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu show, tomaras esas fotos para nosotras mañana, ¿Capiche? — Annie puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Candy volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana. — cierra la tapa de mi teléfono. —Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo. — sostiene el teléfono frente a mí. Siento un nudo en el estómago. —¡Llama a Grandchester ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Grandchester del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Grandchester.

—¿Se… Señor Grandchester? Soy Candy White. — No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Grandchester se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita White. Un placer tener noticias suyas. — Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso _seductor_. Se me corta la respiración y me sonrojo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Annie Britter está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—eh… Nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo. — _Respira, Candy, respira_. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire. —Mañana, si eso está bien. ¿Dónde sería conveniente para usted señor?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí. — Estoy toda efusiva y entrecortada. Como un niño, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita White. — me imagino el brillo perverso en sus ojos azules zafiros. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Annie está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Candice Rose White. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… afectada por nadie. En realidad estas ruborizada.

—Annie, ya sabes que me sonrojo todo el tiempo. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le suelto. Parpadea mirándome con sorpresa. — muy rara vez saco mis juguetes del coche. — y me arrepiento brevemente. —Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Annie—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar. —Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy irritada con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos azules, overoles de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. _Oh voy a lucir hermosa mañana durmiendo tan poco_, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento dormir.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Albert, Travis y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Annie en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Albert, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Annie ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Terrence Grandchester, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Grandchester está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Annie y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Annie va de un lado a otro.

—Albert, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Candy, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Grandchester que estamos aquí.

_Sí, señora_. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después Terrence Grandchester entra en nuestra suite.

¡Santa mierda! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente _caliente_. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el corte militar, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos color avellana nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita White, volvemos a vernos. — Grandchester me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Grandchester, le presento a Anni Britter —susurro señalando a Annie, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Britter. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Candice me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Grandchester. — Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Annie ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona. —Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Grandchester lanzándome una mirada, haciéndome sonrojar otra vez. _Diablos._

—Este es Albert Andrew, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo. Y sonrío a Albert, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Grandchester con frialdad.

—Señor Grandchester —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Andrew. —La expresión de Grandchester cambia mucho mientras observa a Albert. —¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Grandchester en tono ligeramente amenazador. Pero Annie no está dispuesta a dejar que Albert haga un espectáculo.

—Señor Grandchester, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie. —Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Grandchester, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Albert mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Grandchester que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Grandchester sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Grandchester desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan turbia.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Annie—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Grandchester?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Albert empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Albert cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Annie—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Grandchester. — Le estrecha la mano, y también Albert.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Britter —murmura Grandchester, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Podría caminar conmigo, señorita White? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada. Miro nerviosa a Annie, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Albert tiene el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

—Buen día para todos —dice Grandchester abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

_¡Infierno santo! _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo del hotel y me muevo nerviosa mientras Grandchester sale de la habitación seguido por el señor corte de militar y su traje impecable.

—Yo te llamo, Taylor —murmura a corte de militar. Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Grandchester dirige su ardiente mirada azul hacia mí. _Mierda… ¿hice algo malo? _—Me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. _¿Una cita? Terry Grandchester_ _está pidiéndome una cita_. Está preguntándome si deseo tomar un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Me aclaro la garganta e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Taylor! — llama, haciéndome saltar. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros. —¿Van a la universidad? — Pregunta Grandchester su voz suave e inquietante. Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar. —Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un amplio 4 x 4, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Grandchester? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puedes llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Britter, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Taylor.

—Arreglado. Ahora ¿Puedes acompañarme a tomar un café? — Grandchester sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño ante él.

—uhmm… señor Grandchester… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Annie, si me espera un momento.

Grandchester muestra una deslumbrante, descontrolada, natural y gloriosa sonrisa mostrando los dientes. _Oh mi_… y abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Annie sumergida en una discusión con Albert.

—Candy, creo que definitivamente le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo. Albert me mira con desaprobación. —Pero no me fío de él —añade Annie. Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Annie, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Terry Grandchester me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Su boca se abre, ¡Annie sin palabras!. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Candy, hay algo en él —me advierte—. Es hermoso, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Alguien inocente como tú, Candy. Sabes a que me refiero —me contesta un poco enfadada. Me sonrojo.

—Annie, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no estaré mucho tiempo.

Frunce los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Te veré más tarde. No te quedes mucho, o voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

—Gracias. —La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Terry Grandchester esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vayamos por el café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Él sonríe.

—Después de usted, señorita White. — Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. _Voy a tomar un café con Terry Grandchester… y odio el café._

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Annie Britter?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—uhmmm —me contesta evasivo. ¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el timbre. Las puertas deslizables se abren revelando a una joven pareja en un abrazó apasionado. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Grandchester y yo entramos en el ascensor. Luchando por mantener un rostro serio, miro hacia el suelo sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosadas. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Grandchester, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Grandchester toma mi mano apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Grandchester sonríe.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Grandchester evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Grandchester gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo para peatones. Todavía está sosteniendo mí mano. _Estoy en la calle y Terry Grandchester me lleva de la mano_. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. _Trata de ser genial, Candy_, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al _Portland Coffee House_, donde Grandchester me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a buscar bebidas? ¿Qué quieres tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quieres un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, gracias. — Niego con la cabeza y se dirige al mostrador.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras se encuentra en la línea de espera para ser atendido. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… _oh Dios_. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado.

_Hmm….me gustaría hacer eso_. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos. —Grandchester está de vuelta sorprendiéndome.

Me pongo color carmesí. _Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave._ Niego con la cabeza. Grandchester lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido un muffin de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caer de bruces.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito. — Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Terry Grandchester en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Grandchester ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

_Wow ¿qué?_

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Albert Andrew.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Albert es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué has pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Grandchester asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quieres un poco? —me pregunta Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias. — Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentaste ayer, en la tienda… ¿Es tu novio?

—No. Stear es solo un amigo. Te lo dije ayer. —¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —le digo.

—Pareces nerviosa cuando estás con hombres.

_Mierda, eso es personal. Solo estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor Grandchester._

—te encuentro intimidante. — Me sonrojo hasta llegar a escarlata, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que te resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Eres muy sincera. Por favor no bajes la mirada. Me gusta ver tu rostro. — Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica. —Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puedes estar pensando —respira—. Eres un misterio, señorita White.

¿Misteriosa? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que eres muy reservada —murmura.

_¿lo soy? wow… ¿cómo voy a manejar eso?_ Es increíble. _¿Yo, reservada? Imposible._

—excepto cuando te ruborizas, por supuesto, lo que sucede a menudo. Solo desearía saber el porqué de tú rubor. —Lanza un pequeño trozo de muffin en su boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. _¡Mierda!_

—¿Siempre haces comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿Te he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero eres muy arrogante. — contraataco tranquilamente

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Candice —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me has pedido que te llame por tu nombre?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre son mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Terrence o Terry me gusta más». Es sin duda un maniático del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Annie. Dos fanáticos del control juntos. Además, ella es casi rubia —bueno, rubia oxigenada—, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es hermosa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Terry y a Annie juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Grandchester se pone otro trozo de muffin en la boca.

—¿Eres hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Háblame sobre tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una bebé.

—Lo siento —murmura. Y una fugaz mirada triste cruza su rostro

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—se podría decir eso.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuentas demasiado de tu vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Tú tampoco.

—Tú me has interrogado ya una vez y yo trato de hacer algunas preguntas —me dice sonriendo.

¡M_ierda_! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Terry alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba. — Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Terry me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Ray? Es… reservado.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Grandchester sorprendido. Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Reservado como su hijastra —me suelta Grandchester.

Me abstengo de poner mis ojos en blanco frente a él.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Viviste con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Ray.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No querías vivir con tu madre? —me pregunta.

Me ruborizo. _Esto realmente no es de su incumbencia._

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse. — Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Grandchester? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre tus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Ah… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican tus hermanos?

—Anthony es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Has estado ahí? —me pregunta su irritación desaparece.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos. — Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo. Esto me desconcierta ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París? —Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Inclina su cabeza aún lado, recorriendo con su dedo índice el labio inferior… _¡oh Dios!_

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, White.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Toda esta charla sobre los clásicos literarios me recuerda que debería estar estudiando. Echo en vistazo reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Britter?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Grrandchester.

Sonríe divertido y percibo una enorme sonrisa secreta.

—No hay de qué, Candice. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La tomo, aturdida, y sigo fuera de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que el silencio es afable. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre llevas pantalón? —pregunta inesperadamente.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. _Qué pregunta tan extraña_… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he echado a perder, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tienes novia? —le suelto. _¡Santo cielo! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? _Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Candice. No tengo novia — dice suavemente.

¡_oh!... ¿Qué significa?_. ¿No es gay?. oh, quizá… _Mierda._ Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Candy! —grita Grandchester. Me toma de la mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista yendo en la dirección incorrecta, y casi me atropella.

Todo pasa tan rápido. En un minuto estoy cayendo, al próximo estoy en sus brazos y él me está sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Inhalo su aroma a limpio y vital. Él huele a ropa de lino recién lavada y a algún caro gel de baño. ¡Oh! Dios! _Es embriagador_. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra. Tiene un brazo a mí alrededor, estrechándome contra él, mientras los dedos de su otra mano me trazan suavemente mi rostro, para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y escucho como contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero finalmente su boca atrae mí atención. _¡Oh Dios!_ Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero ser besada. Quiero sentir su boca contra la mía.

_Continuara…._

* * *

_Bueno chicas a cada una de ustedes gracias por sus Reviews... _

_mimi el libro se llama 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno niñas vengo por aquí para decirles unas cositas que por mera mensa no había dicho, bueno realmente se me paso "lo siento".**

**Primero es que pase por alto algo súper importante como decir el nombre y el autor del libro no fue con intención de quitarle crédito…. segundo que la historia trae varios capítulos de BDSM bueno de esa es la historia, se que muchas van a decirme que debí advertirlo desde el principio. Pero no lo hice porque no pensaba subir los capítulos tal cual están, iba a modificarlos.**

**Pero pues veo que les ha gustado la historia….. Saben es muy bonita el hecho que sea de BDSM no quiere decir que no tenga amor, es más creo que es una gran prueba de amor la que da el protagonista, él carga sus propios demonios y aun así aprende y valora muchas cosas…..**

**Así que pues chicas en sus manos está decirme si desean que suba los capítulos tal cual están o los modifique como lo tenía pensado… siento mucho haber pasado por alto esto, es la primera vez que hago una adaptación y pues de los errores se aprende NO? :) gracias por leerme….espero sus opiniones.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO IV

_Bésame, maldita sea!,_ le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Miro fijamente la exquisitamente esculpida boca de Terry Grandchester, hipnotizada y él me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos oscurecidos y entornados. Respira con más fuerza de lo habitual, y yo he dejado de respirar por completo. _Estoy en tus brazos. Bésame, por favor._ Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y me ofrece una leve señal de negación con la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, lo hace con algún nuevo propósito, una firme decisión.

—Candice, debes mantenerte lejos de mí. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti —suspira. _¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto?_ Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Le frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

—Respira, Candice, respira. Voy a ponerte de pie y a dejarte ir —me dice en voz baja. Y me aleja con gentileza.

La adrenalina se ha disparado a través de mi cuerpo, ya sea por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Terry, y me siento paralizada y débil. _¡NO!_, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que lo hice malditamente obvio, pero no lo hizo. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He estropeado magníficamente el café de la mañana.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz— Gracias —murmuro hundida en la humillación. ¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

—¿Por qué? — Frunce el ceño. Aun manteniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota manejaba en sentido contrario. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel? — Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una tonta.

Con una sacudida, aclaro mí cabeza. Simplemente quiero irme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_, me regaño. _¿Qué querría Terry Grandchester contigo?_, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Grandchester me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Candice… Yo… — Se detiene. Su tono angustiado llama mí atención, por lo que contra mi voluntad me encuentro mirándole detenidamente. Sus ojos azules lucen sombríos cuando se pasa una mano por el cabello. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Terry? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada. Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y de alguna manera cuidar de él hasta que sane.

—Buena suerte con tus exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señor Grandchester. — Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del estacionamiento, bajo su débil luz fluorescente, me apoyo contra la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. _¿En qué estaba pensando? _Espontaneas e indeseadas lágrimas llenan mis ojos. _¿Por qué lloro?_ Me hundo en el suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta reacción sin sentido. Doblo las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme tan pequeña como sea posible. Quizás así este absurdo dolor sea menor mientras más pequeña me vuelva. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas caigan sin restricciones. Lloró por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuve. _Qué ridículo_. Estar en duelo por algo que nunca fue… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, tengo pecas sobre mi nariz, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un tipo al que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto Terry maldito Grandchester. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente a la que le gusto como Stear Cornwell y Albert Andrew, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá todo lo que necesito es un buen llanto.

_¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora!_, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. _Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar._ _Olvídate de él… ¡Ahora!_ Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, White. Me dirijo al coche de Annie secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Puedo lidiar con este incidente como si fuera solo una experiencia más y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Annie está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa? —

Hay, no… no el interrogatorio de Annie Britter. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has estado llorando. — A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Annie. —En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos azules me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista. — Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Grandchester.

—Dios mío, Candy… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? — Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Terry me salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé lo odias.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Candy —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo. — Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo? — Mierda. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… Él está un poco fuera de mí liga, Annie —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Annie, es obvio. — Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—No lo es para mí —me dice—. De acuerdo, tiene más dinero que tú, pero entonces ¡también tiene más dinero que la mayoría de las personas en América!

—Annie, él es… — Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Candy, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres absolutamente divina —me interrumpe. — _hay no, va a comenzar con eso de nuevo_.

—Annie, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la interrumpo. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Albert ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Necesito un recordatorio visual del hermoso Terrence no-te-quiero Grandchester?

—Claro. — Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Pretendo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada azul zafiro. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Puedo vivir con esto. Lo comprendo.

—Muy bueno, Annie —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar. — Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho que no tiene novia, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá es célibe. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté reservándose para alguien. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos azules y diferentes formas de hojas en leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fluorescente, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Siento la sonrisa del gato Risón extenderse en mí rostro. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. ¡Incluso podría emborracharme!. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Annie, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Annie deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa gato Risón.

Volvemos a nuestro departamento en su Mercedes, negándonos hablar de nuestro examen final. Annie está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Candy, hay un paquete para ti. — Annie está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon.

Annie me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Candice White. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Ray.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! — Annie está emocionada. Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. Escrita por un solo lado, en tinta negra y una clara letra cursiva, dice lo siguiente:

¿Por qué no me dijiste que había peligro? ¿Por qué no me advertiste?

Las damas saben de lo que deben protegerse, ya que leen novelas en las que se les previene de estos trucos…

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de _Tess, of the d'Urberville._ Abro el libro. Escrito en el frente con algún tipo de letra antigua, está lo siguiente:

"Londres: Jack R. Osgood, Mcllvaine & Co., 1981."

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna y se de inmediato quién las envía. Annie observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Grandchester?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es como si estuviera golpeando a su puerta —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Candy, pero no hay duda de que te está afectando, con o sin advertencias.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Terry Grandchester en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos azules siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso fragancia. _¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros?_ Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Annie consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre luego de lo que Alec d'Urberville le ha hecho una de sus maldades.

—Ya lo sé —me contesta Annie, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—No sé y no me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante de alguna parte oscura del libro.

—¿El Cita en el que Angel Clare dice: "vete a la mierda? —me pregunta Annie muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome. — Quiero a Annie. Es tan leal y solidaria. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Annie me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y porque todo nos vaya bien. — Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y agitado, lleno de próximos graduandos dispuestos a emborracharse. Albert ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero esta de ánimo festivo y nos apoya en nuestro espíritu de libertad recién encontrado comprándonos una jarra de margaritas. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Candy? —me grita Albert.

—Annie y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Annie le han comprado un departamento.

—Dios mío, así es como vive la otra mitad… Pero estarás de vuelta para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Albert. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo. Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Candy —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

—Albert Andrew… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Iré a buscarnos una jarra.

—¡Más bebida, Candy! —grita Annie.

Annie tiene constitución de un buey. Tiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, ha renunciado a tomar fotos por la embriaguez que lo rodea. Solo tiene ojos para Annie, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, jeans ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas de estilo niña, pero estoy usando mis Jeans más favorecedores. Me libero del agarre de Albert y me levanto de la mesa. La cabeza me da vueltas. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. _Bien pensado, Candy. _Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay una fila, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Albert? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Grandchester. Creo que es su número. Me río tontamente. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Responde al segundo timbre.

—¿Candice? — Está sorprendido de escucharme. Bueno, francamente estoy sorprendida de llamarlo. Entonces mi confundido cerebro ¿cómo sabe que soy yo?

—¿Por qué me enviaste los libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? Tú voz suena extraña —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—Yo no soy la extraña, tú lo eres —lo acuso, eso se lo dice mi valor alimentado por el alcohol.

—Candice, ¿has estado bebiendo?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿Cuál bar? —suena exasperado.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo regresaras a casa?

—Encontraré una manera. — Esta conversación no está saliendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Terry?

—Candice, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo. — Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Candy, ayúdame con esto ¿en dónde diablos estás?

Terry Grandchester está maldiciendo en frente de mí. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

—¿En qué parte de Portland?

—Adios, Terry.

—¡Candy!

Cuelgo. ¡já!, aunque no me dijo nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la fila. Bueno, el objetivo del ejercicio era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La fila ha avanzado y ahora es mí turno. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Terry Grandhester? Mierda. Mi teléfono suena, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja. — No había previsto que me llamara.

—Iré a recogerte —me dice y cuelga. Solo Terry Grandchester podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez.

_Santa mierda_. Subo mis pantalones. Mi corazón late con fuerza. ¿Vendrá a buscarme? hay, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Simplemente está jugando con mi cabeza. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Me veo ruborizada y ligeramente desenfocada. _Humm… tequila._

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —me regaña Annie—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la fila para ir al baño.

Albert y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Albert hace una pausa con su sermón para servirnos cerveza a todos, y tomo un largo trago.

—Annie, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Candy, eres verdaderamente un peso ligero no aguantas nada…

—Serán solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Por qué me permití llegara esto?

—Candy, ¿estás bien?

Albert ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos claros me miran fijamente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Albert, estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo. — Intento empujarlo para alejarlo pero es un débil intento.

—Candy, por favor —me susurra. Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Albert, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Candy. Por favor. — Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. _Demonios ¡Va a besarme…!_

—No, Albert, para… No. — Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Candy, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos. Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulce. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Albert, no —le suplico. _No quiero esto. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar._

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice tranquilamente una voz en la oscuridad.

¡Santa mierda! Terry Grandchester. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Albert me suelta.

—Grandchester —dice Albert con sequedad. Miro ansiosamente a Terry, él está mirando a Albert con el ceño fruncido. Y está furioso. Mierda. Mi estómago da un tirón y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de tolerar el alcohol y vomito de forma espectacular sobre el suelo.

—¡Ugh, Dios mío, Candy! — Albert se aparta de un salto con asco. Grandchester recoge mi cabello, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un jardín al fondo del estacionamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te sostendré. — Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, en una improvisada cola de caballo, sobre mi espalda dejando mi rostro despejado. Trato de alejarlo, pero vomito de nuevo… y otra vez. _Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?_ Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo en silencio jamás volver a beber. Esto es demasiado horrible como para expresarlo con palabras. Finalmente se detiene.

Mis manos en la pared de ladrillo que bordea el pequeño jardín, apenas sosteniéndome: Vomitar tanto es agotador. Grandchester me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. T.G.G. No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto a qué responde la G. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del jardín me traguen y desaparecer de aquí.

Albert continúa rondando la entrada del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Este tiene que ser simplemente el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Terry, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me doy la vuelta y miro a Albert, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Grandchester, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Terrence Grandchester. _Candy, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local._ _No hay forma de disfrazar que no sabes comportarte como una dama._

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —murmura Albert. — Pero ambos lo ignoramos, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Grandchester. Doble mierda. ¿Qué debería decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Candice?

Ah, mierda, está exigiendo una explicación.

—la llamada telefónica principalmente. Sentirme mal. Ah, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me sonrojo. _Por favor, por favor, puedo morirme ahora mismo._

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Candice. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué diablos le importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro regañándome como si fuera una niña descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Annie. — _Bueno señor, vuelvo a estar en sus brazos_.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Anthony está hablando con la señorita Britter.

—¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me llamaste.

—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

_¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?_

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado tu teléfono celular Candy

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Terry, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Annie. Se preocupará. — Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Annie no está en nuestra mesa, y Albert ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Annie? —grito a Levi. La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Levi. Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Terry con recelo.

Me pongo mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Annie.

Toco el brazo de Terry, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Annie está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. _Ay mi Dios. _Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente. No hay espera para el señor controlador Grandchester, ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Grandchester pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita para hacerse oír sobre la música.

Qué autoritario. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado. _¿Cuál es su problema?_ _Aparte que una niña tonta ebria lo llame en medio de la noche y él piense que debe rescatarla._ Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego la ve vomitando a sus pies. _Hay, Candy… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día?_ Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Grandchester apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Me hace sentir mareada. Quitándome el vaso de las manos lo coloca en la barra. En medio del desenfoque, le doy un vistazo a lo que lleva puesto; una camisa blanca holgada de lino, pantalones ajustados, Converse negras y una chaqueta oscura a rayas. Su camisa está desabrochada en la parte superior, y veo asomar algunos pelos dispersos. En mi actual estado mental, se ve delicioso.

Toma mi mano una vez más. _Santo cielo, _me lleva a la pista de baile. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores, puedo ver su ligeramente sardónica sonrisa divertida. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Caramba, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre; _«Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baile bien»_.

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Annie y a Anthony, el hermano de Terry. La música martillea con fuerza en mi cabeza. Se me corta la respiración. _Annie está haciendo sus movimientos_. Baila moviendo su trasero, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. _¡Annie!_

Terry se inclina y grita a Anthony al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Anthony es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rubio y rizado, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color son. Anthony se ríe, tira de Annie y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Annie! Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Anthony le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Terry nos saca de la pista de baile en un rápido tiempo doble.

Pero nunca llegue a hablar con ella. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre ellos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. En el fondo de mi mente, espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los baños. Mis pensamientos me estrellan contra mi cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de embriaguez. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… y puedo sentir el suelo sube viniendo al encuentro de mi rostro, o al menos así se siente. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Terry es su discordante calificativo:

—¡Mierda!

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS =)...**

**SOBRE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN PIENSO SUBIR CAPITULO POR SEMANA AUNQUE PUES SI CUENTO CON MAS TIEMPO SUBIRÉ DOS EN LA SEMANA... NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO V

Está muy silencioso. La luz es muy débil. Me siento cómoda y cálida en esta cama. Hmm… Abro mis ojos y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando los extraños y desconocidos alrededores. No tengo idea de dónde estoy. La cabecera detrás de mí tiene la forma de un enorme sol. Es extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande, espaciosa y lujosa, amueblada en tonos cafés, dorados y beiges. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi cerebro aturdido lucha a través de sus recientes memorias visuales. _Mierda._ Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. He estado parada en una habitación parecida a esta con Annie. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Terry Grandchester. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Recuerdos fragmentados de la noche anterior regresan lentamente a atormentarme. La bebida, _ay no la bebida_, la llamada telefónica, _oh no la llamada telefónica_, el vómito, _oh no el vómito_. Albert y luego Terry. Oh no. Me estremezco por dentro. No recuerdo venir aquí. Estoy usando mi camiseta, sujetador y bragas. Sin calcetines. Sin jeans. Mierda.

Echo un vistazo a la mesa de noche. En ella hay un vaso con jugo de naranja y dos pastillas. Advil. Que controlador es, piensa en todo. Me siento y tomo las pastillas. En realidad no me siento tan mal, probablemente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El jugo de naranja tiene un sabor divino. Apaga la sed y es refrescante. Nada es mejor que el jugo de naranja recién exprimido para revivir una boca seca.

Hay un golpe en la puerta. Mi corazón salta a mi boca y parece que no puede encontrar mi voz. Él abre la puerta de todos modos y entra.

Santo infierno, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Usa pantalones de chándal gris que cuelgan de sus caderas y una camiseta gris que esta oscurecida con sudor, al igual que su cabello. Sudor de Terry Grandchester, la idea causa cosas extrañas en mí…. Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro mis ojos, entonces no estoy aquí realmente.

—Buenos días, Candice. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Oh, no.

—Mejor de lo que me merezco —murmuro.

Le doy un vistazo. Coloca una bolsa de compra grande en una silla y toma cada extremo de la toalla que tiene alrededor de su cuello. Me mira, ojos azules zafiros y como siempre, no tengo idea de lo que está pensando. Esconde sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan bien.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Mi voz es débil, con remordimientos.

Se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo pueda tocar, para que lo pueda oler. Oh... el sudor, gel de ducha y Terry, es un cóctel embriagador... mucho mejor que una margarita y ahora puedo hablar desde la experiencia.

—Después que te desmayaste, no quería arriesgar la tapicería de cuero de mi auto llevándote todo el camino a tu apartamento. Así que te traje aquí — dice pausadamente.

—¿Me pusiste en la cama?

—Sí. —Su rostro es imperturbable.

—¿Vomite de nuevo? —Mi voz es más silenciosa.

—No.

—¿Me desvestiste? —susurro.

—Sí. —Alza una ceja en mi dirección y me sonrojo furiosamente.

—Nosotros no... —le susurro, mi boca secándose con horror mortificado cuando no puedo completar mi pregunta. Miro mis manos.

—Candy, estabas en estado de coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mi mujer sea sensible y receptiva —dice secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Su boca se eleva ligeramente en una sonrisa irónica.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Una que no olvidaré en un tiempo.

Yo tampoco; oh, el bastardo se ríe de mí. No le pedí que viniera a buscarme. De alguna forma, me ha hecho sentir como el villano de la obra.

—No tenías por qué rastrearme con cualquier cosa de James Bond que estés desarrollando para vender al mejor postor —digo bruscamente. Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y si no me equivoco, un poco herido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para rastrear teléfonos celulares está disponible a través de Internet. En segundo lugar, mi compañía no invierte o fabrica cualquier tipo de dispositivos de vigilancia y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido por ti, probablemente estarías despertando en la cama del fotógrafo y por lo que puedo recordar, no estabas excesivamente entusiasmada sobre la forma en que te coqueteaba —dice agriamente.

¡La forma en que coqueteaba! Miro a Terry, me está mirando, sus ojos azules centelleantes, ofendido. Trato de morderme el labio, pero falló al reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval escapaste? —me río—. Suenas como un distinguido caballero.

Su humor cambia visiblemente. Sus ojos se suavizan y se expresión se hace cálida y veo un rastro de sonrisa en sus labios bellamente cincelados.

—Candice, no lo creo. Caballero oscuro tal vez. —Su sonrisa es irónica y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Comiste anoche? —Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran transgresión he cometido ahora? Su mandíbula se aprieta, pero su rostro permanece imperturbable.

—Necesitas comer. Por eso estabas tan mal. Honestamente Candice, es la regla número uno al beber. —Pasa sus manos por su cabello y sé que es porque está exasperado.

—¿Vas a continuar regañándome?

—¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que sólo te estoy regañando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, no serías capaz de sentarte durante una semana después del numerito que hiciste ayer. No comiste, te emborrachaste, te pusiste en riesgo. —Cierra sus ojos, el temor grabado en su hermoso rostro y se estremece un poco. Cuando abre sus ojos, me mira—. Odio pensar en lo que podría haberte pasado.

Frunzo el ceño en su dirección. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué soy de él? Si fuera suya... bueno, no lo soy. Aunque tal vez, a una parte de mí le gustaría serlo. El pensamiento penetra a través de la irritación que siento ante sus palabras arrogantes. Me sonrojo ante la rebeldía de mi subconsciente; ella está haciendo su baile de felicidad en una brillante falda hawaiana de color rojo ante la idea de ser suya.

—Habría estado bien. Estaba con Annie.

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me dice bruscamente.

Hmm... El joven Albert. Voy a tener que enfrentarme a él en algún momento.

—Albert solo se pasó de la raya. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya, tal vez alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales.

—Eres bastante disciplinario —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Candy, no tienes idea. —Sus ojos se entrecierran y luego sonríe con malicia.

Es cautivadora. Un minuto, estoy confundida y enojada, y después, estoy mirando a su bella sonrisa._ Wow... _estoy en trance y es porque su sonrisa es tan rara. He olvidado de qué está hablando.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿A menos que prefieras ducharte primero? —Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, aun sonriendo. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y mi bulbo raquídeo ha dejado de hacer sinapsis para que pueda respirar. Su sonrisa se ensancha, se acerca y dirige su pulgar hacia abajo por mi mejilla y a través de mi labio inferior.

—Respira, Candice —susurra y se levanta—. El desayuno estará aquí en quince minutos. Debes estar muerta de hambre. —Se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta.

Dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente atractivo? En este momento, quiero ir y unirme a él en la ducha. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie. Mis hormonas están en una carrera. Mi piel hormiguea por donde pasó su pulgar, sobre mi rostro y el labio inferior. Me siento retorcer con una necesidad, ansia... incomodidad. No entiendo esta reacción._ Hmm... __Deseo. __Esto es deseo._ Así es como se siente. Me recuesto en las suaves almohadas llenas de plumas. "Si fueras mía." Oh mi… ¿qué haría para ser suya? Él es el único hombre que alguna vez ha agitado mi sangre. Sin embargo, es tan antagónico también; es difícil, complicado y confuso. Un minuto me rechaza, al siguiente me envía libros de catorce mil dólares, luego me rastrea como un acosador. Y aun así, pasé la noche en su habitación de hotel y me siento a salvo. Protegida. Le importo lo suficiente para ir y rescatarme de algún peligro percibido erróneamente. No es un caballero oscuro en absoluto, sino un caballero blanco en armadura brillante y deslumbrante, un clásico héroe romántico, Sir Gawain12 o Lancelot13.

Salgo de su cama, buscando frenéticamente mis pantalones. Él emerge del baño, mojado y brillante por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ahí estoy yo… con las piernas desnudas y embobada. Está sorprendido de verme fuera de la cama.

—Si estás buscando tus pantalones, los envíe a la lavandería. —Su mirada es impenetrable y oscura—. Estaban salpicados de tu vomito.

—Oh. —Me pongo color escarlata. ¿Por qué en la tierra siempre me atrapa a la defensiva?

—Envíe a Taylor por otro par y unos zapatos. Están en la bolsa de la silla.

Ropa limpia. Que bonus tan inesperado.

—Um… tomaré una ducha —murmuro—. Gracias —¿Qué más puedo decir? Tomo la bolsa y entro disparada al baño, lejos de la proximidad de un Terry desnudo. El David de Miguel Ángel no tiene comparación con él.

El baño está lleno de vapor. Arranco mi ropa y rápidamente me meto a la ducha, ansiosa de estar bajo el chorro de agua. Cae en cascada sobre mí y alzo mi rostro hacia el bienvenido torrente. Deseo a Terry Grandchester. Lo deseo demasiado. Es simple. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero estar en la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mí.

Él dijo que le gustaba que su mujer estuviese consciente. Entonces, probablemente no es célibe. Pero él no se aprovechó, a diferencia de Stear o Albert. No entiendo. ¿Me desea? No me besó la semana pasada. ¿Soy repulsiva? Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, y me trajo él.

Simplemente no sé a qué está jugando. ¿Qué está pensando? Has dormido toda la noche en su cama y no te tocó, Candy. Haz la suma. Mi subconsciente alza su parte fea y vil, la ignoro.

El agua es caliente y relajante. _Hmm… __podría quedarme bajo esta ducha, en este baño, por siempre_. Alcanzo el jabón y huele a él. Es un olor delicioso. Lo froto por todo mi cuerpo, fantaseando que es él quien frota este jabón con esencia celestial por mi cuerpo, por mis pechos, sobre mi estómago y entre mis muslos con sus largos dedos.

Oh mi Dios. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, esto se siente tan… tan bien.

—El desayuno está aquí. —Golpea la puerta, asustándome.

—Está bien —tartamudeo mientras soy arrancada cruelmente de mi sueño erótico.

Salgo de la ducha y tomo dos toallas. Pongo mi cabello en una y la envuelvo al estilo Carmen Mirando en mi cabeza. A toda prisa, me seco, ignorando la sensación placentera de la toalla frotándose contra mi piel súper sensible.

Inspecciono la bolsa de los pantalones. Taylor no sólo me compró unos jeans y nuevas Converses, sino que también una camisa azul pálida, medias y ropa interior. _Oh mi Dios_. Un sostén limpio y bragas… aunque en verdad, describirlas en una forma mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Son de un diseño exquisito, de alguna lencería europea cara. De encaje azul pálido y de tafetán._Wow._ Estoy asombrada y un poco intimidada por esta lencería… y además, me quedan perfectamente. Por supuesto que lo hacen. Me ruborizo al pensar en el hombre con corte militar en alguna tienda de lencería comprando esto para mí. Me pregunto qué más hay en su descripción laboral.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa se ajusta perfectamente. Bruscamente seco mi cabello con la toalla y trato desesperadamente de controlarlo. Pero, como siempre, se rehúsa a cooperary mi única opción es sujetarlo con una banda para el cabello. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Tomo una profunda respiración. Tiempo de enfrentar al Sr. Confusión.

Estoy aliviada de encontrar la habitación vacía. Rápidamente busco mi bolso, pero no está aquí. Tomando una profunda respiración, entro en la sala de la suite. Hay una opulenta área para sentarse, llena de sofás acolchados y suaves cojines, una elaborada mesa de café con un estante de libros brillantes, un área de estudio con una computadora Mac de última generación, una enorme pantalla plasma de TV en la pared y Terry está sentando en la mesa del comedor al otro lado de la habitación, leyendo un periódico. Es del tamaño de una cancha de tenis o algo parecido, no es que yo juegue tenis, aunque he visto a Annie unas cuantas veces. ¡Annie!

—Mierda, Annie —grazno. Terry me mira.

—Sabe que estás aquí y todavía viva. Le envíe un mensaje de texto a Anthony —lo dice con un rastro de humor.

_Oh, no_. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de anoche. ¡Todos sus movimientos patentados usados con el máximo efecto para seducir nada más ni nada menos que al hermano de Terry! ¿Qué va a pensar sobre mí estando aquí? Nunca antes me he quedado fuera.

Ella sigue con Anthony. Sólo lo ha hecho dos veces antes y ambas veces he tenido que soportar ese horrendo pijama rosa durante una semana luego de que terminaran. Va a pensar que yo también he estado con Terry.

Terry me mira impacientemente. Está usando una camisa de lino blanca, cuello y mangas sin abotonar.

—Siéntate —ordena, señalando un puesto en la mesa. Camino por la habitación y me siento frente a él, como me indicó. La mesa está repleta de comida.

—No sabía que te gustaba, así que ordené una selección del menú del desayuno. —Me da una torcida sonrisa de disculpa.

—Eso es muy despilfarrador de tu parte —murmuro, perpleja por la elección, aunque estoy hambrienta.

—Sí, lo es—suena culpable.

Opto por panqueques, jarabe de arce, huevos revueltos y tocino. Terry trata de ocultar una sonrisa mientras regresa a su omelette de huevos blancos. La comida es deliciosa.

—¿Té? —pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me pasa una pequeña taza de agua caliente y en el platillo hay una bolsa de té de Twining's English Breakfast. ¡Caray! Recuerda como me gusta mi té.

—Tu cabello está muy mojado —me reprende.

—No pude encontrar el secador —murmuro, avergonzada. No es como si lo hubiera buscado.

La boca de Terry se tensa en una dura línea, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por organizar lo de la ropa.

—Es un placer, Candy. Ese color te favorece.

Me ruborizo y miro mis dedos.

—Sabes, en verdad debes aprender a recibir un cumplido. —Su tono es castigador.

—Debería darte dinero por esta ropa.

Me mira como si lo hubiera ofendido. Continúo.

—Ya me diste libros, los que, por supuesto, no puedo aceptar. Pero esta ropa… por favor, déjame pagarte. —Le sonrío tentativamente.

—Candice, créeme, puedo pagarlo.

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué deberías comprármelas?

—Porque puedo. —Sus ojos brillan con algo extraño.

—Sólo porque puedas no significa que debas —respondo en voz baja mientras me arquea una ceja, sus ojos brillando y de repente, siento como si estuviéramos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé qué es. _Lo que me recuerda…_

—¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Terry? —Mi voz es suave. Baja sus cubiertos y me contempla, sus ojos azules brillando con una emoción incomprensible. _Mierda santa… mi boca se seca._

—Bueno, cuando casi fuiste atropellada por el ciclista y yo estaba sosteniéndote y me mirabas diciéndome "Bésame, bésame, Terry". —Hace una pausa y se encoge de hombros lentamente—. Sentí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Pasa sus manos por su cabello—. Candice, no soy el tipo de hombre de flores y corazones, no me interesa el romance. Mis gustos son muy singulares. Deberías alejarte de mí. — Cierra sus ojos como si estuviera dándose por vencido—. Sin embargo, hay algo que me impide alejarme de ti. Pero pienso que ya has descubierto eso.

Mi apetito se desvanece. ¡No puede alejarse!

—Entonces, no lo hagas —susurro.

Él jadea, sus ojos abiertos.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Explícamelo, entonces.

Nos sentamos mirándonos el uno al otro, ninguno tocando la comida.

—¿No eres célibe entonces? —respiro.

Sorpresa ilumina sus ojos azules.

—No, Candy, no soy célibe. —Hace una pausa para que la información penetre y me ruborizo. El filtro cerebro-boca está roto de nuevo. No puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para los próximos días? —pregunta, su voz baja.

—Hoy trabajo medio día. ¿Qué hora es? —De repente, tengo pánico.

—Poco después de las diez. Tienes mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece mañana? —Tiene sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla descansando en sus largos dedos.

—Annie y yo vamos a comenzar a empacar. Nos mudaremos a Seattle la próxima semana y yo voy a trabajar en Cornwell's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tienes un apartamento en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No puedo recordar la dirección. Es en el Distrito Market Pike.

—No está lejos de mí —sus labios se tuercen en una medio sonrisa—. ¿En qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿A dónde va con todas estas preguntas? La Inquisición de Terry Grandchester es casi tan irritante como la de Annie Britter.

—Apliqué para algunas pasantías. Estoy esperando noticias.

—¿Aplicaste para mi compañía como sugerí?

Me ruborizo… por supuesto que no.

—Um… no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi compañía?

—¿Tu compañía o tú compañía? —sonrío con picardía.

Él sonríe.

—¿Me estás sonriendo, señorita White? —Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y creo que se ve divertido, pero es difícil de decir. Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada a mi desayuno sin terminar. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando usa ese tono de voz.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra en un tono oscuro.

Oh Dios. Estoy completamente consciente de que estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior. Mi boca cae abierta mientras jadeo y trago al mismo tiempo. Esa tiene que ser la cosa más sexy que me han dicho jamás. Mi corazón se salta un latido y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios, soy un desastre tembloroso y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me retuerzo en mi asiento y encuentro su mirada oscura.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —lo reto en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte Candice… no hasta tener tu consentimiento escrito para hacerlo. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

_Qué?_

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Exactamente lo que dije. —Suspira y sacude su cabeza, divertido pero exasperado también—. Necesito mostrártelo, Candice. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar esta tarde?

—Alrededor de las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a Seattle esta noche o el próximo sábado para cenar en mi casa y te informaré sobre los hechos entonces. La elección es tuya.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora? —Sueno petulante.

—Porque estoy disfrutando mi desayuno y tu compañía. Una vez que lo sepas, probablemente no querrás volver a verme.

_Mierda santa._ ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso realiza trata de blancas con pequeños niños en algún lugar del planeta olvidado por Dios? ¿Es parte de algún sindicado del crimen de los bajos mundos? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Impotente? Seguramente no, podría probarme eso justo ahora. Oh, Dios. Mis mejillas se tiñen de escarlata al pensar en las posibilidades. Esto no me está llevando a ningún lado. Me gustaría resolver el enigma que es Terrence Grandchester más temprano que tarde.

Aunque si el secreto que tiene es tan asqueroso que ya no querré verlo más, francamente, será un alivio._No te mientas a ti misma, __me grita mi subconsciente, __tendría que ser sangrientamente malo para que corras hacia las colinas._

—Esta noche.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Al igual que Eva, quieres comer pronto del árbol del conocimiento. —Sonríe.

—¿Me está sonriendo, señor Grandchester? —pregunto dulcemente. Idiota pomposo.

Entrecierra sus ojos y levanta su BlackBerry. Presiona un número.

—Taylor. Voy a necesitar a Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ella?

—Desde Portland digamos a las ocho treinta… No, detenido en Escala… Toda la noche.

_¡Toda la noche!_

—Sí. Hasta mañana en la mañana. Lo pilotearé desde Portland a Seattle.

_¿Pilotear?_

—Piloto en espera desde las diez y media. —Corta la llamada. Ningún por favor o gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que le dices?

—Usualmente, si quieren mantener sus empleos —dice, impasible.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Oh, puedo ser muy persuasivo, Candice. Deberías terminar tu desayuno. Y luego te llevaré a tu casa. Te recogeré en Cornwell's a las ocho, cuando hayas terminado. Volaremos a Seattle.

Parpadeo en su dirección.

—¿Volar?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro alucinada. Tengo mi segunda cita con Terry oh-tan-misterioso Grandchester. Desde café hasta vuelos en helicóptero. Wow.

—¿Iremos hasta Seattle en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Él sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termina tu desayuno.

¿Cómo puedo comer ahora? Iré a Seattle en helicóptero con Terry Grandchester. Y él quiere morder mi labio… me retuerzo ante el pensamiento.

—Come —dice más claramente—. Candy, tengo un problema con la comida desperdiciada… come.

—No puedo comer todo esto. —Dirijo mi mirada hasta lo que queda sobre la mesa.

—Come lo que está en tu plato. Si hubieras comido apropiadamente ayer, no estarías aquí y yo no estaría declarando mis intenciones tan pronto. —Su boca se estrecha en una línea sombría. Parece enojado

Frunzo en ceño y vuelvo a mi comida fría. Estoy demasiado excitada para comer, Terry. ¿No lo entiendes? Explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, especialmente cuando él se ve tan sombrío. Hmmm, como un niño pequeño. Encuentro esa idea divertida.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza, sin atreverme a decirle y mantengo mis ojos en mi comida. Tragando mi último trozo de panqueque, lo miro. Me está observando especulativamente.

—Buena chica—dice—. Te llevaré a casa cuando hayas secado tu cabello. No quiero que te enfermes. —Hay alguna clase de promesa implícita en sus palabras. ¿A qué se refiere? Dejo la mesa, preguntándome por un momento si debería pedir permiso pero desestimando la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo otra vez hacia su dormitorio. Un pensamiento me detiene.

—¿Dónde dormiste anoche? —Me giro para mirarlo, todavía sentado en la silla del comedor. No puedo ver mantas o sábanas aquí… tal vez las arregló de inmediato.

—En mi cama —dice simplemente, su mirada impasible otra vez.

—Oh.

—Sí, fue una tremenda novedad para mí también. —Sonríe.

—No tener… sexo. —Ahí… dije la palabra. Me sonrojo, por supuesto.

—No —niega con su cabeza y frunce el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo incómodo—. Dormir con alguien. —Toma su periódico y continúa leyendo.

¿Qué, en nombre del cielo, significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con nadie? ¿Es virgen? De alguna forma lo dudo. Me quedo de pie mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad. Es la persona más desconcertante que jamás he conocido. Me doy cuenta que he dormido con Terry Grandchester y me pateo a mí misma… qué hubiera dado por estar consciente para observarlo dormir. Verlo vulnerable. De algún modo, encuentro eso difícil de imaginar. Bueno, al parecer todo será revelado esta noche. En su dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador de cabello. Utilizando mis dedos, seco mi pelo lo mejor que puedo. Cuando he acabado, me dirijo al baño.

Quiero limpiar mis dientes. Veo el cepillo de dientes de Terry. Sería como tenerlo a él en mi boca._Hmm…_ Miro con culpa por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta, siento las cerdas del cepillo de dientes. Están húmedas. Él ya debe haberlo usado. Tomándolo rápidamente, pongo un poco de pasta de dientes en él y cepillo mis dientes dos veces más rápido de lo normal. Me siento tan traviesa. Es una tremenda emoción.

Tomando mi camiseta, sujetador y bragas de ayer, las pongo en la bolsa de la compra que Taylor trajo y me dirijo hacia el área de la sala en busca de mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Para mi tremenda alegría, hay un lazo para el cabello en mi bolso. Terry me está observando con expresión indescifrable mientras sujeto mi cabello en una coleta. Siento sus ojos seguirme mientras me siento y espero a que él termine. Está en su BlackBerry hablando con alguien.

—¿Ellos quieren dos?... ¿Cuánto costará?... Muy bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos en el lugar?... ¿E irán vía Suez?... ¿Qué tan seguro es Ben Sudan?... ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?... Muy bien, hagámoslo. Mantenme informado del progreso. — Cuelga.

—¿Lista para irnos?

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué se trataba su conversación. Se coloca una chaqueta azul marino a rayas, recoge las llaves de su auto y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Después de ti, señorita White —murmura, abriendo la puerta para mí.

Se ve tan casual y elegante. Me detengo, una fracción de segundo demasiado extensa, empapándome de él. Y pensar que dormí con él la noche anterior y después de todo, el tequila y el vómito, todavía está aquí. Lo que es más, quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta recordando sus palabras: "Hay algo en ti." Bueno, el sentimiento es completamente mutuo, señor Grandchester y estoy determinada a descubrir qué es.

Caminamos en silencio a lo largo del pasillo hacia el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, le doy un vistazo a través de mis pestañas y él me mira por el rabillo de su ojo. Sonrío y sus labios se contraen.

El ascensor llega y nos subimos. Estamos solos. Repentinamente, por algún motivo inexplicable, posiblemente nuestra cercanía en un espacio tan cerrado, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia, cargándose con una eléctrica y estimulante anticipación. Mi respiración se altera mientras mi corazón se acelera. Su cabeza se gira hacia mí una fracción, sus ojos se oscurecen. Muerdo mi labio.

—Oh, a la mierda el papeleo —gruñe. Se abalanza sobre mí, empujándome contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que lo sepa, tiene mis dos manos en una de las suyas en un fuerte agarre por encima de mi cabeza y está clavándome contra la pared utilizando sus caderas. _Mierda santa_. Su otra mano sujeta mi coleta y la tira hacia abajo, levantando mi rostro y sus labios están sobre los míos. Simplemente no es doloroso. Gimo en su boca, dándole la entrada a su lengua. Toma completa ventaja de esto, su lengua explora mi boca de forma experta. Nunca he sido besada de esta forma. Mi lengua tentativamente acaricia la suya y se une en un lento baile erótico que es sobre el tacto y las sensaciones, todo golpe y choques de dientes. Levanta su mano para sujetar mi barbilla y me sostiene en mi lugar. Y no puedo hacer nada, mis manos están sujetas, mi cara en un firme agarre y sus caderas me restringen… Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Oh Dios… él me desea, Terry Grandchester, Dios Griego, me desea y yo lo deseo, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres. Tan. Dulce —murmura, cada palabra una declaración.

El ascensor se detiene, la puerta se abre y se aleja de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándome ahí. Tres hombres en trajes de negocios nos miran y sonríen mientras suben a bordo. Mi ritmo cardíaco está por las nubes y me siento como si hubiera corrido una carrera cuesta arriba. Quiero inclinarme y apoyarme en mis rodillas… pero eso es demasiado obvio.

Lo miro. Se ve tan fresco y tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times. Qué injusto. ¿Es que no está afectado por mi presencia? Me mira por el rabillo de su ojo y toma suavemente una respiración profunda. Oh, sí que está afectado… y mi pequeña diosa interna se bambolea en una suave samba de la victoria.

Los hombres de negocios se bajan en el segundo piso. Todavía tenemos un piso más que recorrer.

—Cepillaste tus dientes —dice, mirándome fijamente.

—Usé tu cepillo de dientes —respiro.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

—Oh, Candice White, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en el primer piso, él toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia afuera.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura, más para él que para mí mientras camina a lo largo del vestíbulo.

Me esfuerzo por mantener su paso, porque mi ingenio ha sido real y completamente derramado sobre el piso y las paredes del ascensor tres del Hotel Heathman.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO VI

Terry abre la puerta del pasajero del SUV negro marca Audi y subo en él. Es una fiera de auto. No ha mencionado el estallido de pasión que explotó en el elevador. ¿Debería hacerlo yo? ¿Deberíamos hablar de ello o pretender que nunca pasó? Difícilmente parecía real, mi primer beso sin barreras. Mientras el tiempo pasa, le doy un sentido mítico, como la leyenda de Arturo o la de la ciudad perdida de Atlántida. Nunca pasó, nunca existió. Tal vez imaginé todo esto. No. Toco mis labios, hinchados por su beso. Esto definitivamente pasó. Soy una mujer cambiada. Deseo a este hombre, desesperadamente y él me desea. Le doy un vistazo. Terry es educado, como es habitual, ligeramente distante. Tan confuso.

Enciende el motor y sale de su espacio del estacionamiento. Enciende el reproductor Mp3. El interior del auto se llena con la más dulce, mágica música de dos mujeres cantando. _Oh, wow…_ todos mis sentidos están confusos, por lo que me afecta el doble.

Envía deliciosos escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Terry sale por el sudoeste de Park Avenue y maneja con confianza.

—¿Qué estamos escuchando?

—Es El Dueto de Flores por Delibes, de la ópera de Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Terry, es maravilloso.

—Lo es, ¿no? —Sonríe, mirándome. Y por un fugaz momento, aparenta su edad, joven, desenfadado y hermoso como-para-detener-el-corazón. ¿Esta era la clave para él? ¿Música? Me siento y escucho las voces angelicales burlándose y seduciéndome.

—¿Puedo oírla otra vez?

—Por supuesto. —Terry presiona un botón y la música me acaricia una vez más.

Es suave, lenta, dulce y un verdadero asalto a mis sentidos auditivos.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —pregunto, con la esperanza de tener un raro vistazo dentro de sus preferencias personales.

—Mi gusto es ecléctico, Candy, todo desde Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon.

—Yo también. Aunque, no sé quién es Thomas Tallis.

Se volvió y me miró brevemente antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la carretera.

—Lo pondré alguna vez para ti. Era un compositor británico del siglo dieciséis. Tudor, iglesia, música de coro. —Terry me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero también es mágico, Candice.

Presiona un botón y los Kings of Leon empiezan a cantar. Hmm… esta la conozco. Sex on Fire. Qué apropiado. La música es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de un celular a través de los parlantes del Mp3. Terry golpea un botón sobre el volante.

—Grandchester —dice. Es tan brusco.

—Señor Grandchester. Es Welch. Tengo la información que pidió. —Una voz ronca e incorpórea, sale a través de los altavoces.

—Bien, mándame un e-mail. ¿Algo que agregar?

—No, señor.

Presiona el botón, entonces, cuando la llamada se corta, la música regresa. Ningún adiós o gracias. Me alegro de que nunca considerara seriamente la idea de trabajar para él. Me estremezco ante la idea. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. La música se corta nuevamente por el teléfono.

—Grandchester.

—El CDC le ha sido enviado por e-mail, Sr. Grandchester. —La voz de una mujer.

—Bien, eso es todo, Andrea.

—Buen día, señor.

Terry cuelga presionando un botón sobre el volante. La música suena muy brevemente, antes de que el teléfono suene otra vez. Santo infierno, ¿esta es su vida, constantes llamadas molestas?

—Grandchester —espeta.

—Hola Terry ¿has tenido sexo?

—Hola Anthony, tengo el teléfono en el parlante y no estoy solo en el auto.—Terry suspira.

—¿Quién está contigo?

Terry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Candice White.

—¡Hola Candy!

_¡Candy!_

—Hola Anthony.

—He oído mucho acerca de ti —murmura Anthony roncamente. Terry frunce el ceño.

—No creas una palabra de lo que Annie te diga.

Anthony ríe.

—Estoy dejando a Candice ahora. —Terry enfatiza mi nombre—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Seguro.

—Te veo dentro de poco. —Terry cuelga y la música regresa.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Candice?

—Porque es tu nombre.

—Prefiero Candy.

—¿De verdad? —murmura.

Estamos casi en mi apartamento. No tomó mucho tiempo.

—Candice —reflexiona. Le frunzo el ceño, pero ignora mi expresión—. Lo que pasó en el ascensor, no volverá a pasar, bueno, no a menos que sea premeditado.

Se detiene en la puerta de mi dúplex. Tarde me doy cuenta de que no ha preguntado en dónde vivo, aunque lo sabía. Pero claro, envió los libros, por supuesto que sabe dónde vivo. Cómo podría con un rastreador de teléfonos celulares y un helicóptero propio, no ser un acosador.

¿Por qué no me besará otra vez? Hago pucheros ante el pensamiento. No lo entiendo. Honestamente, su apellido debería ser Críptico y no Grandchester. Sale del auto, caminando fácilmente con la gracia de sus piernas largas, rodeándolo hasta mi lado para abrir la puerta, siempre el caballero, excepto en el raro y precioso momento en los ascensores.

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo de su boca en la mía y el pensamiento de que no he podido tocarlo invade mi mente. Quería correr mis dedos por su decadente y desordenado cabello, pero no había podido mover mis manos. Estaba retrospectivamente frustrada.

—Me gustó lo que pasó en el elevador —murmuro mientras salgo del auto. No estoy segura de haber oído un jadeo audible, pero decidí ignorarlo y subí los escalones de la puerta delantera.

Annie y Anthony estaban sentados en nuestra mesa del comedor. Los libros de catorce mil dólares habían desaparecido. Gracias al cielo. Tengo planes para ellos. Tiene una sonrisa ridícula, muy poco Annie en su rostro y luce desarreglada en una manera atractiva. Terry me sigue dentro del área de estar y a pesar de su sonrisa de He-estado-teniendo-un-buen-tiempo-toda-la-noche, Annie lo mira sospechosamente.

—Hola, Candy. —Salta a abrazarme y entonces me sostiene con el brazo extendido para poder examinarme. Frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia Terry—. Buenos días, Terry —dice y su tono es un poco hostil.

—Señorita Britter —dice él, en su forma rígida.

—Terry, su nombre es Annie —se queja Anthony.

—Annie. —Terry le da una inclinación educada y mira a Anthony, quien sonríe y se levanta para abrazarme también.

—Hola Candy. —Sonríe, sus ojos azules brillan y me gusta inmediatamente. Es obvio que no se parece en nada a Terry, pero bien, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola Anthony. —Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio.

—Anthony, mejor nos vamos —dice Terry gentilmente.

—Seguro. —Se vuelve hacia Annie, tomándola en sus brazos y dándole un largo y prolongado beso.

—Hasta más tarde, nena —murmura y tengo que sonreír porque es tan impropio de él. Pero a pesar de que está siendo irreverente, el término cariñoso remueve algo dentro de mí.

—Te veré a las ocho. —Se da la vuelta para salir, abriendo la puerta delantera y saliendo al porche. Anthony lo sigue hasta el auto, pero se gira, lanza a Annie otro beso y siento una no bienvenida punzada de celos.

—Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? —pregunta Annie mientras los ve subir al auto y marcharse, la evidente curiosidad quema en su voz.

—No —le lanzo con irritación, con la esperanza de que eso ponga un alto a las preguntas. Nos dirigimos de regreso al departamento—. Aunque tú obviamente sí lo hiciste. —No puedo contener mi envidia. Annie siempre se las arregla para atrapar hombres. Es irresistible, hermosa, sexy, divertida, en fin… todas las cosas que yo no.

Pero el responder a su sonrisa es contagioso.

—Y lo veré nuevamente esta tarde. —Aplaude y salta de arriba hacia abajo como una niña pequeña. No puede contener su emoción, su felicidad y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ella. Una Annie feliz… esto va a ponerse interesante.

—Terry me va a llevar a Seattle esta tarde.

—¿Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Quizás lo harás entonces?

—Oh, espero.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Ella levanta sus cejas.

—Wow. Candy White finalmente se enamora de un hombre y es Terry Grandchester: ardiente y sexy billonario.

—Sí claro, es por el dinero. —Hago una mueca y las dos comenzamos a reírnos.

—¿Es una blusa nueva? —pregunta y le dejo saber todos los poco interesantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Ya te beso? —me pregunta mientras prepara café.

Me sonrojo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez! —se burla.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin vergüenza.

—Es muy reservado.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Eso es raro.

—No creo que raro lo cubra realmente —murmuro.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que estés simplemente irresistible para esta tarde —dice con determinación.

_Oh no_… eso suena a que voy a pasar tiempo consumidor, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que trabajar en una hora.

—Puedo trabajar con ese horario. Vamos. —Annie agarra mi mano y me lleva a su cuarto.

El día se prolonga en Cornwell's a pesar de que estamos ocupados. Llegamos a la temporada de verano, así que tengo que pasar dos horas acomodando las repisas una vez que la tienda se cierra. Es trabajo simple y me da mucho tiempo para pensar. Y no he tenido tiempo para eso en todo el día. Bajo la incansable y francamente intrusiva instrucción, mis piernas y axilas están rasuradas a la perfección, cejas delineadas y estoy totalmente impecable. Ha sido la experiencia más desagradable. Pero ella me asegura que esto es lo que los hombres esperan estos días. ¿Qué más podrían esperar? Tengo que convencer a Annie que esto es lo que yo quiero hacer. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no confía en él, quizá porque es tan rígido y formal. Dice que no puede evitarlo, pero le prometí que le mandaría un mensaje de texto cuando llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho del helicóptero, enloquecería.

También tengo el asunto de Albert. Me dejó tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono. También llamó a la casa dos veces. Annie ha sido muy evasiva con respecto a dónde estoy. Él sabrá que me está cubriendo. Annie nunca es evasiva. Pero he decidido hacerlo esperar. Aún estoy muy enojada con él.

Terry mencionó algún tipo de trabajo escrito y no sé si solo estaba jugando o voy a tener que firmar algo. Es tan frustrante tratar de adivinar. Y encima de toda mi angustia, apenas si puedo controlar mi emoción o mis nervios. ¡Hoy es la noche!

Después de todo este tiempo, ¿estoy lista para esto? Mi diosa interior me mira, golpeando impacientemente su pequeño pie. Ha estado lista para esto por años y está lista para cualquier cosa con Terry Grandchester, pero aun no entiendo que ve en mí… la tímida Candy White, no tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto y me está esperando cuando salgo de Cornwell's. Se baja de la parte trasera del auto para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe amablemente.

—Buenas tardes, Srita. White —dice.

—Sr. Grandchester. —Le asiento educadamente mientras me siento en el asiento trasero del auto. Taylor está sentado en el asiento del conductor.

—Hola, Taylor —digo.

—Buenas tardes, Srita White. —Su voz educada y profesional. Terry se sube del otro lado y toma mi mano, dándole un pequeño apretón que siento por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Muy largo —contesto y mi voz es ronca, muy baja y llena de necesidad.

—Sí, también ha sido un día muy largo para mí. —Su tono es serio.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto.

—Fui a escalar con Anthony. —Su dedo acaricia mis nudillos, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mi corazón se salta un latido mientras mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo logra hacerme esto? Sólo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo y mis hormonas están volando.

El camino hacia el helipuerto es corto y antes de que me de cuenta, ya hemos llegado.

Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad con muchos edificios y hasta yo se que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Taylor se estaciona, se baja del automóvil y me abre la puerta. Terry se coloca a mi lado en un instante y toma mi mano otra vez.

—¿Lista? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y le quiero decir que estoy lista para lo que sea, pero no puedo articular palabras por lo nerviosa y emocionada que estoy.

—Taylor. —Él asiente hacia su chofer y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio, directo a un grupo de ascensores. ¡Ascensores! El recuerdo de nuestro beso esta mañana regresa a perseguirme. No he pensado en ninguna otra cosa en todo el día. Soñando despierta en la registradora de Cornwell's. El señor Cornwell tuvo que gritarme dos veces para devolverme a la tierra. Decir que había estado distraída hubiera sido la ironía del año.

Terry voltea a verme, una pequeña sonrisa está en sus labios. ¡Ja! Él también está pensando en eso.

—Sólo son tres pisos —dice secamente, pero sus ojos azules bailan con diversión.

Seguro es telépata. Es escalofriante.

Trato de mantener mi cara impasible mientras entramos al ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está, la rara atracción eléctrica brincando entre nosotros, esclavizándome.

Cierro mis ojos en un vano intento de ignorarla. Él aprieta mi mano y cinco segundos después, las puertas se abren en el techo del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con el nombre Grrandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc. escrito de color azul con el logo de la compañía en un lado. Seguro este es mal uso de la propiedad de la Compañía.

Me dirige hacia una pequeña oficina donde un viejo vigilante está sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Aquí está su plan de vuelo, Sr. Grandchester. Todos los chequeos externos están hechos. Está listo y esperándolo, señor. Es libre de irse.

—Gracias, Joe. —Terry le sonríe cálidamente.

Oh. Alguien es merecedor del educado comportamiento de Terry, quizás el no es un empleado. Veo al viejo señor con admiración.

—Vámonos —dice Terry y nos dirigimos hacia el helicóptero. Cuando estamos más cerca, me doy cuenta que es más grande de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que fuera una versión compacta para dos, pero este tiene al menos siete asientos. Terry abre la puerta y me dirige hacia uno de los asientos del frente.

—Siéntate, no toques nada —me ordena mientras se sube detrás de mí.

Cierra la puerta. Me alegra que el área este iluminada, de otra forma, me hubiera costado trabajo ver dentro de la pequeña cabina. Me siento en mi asiento y él se hinca a un lado de mí para ponerme los arneses. Es un arnés de cuatro puntas con todas las correas conectadas a un seguro central. Ajusta las dos correas superiores, así que apenas me puedo mover. Está tan cerca y concentrado en lo que está haciendo. Si me inclinara hacia adelante, mi nariz estaría en su cabello. Huele limpio, fresco, celestial, pero estoy asegurada en mi asiento y totalmente inmóvil. Él voltea a verme y sonríe, como si estuviera disfrutando un chiste privado, sus ojos zafiros cálidos. Está tan tentadoramente cerca. Detengo mi respiración mientras él estira una de las correas superiores.

—Asegurada, no hay escape —murmura, sus ojos son abrasadores—. Respira, Candice —añade suavemente. Levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla, pasando sus dedos largos hacia mi barbilla, la cual toma entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Se inclina y planta un corto y puro beso en mis labios, dejándome anonadada, mi interior conmocionado por la emoción del inesperado toque de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —murmuro.

¿Qué?

Se sienta a mi lado y se abrocha el cinturón y entonces, comienza un prolongado procedimiento de chequear indicadores, mover interruptores y botones de la alucinante matriz de diales, luces e interruptores frente a mí. Pequeñas luces parpadean y brillan en diversos diales y el panel completo se enciende.

—Ponte tus auriculares —dice, apuntando al juego de auriculares frente a mí. Me los pongo y las hélices se encienden. Son ensordecedoras. Él se pone sus auriculares y continúa moviendo varios interruptores.

—Sólo estoy haciendo la rutina de chequeos antes de volar. —La voz de Terry está en mis oídos a través de los auriculares. Volteo y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes qué estás haciendo? —pregunto. Voltea y me sonríe.

—He sido un piloto calificado por cuatro años, Candice, estás a salvo conmigo. —Y me da una sonrisa lobuna—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando. —Añade y guiña.

_Guiñando… ¡Terry!_

—¿Estás lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Okay, torre. PDX18, este es Charlie Tango Golf, Golf Echo Hotel, libre para despegar. Por favor confirmar, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, estás libre. PDX llamar, preceder a uno cuatro mil, dirigiéndose cero uno cero, cambio.

—Torre Roger, Charlie Tango listo, cambio y fuera. Aquí vamos —añade para mí y el helicóptero se eleva lenta y suavemente en el aire.

Portland desaparece frente a nosotros cuando nos aproximamos al espacio aéreo estadounidense, aunque mi estómago continúa firmemente en Oregon. ¡Wow! Todas las luces se encogen hasta que parpadean dulcemente bajo nosotros. Es como mirar hacia afuera desde una pecera. Una vez que estamos más alto, realmente no hay nada para ver. Es negro como la boca de un lobo, ni siquiera la luna derrama alguna luz sobre nuestro viaje. ¿Cómo puede ver hacia dónde vamos?

—Sobrecogedor ¿no? —La voz de Terry está en mi oído.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en el camino correcto?

—Aquí. —Señala con su dedo índice uno de sus indicadores y me muestra una brújula electrónica—. Esto es un Eurocopter EC13519. Uno de los más seguros de su clase. Está equipado para el vuelo nocturno. —Me da un vistazo y sonríe. —Hay una pista de aterrizaje en la cima del edificio donde vivo. Hacia allá nos dirigimos.

Desde luego que hay una pista de aterrizaje donde él vive. Estoy tan fuera de mi liga aquí. Su rostro está suavemente iluminado por las luces del panel de instrumentos. Está muy concentrado mientras continuamente mira varios diales al frente. Me empapo en sus rasgos, mirándolo de reojo. Tiene un perfil hermoso. La nariz recta, la mandíbula cuadrada; me gustaría recorrer con mi lengua toda su mandíbula. No se ha afeitado y su barba hace el panorama doblemente tentador. Mmm... Me gustaría sentir que tan áspera es bajo mi lengua, mis dedos, contra mi rostro.

—Cuando vuelas en la noche, vuelas sin visibilidad. Tienes que confiar en tus instrumentos. —Interrumpe mi sueño erótico.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, jadeando. No estaba pensando en sexo en absoluto, no, de ninguna manera.

—Menos de una hora, el viento está a nuestro favor.

Mmm, menos de una hora para Seattle... eso no está mal, no importa que estemos volando.

Tengo menos de una hora antes de la gran revelación. Todos los músculos en mi vientre se aprietan, fuerte. Tengo un serio caso de mariposas. Se multiplican en mi estómago. Oh, mierda, ¿qué tiene reservado para mí?

—¿Estás bien, Candice?

—Sí. —Mi respuesta es corta y sale con dificultad por mis nervios.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil decirlo en la oscuridad. Terry mueve otro interruptor.

—PDX, esto es Charlie Tango ahora a los mil cuatrocientos, cambio. —Él intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Todo suena muy profesional para mí. Creo que nos movemos del espacio aéreo de Portland al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle.

—Sea-Tac20 entendido, cambio y fuera.

—Mira hacia allá. —Señala a una pequeña luz a lo lejos—. Eso es Seattle.

—¿Siempre impresionas a las mujeres de ésta manera? "Ven y vuela en mi helicóptero" —le pregunto, genuinamente interesada.

—Nunca traje a una mujer aquí, Candice. Es otra primera vez para mí también. —Su voz es tranquila, seria.

Oh, esa es una respuesta inesperada. ¿Otra primera vez? ¿Oh, lo de dormir con alguien, tal vez?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Estoy intimidada, Terry.

Él sonríe.

—¿Intimidada? —Y por un breve momento, él tiene su edad de nuevo.

Asentí.

—Eres tan... competente.

—¡Vaya! Gracias señorita White —dice cortésmente. Creo que está contento, pero no estoy segura.

Volamos en silencio por la oscuridad de la noche por un tiempo. La mota brillante que es Seattle, poco a poco se hace más grande.

—Torre de Sea-Tac a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo hacia Escala. Por favor, continúe y esté alerta. Fuera.

—Esto es Charlie Tango, entendido Sea-Tac. Estoy alerta, cambio y fuera.

—Realmente disfrutas esto —murmuro.

—¿Qué? —Me mira. Parece burlón a la penumbra de los instrumentos.

—Volar —contesté.

—Requiere control y concentración... ¿Cómo podría no amarlo? Aunque prefiero volar.

—¿Volar?

—Sí. Volar sin motor. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloteo ambos.

—Ah. —Aficiones caras. Lo recuerdo diciéndome eso durante la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer y en ocasiones ir a ver películas. Soy más común.

—Charlie Tango adelante, por favor, cambio. —La voz incorpórea de control aéreo interrumpe mi sueño. Terry responde, sonando controlado y seguro.

Seattle se está acercando. Ahora estamos realmente afuera. ¡Oh! Luce absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo...

—Luce bien, ¿no? —murmura Terry.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal y me siento como en el reparto de una película de gigantes, tal vez la película favorita de José, Bladerunner21. El recuerdo del intento de beso de Albert me atormenta. Me empiezo a sentir un poco cruel por no llamarlo. Puede esperar hasta mañana... Seguro.

—Estaremos allí en unos minutos —murmura Terry y de repente, mi sangre palpita en mis oídos mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y la adrenalina recorre mi sistema. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con control aéreo, pero no escucho más.

Oh mi... Creo que me voy a desmayar. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Ahora volamos entre los edificios y frente a nosotros, puedo ver un rascacielos con una pista de aterrizaje en la cima. La palabra "Escala" está pintada en blanco en la cima del edificio. Está cada vez más cerca, se hace cada vez más y más grande... Como mi ansiedad. Dios, espero no defraudarlo. Él me encontrará carente de algo. Desearía haber escuchado a Annie y haber tomado uno de sus vestidos, pero a mí me gustan mis jeans negros, estoy usando una camisa verde claro y la chaqueta negra de Annie. Me veo elegante. Sujeto el borde de mi asiento cada vez más fuerte. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Canto ese mantra mientras descendemos.

El helicóptero reduce la marcha, se sostiene en el aire y Terry lo deja sobre la pista de aterrizaje en la cima del edificio. Mi corazón está en mi boca. No puedo decir si es por nervios anticipados, alivio de que llegamos vivos o miedo de que de alguna manera fallaré. Él apaga el motor, el sonido del rotor disminuye y se tranquiliza hasta que escucho el sonido de mi respiración irregular. Terry se quita sus auriculares, alcanza los míos y también los quita.

—Estamos aquí —dice suavemente.

Su mirada es tan intensa, la mitad en las sombras y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces de aterrizaje. El caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco, es una metáfora apropiada para Terry. Parece tenso. Su mandíbula está apretada y sus ojos ceñidos.

Desata su cinturón de seguridad y se estira para desatar el mío. Su rostro a centímetro del mío.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, sabes eso, ¿no? —Su tono es tan serio, incluso desesperado, sus ojos azules apasionados. Me toma por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría algo que no quisiera, Terry. —Y mientras digo las palabras, no estoy completamente convencida, porque en este momento, probablemente haría cualquier cosa por este hombre sentado a mi lado. Pero eso hace la magia. Él está calmado.

Me mira con cautela por un momento y de alguna manera, aunque es tan alto, logra hacer con gracia su camino hacia la puerta del helicóptero y abrirla. Salta fuera, esperando que lo siga y toma mi mano cuando me deslizo hacia abajo a la pista de aterrizaje. Hace mucho viento en la cima del edificio y estoy nerviosa por el hecho de que estoy soportando al menos a treinta metros de altura. Terry rodea mi cintura con su brazo, atrayéndome fuertemente contra él.

—Vamos —grita sobre el ruido del viento. Me arrastra hacia un ascensor y, después de tocar un número en el teclado, la puerta se abre. Dentro está cálido y lleno de espejos.

Puedo mirar a Terry hacia donde sea que mire y lo maravilloso es que me está llevando al infinito también. Terry introduce otro código en el teclado, luego las puertas se cierran y el ascensor desciende.

Momentos más tarde, estamos en un vestíbulo blanco. En el centro hay una oscura mesa redonda de madera y sobre ésta, un ramo increíblemente enorme de flores blancas. En las paredes, hay cuadros en todas partes. Él abre una puerta doble y el blanco continúa por el pasillo, directamente hacia una gran habitación. Es la sala de estar, con techos altísimos. Enorme es una palabra demasiado pequeña para esto. La pared lejana es de cristal y conduce a un balcón con vista a todo Seattle.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá con forma de "u", en el cual pueden sentarse diez adultos cómodamente. Frente a este, una chimenea moderna de acero inoxidable o platino… algo así. El fuego alumbra y arde con cuidado. A nuestra izquierda, por el camino de entrada, está la cocina. Toda de blanco, con encimeras oscuras de madera y una larga barra de desayuno para seis personas.

Cerca de la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de vidrio, hay una mesa para cenar rodeada por dieciséis sillas. Y en la esquina hay un piano de cola negro brillante. Oh, sí... Probablemente él también toca el piano. Hay arte de todas las formas y tamaños en todas las paredes. De hecho, el apartamento parece más una galería que un lugar para vivir.

—¿Puedo tomar tu chaqueta? —pregunta Terry. Niego con la cabeza. Todavía tengo frío por el viento en la pista de aterrizaje.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —pregunta él. Parpadeo.

¡Después de ayer en la noche! ¿Está tratando de ser gracioso? Por un segundo, pienso en pedirle una margarita, pero no tengo el valor.

—Voy a tomar una copa de vino blanco ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Sí, por favor —murmuro.

Estoy de pie en esta enorme sala, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta que la mitad inferior de la pared se abre hacia el balcón al estilo acordeón. Seattle está iluminado y animado en el fondo. Camino de regreso a la zona de la cocina —eso toma algunos segundos ya que está muy lejos de la pared de vidrio— y Terrt está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Pouilly Fumé está bien para ti?

—No sé nada sobre vinos, Terry. Estoy segura de que estará bien. —Mi voz es baja y vacilante. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Quiero huir. Esto es seriamente suntuoso.

Seriamente excesivo al estilo acaudalado de Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _Sabes muy bien qué estás haciendo aquí_, mi subconsciente se burla de mí. Sí, quiero estar en la cama de Terry Grandchester.

—Aquí tienes. —Me da una copa de vino. Incluso las copas son suntuosas... pesadas, contemporáneas y de cristal. Tomo un sorbo y el vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera estás sonrojándote. De hecho, creo que esto es lo más pálida que te he visto, Candy —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Tienes un lugar muy grande aquí.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande. —Coincide y sus ojos brillan con diversión. Tomo otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Tocas? —Apunto con mi barbilla hacia el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer bien?

—Sí... un par de cosas. —Toma un sorbo de vino. No quita sus ojos de mí. Los siento siguiéndome cuando me doy la vuelta y echo un vistazo alrededor de esta enorme sala.

Sala es una palabra incorrecta. Esta no es una sala, es una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza, él toma mi mano y me lleva al extenso sofá blanco grisáceo.

Cuando me siento, estoy sorprendida por el hecho de que me siento como Tess Durbeyfield, contemplando la nueva casa que pertenece al célebre Alec D'Urberville.

El pensamiento me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Se sienta a mi lado, volviéndose para mirarme a la cara.

Reposa la cabeza en su mano derecha, con su codo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Por qué me regalaste específicamente Tess of the D'Urbervilles? —pregunto. Terry me mira fijamente por un momento. Creo que está sorprendido por mi pregunta

—Bueno, dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Esa es la única razón? —Incluso yo puedo escuchar la decepción en mi voz. Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura.

—Me pareció apropiado. Podía mantenerte en un ideal imposiblemente alto, como Angel Clare o degradarte por completo, como Alec D'Urberville —murmura y sus ojos azules zafiro brillan oscuros y peligrosos.

—Si sólo hay dos opciones, me quedo con la degradación —susurro, mirándolo fijamente. Mi subconsciente está mirándome con asombro. Él jadea.

—Candice, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Es muy distractor. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento? —Desaparece por una puerta ancha al lado opuesto de la sala. Se va por un par de minutos y vuelve con un documento.

—Este es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y tiene la gracia de verse un poco avergonzado—. Mi abogado insiste en ello. —Me lo entrega. Estoy completamente perpleja—. Si optas por la segunda opción, la degradación, tendrás que firmar esto.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces, serán los altos ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, por la mayor parte del libro de todos modos.

—¿Qué significa este acuerdo?

—Significa que no puedes revelar nada sobre nosotros. Nada, a nadie.

Lo miro con incredulidad. Mierda. Esto es malo, realmente malo y ahora estoy muy curiosa por saber.

—Está bien. Firmaré.

Me da una pluma.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Candy, siempre debes leer cualquier cosa que firmes —me aconseja.

—Terry, lo que no entiendes es que no hablaría de nosotros con nadie, de todos modos. Ni siquiera con Annie. Por lo tanto, es irrelevante si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si eso significa tanto para ti o para tu abogado… con quién obviamente hablaste, entonces está bien. Voy a firmar.

Él me mira y asiente con la cabeza seriamente.

—Punto justo bien planteado, señorita White.

Firmo ostentosamente en la línea punteada de ambas copias y le devuelvo una. Doblando la otra, la pongo en mi bolso y tomo un gran trago de vino. Estoy pareciendo mucho más valiente de lo que realmente me siento.

—¿Esto significa que vas a hacer el amor conmigo esta noche, Terry? —Mierda. ¿Acabo de decir eso? Su boca se abre ligeramente, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—No, Candice no. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Follo... duro. En segundo lugar, hay mucho más papeleo por hacer y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes lo que te espera. Aún puedes huir por las colinas. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Mi boca se abre. ¡Follar duro! Mierda, eso suena tan... caliente. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy desconcertada.

—¿Quieres jugar con tu Xbox? —pregunto. Se ríe fuerte y a carcajadas.

—No, Candy, ningún Xbox, ni Playstation. Ven. —Se pone de pie, extendiendo la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo hacia el pasillo. A la derecha de las puertas dobles, por dónde entramos, otra puerta conduce a una escalera. Subimos al segundo piso y doblamos a la derecha. Sacando una llave de su bolsillo, abre otra puerta y toma una respiración profunda.

—Puedes irte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte cuando quieras irte, puedes pasar la noche aquí y volver a casa por la mañana. Lo que decidas está bien.

—Sólo abre la maldita puerta, Terry.

Abre la puerta y retrocede para dejarme entrar. Lo miro una vez más. Quiero saber lo que hay aquí. Tomando una respiración profunda, entro.

Y se siente como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo de vuelta al siglo XVI y a la Inquisición española.

_Mierda._

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**_GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS =)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

La primera cosa que noto es el olor; cuero, madera y encerado con un cierto aroma cítrico. Es muy agradable, la iluminación es suave y sutil. De hecho no puedo ver la fuente de iluminación, pero está alrededor de la esquina de la sala, emitiendo una brillante luminosidad de tipo ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de un profundo y oscuro color vino tinto, dándole a la espaciosa habitación un aspecto similar al útero femenino. El piso es de madera antigua barnizada. Hay una gran cruz fijada en la pared frente a la puerta en forma de X. Está hecha de caoba pulida y hay esposas en cada esquina. Por encima, hay una reja de hierro que cuelga del techo. Mide por lo menos unos ocho metros cuadrados y de ella cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y relucientes grilletes. A cada lado de la puerta se sitúan dos largos mástiles pulidos y finamente tallados como cabezales de una baranda pero más largos, cuelgan como cortinas a través de la pared. De ellos, cuelgan un asombroso surtido de paletas, látigos, fustas e implementos plumosos de aspecto gracioso.

Al lado de la puerta hay un baúl de caoba con cajones de tamaño considerable, cada cajón es prácticamente minúsculo, como si estuvieran diseñados para contener ejemplares de un viejo museo bohemio. Me pregunto, brevemente, cuál será realmente el contenido de los cajones. ¿Quiero saber? En el rincón más alejado hay una banqueta de cuero acolchada de color granate y justo al lado, está fijado a la pared un estante de madera pulida que luce como una base para sostener palos de billar, pero en una inspección más cercana, me doy cuenta que sostiene bastones de diferentes longitudes y anchos. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de seis metros —de madera pulida y patas intrincadamente talladas— y dos taburetes a juego por debajo.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es la cama. Es más grande incluso que el tamaño extra-grande, de estilo rococó, elaboradamente tallada con cuatro postes y una cima plana. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Bajo el dosel, puedo ver más cadenas y relucientes manguitos. No hay ropa de cama… sólo un colchón cubierto de cuero y rojos cojines de satén apilados en un extremo.

A los pies de la cama, a unos cuantos metros, hay un sofá tapizado en granate, justo en medio de la habitación, de cara a la cama. Una extraña disposición… tener un sofá frente a la cama y me sonrío a mí misma: elijo decir que el sofá es extraño cuando en realidad, es la pieza más mundana entre todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Miro hacia arriba y me quedo mirando el techo. Hay mosquetones recubriéndolo a intervalos impares. Vagamente, me pregunto para qué son. Extrañamente, toda la madera, paredes oscuras, débil iluminación y tapicería de cuero granate le dan a la habitación algo de suavidad y romanticismo… aunque sé que es todo menos eso. Pero creo que esta es la versión suave y romántica de Terry.

Me volteo. Él está contemplándome atentamente como sabía que estaría haciéndolo, su expresión es totalmente ilegible. Me adentro aún más en la habitación y él me sigue. La cosa con plumas me ha intrigado. La toco vacilante. Es gamuza, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más espesa. En los extremos tiene cuentas de plástico pequeñitas.

—Se llama flogger. —La voz de Terry es suave y silenciosa.

Un flogger… Hmm. Creo que estoy conmocionada. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, se ha quedado mudo o simplemente se desplomo y pereció. Estoy entumecida. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no puedo expresar mis sentimientos, porque estoy conmocionada. ¿Cuál es la respuesta adecuada al encontrar en un amante potencial a un completo sádico o masoquista? Miedo… Sí… Ese parece ser el sentimiento más preocupante. Lo reconozco ahora. Pero extrañamente, no temo de él. No creo que él vaya a lastimarme, bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Por lo que un montón de preguntas nublan mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Con quién? Me acerco a la cama y recorro con mis manos uno de los postes de madera tallada. El mástil es muy sólido, una excepcional artesanía.

—Di algo —ordena Terry, su voz es engañosamente suave.

—¿Le haces esto a la gente o ellos te lo hacen a ti?

Su boca se levanta en una sonrisa torcida, con diversión o quizás alivio.

—¿Gente? —Parpadea un par de veces como si considerara su respuesta—. Le hago esto a las mujeres que me desean.

No entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias más que dispuestas ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque quiero hacer esto contigo, muchísimo.

—Ah. —Se me corta la respiración. ¿Por qué?

Deambulo hasta la esquina más alejada de la habitación, acaricio el talle superior de la banqueta acolchada y deslizo mis dedos sobre el cuero. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres.

El pensamiento me deprime.

—¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Dominante. —Sus ojos son de un azul abrasador, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —susurro.

—Significa que quiero que voluntariamente te entregues a mí, en todas las cosas.

Frunzo el ceño mientras intento asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Para complacerme —susurra mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y veo el fantasma de una sonrisa.

¡Complacerlo! ¡Él quiere que yo lo complazca! Creo que incluso mi boca se abre. Complacer a Terry Grandchester. Y me doy cuenta en ese momento, que sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Quiero que esté condenadamente encantado conmigo. Es una revelación.

—En términos muy simples, deseo que quieras complacerme —dice en voz baja. Su voz es hipnótica.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —Tengo la boca seca y deseo beber más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo la parte de complacer pero, ¿en dónde encaja este agradable cuartito de torturas isabelino? ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo reglas y quiero que las acates. Están hechas para mi placer y tu beneficio. Si sigues estas reglas hechas para mi satisfacción, te recompensaré. Si no lo haces, te castigaré y así aprenderás —susurra y le doy un vistazo al estante de bastones en cuanto lo dice.

—¿Y en dónde encaja todo esto? —Muevo mi mano abarcando toda la habitación.

—Todo esto es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto recompensa como castigo.

—Así que obtendrás gozo por ejercer tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganar tu confianza y respeto, por eso me dejarás ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, dicha, debido a tu sumisión. Mientras mayor sea tu sumisión, mayor será mi dicha, es una ecuación muy simple.

—Bueno, ¿y qué obtendré yo de esto?

Él se encoge de hombros, casi en modo de disculpas.

—A mí —dice con sencillez.

_Por Dios_. Terry desliza una mano entre su cabello cuando me mira.

—No estarás regalando nada, Candice, serás retribuida —murmura exasperado—. Bajemos las escaleras a donde pueda concentrarme mejor. Es una gran distracción tenerte aquí. —Me extiende su mano, la cual ahora estoy reacia a tomar.

Annie había dicho que era peligroso y estaba tan en lo cierto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Él es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y parte de mí no quiere. Parte de mí quiere salir corriendo, dando gritos, de esta habitación y lo que representa. Estoy tan sobrepasada por la situación, fuera de lugar.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Candy—. Sus ojos azules imploran y sé que dice la verdad. Tomo su mano y entonces, me conduce fuera de la habitación.

—Si haces esto, entonces déjame enseñarte. —En vez de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha de la "Sala de juegos", como él mismo le llama y bajamos por un corredor. Pasamos varias puertas hasta que nos detenemos en la última. Más allá de ella hay un dormitorio con una cama extra grande, todo en blanco… todo: muebles, paredes, ropa de cama. Es estéril y fría, pero con la vista más gloriosa de Seattle a través de la pared de vidrio.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla como quieras, tener lo que quieras aquí.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me mude? —No puedo ocultar el horror en mi voz.

—No a tiempo completo. Sólo por ejemplo, desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo. Tenemos que hablar todo eso, negociar. Si quieres hacer esto —añade, su voz es calmada y titubeante.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije, no duermo con nadie, excepto tú, cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido. —En sus ojos hay reprimenda.

Junto mis labios en una dura línea. Esto es lo que me encaja. El amable y bondadoso Terrence, que me rescata de la embriaguez y me sostiene gentilmente mientras vomito en las azaleas, con el monstruo que posee cadenas y látigos en una habitación especial.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Ven, debes tener hambre.

—Extrañamente, parece que he perdido el apetito —murmuro con petulancia.

—Tienes que comer, Candy —me reprende y tomando mi mano, me conduce hacia abajo.

De vuelta a la imposiblemente gran sala, me lleno de profunda inquietud. Estoy en el borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si salto o no.

—Estoy plenamente consciente de que es un sendero oscuro por el que te estoy conduciendo, Candice, por lo que realmente quiero que pienses en esto. Debes tener algunas preguntas —dice mientras se pasea por la zona de la cocina, liberando mi mano.

Las tengo. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

—Has firmado un CDC. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y contestaré.

Me quedo de pie delante de la barra del desayuno, observándolo mientras abre el refrigerador y saca un plato con diferentes quesos y dos grandes racimos de uvas rojas y verdes. Lo pone en la encimera y procede a rebanar una barra de pan francés.

—Siéntate. —Señala uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno y obedezco sus órdenes. Si voy a hacer esto, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a ello. Me doy cuenta que de que él ha sido así de mandón desde que lo conocí.

—Mencionaste un documento.

—Sí.

—¿Qué documento es ese?

—Bueno, aparte del CDC hay un documento que dice lo que haremos y lo que no. Tengo que conocer tus límites y tú tienes que conocer los míos. Esto es consensual, Candice.

—¿Y si no quiero hacer esto?

—No habría problema —dice con cuidado.

—Pero ¿no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación? —pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Este es el único tipo de relación en la que estoy interesado.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es mi manera de ser.

—¿Cómo te volviste de esta manera?

—¿Por qué cualquiera es de la forma que es? Eso es algo difícil de responder ¿Por qué algunas personas adoran el queso y otras lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado esto para cenar. —Toma algunos platos grandes de color blanco de un armario y pone uno frente a mí.

_Estamos hablando de queso… Mierda santa._

—¿Cuáles son las reglas que tengo que seguir?

—Las tengo bajo escrito. Las revisaremos una vez hayamos comido.

Comida. ¿Cómo puedo comer ahora?

—No estoy realmente hambrienta —susurro.

—Comerás —dice simplemente. Terry el Dominante, todo se vuelve claro ahora—. ¿Te gustaría otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Vierte vino en mi copa y viene a sentarse a mi lado. Tomo un sorbo apresurado.

—Sírvete, Candice.

Tomo un racimo pequeño de uvas. Esto lo puedo manejar. Entorna los ojos.

—¿Llevas largo rato siendo así? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar mujeres que quieran hacer esto?

Enarca una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —dice con sequedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? Realmente no lo entiendo.

—Candy, ya te lo he dicho. Hay algo en ti. Simplemente no puedo alejarme.— Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como la polilla a la llama. —Su voz se oscurece—. Te quiero de una forma tan terrible, especialmente ahora, cuando estás mordiendo tu labio de nuevo. —Toma una profunda respiración y traga.

Mi estómago se sobresalta, él me desea… de una extraña manera, cierto, pero este hermoso, extraño y pervertido hombre me desea.

—Pienso que tienes ese cliché al revés —me quejo. Yo soy la polilla y él la llama y me voy a quemar. Lo sé.

—¡Come!

—No, no he firmado nada todavía, así que pienso que tiraré de mi libertad un poco más, si eso está bien para ti.

Sus ojos se suavizan y sus labios cambian a una sonrisa.

—Como desee, señorita White.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —Suelto la pregunta. Pero soy muy curiosa.

—Quince.

Oh… no tantas como había pensado.

—¿Por largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas de ellas, sí.

—¿Alguna vez heriste a alguna?

—Sí.

_Santa mierda_

—¿Gravemente?

—No.

—¿Vas a herirme?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Físicamente, ¿vas a herirme?

—Te castigaré cuando lo requieras y será doloroso.

Creo que me siento un poco débil. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. Alcohol, esto me hará más valiente.

—¿Alguna vez has sido golpeado? —pregunto.

—Sí.

Oh… eso me sorprende. Antes de que pueda preguntarle más sobre esta revelación, interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos.

—Discutámoslo en mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Esto es muy duro de procesar. Allí estaba yo, tontamente pensando que me gustaría pasar una noche de pasión en la cama de este hombre y en realidad, estábamos negociando este extraño acuerdo.

Lo sigo dentro de su estudio, una espaciosa habitación con otra ventana del piso al techo que se abre hacia afuera en un balcón. Se sienta al escritorio, indicándome con un movimiento que me siente en un sillón de cuero frente a él y me entrega una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las reglas. Pueden estar sujetas a cambios. Forman parte del contrato, que también puedes tener. Lee las reglas y las discutiremos.

REGLAS

Obediencia:

La Sumisa obedecerá todas las instrucciones dadas por el Dominante de inmediato, sin vacilación ni reservas y de manera expedita. La Sumisa estará de acuerdo con cualquier actividad sexual considerada adecuada y agradable por el Dominante, con excepción de aquellas actividades que se detallan en los límites de dureza (Anexo 2).

Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin titubeos.

Dormir:

La Sumisa se asegurará de alcanzar un mínimo de siete horas de sueño por noche cuando no esté con el Dominante.

Comida:

La Sumisa comerá regularmente para mantener su salud y bienestar de una lista de alimentos (Anexo 4). La Sumisa no ingerirá alimentos entre comidas, con excepción de fruta.

Vestimenta:

Durante el plazo, la Sumisa vestirá solo lo aprobado por el Dominante. El Dominante proporcionará un presupuesto de ropa a la Sumisa, el cual la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Dominante deberá acompañar a la Sumisa a comprar sobre una base ad hoc. Si el Dominante así lo exige, la Sumisa deberá usar, durante el plazo, cualquier adorno que el Dominante requiera, en presencia del Dominante y en cualquier otro momento que el Dominante considere conveniente.

Ejercicio:

El Dominante proveerá a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana en sesiones de una hora de duración, en horarios de mutuo acuerdo entre el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal reportará al Dominante sobre el progreso de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal / belleza:

La Sumisa se mantendrá limpia y afeitada y/o depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa visitará el salón de belleza de la elección del Dominante las veces que decida el Dominante y se someterá a tratamientos que el Dominante crea convenientes.

Cuidado personal:

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, no fumará, no tomará drogas recreativas o se expondrá a cualquier peligro innecesario.

Cualidades personales:

La Sumisa no tendrá relaciones sexuales con alguien que no sea el Dominante. La Sumisa se conducirá de una manera respetuosa y modesta en todo momento. Debe reconocer que su comportamiento es un reflejo directo del Dominante. Ella se hará responsable por cualquier delito, error o mala conducta cometida cuando no esté en presencia del Dominante.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de los anteriores, resultará en un castigo inmediato, cuya naturaleza será determinada por el Dominante.

_Santa mierda._

—¿Límites de dureza? —pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no vas a hacer, lo que no voy a hacer, tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro contrato.

No estoy segura sobre aceptar dinero para ropa. Se siente incorrecto. —Me muevo incómodamente, la palabra con "Jo" rápidamente rondando en mi cabeza.

—Quiero despilfarrar dinero sobre ti, déjame comprarte unas cuantas prendas. Quizás necesite que me acompañes a algunas funciones y quiero que vistas bien. Estoy seguro de que tu salario, cuando consigas un trabajo, no va a cubrir el tipo de ropa que me gustaría que uses.

—¿No tendré que usarlos cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo. —Piensa en ello como un uniforme.

—No quiero ejercicios cuatro veces a la semana.

—Candice, te necesito flexible, fuerte y con resistencia. Créeme. Necesitas ejercicio.

—Pero seguramente no cuatro veces a la semana, ¿qué tal tres?

—Quiero que hagas cuatro.

—¿Pensaba que esto era una negociación?

Frunce los labios en mi dirección.

—De acuerdo, señorita White, otro punto bien hecho. ¿Qué te parece una hora por tres días y un día de media hora?

—Tres días, tres horas. Tengo la impresión de que vas a mantenerme ejercitada cuando este aquí.

Sonríe con malicia y sus ojos brillan como aliviados.

—Sí, lo haré —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi compañía? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no pienso que sea buena idea. —Miro abajo, hacia sus reglas. _¡Depilación! ¿Depilar el qué? ¿Todo? Uf._

—Entonces, límites. Estos son los míos. —Me da otra hoja de papel.

Límites de dureza:

No actos que involucren encender fuego.

No actos que involucren micción, defecación y derivados.

No actos que involucren agujas, cuchillos, piercings o sangre.

No actos que involucren instrumentos médicos ginecológicos.

No actos que involucren niños o animales.

No actos que puedan dejar marcas permanentes en la piel.

No actos que involucren control de la respiración.

U_gh. ¡Tenía que escribir esto hasta abajo! _Por supuesto, todo ello luce muy sensible y, francamente, necesario… a cualquier persona sana no le gustaría estar involucrada en este tipo de cosas ¿no? Aunque ahora, me siento un poco mareada.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría agregar? —pregunta amablemente.

_Mierda_. No tengo idea. Estoy completamente perpleja. Me mira y frunce el ceño.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y muerdo mi labio.

—Nunca he hecho algo como esto.

—Bueno, cuando has tenido sexo, ¿hubo algo que no te gustara hacer?

Por primera vez en lo que parecían ser años, me sonrojo.

—Puedes decirme, Candice. Debemos ser honestos con el otro o esto no va a funcionar.

Me remuevo incómoda nuevamente y miro mis dedos entrelazados.

—Dime —ordena.

—Bueno… nunca antes he tenido sexo, así que no sé. —Mi voz se reduce. Lo miro y él está mirándome, con la boca abierta, congelado y pálido, muy pálido.

—¿Nunca? —Susurra. Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Eres virgen? —Respira. Asiento con la cabeza, enrojeciendo de nuevo. Cierra los ojos y parece como si contara hasta diez. Cuando los abre nuevamente, está enojado, mirándome.

—¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? —gruñe.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES POR LEER ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... **


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y DIÁLOGOS UN POCO FUERTE SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO ABSTENTE DE LEER**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Terry está pasando ambas manos por su cabello y caminando de un lado a otro por su estudio. Dos manos, eso es doble exasperación. Su control sólido usual se ha esfumado.

―No entiendo por qué no me dijiste ―me crítica severamente.

―El tema nunca surgió. No tengo el hábito de revelar mi estatus sexual a todo el que conozco. Quiero decir, apenas si nos conocemos. ―Estoy mirando mis manos. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo culpable? ¿Por qué está tan enojado? Le doy una mirada.

―Bueno, tú sabes mucho sobre mí ahora ―chasquea, su boca se presiona en una línea severa―. ¡Sabía que eras inexperta, pero virgen! ―Lo dice como si realmente fuera una mala palabra―. Rayos, Candy, acabo de mostrarte ―gime―. Puede que Dios me perdone. ¿Alguna vez has sido besada, sin contarme a mí?

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para lucir ofendida. De acuerdo… quizás dos veces.

―¿Y un joven agradable no ha caído rendido a tus pies? Simplemente no entiendo. Tienes veintiuno, casi veintidós. Eres hermosa. ―Pasa sus manos por su cabello otra vez.

Hermosa. Me sonrojo, complacida. Terry Grandchester piensa que soy hermosa. Anudo mis dedos, mirándolos fijamente, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa tonta. Quizás es corto de vista, mi subconsciente ha levantado su cabeza, sonámbula. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

―Y estás discutiendo con seriedad lo que quiero hacer, cuando no tienes experiencia. ―Sus cejas se juntan―. ¿Cómo has evitado el sexo? Dime, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

―No ha habido nadie en realidad, ya sabes. ―Nadie ha estado a la altura, sólo tú. Y resultaste ser alguna clase de monstruo―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ―susurro.

―No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado conmigo. Simplemente asumí… ―Suspira. Me mira con astucia y luego sacude su cabeza―. ¿Quieres irte? ―pregunta, su voz gentil.

―No, a menos que quieras que me vaya ―murmuro. Oh no… No quiero irme.

―Por supuesto que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí. ―Él frunce el ceño mientras dice esto y luego mira su reloj―. Es tarde. ―Y se gira para mirarme―. Estás mordiéndote el labio. ―Su voz es ronca y está mirándome especulativamente.

―Lo siento.

―No te disculpes. Es sólo que también quiero morderlo, duro.

Jadeo… cómo puede decirme cosas como esa y esperar que no esté afectada.

―Ven ―murmura.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos a rectificar la situación ahora mismo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

―Tu situación. Candy, voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

―Oh. ―El piso se ha desmoronado. Soy una situación. Estoy sosteniendo mi respiración.

―Si es que quieres hacerlo, quiero decir, no quiero tentar mi suerte.

―Creí que tú no hacías el amor. Creí que follabas duro. ―Trago saliva, mi boca repentinamente seca.

Me da una sonrisa maliciosa, los efectos de ésta viajan todo el camino hasta allí.

―Puedo hacer una excepción o quizás combine los dos, ya veremos. Realmente quiero hacerte el amor. Por favor, ven a mi cama conmigo. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero realmente necesitas tener alguna idea de en qué te estás metiendo. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche, con lo básico. Esto no significa que todo vaya a volverse corazones y flores, es un medio para un fin, pero uno que quiero, y que espero que tú también. ―Su mirada azul es intensa.

Me sonrojo… oh Dios mío… los deseos se hacen realidad.

―Pero no he hecho todas las cosas que exiges de tu lista de reglas. ―Mi voz está entrecortada, vacilante.

―Olvídate de las reglas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que entraste en mi oficina y sé que me deseas. No estarías sentada aquí discutiendo calmadamente sobre castigo y límites estrictos si no lo quisieras. Por favor, Candy, pasa la noche conmigo. ―Extiende su mano en mi dirección, sus ojos están brillantes, ardientes… excitados y pongo mi mano en la suya. Él me empuja hacia sus brazos así que puedo sentir la longitud de su cuerpo contra el mío, esta acción rápida me toma por sorpresa. Pasa sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello, enrolla mi cola de caballo alrededor de su muñeca y empuja gentilmente, así que me veo obligada a mirar arriba hacia él. También me mira.

―Eres una joven valiente ―susurra―. Estoy impresionado.

Sus palabras son como alguna clase de artefacto incendiario; mi sangre arde. Se inclina, besa mis labios gentilmente y chupa mi labio inferior.

―Quiero morder este labio ―murmura contra mi boca y cuidadosamente tira de éste con sus dientes. Gimo y él sonríe.

―Por favor, Candy, déjame hacerte el amor.

―Sí ―susurro, porque esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Su sonrisa es triunfante mientras me libera, toma mi mano y me lleva a través del apartamento.

Su habitación es enorme. Las ventanas dejan ver un Seattle iluminado y elevado. Las paredes son blancas y los muebles son azul pálido. La cama enorme es ultra-moderna, hecha de madera gris y áspera, cuatro postes pero sin dosel. Sobre la pared encima de estos hay una pintura impresionante del mar.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Esto es. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, voy a hacerlo, con nadie más que Terry Grandchester. Mi respiración es superficial y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Él se quita su reloj y lo pone sobre la parte superior de un mueble con cajones a juego con la cama y se quita la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la silla. Está vestido con una camisa de lino blanco y pantalones. Es de una belleza sorprendente. Su cabello castaño es un desastre, su camisa está por fuera, sus ojos azules zafiros audaces y deslumbrantes. Se quita sus Converse, se estira y se saca las medias, una por una. Los pies de Terry Grandchester… vaya… ¿qué tienen los pies descalzos? Girándose, me mira, su expresión suave.

―Asumo que no tomas la píldora.

¡Qué! Mierda.

―Pensé que no. ―Abre el cajón superior del mueble y saca un paquete de condones.

Me mira atentamente.

―Prepárate ―murmura―. ¿Quieres las cortinas cerradas?

―No me importa ―susurro―. Pensé que no dejabas que nadie durmiera en tu cama.

―¿Quién dice que vamos a dormir? ―murmura suavemente.

―Oh. ―Santa mierda.

Camina lentamente hacia mí. Confiado, sexy, sus ojos ardientes y mi corazón empieza a palpitar. Mi sangre está bombeando alrededor de mi cuerpo. Deseo, denso y caliente llena mi estómago. Él se para frente de mí, mirándome a los ojos. Es jodidamente atractivo.

―Vamos a quitar esta chaqueta, ¿de acuerdo? ―dice suavemente, toma las solapas y desliza gentilmente mi chaqueta por mis hombros. La deja sobre la silla.

―¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Candy White? ―susurra. Mi respiración se entrecorta. No puedo quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Se estira y gentilmente pasa sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte? ―agrega, acariciando mi barbilla.

Los músculos dentro de la parte más profunda y más oscura de mí se aprietan de la forma más deliciosa. El dolor es tan dulce y agudo que quiero cerrar mis ojos, pero estoy hipnotizada por los ojos azules mirándome fervientemente. Inclinándose, me besa. Sus labios son demandantes, firmes y lentos, moldeando los míos. Empieza a desabotonar mi camisa mientras deja besos como toques de plumas sobre mi mandíbula, mi barbilla y las esquinas de mi boca. Lentamente la quita y la deja caer al suelo. Retrocede y me mira. Tengo un sostén de ajuste perfecto de color azul claro.

Gracias al cielo.

―Oh, Candy ―respira―. Tienes la piel más hermosa, pálida y perfecta. Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Me sonrojo. Oh Dios mío… ¿Por qué dijo que no podía hacerme el amor? Haré cualquier cosa que quiera. Toma mi lazo para el cabello, lo quita y jadea cuando mi cabello cae en cascadas alrededor de mis hombros.

―Me gustan las morenas ―murmura y sus manos están en mi cabello, agarrando cada lado de mi cabeza. Su beso es demandante, su lengua y labios miman los míos. Gimo y mi lengua encuentra tentativamente la suya. Pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y me arrastra contra su cuerpo, apretándome con fuerza. Una mano permanece en mi cabello, la otra viaja por mi espina dorsal hasta mi cintura y luego a mi trasero. Sus manos se flexionan sobre él y aprieta gentilmente. Me sostiene contra sus caderas y siento su erección, que lánguidamente empuja hacia mí.

Gimo una vez más en su boca. Difícilmente puedo contener las sensaciones desenfrenadas o las hormonas que se alborotan a través de mi cuerpo. Lo deseo con tantas ganas. Tomando la parte superior de sus brazos, siento sus bíceps, él es sorprendentemente fuerte… muscular. Tentativamente, muevo mis manos a su rostro y hacia su cabello. Santo Moisés. Es tan suave, revuelto. Tiro gentilmente y él gime. Me lleva hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de mis rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme sobre ella, pero no lo hace. Liberándome, repentinamente cae sobre sus rodillas. Agarra mis caderas con ambas manos y recorre con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo, luego mordisquea gentilmente su camino hasta el hueso de mi cadera, luego sobre mi vientre hasta el otro lado.

―Ah ―gimo.

Mirarlo sobre sus rodillas en frente de mí, sentir su boca sobre mí, es tan inesperado y caliente. Mis manos permanecen en su cabello, empujando gentilmente mientras trato de tranquilizar mi respiración demasiado fuerte. Me mira a través de esas pestañas imposiblemente largas, sus ojos de un azul ahumado ardiente. Sus manos alcanzan y deshacen el botón de mis jeans y sin prisas baja la cremallera. Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, sus manos se mueven bajo la pretina, rozándome y moviéndose a mi trasero. Sus manos se deslizan lentamente desde mi trasero a mis muslos, quitando mis jeans mientras lo hace. No puedo alejar mi mirada. Él se detiene y lame sus labios, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Se inclina hacia adelante, recorriendo su nariz hasta el vértice entre mis muslos. Lo siento. Allí.

―Hueles tan bien ―murmura y cierra sus ojos, una mirada de placer puro sobre su cara y prácticamente convulsiono. Se estira y tira de la manta de la cama, luego me empuja gentilmente hasta que caigo sobre el colchón.

Todavía arrodillado, agarra mi pie y desata mi Converse, quitándome mi zapato y la media. Me levanto sobre mis codos para ver lo que está haciendo. Estoy jadeando… queriendo. Él levanta mi pie por el talón y corre la uña de su pulgar por el empeine. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el movimiento hace eco en mi ingle. Jadeo. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, otra vez pone su lengua a lo largo de mi empeine y luego sus dientes. Mierda. Gimo… cómo puedo sentir esto, allí. Me recuesto sobre la cama, gimiendo. Escucho su risita suave.

―Oh, Candy, lo que podría hacerte ―susurra. Me quita mi otra media y zapato, luego se para y me quita los jeans. Estoy acostada sobre su cama vestida sólo con mi sostén y bragas y él está mirándome.

―Eres muy hermosa, Candice White. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

Santa Mierda. Sus palabras. Él es tan seductor. Me quita la respiración.

―Muéstrame cómo te complaces.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

―No seas tímida, Candy, muéstrame ―susurra.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No sé qué quieres decir. ―Mi voz es ronca, difícilmente la reconozco, enlazada con el deseo.

―¿Cómo te haces correr? Quiero verlo.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No lo hago ―murmuro. Él levanta sus cejas, asombrado por un momento, sus ojos se oscurecen y sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

―Bueno, tendremos que ver lo que podemos hacer sobre eso. ―Su voz es suave, desafiante, una amenaza deliciosa y sensual. Deshace los botones de sus pantalones y lentamente se los baja, sus ojos sobre los míos todo el tiempo. Se inclina sobre mí y, agarrando cada uno de mis tobillos, separa rápidamente mis piernas y se arrastra sobre la cama entre ellas. Se cierne sobre mí. Estoy temblando con necesidad.

―Quédate quieta ―murmura y luego se inclina y besa el interior de mi muslo, dejando un rastro de besos hacia arriba, sobre el material de encaje delgado de mis bragas, besándome.

Oh… no puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no puedo moverme? Me retuerzo bajo él.

―Vamos a tener que trabajar en que te quedes quieta, nena. ―Deja besos sobre mi vientre, su lengua se hunde en mi ombligo. Todavía está dirigiéndose al norte, besándome sobre mi torso. Mi piel está en llamas. Estoy sonrojada, demasiado caliente, demasiado fría, estoy agarrando la sábana bajo mí. Se tumba a mi lado y su mano viaja desde mi cadera, a mi cintura y hasta mi pecho. Me mira, su expresión ilegible y gentilmente acuna mi pecho.

―Llenas mi mano perfectamente, Candy ―murmura y hunde su dedo índice en la copa de mi sostén y gentilmente la tira hacia abajo liberando mi pecho, pero el alambre de abajo y la tela de la copa lo fuerzan hacia arriba. Su dedo se mueve a mi otro pecho y repite el proceso. Mis pechos están hinchados y mis pezones se endurecen bajo su mirada firme. Estoy atada por mi propio sostén.

―Muy lindo ―susurra apreciativamente y mis pezones se endurecen incluso más.

Sopla muy suavemente sobre uno mientras su mano se mueve a mi otro pecho y su pulgar gira lentamente al final de mi pezón, alargándolo. Gimo, sintiendo la dulce sensación hasta en mi ingle. Estoy tan húmeda. Oh por favor, ruego internamente mientras mis dedos aprietan mucho más la sábana. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de mi otro pezón y tira de él. Casi convulsiono.

―Vamos a ver si podemos hacer que te corras de esta manera ―susurra, continuando su asalto lento y sensual. Mis pezones soportan el peso delicioso de sus dedos hábiles y labios, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo así que mi cuerpo entero canta con dulce agonía, él simplemente no se detiene.

―Oh… por favor ―ruego y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi boca abierta mientras gimo, mis piernas endurecidas. Santa mierda, ¿qué está sucediéndome?

―Vamos, nena ―murmura. Sus dientes se cierran sobre mi pezón y su pulgar y dedo empujan fuerte y me deshago en sus manos, mi cuerpo convulsionando haciéndose añicos en miles de pedazos. Él me besa, profundamente, su lengua en mi boca absorbiendo mis gritos.

Oh Dios mío. Eso fue extraordinario. Ahora sé de qué se trata todo esto. Su mirada baja hacia mí, una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su rostro, aunque estoy segura de que no hay nada más que gratitud y admiración en la mía.

―Eres muy sensible ―respira―. Vas a tener que aprender a controlar eso y va a ser muy divertido enseñarte cómo. ―Me besa otra vez.

Mi respiración todavía está entrecortada mientras bajo de mi orgasmo. Su mano se mueve a mi cintura, a mi cadera y luego me acuna, íntimamente… Caramba. Su dedo se desliza a través del encaje fino y lentamente hace círculos a mí alrededor… allí.

Brevemente cierra sus ojos y su respiración se entrecorta.

―Estás tan deliciosamente húmeda. Dios, te deseo. ―Empuja su dedo en mi interior y grito mientras lo hace una y otra vez. Pasa su mano por mi clítoris y grito una vez más. Empuja en mi interior más y más fuerte. Gimo.

De repente, se sienta, tira de mis bragas y la lanza sobre el suelo. Se quita sus bóxers y su erección se libera. _Santa vaca_… Se estira sobre su mesa de noche y agarra un paquete de aluminio y luego se mueve entre mis piernas, separándolas mucho más. Se pone de rodillas y empuja un condón sobre su considerable longitud. Oh no… ¿Lo hará? ¿Cómo?

―No te preocupes ―respira, sus ojos sobre los míos―. También te expandes. ―Se inclina, su mano en cada lado de mi cabeza, así se cierne sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos, su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos quemando. Es sólo ahora que me doy cuenta que todavía está vistiendo su camisa.

―¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ―pregunta suavemente.

―Por favor ―ruego.

―Pon tus rodillas arriba ―ordena suavemente y soy rápida en obedecer―. Voy a follarte ahora, señorita White ―murmura, mientras posiciona la cabeza de su erección en la entrada de mi sexo―. Duro ―susurra y se hunde de un golpe en mi interior.

―¡Aargh! ―grito mientras siento una extraña sensación de pinchazo profunda en mi interior mientras él rasga mi virginidad. Se queda quieto, mirándome, sus ojos brillantes con triunfo extático.

Su boca está abierta ligeramente y su respiración es pesada. Gime.

―Estás tan apretada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, mis ojos amplios, mis manos en sus antebrazos. Me siento tan llena. Sigue quieto, dejándome aclimatarme a la sensación intrusiva y abrumadora de él en mi interior.

―Voy a moverme, nena ―respira después de un momento, su voz tirante.

_Oh._

Se retira con una lentitud exquisita. Y cierra sus ojos, gime y empuja en mi interior de nuevo. Grito una segunda vez y él se queda quieto.

―¿Más? ―susurra, su voz torca.

―Sí. ―Aspiro. Él lo hace una vez más y se queda quieto de nuevo.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo aceptando… Oh, quiero esto.

―¿Otra vez? ―aspira.

―Sí. ―Es una súplica.

Y él se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se echa sobre sus codos para así poder sentir su peso sobre mí, oprimiéndome. Se mueve lentamente al principio, impulsándose dentro y fuera de mí. Acelera. Yo gimo, él se mueve más fuerte, acelerando la velocidad, sin piedad, un ritmo incesante y yo mantengo el ritmo, encontrándome con sus embestidas. Agarra mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besa fuertemente, sus dientes agarrando mi labio inferior otra vez. Se mueve un poco y puedo sentir la edificación de algo muy dentro de mí, como antes. Empiezo a ponerme más rígida a medida que el empuja una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo se estremece, se arquea, un brillo de sudor se acumula sobre mí. Oh Dios... no sabía que iba a sentirse así... no sabía que podía sentirse tan bueno como esto. Mis pensamientos se dispersan... sólo hay sensación... sólo él... sólo yo... oh, por favor... me pongo rígida.

—Acaba para mí —susurra sin aliento y me deshago con sus palabras, explotando alrededor de él mientras llego al clímax y me desarmo en un millón de pedazos debajo de él. Mientras él se viene, dice mi nombre, empujando duro, luego quedándose quieto mientras acaba dentro de mí.

Todavía estoy jadeando, tratando de aminorar mi respiración, mi corazón desbocado y mis pensamientos están desenfrenados. Guao... eso fue asombroso. Abro los ojos y tiene su frente apretada contra la mía, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada.

Los ojos de Terry parpadean abriéndose y me miran, sombríos pero suaves. Todavía está dentro de mí. Inclinándose, presiona suavemente un beso en mi frente y luego, lentamente, se retira de mí.

—Oh. —Me estremezco con la falta de familiaridad.

—¿Te lastimé? —pregunta Terry mientras se acuesta a mi lado, recostado sobre un codo. Se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Y tengo que sonreír, ampliamente.

—¿Me estas preguntando si me heriste?

—No he perdido la ironía —sonríe sardónicamente—. De verdad, ¿estás bien? —Sus ojos son intensos, minuciosos, exigentes incluso.

Me tiendo a su lado, sintiéndome despejada, mis huesos como la mermelada, pero estoy relajada, profundamente relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora sé por qué tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… llegando al tope, como una lavadora en centrifugado, _wow_. No tenía idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de hacer, podía ser enrollado con tanta fuerza y liberado con tanta violencia, tan gratificante. El placer era indescriptible.

—Estas mordiéndote el labio y no me has respondido. —Tiene el ceño fruncido. Le sonrío con picardía. Luce glorioso con su pelo alborotado, sus ojos azules ardientes y la expresión seria y oscura.

—Me gustaría hacer eso de nuevo —susurro. Por un momento, pienso que veo una mirada fugaz de alivio en su rostro antes de que las persianas bajen y me mira con los ojos entornados.

—¿Lo harías ahora, señorita White? —murmura secamente. Se inclina y me besa gentilmente en la esquina de mi boca—. No exiges pequeñas cosas. Voltéate.

Parpadeo en su dirección momentáneamente y me volteo. Me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa su mano de la espalda a mi trasero.

—De verdad tienes la piel más bella —murmura. Se mueve hasta que una de sus piernas está entre las mías y esta acostado a medias en mi espalda. Puedo sentir los botones de su camisa presionándome mientras recoge mi cabello y besa mi hombro desnudo.

—¿Por qué estas usando tu camisa? —pregunto. Él se queda quieto. Después de un latido, se quita la camisa y se acuesta sobre mí. Siento su cálida piel contra la mía.

Mmmm… se siente celestial. Tiene una fina capa de pelo en el pecho que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te folle otra vez? —me susurra en el oído y comienza a dejar un rastro de suaves y delicados besos alrededor de mi oído y bajando por mi cuello.

Sus manos bajan, rozando mi cintura, encima de mi cadera y abajo de mi muslo a la parte de atrás de mi rodilla. Empuja mi rodilla más arriba y mi aliento se dificulta...

¡Oh! ¿qué está haciendo ahora? Se mueve para estar entre mis piernas, presionándose contra mi espalda y su mano se desplaza desde mi muslo hasta mi trasero. Me acaricia el glúteo lentamente y luego arrastra los dedos por entre mis piernas.

—Te voy a tomar desde atrás, Candy —murmura y con su otra mano sujeta mi pelo por la nuca en un puño y tira suavemente, manteniéndome en posición. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy maniatada por debajo de él, impotente.

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides. —Su voz es intoxicante, sus palabras emocionantes y seductoras. Siento su erección creciendo contra mi muslo.

Sus largos dedos se desplazan para masajear suavemente mi clítoris, dando vueltas lentamente. Su respiración es suave contra mi cara mientras lentamente me pellizca a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Hueles divino —me acaricia detrás de la oreja. Su mano se frota contra mí, dando vueltas y vueltas. Acto reflejo, mis caderas comienzan a circular, imitando su mano, mientras el insoportable placer despunta a través de mi sangre como adrenalina.

—Quédate quieta —me ordena, su voz suave pero urgida y lentamente introduce su pulgar dentro de mí, girándolo en vueltas y vueltas, acariciando la pared frontal de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante, toda mi energía se concentra en este espacio pequeño dentro de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta suavemente, sus dientes tomando mi oreja y comienza a flexionar el dedo lentamente, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera... sus dedos siguen dando vueltas.

Cierro mis ojos, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control, tratando de absorber las caóticas sensaciones desordenadas a las que sus dedos dan rienda suelta, el fuego atravesando mi cuerpo. Gimo de nuevo.

—Estas muy mojada, tan rápido. Tan entusiasta, Oh, Candy, me gusta eso. Me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero endurecer mis piernas pero no me puedo mover. Me está inmovilizando, manteniendo una constante, el ritmo lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente exquisito.

Gimo de nuevo y se mueve de repente.

—Abre tu boca —ordena y mete su dedo en mi boca. Mis ojos se abren, parpadeando salvajemente.

—Prueba como sabes —respira contra mi oído—. Chúpame, cariño. —Su pulgar se presiona contra mi lengua y mi boca se cierra alrededor de él, succionándolo salvajemente. Pruebo la salinidad en su pulgar y el sabor metálico de la sangre. Santa mierda. Esto está mal, pero santos infiernos, es erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Candy y lo haré pronto — su voz es ronca, cruda, su respiración más inconexa.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y lo muerdo. Él jadea y me tira el pelo más fuerte, con dolor, así que lo libero.

—Mi atrevida y dulce chica —susurra y luego alcanza la mesa de noche para conseguir un paquete plateado—. Quédate tranquila, no te muevas —me ordena mientras libera mi cabello.

Rompe el papel mientras respiro con dificultad, la sangre zumbando en mis venas. La anticipación es estimulante. Se inclina hacia abajo, su peso sobre mí y me agarra del cabello manteniendo mi cabeza inmóvil. No me puedo mover. Estoy seductoramente atrapada por él, preparada y lista para que me tome otra vez.

—Vamos a hacerlo de verdad, despacio esta vez, Candy —resopla.

Y poco a poco se acomoda en mí, poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que está enterrado en mí. Estirándose, llenándome, implacable. Gimo ruidosamente. Se siente más profundo esta vez, delicioso. Gimo otra vez y deliberadamente hace circular sus caderas y retrocede, se pausa un segundo y luego vuelve a entrar. Repite esto una y otra vez. Me está volviendo loca, sus embestidas juguetonas, deliberadamente lentas y la sensación de plenitud intermitente es abrumadora.

—Te sientes tan bien —gime y mis entrañas comienzan a temblar. Se retira y espera— . Oh, no, nena, todavía no —murmura y cuando el temblor cesa, comienza el delicioso proceso de nuevo.

—Oh, por favor —suplico. No estoy segura de que pueda soportarlo más. Mi cuerpo esta aprisionado, ansiando la liberación.

—Quiero que te duela, cariño —murmura y continua su dulce tormento, sin prisa, hacia atrás, hacia adelante—. Cada vez que te muevas mañana, quiero que recuerdes que he estado aquí. Sólo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Por favor, Terry —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy? Dime.

Gimo de nuevo. Lo saca y se mueve lentamente hacia mí, girando las caderas una vez más.

—Dime —murmura.

—A ti, por favor. —Incrementa el ritmo sólo un poco y su respiración se vuelve más errática. Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse y Terry coge el ritmo.

— .Dulce —murmura entre cada embestida—. .Tanto.

Gimo.

—Eres.Mía. Acaba para mi, cariño —gruñe.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, inclinándome por el precipicio. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona en torno a él y acabo, ruidosamente diciendo en voz alta una versión distorsionada de su nombre en el colchón y Terry sigue con dos embestidas agudas, y se congela, acabando dentro de mí mientras se libera. Se derrumba sobre mí, su rostro en mi pelo.

—Mierda. Candy —susurra. Se quita sobre mi inmediatamente y rueda sobre su lado de la cama. Subo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, completamente agotada e inmediatamente me quedo dormida o pierdo el conocimiento en un sueño exhausto.

Cuando me despierto, todavía está oscuro. No tengo idea de cuánto he dormido. Me extiendo por debajo de la manta y me siento adolorida, deliciosamente adolorida.

Terry no se ve por ningún lado. Me siento, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad en frente de mí. Hay unas pocas luces entre los rascacielos y hay un susurro del amanecer en el este. Escucho música. Las notas melodiosas del piano, un lamento triste y dulce. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.

Me envuelvo en el edredón y silenciosamente voy hacia el corredor y hacia el gran salón. Terry está en el piano, completamente perdido en la música que está sonando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Su interpretación es fascinante. Recostada contra la pared de la entrada, escucho embelesada. Él es un músico consumado. Se sienta desnudo, su cuerpo bañado por la cálida luz emitida por una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Con el resto de la gran sala en la oscuridad, es como si estuviera en su propia aislada piscina, intocable... solo en una burbuja.

Voy lentamente en silencio hacia él, atraída por la música sublime, la melancolía.

Estoy hipnotizada viendo sus hábiles dedos largos mientras se encuentran y presionan suavemente las teclas, pensando en cómo esos mismos dedos han manejado y acariciado hábilmente mi cuerpo. Me sonrojo y jadeo ante los recuerdos y presiono mis muslos. El alza la mirada, sus ojos azules brillantes e insondables, su expresión indescifrable.

—Lo siento —susurro—. No quise interrumpirte.

Una arruga revolotea en su rostro.

— Sin duda debería decirte eso a ti —murmura. Termina de tocar y pone sus manos en sus piernas.

Noto que está usando pantalones de pijama. Corre sus dedos a través de su cabello y se levanta. Sus pantalones cuelgan de sus caderas, de esa manera... oh Dios. Mi boca se seca mientras casualmente pasea alrededor del piano hacia mí. Tiene los hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y sus abdominales se tensan a medida que camina. Es realmente impresionante.

—Deberías estar en la cama —me advierte.

—Esa es una bella pieza. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originalmente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Fue exquisita, pero muy triste, una gran melodía melancólica.

Sus labios se tuercen en una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —ordena—. Estarás exhausta en la mañana.

—Me desperté y no estabas allí.

—Se me hace difícil dormir, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No puedo entender su estado de ánimo. Parece un poco desanimado, pero es difícil decir en la oscuridad. Tal vez fue el tono de la pieza que estaba tocando. Pone su brazo a mí alrededor y gentilmente me regresa a la habitación.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado tocando? Tocas maravillosamente.

—Desde que tenía seis.

—Oh. —Terry como un niño de seis años… mi mente invoca una imagen de un lindo niño de pelo castaño con ojos azules como el mar y mi corazón se derrite, un niño a quien le gusta la música triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta cuando estamos de nuevo en el cuarto. Enciende una luz lateral.

—Estoy bien.

Miramos a la cama al mismo tiempo. Hay sangre en las sábanas, evidencia de mi virginidad perdida. Me sonrojo, avergonzada, tirando del edredón más fuerte a mí alrededor.

—Bueno, eso le va a dar a la señora Jones algo en lo que pensar —murmura Terry mientras se pone delante de mí. Pone su mano debajo de mi barbilla e inclina hacia atrás mi cabeza, mirándome. Sus ojos son intensos y examina mi rostro. Me doy cuenta de que no había visto su pecho desnudo antes. Instintivamente, me estiro para correr mis dedos a través del puñado de vello oscuro en el pecho para ver cómo se siente. Inmediatamente, él da un paso atrás fuera de mi alcance.

—Métete en la cama —dice bruscamente—. Iré y me acostaré contigo. — Su voz se suaviza. Dejo caer mi mano y frunzo el ceño. No creo que jamás haya tocado su torso.

Abre una cómoda, saca una camiseta y rápidamente la desliza sobre él.

—A la cama —ordena de nuevo. Subo de nuevo en la cama, tratando de no pensar en la sangre. Se trepa a mi lado y me jala en su abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, de modo que estoy de espaldas a él. Besa mi cabello suavemente e inspira profundamente.

—Duerme, dulce Candy —murmura y cierro mis ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir una melancolía residual, de la música o de su conducta. Terry Grandchester tiene un lado triste.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS REVIEWS Y ME ALEGRA BASTANTE QUE ALGUNAS DE LAS CHICAS HAYAN CONOCIDO Y LEÍDO EL LIBRO POR ESTA ****ADAPTACIÓN, A MI ME ENGANCHO AL 1000% TANTO QUE ME TIENE HACIENDO LA ADAPTACIÓN A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS ;)...**

**OTRA COSITA ES QUE DENTRO DE MUY POCO VOY A CAMBIARLO DE CATEGORÍA YA SABEN LAS ESCENAS SON SUBIDITAS NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPI...**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y DIÁLOGOS UN POCO FUERTE SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO ABSTENTE DE LEER**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

La luz llena la habitación, persuadiéndome desde el sueño profundo a la vigilia. Me estiro y abro los ojos. Es una hermosa mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. Vaya, qué vista. A mi lado, Terry Grandchester está profundamente dormido. Vaya, qué vista. Me sorprende que todavía esté en la cama. Está frente a mí y tengo una oportunidad sin precedentes para estudiarlo. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajado en el sueño. Sus esculpidos labios carnosos están separados un poco y su cabello brillante y castaño es un desastre glorioso. ¿Cómo podría alguien verse así de bien y aún así ser legal? Recuerdo su habitación de arriba... a lo mejor no es legal. Niego con la cabeza, es mucho para pensar. Es tentador estirarse y tocarlo, pero como un niño pequeño, es tan adorable cuando está dormido. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que voy a decir, qué planes tiene, sobre todo sus planes para mí. Podría mirarlo todo el día, pero tengo necesidades… necesidades de cuarto de baño.

Deslizándome de la cama, encuentro su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo. Camino a través de una puerta pensando que podría ser el cuarto de baño, pero estoy en un inmenso clóset tan grande como mi dormitorio. Filas y filas de trajes caros, camisas, zapatos y corbatas. ¿Cómo puede alguien necesitar esta cantidad de ropa? Hago un gesto de desaprobación. En realidad, el armario de Annie probablemente compita con esto. ¡Annie! Oh, no. No pensé en ella toda la noche. Se suponía que le escribiría. Mierda. Voy a estar en problemas. Me pregunto brevemente cómo lo está pasando con Anthony.

Volviendo a la habitación, Terry sigue durmiendo. Intento la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño y es más grande que mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué un hombre solo necesita tanto espacio? Dos lavabos, me doy cuenta con ironía. Teniendo en cuenta que no se acuesta con nadie, uno de ellos no puede haber sido utilizado.

Me miro en el espejo gigante por encima de los lavabos. ¿Me veo diferente? Me siento diferente. Me siento un poco dolorida, si soy honesta y mis músculos… Caray, es como si nunca hubiera hecho ningún ejercicio en mi vida. _No has hecho ningún ejercicio en tu vida_, mi subconsciente se ha despertado. Ella me mira con los labios fruncidos, dando golpecitos con el pie. Así que acabas de dormir con él, le diste tu virginidad a un hombre que no te ama. De hecho, tiene ideas muy extrañas acerca de ti, quiere hacerte una especie de esclava sexual y perversa.

_¡¿Estás loca?!_ Me está gritando.

Me estremezco cuando me miro en el espejo. Voy a tener que procesar todo esto.

Sinceramente, fantasear con enamorarse de un hombre que es más que hermoso, más rico que Croesus y tiene un Salón Rojo del Dolor esperando por mí. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Mi cabello está en su propia rebeldía de costumbre. El cabello de acabo de follar no me sienta. Trato de poner orden al caos con mis dedos, pero fallo miserablemente y me rindo; tal vez encontraré cintas para el cabello en mi bolso.

Me muero de hambre. Me dirijo de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. El Bello Durmiente sigue durmiendo, así que lo dejo y me dirijo a la cocina.

Oh, no... Annie. Dejé mi bolso en el estudio de Terry. Lo busco y alcanzo mi teléfono celular. Tres mensajes de texto.

*Estas bien Candy*

*Dónde estas Candy*

*Maldición, Candy*

Llamo a Annie. Cuando no contesta, le dejo un mensaje rastrero para decirle que estoy viva y no he sucumbido a Barba Azul, bueno, no en el sentido que ella se preocuparía; o tal vez yo lo he hecho. Oh, esto es muy confuso. Tengo que tratar de clasificar y analizar mis sentimientos por Terry Grandchester. Es una tarea imposible. Niego con la cabeza.

Necesito tiempo a solas, lejos de aquí para poder pensar.

Encuentro dos cintas para el cabello al mismo tiempo en mi bolso y rápidamente ato mi cabello en coletas. ¡Sí! Cuanto más femenina me vea, tal vez más segura estaré de Barba Azul. Saco mi iPod del bolso y conecto los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa de Terry, encendiéndolo a todo volumen y comienzo a bailar.

Santos infiernos, tengo hambre.

Estoy intimidada por su cocina. Es muy elegante, moderna y ninguno de los armarios tiene asideros. Me toma unos segundos para deducir que tengo que empujar las puertas del armario para abrirlos. Tal vez debería hacerle el desayuno a Terry. Estaba comiendo un omelet el otro día... uhm, ayer en el Heathman. Vaya, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Reviso en la nevera, donde hay un montón de huevos y decido que quiero panqueques y tocino. Estoy haciendo un poco de masa, bailando a mi manera alrededor de la cocina.

Estar ocupada es bueno. Me permite un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero no demasiado profundamente. La música a todo volumen en mis oídos también ayuda a evitar los pensamientos profundos. He venido aquí a pasar la noche en la cama de Terry Grandchester y lo logré, a pesar de que no permite a nadie en su cama. Sonrío, misión cumplida. A lo grande. Sonrío. Grande, a lo grande y me distraigo por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Sus palabras, su cuerpo mientras me hace el amor... Cierro los ojos mientras mi cuerpo zumba ante el recuerdo y mis músculos se contraen deliciosa y profundamente en mi vientre. Mi subconsciente me frunce el ceño... mierda, no hacer el amor me grita como una arpía. La ignoro, pero en el fondo, sé que ella tiene un punto. Niego con la cabeza para concentrarme en la tarea a mano.

Hay una extensa cocina estilizada. Creo que le tomo el truco a esto. Necesito un lugar para mantener los panqueques calientes y me pongo con el tocino. Amy Studt está cantando en mi oído acerca de inadaptados. Esta canción solía significar mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada social. Nunca he encajado en ningún lugar y ahora... tengo una propuesta indecente a considerar desde el propio Rey de los Inadaptados. ¿Por qué es así? ¿De naturaleza o de crianza? Es tan ajeno a todo lo que sé. Pongo el tocino en la parrilla y mientras se cocina, bato algunos huevos. Me giro y Terry está sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra en el mostrador del desayuno, apoyándose en ella, su rostro apoyado en sus manos. Todavía está vistiendo la camiseta con la que durmió. El cabello de acabo de follar realmente, en serio le sienta, al igual que su barba naciente. Se ve a la vez divertido y perplejo. Me quedo paralizada, ruborizada, luego me recobro y quito los auriculares de mis oídos, mis rodillas se tambalean a la vista de él.

―Buenos días, señorita White. Está con mucha energía esta mañana ―dice secamente.

―Dormí bien ―tartamudeo mi explicación. Sus labios intentan disimular su sonrisa.

―No puedo imaginar por qué. ―Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño―. Yo también, después de que regresé a la cama.

―¿Tienes hambre?

―Mucha ―dice con una mirada intensa y no creo que se esté refiriendo a la comida.

―¿Panqueques, tocino y huevos?

―Suena muy bien.

―No sé donde guardas tus manteles. ―Me encojo de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer nerviosa.

―Yo haré eso. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música para que puedas continuar con tu... err... baile?

Miro abajo hacia mis dedos, sabiendo que estoy volviéndome de un pardo rojizo.

―Por favor, no te detengas por mí. Es muy entretenido. ―Su tono es uno de diversión irónica.

Frunzo mis labios. Entretenido, ¿eh? Mi subconsciente se ha reído de mí el doble. Me doy vuelta y continúo batiendo los huevos, probablemente batiéndolos un poco más duro de lo que necesitan. En un momento, él está a mi lado. Tira suavemente de mi coleta.

―Me encantan estas ―susurra―. No te van a proteger. ―Hmm, Barba Azul…

―¿Cómo te gustan los huevos? ―le pregunto con aspereza. Él sonríe.

―Completamente batidos y golpeados. ―Sonríe.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil estar enojada por eso. Especialmente cuando está siendo tan inusualmente juguetón.

Abre un cajón y saca dos manteles para colocar en la barra del desayuno. Vierto la mezcla de huevos en una cacerola, saco el tocino, lo giro sobre ella y lo pongo de nuevo en la parrilla.

Cuando me vuelvo del todo, hay jugo de naranja sobre la mesa y está haciendo el café.

―¿Quieres un poco de té?

―Sí, por favor. Si tienes un poco.

Encuentro un par de platos y los coloco en la bandeja de calentamiento de la cocina. Terry llega a un armario y saca algo de té Twining Breakfast Inglés. Frunzo mis labios.

―Soy una conclusión inevitable, ¿no es cierto?

―¿Lo eres? No estoy seguro de que hayamos concluido nada, señorita White. ―murmura.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Nuestras negociaciones? ¿Nuestra, err... relación... sea lo que sea? Sigue siendo tan críptico. Sirvo el desayuno caliente en los platos y los pongo sobre los manteles. Rebusco en el refrigerador y encuentro un poco de jarabe de arce. Echo un vistazo a Terry y él me está esperando para sentarse.

―Señorita White. ―Hace un gesto a uno de los taburetes de la barra.

―Señor Grandchester. ―Asiento en reconocimiento. Me subo y hago una ligera mueca de dolor cuando me siento.

―¿Qué tan dolorida estás? ―pregunta mientras se sienta. Sus ojos grises se oscurecen. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué hace preguntas tan personales?

―Bueno, para ser sincera, no tengo nada con que comparar esto ―le espeto―. ¿Desea ofrecer su conmiseración? ―pregunto, demasiado dulce. Creo que está tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pero no puedo estar segura.

―No. Me preguntaba si deberíamos continuar con tu entrenamiento básico.

―Oh. ―Lo miro atónita mientras dejo de respirar y todo dentro de mí se aprieta.

Ooh... eso es tan agradable. Suprimo mi gruñido.

―Come, Candice. ―Mi apetito se ha vuelto incierto otra vez... más... más sexo... sí, por favor.

―Esto es delicioso, por cierto. ―Me sonríe.

Pruebo un bocado del omelet pero apenas puedo saborearlo. ¡Entrenamiento básico!

Quiero follar tu boca. ¿Eso forma parte del entrenamiento básico?

―Deja de morderte el labio. Es muy distractor y resulta que sé que no estás usando nada debajo de mi camisa, lo que lo hace aún más distractor ―gruñe.

Mojo mi bolsita de té en el pequeño tarro que Terry me ha proporcionado. Mi mente está en un torbellino.

―¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento básico tienes en mente? ―pregunto, mi voz es también ligeramente alta, traicionando mi deseo de sonar tan desinteresada, natural y calmada como puedo con mis hormonas causando estragos a través de mi cuerpo.

―Bueno, como estás dolorida, creo que podríamos continuar con habilidades orales.

Me ahogo con mi té y lo observo con los ojos abiertos y ampliándose más. Me palmea delicadamente la espalda y me pasa jugo de naranja. No puedo decir lo que está pensando.

―Eso si quieres quedarte ―agrega. Levanto la mirada hacia él, intentando recuperar mi equilibrio. Su expresión es ilegible. Es tan frustrante.

―Me gustaría quedarme por hoy. Si eso está bien. Tengo que trabajar mañana.

―¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo mañana?

―Nueve.

―Te llevaré al trabajo a las nueve mañana.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Acaso él quiere que me quede otra noche?

―Necesito ir a casa esta noche, necesito ropa limpia.

―Puedo conseguirte algunas aquí.

No tengo dinero de sobra para gastar en ropa. Su mano sube y sostiene mi barbilla, tirando de ella para que mi labio sea liberado del agarre de mis dientes. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mordiendo mi labio.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta.

—Necesito estar en casa esta tarde.

Su boca es una dura línea.

—Bien, esta tarde. ―Está de acuerdo―. Ahora come tu desayuno.

Mis pensamientos y mi estómago están en un torbellino. Mi apetito se ha desvanecido. Observo mi desayuno a mitad de comer. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

―Come, Candy. No comiste anoche.

―Realmente no tengo hambre ―susurro.

Sus ojos se angostan.

―Realmente me gustaría que terminaras tu desayuno.

―¿Qué tienes con la comida? ―espeto. Su frente se arruga.

―Te lo dije, tengo problemas con la comida desperdiciada. Come ―chasquea. Sus ojos están oscuros, afligidos.

Santa Mierda. ¿De qué se trata? Recojo mi tenedor y como lentamente, intentando masticar. Debo recordar no poner mucho en mi plato si se va a poner raro con la comida. Su expresión se suaviza cuando cuidadosamente me termino mi desayuno.

Noto que recoge su plato. Espera a que termine y recoge mi plato.

―Tu cocinaste, yo recojo.

―Eso es muy democrático.

―Sí. ―Frunce el ceño―. No es mi estilo habitual. Después de que termine esto, tomaremos un baño.

―Oh, de acuerdo. ―Oh mi… Preferiría tomar una ducha. Mi celular suena, interrumpiendo mi ensueño. Es Annie.

―Hola. ―Vago hacia las puertas de vidrio del balcón, lejos de él.

―Candy, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje de texto anoche? ―Está enojada.

―Lo siento, fui sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien.

―¿Lo hicieron? ―Está pescando información. Pongo mis ojos en blanco con la expectación en su voz.

―Annie, no hablaré de esto por teléfono. ―Terry me mira.

―Lo hicieron… puedo notarlo.

¿Cómo puede notarlo? Está fanfarroneando y no puedo hablar sobre esto. Firmé un maldito acuerdo.

―Annie, por favor.

―¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien?

―Te dije que estoy bien.

―¿Fue cuidadoso?

―¡Annie, por favor! ―No puedo ocultar mi exasperación.

―Candy, no lo ocultes de mí, he estado esperando este día por casi cuatro años.

―Te veré en la tarde. ―Cuelgo.

Este va a ser un cuadrado difícil de circular. Es tan tenaz y quiere saber, en detalle y no le puedo contar porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llamaba? CDC. Ella va a enloquecer y con razón. Necesito un plan. Vuelvo la cabeza para ver a Terry moverse con elegancia en su cocina.

―¿El CDC cubre todo? ―pregunto cautelosamente.

―¿Por qué? ―Se gira y me mira mientras guarda los Twinings. Me sonrojo.

―Bueno, tengo algunas preguntas, tu sabes, sobre sexo. ―Bajo la mirada hacia mis dedos―. Y me gustaría preguntarle a Annie.

―Puedes preguntarme a mí.

―Terry, con el debido respeto. ―Mi voz se desvanece. No puedo preguntarte a ti. Obtendré tu predispuesta, perversa como-el-infierno, distorsionada visión del mundo en cuanto al sexo. Quiero una opinión imparcial―. Es sólo sobre aspectos prácticos. No mencionaré el Salón Rojo del Dolor.

Él levanta sus cejas.

―¿Salón Rojo del Dolor? Es más sobre placer, Candy. Créeme ―dice él―. Además ―su tono se endurece―, tu compañera de cuarto está haciendo la bestia de dos espaldas con mi hermano. Realmente preferiría que no lo hicieras.

―¿Tu familia sabe sobre tu… preferencia?

―No. No es asunto suyo. ―Deambula hacia mí hasta que está parado frente a mí.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―pregunta y levantando sus manos recorre desde mi mejilla hacia mi barbilla suavemente con sus dedos, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder verme directamente a los ojos. Me retuerzo por dentro. No puedo mentirle a este hombre.

―Nada específico por el momento ―susurro.

―Bueno, podemos empezar con: ¿cómo estuvo anoche para ti? ―Sus ojos queman, llenos de curiosidad. Está ansioso por saber. Wow.

―Bien ―murmuro.

Sus labios se levantan ligeramente.

―Para mí también ―él murmura―. Nunca había tenido sexo vainilla antes. Hay mucho que decir de eso. Pero claro, tal vez es por ti. ―Mueve su pulgar a través de mi labio inferior.

Inhalo fuertemente. ¿Sexo vainilla?

―Ven, vamos a darnos un baño. ―Se inclina y me besa. Mi corazón da un brinco y el deseo se desliza demasiado abajo… demasiado ahí abajo.

La tina es una piedra blanca, profunda, de forma ovoide, muy diseñada. Terry se inclina y la llena desde la llave en la pared de azulejos. Vierte un aceite de baño con aspecto caro dentro del agua. Hace espuma mientras la tina se llena, huele a dulce y sensual jazmín. Se pone de pie y me observa, sus ojos oscurecidos, luego se quita su camiseta y la arroja al suelo.

―Señorita White. ―Ofrece su mano.

Estoy de pie en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos, mis brazos envueltos a mí alrededor. Camino hacia delante mientras disimuladamente admiro su físico. Él es simplemente delicioso. Mi subconsciente se desvanece y se desmaya en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Tomo su mano y me invita a entrar en la tina mientras todavía estoy usando su camisa. Hago lo que me dice. Tengo que acostumbrarme a eso si es que voy a aceptar su escandalosa oferta… ¡si es que! El agua está seductoramente caliente.

―Date la vuelta, déjame ver tu rostro ―ordena, su voz es suave. Hago lo que me dice. Me está observando atentamente.

―Sé que ese labio es delicioso, puedo dar fe de eso, pero ¿podrías dejar de morderlo? ―dice con los dientes apretados―. Me hace querer follarte y estas dolorida, ¿bien?

Jadeo, automáticamente liberando mi labio, sorprendida.

―Sí. ―Me reta―. Comprendiste. ―Me observa. Asiento frenéticamente. _No tenía idea de que podía afectarlo así._

―Bien. ―Se estira y toma mi iPod del bolsillo del pecho y lo pone cerca del lavamanos.

―Agua y iPods, una combinación no muy inteligente ―murmura. Se agacha, toma el dobladillo de mi camisa blanca, la levanta por encima de mi cabeza y la arroja al suelo.

Se aleja para observarme. Estoy desnuda por el amor de Dios. Me sonrojo de color carmesí y miro abajo hacia mis manos, al nivel de la base de mi vientre y desesperadamente quiero desaparecer en el agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que él no querría eso.

―Oye ―me llama. Le doy un vistazo y su cabeza está ladeada hacia un lado―. Candy, eres una mujer muy hermosa, el paquete completo. No cuelgues tu cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es un real gusto estar de pie aquí y observarte. ―Toma mi barbilla en su mano e inclina mi cabeza hacia arriba para ver sus ojos. Son suaves y cálidos, incluso calientes. Oh por Dios. Está tan cerca. Podría estirarme y tocarlo.

―Puedes sentarte ahora. ―Detiene mis pensamientos dispersos y me deslizo hacia abajo dentro de la cálida y acogedora agua. Ooh… pica. Lo que me toma por sorpresa, pero huele celestialmente también y el escozor pronto mengua. Me recuesto hacia atrás y brevemente cierro mis ojos, relajándome en la tranquilizadora agua. Cuando los abro, él está observándome.

―¿Por qué no te unes? ―pregunto, con valentía, mi voz ronca.

―Creo que lo haré. Muévete hacia delante ―ordena.

Se quita sus pantalones de pijama y se sube detrás de mí. El agua sube mientras él se sienta y me empuja hacia su pecho. Pone sus largas piernas sobre las mías, sus rodillas dobladas y sus tobillos nivelados con los míos, separa sus pies, abriendo mis piernas. Jadeo sorprendida. Su nariz está en mi cabello e inhala profundamente.

—Hueles muy bien, Candy.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. _Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Terry Grandchester. _Él está desnudo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría haciendo esto cuando me levanté en su suite ayer, no lo habría creído.

Acerca una botella de jabón para el cuerpo del estante ubicado al lado de la bañera y vierte un poco en su mano. Frota sus manos, creando una suave espuma, luego pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empieza a frotar el jabón en mi cuello, mis hombros, masajeando con firmeza con sus largos y fuertes dedos. Gimo, sus manos en mí se sienten bien.

—¿Te gusta eso? —Lo escucho sonreír.

—Mmm.

Baja hasta mis brazos, luego debajo de ellos, lavándolos con suavidad. Estoy tan agradecida de que Annie insistiera en que me afeitara. Sus manos se deslizan a través de mis pechos e inhalo bruscamente mientras sus dedos los rodean y comienzan a amasarlos suavemente, sin tomarlos por mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo se arquea instintivamente, empujando mis pechos hacia sus manos. Mis pezones están sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por su nada delicado trato hacia ellos la noche anterior. No demora mucho tiempo y desliza sus manos hacia mi estómago y mi vientre. Mi respiración aumenta y mi corazón está acelerado. Su creciente erección presionando detrás de mí. Me excita saber que es mi cuerpo lo que lo hace sentirse de esa forma. Ja… es tu imaginación. Mi subconsciente se burla. Alejo la molesta idea.

Él se detiene y toma una toalla mientras jadeo, queriéndolo… necesitándolo. Mis manos descansan en sus firmes y musculosos muslos. Sostengo mi aliento, sus dedos me estimulan con destreza a través de la tela, es celestial y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su propio ritmo, presionando contra su mano. Mientras las sensaciones empiezan a tomar el control, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo mis ojos en blanco, mi boca se afloja y gimo. La presión aumenta lenta e inexorablemente en mí…_Oh mi Dios._

—Siéntelo, nena —Terry susurra en mi oído y muy gentilmente roza mi oreja con sus dientes—. Siéntelo por mí. —Mis piernas están sujetas por él en el lado de la bañera, manteniéndome prisionera, dándole libre acceso a la parte más privada de mí ser.

—Oh, por favor —susurro, trato de endurecer mis piernas mientras mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Soy una esclava sexual de éste hombre y no me deja moverme.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura y se detiene. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi aliento es irregular.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —jadeo.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti Candice.

Que… oh Dios… pero… yo estaba… no es justo.

—Gírate. Necesito lavarme también —murmura.

¡Oh! Dándome la vuelta para encararlo, estoy sorprendida de encontrar que tiene su erección firme en su agarre. Mi boca se abre.

—Quiero que te familiarices bien, con nombre de pila si es posible, con la más apreciada y favorita parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy muy unido a esto.

_Es muy grande y está creciendo._ Su erección está sobre la línea del agua, el agua llega hasta sus caderas. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro cara a cara con su sonrisa maliciosa. Está disfrutando mi expresión de asombro. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándolo fijamente. Trago. _¡Eso estuvo dentro de mí!_ No parece posible. Él quiere que lo toque. _Uhm… __de acuerdo. Aquí vamos._

Le sonrío y alcanzo el jabón para el cuerpo, exprimiéndolo en mi mano. Hago como él lo hizo, restregando el jabón en mis manos hasta que genera espuma. No alejo mis ojos de los suyos. Mis labios están separados para poder respirar… muy deliberadamente, suavemente, muerdo mi labio inferior y luego deslizo mi lengua por él, siguiendo el camino donde estuvieron mis dientes. Sus ojos están serios, oscuros y se abren a medida que mi lengua se desliza por mi labio inferior. Me acerco y lo rodeo con una de mis manos, reflejo de cómo él lo está sosteniendo. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente. _Wow…_ se siente más firme de lo que esperé. Aprieto y él pone su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra y mueve su mano de arriba a abajo con un firme agarre alrededor de mis dedos. Cierra sus ojos de nuevo y su aliento da tirones en su garganta. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un abrazador gris fundido—. Así es correcto, nena.

Suelta mi mano, dejándome para que continúe sola y cierra sus ojos mientras muevo de arriba hacia abajo toda su longitud. Flexiona sus caderas un poco en mi mano y reflexivamente lo siento más apretado. Un gemido escapa de las profundidades de su garganta. Folla mi boca… mmm. Lo recuerdo empujando su dedo pulgar en mi boca, haciéndome chupar, duro. Su boca se abre ligeramente a medida que su respiración aumenta. Me inclino hacia adelante, mientras él tiene sus ojos cerrados, pongo mis labios alrededor de él y tentativamente chupo, deslizando mi lengua sobre la punta.

—Wow…. Candy. —Sus ojos se abren. Y chupo con más fuerza.

Mmm… es suave y duro a la vez, como acero revestido de terciopelo y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave.

—Cristo —gime y cierra de nuevo sus ojos.

Moviéndome hacia abajo, lo empujo en mi boca. Gime de nuevo. ¡Ja¡ Mi diosa interior está emocionada. Puedo hacer esto, lo puedo follar con mi boca. Giro mi lengua alrededor de la punta de nuevo, y él flexiona sus caderas. Sus ojos están ahora abiertos y encendidos con el calor. Sus dientes están apretados de nuevo mientras vuelve a flexionar y lo empujo más profundo en mi boca, apoyándome en sus muslos. Siento sus piernas tensarse bajo mis manos. Se acerca y toma mis coletas y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… nena… eso se siente muy bien —murmura. Chupo aún más fuerte, chasqueando mi lengua en la cabeza de su impresionante erección. Envolviendo mis dientes detrás de mis labios, sujetando mi boca alrededor de él. Su aliento silba entre dientes y gime.

—Jesús. ¿Qué tan lejos puedes ir? —susurra.

_Mmm…_ lo meto más profundo dentro de mi boca, lo puedo sentir en la parte posterior de mi garganta y luego de nuevo en el frente. Mi lengua gira alrededor de su final. Es como un helado con sabor a… Terry Grandchester. Chupo con más y más fuerza, metiéndolo más y más profundo, girando mi lengua a su alrededor. Mmm… no tenía idea que dar placer pudiese ser tan candente, verlo retorcerse sutilmente con ansias carnales. Mi diosa interior está haciendo el merengue con algunos pasos de salsa.

—Candy, voy a venirme en tu boca. —El tono entre cortado es de advertencia—. Si no quieres que lo haga, detente ahora. —Flexiona de nuevo sus caderas, sus ojos están abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de obscena necesidad, necesidad de mí. Necesidad de mi boca… _Oh Dios_.

Santa Mierda. Sus manos están realmente agarrando mi cabello. Puedo hacer esto, presiono con más fuerza y en un momento de extraordinaria confianza, desnudo mis dientes. Eso lo lleva hasta el límite. Grita y se queda quieto y puedo sentir el cálido y salado líquido rebosando en mi garganta. Trago rápidamente. Ugh… no estoy segura de esto. Pero lo miro y se está viniendo en la bañera gracias a mí y no me importa. Me siento y lo observo, una sonrisa de triunfo regodeándose en las comisuras de mis labios. Su respiración es irregular. Abriendo sus ojos, me mira.

—¿No tienes nauseas? —pregunta, asombrado—. Cristo, Candy… eso estuvo… bien, muy bien, pero inesperado. —Frunce el ceño—. Sabes, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrió y conscientemente muerdo mi labio. Me mira de manera especulativa.

—¿Has hecho eso antes?

—No. —Y no puedo evitar el pequeño matiz de orgullo en mi negación.

—Bien —dice complaciente y creo, aliviado—. Entonces, otra novedad, señorita White. —Me mira de manera valorativa—. Bueno, obtienes una A en habilidades orales. Ven, vamos a la cama, te debo un orgasmo.

_¡Orgasmo! ¡Otro!_

Rápidamente, sale de la bañera, dándome la primera versión completa del adonis, divinamente formado, ese es Terry Grandhester. Mi diosa interior deja de bailar y mira también, la boca abierta y babeando un poco. Su erección domesticada pero solida… _wow._ Envuelve una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo lo esencial y sostiene una plumosa toalla grande para mí. Saliendo de la tina, tomo su mano tendida. Me envuelve en la toalla, me toma en sus brazos y me besa con fuerza, apretando su lengua en mi boca. Tengo muchos deseos de girarme y abrazarlo… tocarlo… pero tiene mis brazos atrapados en la toalla. Pronto, estoy perdida en su beso. Acuna mi cabeza, su lengua explorando mi boca y tengo la sensación de que está expresando su gratitud —quizás— ¿por mi primera mamada? ¿Eh?

Se aleja, con las manos a cada lado de mi rostro, mirando fijamente mis ojos. Se ve perdido.

—Di sí —susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, sin entender.

—¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Candy —susurra enfatizando la última palabra y mi nombre, suplicando. Me besa de nuevo, dulcemente, apasionadamente, antes de que se aleje y se quede mirándome, parpadeando ligeramente. Toma mi mano y me lleva de regreso a su cuarto, dejándome temblorosa, así que lo sigo mansamente. Aturdida. Realmente quiere esto.

En su cuarto, me mira mientras estamos de pie al lado de su cama.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta de repente. Asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos con la súbita comprensión de que confió en él. ¿Qué me va a hacer ahora? Un estremecimiento eléctrico zumba a través de mí.

—Buena chica —dice en un respiro, su pulgar deslizándose por mi labio inferior. Se dirige a su armario y regresa con una corbata de seda gris.

—Pon tus manos juntas en frente tuyo —ordena mientras jala la toalla y la tira al piso.

Hago lo que pide y une las muñecas con su corbata, anudándolas con firmeza. Sus ojos están brillantes y salvajes, llenos de excitación. Tira del nudo, está asegurado. Tuvo que haber sido alguna clase de chico explorador para aprender estos nudos. ¿Ahora qué? Mi pulso se ha ido por las nubes, el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético. Pasa sus dedos por mis coletas.

—Te ves muy joven con estas —murmura y se mueve hacia el frente. Instintivamente, me muevo hacia atrás hasta que siento la cama contra la parte de atrás de mis rodillas. Tira su toalla, pero no puedo alejar mis ojos de su rostro. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh Candice, ¿qué te haré? —susurra mientras me baja hacia la cama, acostándose a mi lado y poniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza—. Mantén tus manos aquí arriba, no las muevas, ¿entiendes? —Sus ojos arden en los míos y estoy sin aliento por su intensidad. Este no es un hombre con el que me querría cruzar… nunca.

—Respóndeme —exige, su voz suave.

—No moveré mis manos. —Estoy sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura y deliberadamente lame su labio lentamente. Estoy fascinada por su lengua, mientras esta se desliza lentamente sobre su labio superior. Me está mirando a los ojos, evaluándome. Se inclina y me da un beso limpio, un rápido beso en mis labios.

—Te voy a besar por completo, señorita White —dice suavemente y toma mi barbilla, alzándola, dándole acceso a mi garganta. Sus labios se deslizan por mi garganta, besando, chupando y mordisqueando, desde la pequeña caída hasta la base de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo demanda atención en todas partes. El reciente baño ha dejado mi piel hipersensible. Mi sangre caliente baja hacia mi vientre, entre mis piernas, justo ahí abajo. Gimo.

Quiero tocarlo. Muevo mis manos con bastante torpeza, dado que estoy restringida y siento su cabello. Deja de besarme y alza la mirada hacia mí, agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo un sonido de desaprobación. Alcanza mis manos y las pone de nuevo sobre mi cabeza.

—No muevas tus manos o tendremos que empezar desde el principio. —Me regaña suavemente. Oh, es todo un bromista.

—Quiero tocarte. —Mi voz es entrecortada y fuera de control.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza —exige, su voz fuerte.

Toma mi barbilla de nuevo y empieza a besar mi cuello como antes. Oh… es tan frustrante. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo y sobre mis pechos, mientras alcanza la inclinación en la base de mi cuello con sus labios. Gira la punta de su nariz alrededor de ella y entonces, empieza una travesía muy placentera con su boca, dirigiéndose al sur, siguiendo el camino de sus manos, desde mi esternón hasta mis pechos. Cada uno es besado y mordido suavemente y mis pezones son chupados tiernamente. _Mierda Santa._ Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse bajo su propia voluntad, con el mismo ritmo que lleva su boca en mí y estoy tratando de recordar desesperadamente mantener mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

—Quédate quieta —advierte, su aliento se siente cálido contra mi piel. Llegando a mi ombligo, mete su lengua y luego roza suavemente mi vientre con sus dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.

—Eres muy dulce, señorita White. —Su nariz se desliza sobre la línea entre mi vientre y mi vello púbico, mordiéndome suavemente, jugueteando con su lengua. Se sienta de repente, se arrodilla a mis pies, tomando mis tobillos y abriendo mis piernas.

Mierda Santa. Toma mi pie izquierdo, dobla mi rodilla y lleva mi pie hasta su boca. Observando y evaluando cada una de mis reacciones, besa con ternura cada uno de mis dedos y luego muerde cada uno suavemente bajo las almohadillas. Cuando llega a mi dedo pequeño, lo muerde con más fuerza y convulsiono, gimiendo. Desliza su lengua por mi empeine. Y no puedo mirarlo más. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a quemarme. Aprieto mis ojos y trato de absorber y manejar todas las sensaciones que él está creando. Besa mi tobillo y hace un sendero de besos desde mi pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla, justo un poco más arriba. Luego, empieza con el pie derecho, repitiendo todo el seductor y alucinante proceso.

—Oh, por favor —gimo cuando muerde mi dedo pequeño, la acción resonando profundamente en mi vientre.

—Todas las cosas buenas, señorita White —respira.

Esta vez no se detiene en mi rodilla, sigue hasta el interior de mi muslo, separando mis muslos mientras lo hace. Y sé que va a hacer y parte de mi quiere alejarlo porque estoy mortificada y avergonzada. Me va a besar ¡ahí! Lo sé. Y parte de mi está haciendo gala de la anticipación. Se gira hacia mi otra rodilla y me besa hasta los muslos, besando, lamiendo, chupando y luego está entre mis piernas, deslizando su nariz arriba y abajo sobre mi sexo, muy suave, muy dulce, me retuerzo… Oh Dios… Se detiene, esperando a que me calme. Lo hago y alzo mi cabeza para mirarlo, mi boca abierta mientras los latidos de mi corazón se esfuerzan por salir.

—¿Sabes cuán intoxicante hueles, señorita White? —murmura y mantiene sus ojos en mí, empuja su nariz en mi vello púbico y aspira. Me pongo de un color escarlata, por todas partes, sintiendo desmayo e instantáneamente cierro mis ojos. No puedo verlo haciendo esto. Lame suavemente la longitud de mi sexo. _Oh mierda._

—Me gusta esto. —Suavemente tira de mi vello púbico—. Quizás mantengamos esto.

—Oh, por favor —ruego.

—Mmm, me gusta cuando me ruegas Candy.

Gimo.

—Ojo por ojo no es mi estilo habitual, señorita White —susurra mientras me lame suavemente de arriba abajo—. Pero me has complacido hoy y deberías ser premiada. —Escucho la maliciosa sonrisa en su voz y mientras mi cuerpo está cantando por sus palabras, su lengua empieza lentamente a hacer círculos en mi clítoris mientras sus manos sostienen mis muslos.

—¡Ahhhh! —gimo mientras mi cuerpo se arquea y convulsiona bajo el toque de su lengua.

Da vueltas con su lengua, una y otra vez, manteniendo la tortura. Estoy perdiendo todo sentido de mi misma, cada átomo en mi cuerpo muy concentrado en ese pequeño y potente vértice entre mis muslos. Mis piernas se ponen rígidas, él desliza su dedo en mi interior y escucho su gruñido.

—Oh, nena. Me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve su dedo en un gran círculo, estirándome, tirando de mí, su lengua repitiendo sus acciones y gimo. Es demasiado… mi cuerpo pide ayuda y no lo puedo negar más. Lo dejo ir, perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente mientras mi orgasmo se apodera de mí, retorciéndose en mi interior una y otra vez. Santa mierda. Grito y el mundo se derrumba y desaparece de vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax hace todo nulo y vacio.

Estoy jadeando y vagamente escucho el sonido del empaque abriéndose. Lentamente se acomoda sobre mí y empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

—¿Cómo se siente esto? —dice sin aliento.

—Bien, muy bien —digo. Y empieza a moverse en serio, rápido, fuerte y grande, entrando y saliendo de mí una y otra vez, implacable, empujándome y empujándome hasta que estoy de nuevo cerca del límite. Gimo.

—Vente para mí, nena. —Su voz es dura, áspera, cruda en mi oído y exploto alrededor de él.

—Gracias, joder —susurra, la mete duro una vez más y gime cuando llega a su clímax, apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda quieto, su cuerpo rígido. Colapsando sobre mí, siento todo su peso apretándome contra el colchón. Tiro mis manos atadas sobre su cuello y lo sostengo lo mejor que puedo. Sé en este instante, que haría lo que fuese por este hombre. Soy suya. La maravilla que él me ha presentado está más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiese haber imaginado. Y él quiere llevarlo más lejos, mucho más lejos, a un lugar que no puedo, en mi ignorancia, siquiera imaginar. _Oh, ¿qué hacer?_

Se apoya en sus codos y me mira con sus azules e intensos ojos.

—Ves cuán buenos somos juntos —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Créeme, Candy, puedo llevarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen. Sus palabras hacen eco en mis pensamientos. Rozo su nariz contra la mía. Todavía me estoy recuperando de mi extraordinaria reacción física hacia él y alzo la mirada en su dirección, sin comprender, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De repente, nos damos cuentas de las voces en el pasillo afuera de su dormitorio. Me toma un momento procesar lo que he escuchado.

—Pero si todavía está en la cama entonces debe estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Terry nunca se queda dormido.

—Señora Grandchester, por favor.

—Taylor. No puedes alejarme de mi hijo.

—Señora Grandchester, él no está solo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no está solo?

—Tiene a alguien con él.

—Oh. —Incluso yo escucho la incredulidad en su voz

Terry parpadea rápidamente, mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de horror.

—Mierda, es mi madre.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS UN ABRAZO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Me aleja de golpe. Me estremezco. Se sienta en la cama y tira el condón usado a una cesta de basura.

—Vamos, necesitamos vestirnos… eso si quieres conocer a mi madre. —Sonríe, salta fuera de la cama y se pone los jeans, _¡sin ropa interior!_ Lucho por sentarme mientras sigo atada.

—Terry… no puedo moverme.

Su sonrisa se hace más grande, se inclina y desata la corbata. El patrón del tejido ha dejado una marca alrededor de mis muñecas. Es… sexy. Me mira. Está divertido, sus ojos danzando con alegría. Besa mi frente y me sonríe abiertamente.

—Otra primera vez —reconoce, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—No tengo ropa limpia aquí. —De repente, siento pánico y considerando lo que acabo de experimentar, el pánico no me agrada. _¡Su madre! __Mierda._ No tengo ropa limpia y prácticamente nos descubrió en flagrante delito. —Tal vez debería quedarme aquí.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —amenaza Terry—. Puedes usar algo mío. —Se ha puesto una camiseta blanca y pasa una mano por su cabello de recién follado. A pesar de mi ansiedad, pierdo el tren de mi pensamiento. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a ver a este hermoso hombre? Su belleza es despampanante.

—Candice, podrías estar usando un saco y aun así te verías encantadora. Por favor, no te preocupes. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Sólo iré a calmarla. —Su boca se presiona en una línea dura. —Te espero en esa habitación en cinco minutos, de otra forma, vendré y te arrastraré hasta ahí yo mismo en lo que sea que estés usando. Mis camisetas están en este cajón. Mis camisas en el armario. Busca tú misma. —Sus ojos me observan especulativamente por un momento y deja la habitación.

_Santa Mierda._ La madre de Terry Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez conocerla pondrá una pequeña parte del rompecabezas en su lugar. Puede ayudarme a entender por qué Terry es del modo que es… Repentinamente, quiero conocerla.

Recojo mi camisa del suelo y estoy encantada de descubrir que ha sobrevivido la noche prácticamente sin ninguna arruga. Encuentro mi sujetador azul bajo la cama y me visto rápidamente. Pero si hay una cosa que odio, es no usar bragas limpias. Busco a través de los cajones de su vestidor y me encuentro con el que contiene sus boxer.

Luego de ponerme un par de Calvin Klein grises ajustados, me pongo mis pantalones y mis Converse. Tomando mi chaqueta, me meto al baño y miro mis ojos demasiado brillantes, mi cara ruborizada… ¡Y mi cabello! Mierda, las coletas de recién follada no me van. Rebusco en las gavetas para encontrar un cepillo y encuentro un peine. Tendrá que servir. Una cola de caballo es la única respuesta. Le doy un vistazo desesperado a mi ropa. Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Terry sobre su ropa. Mi subconsciente tuerce los labios y modula la palabra "ja". La ignoro. Deslizándome en mi chaqueta, satisfecha de que los puños cubran los reveladores patrones que dejó su corbata, doy una última mirada ansiosa al espejo. Esto tendrá que servir. Me dirijo a la sala principal.

—Aquí está ella. —Terry se pone de pie.

Su expresión es cálida y apreciativa. La mujer de cabello rubio junto a él se gira y me sonríe. Se pone de pie también. Está impecablemente vestida en un traje de falda color marrón con zapatos a juego. Se ve arreglada, elegante, hermosa y yo muero por dentro un poco, sabiendo que me veo como un desastre.

—Madre, esta es Candice White. Candice, esta es Eleanor Trevelyan-Grandchester. La Dra. Trevelyan-Grandchester me extiende su mano.

—Qué placer conocerte —murmura. Si no estoy equivocada, hay sorpresa y tal vez un aturdido alivio en su voz y un cálido resplandor en sus ojos color avellana. Tomo su mano y no puedo evitar sonreí con igual calidez.

—Dra. Trevelyan-Grandchester —murmuro.

—Llámame Eleanor. —Sonríe y Terry frunce el ceño—. Usualmente soy la Dra. Trevelyan y la señora Grandchester es mi suegra. —Hace un guiño—. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes? —Mira de manera interrogante a Terry, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Candice me entrevistó para el periódico escolar de la WSU porque estaré entregando los títulos esta semana.

_Doble mierda. __Había olvidado eso._

—Entonces, ¿te graduarás esta semana? —pregunta Eleanor.

—Sí.

Mi celular comienza a sonar. Annie, apuesto.

—Discúlpenme. —Está en la cocina. Me acerco y me inclino sobre la barra de desayuno, sin verificar el número—.Annie.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Candy! —Oh, mierda, es Albert. Suena desesperado—. ¿Dónde estás? He estado intentando contactarte. Necesito verte, disculparme por mi comportamiento del viernes. ¿Por qué no me has regresado las llamadas?

—Mira Albert, ahora no es un buen momento. —Miro ansiosamente a Terry que me está mirando intensamente, su rostro impasible mientras le murmura algo a su mamá. Le doy la espalda.

—¿Dónde estás? Annie está siendo muy evasiva —se queja.

—Estoy en Seattle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Seattle? ¿Estás con él?

—Albert, te llamaré más tarde. No puedo hablar contigo ahora. — Cuelgo.

Camino con indiferencia de regreso hacia Terry y su madre. Eleanor se encuentra en plena diatriba.

—… Y Anthony llamó para decir que estabas por aquí. No te he visto en dos semanas, querido.

—¿Lo hizo? —murmura Terry, mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos, pero puedo ver que tienes otros planes y no quiero interrumpir tu día. —Toma su largo abrigo color crema y se gira hacia él, ofreciéndole su mejilla. Él la besa brevemente, de forma dulce. Ella no lo toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Candice a Portland.

—Por supuesto, querido. Candice, ha sido un placer. Espero que nos encontremos otra vez. —Me extiende su mano, sus ojos brillantes y las sacudimos.

Taylor aparece de… ¿dónde?

—¿Señora Grandchester? —pregunta.

—Gracias, Taylor. —La escolta fuera de la sala y a través de las puertas dobles hacia el vestíbulo. ¿Taylor estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado?

Terry me mira.

—Entonces, ¿el fotógrafo llamó?

Mierda.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quería?

—Sólo disculparse, tú sabes… por lo del viernes.

Terry entrecierra sus ojos.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente.

Taylor reaparece.

—Señor Grandchester, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur.

Terry asiente bruscamente en su dirección.

—¿Charlie Tango está en el aeródromo Boeing?

—Sí, señor. —Taylor asiente en mi dirección—. Señorita White.

Le sonrío tentativamente en respuesta y él se da vuelta y se va.

—¿Vive aquí? ¿Taylor?

—Sí. —Su tono es cortante. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Terry se dirige a la cocina y toma su BlackBerry, dándole un vistazo a algunos correos, asumo. Presiona sus labios en una línea y hace una llamada.

—Ross, ¿cuál es el problema? —suelta. Escucha, observándome, sus ojos azules están especulativos, mientras yo estoy de pie en el centro de la gran habitación, preguntándome qué hacer conmigo misma, sintiéndome extraordinariamente consciente de mí, fuera de lugar.

—No pondré a ninguna tripulación en riesgo. No, cancélalo… evitaremos el aire en su lugar… Bien. —La calidez en sus ojos ha desaparecido. Parece distraído y mirándome una vez, se dirige a su estudio y vuelve un momento después—. Este es el contrato.

Léelo y lo discutiremos el próximo fin de semana. Te sugiero que investigues al respecto para que estés al tanto de lo que está en juego. —Hace una pausa—. Eso es si estás de acuerdo y de verdad espero que lo estés —agrega, en un tono más suave, ansioso.

—¿Investigar?

—Estarás sorprendida de lo que puedes encontrar en internet —murmura.

¡Internet! No tengo acceso a ninguna computadora, sólo a la laptop de Annie y no podría usar la de Cornwell's para este tipo de "investigación", ¿o sí?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

—No tengo computadora. Veré si puedo usar la laptop de Annie.

Me entrega un sobre.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo… ehh, prestarte una. Toma tus cosas, iremos de regreso a Portland y almorzaremos algo en el camino. Necesito vestirme.

—Sólo haré una llamada —murmuro. Quiero escuchar la voz de Annie. Frunce el ceño.

—¿El fotógrafo? —Su quijada se torna rígida y su mirada quema. Lo miro—. No me gusta compartir, señorita White. Recuérdalo. —El tono de su voz suena como una advertencia, con una larga y fría mirada hacia mí, se dirige de nuevo a la habitación.

Mierda. Sólo quería llamar a Annie, quiero gritarle, pero su repentina frialdad me deja paralizada. ¿Qué ocurrió con el generoso, relajado y sonriente hombre que me estaba haciendo el amor hace menos de una hora?

—¿Lista? —pregunta Terry mientras nos detenemos junto a las puertas dobles del vestíbulo.

Asiento de manera vacilante. Volvió a su personaje distante, amable, tenso, su máscara de nuevo puesta y en marcha. Lleva una bolsa de mensajero de cuero. ¿Por qué necesita eso? Tal vez se quede en Portland y entonces, recuerdo la graduación. Oh, sí... estará allí el jueves. Está usando una chaqueta de cuero negro. Desde luego, no se ve como el multi millonario, billonario, la palabra que sea que termine en "ario", con esta ropa. Parece un chico en el camino equivocado, tal vez una estrella de rock con mal comportamiento o un modelo de pasarela. Suspiro internamente, deseando tener una décima parte de su aplomo. Es tan tranquilo y controlado. Frunzo el ceño, recordando su exabrupto sobre Albert... bueno, parece serlo.

Taylor está rondando en el fondo.

—Mañana entonces —le dice a Taylor, quien asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué automóvil se va a llevar, señor?

Me mira brevemente.

—El R8.

—Buen viaje, señor Grandchester. Señorita White. —Taylor me mira amablemente, aunque tal vez hay una pizca de piedad oculta en las profundidades de sus ojos.

No hay duda que piensa que he sucumbido a los dudosos hábitos sexuales del señor Grandchester. Todavía no, sólo a sus excepcionales hábitos sexuales o tal vez el sexo es así para todo el mundo. Frunzo el ceño ante el pensamiento. No tengo ninguna comparación y no puedo preguntarle a Annie. Eso es algo que voy a tener que tratar con Terry. Es perfectamente natural que deba hablar con alguien y no puedo hablar con él si es tan abierto un minuto y tan distante al siguiente.

Taylor sostiene la puerta abierta para nosotros y nos conduce a través de ella. Terry llama al ascensor.

—¿Qué pasa, Candice? —pregunta. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy analizando algo en mi mente? Extiende su mano y tira de mi barbilla—. Deja de morderte el labio o tendremos sexo en el ascensor y no me importa quién entre con nosotros.

Me sonrojo, pero hay un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, finalmente su estado de ánimo parece estar cambiando.

—Terry, tengo un problema.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tengo toda su atención.

El ascensor llega. Entramos y Terry presiona el botón marcado con una G.

—Bueno. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo decir esto?—. Tengo que hablar con Annie. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo y estás demasiado involucrado. Si quieres que haga todas estas cosas, ¿cómo puedo saber…? —Hago una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Simplemente no tengo términos de referencia.

Pone los ojos en blanco en mi dirección.

—Habla con ella si es necesario. —Suena exasperado—. Asegúrate de que no le menciona nada a Anthony.

Me enfada la insinuación. Annie no es así.

—No haría eso y no te diría nada de lo que me diga de Anthony, si fuera a decirme algo —añado rápidamente.

—Bueno, la diferencia es que yo no quiero saber sobre su vida sexual —murmura Terry secamente—. Anthony es un bastardo entrometido. Pero sólo habla acerca de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora —advierte—. Ella probablemente me quitaría mis bolas si supiera lo que quiero hacer contigo —añade en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

—Está bien —acepto con facilidad, sonriéndole, aliviada. La idea de Annie con las bolas de Terry es algo en lo que no quiero pensar.

Sus labios se curvan y niega con la cabeza.

—Cuanto antes tenga tu sumisión, mejor y podemos detener todo esto —murmura.

—Detener, ¿qué?

—Tú, desafiándome. —Estira su mano hacia abajo, ahueca mi barbilla y planta un beso rápido y dulce en mis labios mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren. Toma mi mano y me guía dentro del garaje subterráneo.

Yo, desafiándolo... ¿cómo?

Al lado del ascensor, puedo ver el Audi 4x4 negro, pero es el elegante deportivo negro el que se abre con un pitido y se ilumina cuando lo apunta el llavero que controla la alarma. Es uno de esos automóviles que deberían tener a una rubia con largas piernas y usando sólo un pequeño vestido, extendida a través del capo.

—Bonito automóvil —murmuro con sequedad.

Levanta la mirada y sonríe.

—Lo sé —dice y por una fracción de segundo, el dulce, joven, despreocupado Terry está de vuelta. Eso me alegra el corazón. Está tan emocionado. Los chicos y sus juguetes. Pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia él, pero no puedo reprimir mi sonrisa. Me abre la puerta y me subo. Vaya... es bajo. Se mueve alrededor del automóvil con una gracia fácil y dobla su larga elegancia a mi lado. ¿Cómo hace eso?

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de automóvil es este?

—Se trata de un Audi R8 Spyder. Es un hermoso día, podemos bajar el techo. Hay una gorra de béisbol allí. De hecho, debería haber dos. —Apunta hacia la guantera—. Y lentes de sol si los quieres.

Enciende el automóvil y el motor ruge detrás de nosotros. Pone el bolso en el espacio tras nuestros asientos, presiona un botón y el techo se reclina lentamente. Con un golpecito en un interruptor, Bruce Springsteen nos rodea.

—Vas a amar a Bruce. —Sonríe y saca el automóvil fácilmente de su plaza del estacionamiento hasta la rampa empinada, donde hacemos una pausa en la barrera.

Entonces estamos fuera en una mañana soleada de mayo en Seattle. Busco en la guantera y tomo las gorras de béisbol. Los Mariners. ¿Le gusta el béisbol? Le paso una gorra y se la pone. Paso mi cola de caballo por la parte posterior de la mía y arrastro hacia abajo la visera.

Las personas nos miran mientras avanzamos por las calles. Por un momento, creo que es a él... y entonces, una parte muy paranoica piensa que todos me están mirando porque saben lo que he estado haciendo durante las últimas doce horas, pero finalmente, me doy cuenta de que es al automóvil. Terry parece no darse cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El tráfico es escaso y pronto estamos en la I-5 dirigiéndonos al sur, el viento barriendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Bruce está cantando acerca de estar ardiendo y su deseo. Cuán adecuado. Me sonrojo mientras escucho las palabras. Terry me mira. Tiene sus Ray-Bans puestas por lo que no puedo ver lo que está pensando. Su boca se inclina un poco, estira su mano y la coloca sobre mi rodilla, apretándola suavemente. Mi aliento se dificulta.

—¿Hambrienta? —pregunta.

No de comida.

—No especialmente.

Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura.

—Tienes que comer, Candice —me reprende—. Conozco un buen lugar cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí.

Aprieta mi rodilla de nuevo y luego devuelve su mano al volante mientras baja su pie sobre el acelerador. Estoy presionada contra la parte de posterior de mi asiento. Vaya, este automóvil se puede mover.

El restaurante es pequeño e íntimo, una cabaña de madera en medio de un bosque. La decoración es rústica: sillas y mesas al azar con manteles de cuadritos, flores silvestres en floreros pequeños. Cuisine Sauvage dice un cartel encima de la puerta.

—No he estado aquí en un tiempo. No tenemos opciones, cocinan lo que sea que hayan capturado o recogido. —Levanta sus cejas con fingido horror y tengo que reír. La camarera toma la orden de nuestras bebidas. Se sonroja cuando ve a Terry, evitando el contacto visual con él, escondiéndose bajo su flequillo rubio y largo. ¡A ella le gusta! ¡No soy sólo yo!

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —dice Terry con una voz de autoridad. Frunzo mis labios, exasperada—. ¿Qué? —dice bruscamente.

—Quería una Coca-Cola dietética —susurro.

Sus ojos azules se entrecierran y sacude su cabeza.

—El Pinot Grigio aquí es un vino decente, irá bien con la comida, con lo que sea que recibamos —dice con paciencia.

—¿Lo que sea que recibamos?

—Sí. —Sonríe, deslumbrante, con su cabeza inclinada con una sonrisa de lado y los polos de mi estómago saltan por encima de mi bazo. No puedo evitar reflejar su gloriosa sonrisa en respuesta—. Le gustaste a mi madre —dice secamente.

—¿En serio? —Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar con placer.

—Oh, sí. Siempre pensó que era gay.

Mi boca se abre y recuerdo esa pregunta... en la entrevista. Oh, no.

—¿Por qué pensaba que eras gay? —susurro.

—Porque nunca me ha visto con una chica.

—¿Oh... ni siquiera una de las quince?

Él sonríe.

—Te acordaste. No, ninguna de las quince.

—Oh.

—Sabes, Candy, ha sido un fin de semana de novedades para mí también —dice en voz baja.

—¿Lo ha sido?

—Nunca he dormido con nadie, nunca he tenido sexo en mi cama, nunca volé con una chica en Charlie Tango, nunca le presenté una mujer a mi madre. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Sus ojos arden, su intensidad me quita el aliento.

La camarera llega con nuestras copas de vino y de inmediato tomo un rápido sorbo. ¿Se está abriendo o simplemente haciendo una observación casual?

—Realmente he disfrutado este fin de semana —murmuro. Entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí otra vez.

—Deja de morderte el labio —gruñe—. Yo también —añade.

—¿Qué es sexo vainilla? —le pregunto, cualquier cosa para distraerme de la mirada intensa, ardiente y sexy que me está dando. Se ríe.

—Sólo es sexo sencillo, Candy. Sin juguetes, sin extras añadidos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sabes... bueno, en realidad no lo haces, pero eso es lo que significa.

—Oh. —Pensaba que el sexo que tuvimos fue brownie con cobertura de chocolate, con una cereza en la parte superior. Pero bueno, ¿qué sé yo?

La camarera nos trae sopa. Ambos la miramos de manera dudosa.

—Sopa de ortiga —nos informa la camarera antes de girar y balancearse de regreso a la cocina. No creo que a ella le guste ser ignorada por Terry. Pruebo tentativamente. Es delicioso. Terry y yo levantamos la mirada el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo con alivio. Me río y él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ese es un sonido hermoso —murmura.

—¿Por qué nunca has tenido sexo vainilla antes? ¿Siempre has hecho... eh, lo que has hecho? —pregunto, intrigada.

Asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Más o menos. —Su voz es cautelosa. Frunce el ceño por un momento y parece estar involucrado en algún tipo de lucha interna. Luego levanta la vista, con una decisión tomada—. Una de las amigas de mi madre me sedujo cuando tenía quince años.

—Oh. —¡Mierda, eso es ser joven!

—Tenía gustos muy particulares. Fui su sumiso durante seis años. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Oh. —Mi cerebro se ha congelado, sorprendido hasta la inactividad por esta admisión.

—Así que sé lo que implica, Candice. —Sus ojos brillan con comprensión. Lo miro, incapaz de articular nada, incluso mi subconsciente está en silencio—. Realmente no tuve una introducción común al sexo.

La curiosidad se activa a lo grande.

—¿Así que nunca saliste con alguien en la universidad?

—No. —Niega con su cabeza para enfatizar el punto.

La camarera toma nuestros platos, interrumpiéndonos por un momento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto cuándo se ha ido.

Sonríe sarcásticamente.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí.

—No quería hacerlo. Ella era todo lo que quería, necesitaba. Y, además, me habría golpeado terriblemente. —Sonríe con cariño ante el recuerdo.

Oh, esta es demasiada información… pero quiero más.

—¿Así que si era una amiga de tu madre, qué edad tenía?

Sonríe.

—Edad suficiente para saber desempeñarse mejor.

—¿Todavía la ves?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía... eh...? —Me sonrojo.

—No. —Niega con la cabeza y sonríe con indulgencia a mí—. Es una muy buena amiga.

—Oh. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

Me da una mirada de no-seas-estúpida.

—Por supuesto que no.

La camarera regresa con carne de venado, pero mi apetito ha desaparecido. Qué revelación._Terry el sumiso... mierda_. Tomo un trago grande del Pinot Grigio; él tiene razón, por supuesto, es delicioso. Por Dios, todas estas revelaciones, son mucho más en qué pensar. Necesito tiempo para procesar esto cuando esté por mi cuenta, no cuando estoy distraída por su presencia. Es tan abrumador, tan macho alfa y ahora ha lanzado esta bomba en la ecuación. Él sabe lo que es.

—Pero, no puede haber sido a tiempo completo… —Estoy confundida.

—Bueno, lo fue, aunque no la veía todo el tiempo. Era... difícil. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la escuela y luego en la universidad. Come, Candy.

—En realidad no tengo hambre, Terry. —Estoy recuperándome de su revelación.

Su expresión se endurece.

—Come —dice en voz baja, muy baja.

Lo miro. Este hombre, abusado sexualmente cuando era adolescente, tiene un tono muy amenazante.

—Dame un momento —murmuro en voz baja. Parpadea un par de veces.

—Está bien —murmura y continúa con su comida.

Así es como será si firmo: ordenándome. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiero esto? Alcanzando mi cuchillo y tenedor, corto tentativamente la carne de venado. Es muy sabroso.

—¿Es así como nuestra relación eh... será? —susurro—. ¿Tú, ordenándome? —No puedo obligarme a mirarlo.

—Sí —murmura.

—Ya veo.

—Y lo que es más, querrás que lo haga —añade en voz baja.

Sinceramente, lo dudo. Corto otro trozo de carne de venado, sosteniéndolo contra mi boca.

—Es un gran paso —murmuro y como.

—Lo es. —Cierra sus ojos un instante. Cuando los abre, están amplios y serios—. Candice, tienes que ir con tus instintos. Has la investigación, lee el contrato, estaré feliz de discutir cualquier aspecto. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes si quieres hablar de ello antes de esa fecha. —Sus palabras vienen a mí apresuradamente—. Llámame, tal vez podamos cenar, por ejemplo ¿el miércoles? Realmente quiero hacer funcionar esto. De hecho, nunca he querido nada tanto como quiero que esto funcione.

Su sinceridad quema, su anhelo se refleja en sus ojos. Esto es principalmente lo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de las quince? Oh, no... ¿Eso seré yo? ¿Un número? ¿El dieciséis de muchas?

—¿Qué pasó con las quince? —Dejo escapar.

Levanta sus cejas con sorpresa, luego luce resignado, negando con su cabeza.

—Varias cosas, pero se reduce a… —Hace una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras, creo—. Incompatibilidad. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Así que ya no estás viendo a ninguna de ellas?

—No, Candy, no lo hago. Soy monógamo en mis relaciones.

Ah... esto son noticias.

—Ya veo.

—Investiga, Candy.

Bajo mi cuchillo y tenedor. No puedo comer más.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me frunce el ceño, pero decide no decir nada. Doy un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Mi estómago está agitándose con toda esta nueva información y me siento un poco mareada por el vino. Lo veo mientras devora todo su plato. Come como un caballo. Debe hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en tan buena forma. El recuerdo de la forma en que su pijama cuelga de sus caderas viene espontáneamente a mi mente. La imagen es totalmente distractora. Me retuerzo incómodamente. Levanta la vista hacia mí y me sonrojo.

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando en este mismo momento — murmura. Me sonrojo más. Me sonríe, con una sonrisa malvada—. Puedo adivinar — bromea en voz baja.

—Me alegro de que no puedas leer mi mente.

—Tu mente, no, pecosa, pero tu cuerpo, ese lo he llegado a conocer bastante bien desde ayer. —Su voz es sugerente. ¿Cómo es que cambia tan rápidamente de un estado de ánimo al otro? Es tan voluble... es difícil mantener el ritmo…_Ah me llamo pecosa?_

Le hace gestos a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. Una vez que ha pagado, se para y me extiende su mano.

—Ven. —Tomando mi mano en la suya, me lleva de nuevo al automóvil. Este contacto, piel con piel, es lo que es tan inesperado de él, es normal, íntimo. No puedo conciliar este gesto común, tierno, con lo que él quiere hacer en esa habitación... El Salón Rojo del Dolor.

Estamos en silencio en el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver, ambos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Cuando estaciona afuera de mi departamento, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, Annie está en casa. Empacando, sin duda, a menos que Anthony todavía esté allí. Apaga el motor y me doy cuenta de que voy a tener que dejarlo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero prolongar nuestro tiempo juntos.

—No. Tengo trabajo que hacer —dice simplemente, mirándome, una expresión inescrutable.

Miro abajo hacia mis manos mientras junto mis dedos. De repente, me siento emocional. Él se va. Estirando su mano, toma una de las mías y lentamente la lleva hasta su boca, con ternura besando el dorso de mi mano, como un gesto dulce y pasado de moda. Mi corazón salta hasta mi boca.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Candy. Ha sido... el mejor. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles?. Te recogeré en el trabajo, o donde me digas. —dice en voz baja.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —susurro.

Besa mi mano de nuevo y la coloca de vuelta en mi regazo. Sale, da la vuelta hacia mi lado y abre la puerta del pasajero. ¿Por qué me siento de repente desprovista? Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No debo permitir que me vea así. Fijando una sonrisa en mi cara, salgo fuera del coche y continúo por el camino, sabiendo que tengo que enfrentarme a Annie. Me doy la vuelta y lo miro a medio camino. Barbilla arriba White, me reprendo a mí misma.

—Oh… por cierto, llevo tu ropa interior. —Le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa y levanto la cinturilla de los boxer que llevo para que pueda ver. La boca de Terry cae abierta, sorprendido. Qué gran reacción. Mi humor cambia inmediatamente y entro pavoneándome en la casa, parte de mí queriendo saltar y lanzar el puño al aire. ¡SÍ! Mi diosa interior está encantada.

Annie está en la sala de estar empaquetando sus libros en cajas.

—Estás de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Cómo estás? —Su voz es febril, ansiosa y salta hacia mí agarrando mis hombros, analizando mi rostro minuciosamente antes incluso de que hubiera dicho hola.

Mierda… tengo que tratar con la persistencia y la tenacidad de Annie y estoy en posesión de un documento legal firmado diciendo que no puedo hablar. No es una mezcla saludable.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue? No pude parar de pensar en ti, después de que Anthony se fue, quiero decir. —Sonríe maliciosamente.

No puedo dejar de sonreír ante su preocupación y su ardiente curiosidad, pero de repente, me siento tímida. Me sonrojo. Fue muy privado. Todo ello. Ver y saber lo que Terry tiene que esconder. Pero tengo que darle algunos detalles, porque no me dejará en paz hasta que lo haga.

—Fue bien, Annie. Muy bien, creo —digo tranquilamente, intentando esconder mi vergonzosa sonrisa que lo dice todo.

—¿Tú crees?

—No tengo nada para compararlo, ¿no? —Me encojo de hombros en tono de disculpa.

—¿Te hizo llegar?

Mierda. Es muy contundente. Me vuelvo de color escarlata.

—Sí —murmuro, exasperada.

Annie me empuja al sofá y nos sentamos. Estrecha mis manos.

—Eso está bien. —Annie me mira con incredulidad—. Fue tu primera vez. Wow, Terry debe saber realmente lo que está haciendo.

Oh Annie, si tú supieras.

—Mi primera vez fue horrible —continúa, haciendo una cara de comedia triste.

—¿Oh? —Esto me tiene interesada, es algo que nunca antes había divulgado.

—Sí, Steve Paton. Escuela secundaria, un deportista idiota. —Se estremece—. Fue rudo. No estaba preparada. Ambos estábamos borrachos. Tú sabes… el típico desastre adolescente post-baile. Ugh… me llevó meses antes de decidir probar otra vez. Y no con él, la maravilla sin agallas. Era demasiado joven. Tuviste razón al esperar.

—Annie, eso suena horrible.

Annie parece pensativa.

—Sí, me llevó casi un año tener mi primer orgasmo a través del sexo con penetración y aquí estás tú… ¿la primera vez?

Asiento tímidamente. Mi diosa interior se sienta en la posición del loto pareciendo serena, excepto por la disimulada y autocomplaciente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me alegro de que la perdieras con alguien que sabe diferenciar entre su culo y su codo. —Me guiña el ojo—. Así que, ¿cuándo vas a verlo de nuevo?

—El miércoles. Vamos a cenar.

—¿Así que todavía te gusta?

—Sí. Pero no sé acerca del… futuro.

—¿Por qué?

—Él es complicado, Annie. Tú sabes… vive en un mundo muy diferente al mío. —Gran excusa. Creíble también. Mucho mejor que: Tiene un Salón Rojo del Dolor y quiere hacerme su esclava sexual.

—Oh por favor, no dejes que esto sea por el dinero, Candy. Anthony dice que es muy insólito para Terry salir con alguien.

—¿Lo dijo? —Mi voz se alza varias octavas.

¡Demasiado obvia, White! Mi subconsciente me mira, meneando su largo y delgado dedo, entonces se transforma en la balanza de la justicia para recordarme que él podría demandarme si revelo demasiado. Ja… ¿qué va a hacer?, ¿quitarme todo mi dinero? Debo recordar googlear "penalizaciones por romper un acuerdo de no divulgación" mientras hago el resto de mi "investigación". Es como si me hubieran dado una tarea escolar. Tal vez incluso me gradúe. Me sonrojo, recordando mí A por el experimento en el baño esta mañana.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa?

—Sólo recordando algo que Terry dijo.

—Te ves diferente —dice Annie afectuosamente.

—Me siento diferente. Dolorida —confieso.

—¿Dolorida?

—Un poco. —Me sonrojo.

—Yo también. Hombres —dice con disgusto simulado—. Son animales. —Ambas nos reímos.

—¿Estás dolorida? —exclamo.

—Sí… uso excesivo.

Me río tontamente.

—Cuéntame acerca del uso excesivo de Anthony —pregunto cuando he parado de reír.

Oh, puedo sentirme a mí misma relajándome por primera vez desde que estaba en la cola del bar… antes de la llamada de teléfono que comenzó todo esto, cuando estaba admirando al señor Grandchester desde la distancia. Felices días sin complicaciones. Annie se sonroja. Oh Dios… Annie Britter se vuelve toda Candice Rose White conmigo. Me lanza una mirada húmeda. Nunca la había visto reaccionar de esta forma por un hombre antes. Mi mandíbula cae al suelo. ¿Dónde está Annie y qué has hecho con ella?

—Oh, Candy. —Deja salir a borbotones—. Él es tan… Todo. Y cuando nosotros… oh… realmente bueno. —Difícilmente puede hilvanar una frase, está mal.

—Creo que estás intentando decirme que te gusta.

Asiente, sonriendo como una loca.

—Y voy a verlo el sábado. Nos va a ayudar a mudarnos. —Juntas sus manos, da un brinco fuera del sofá y hace piruetas hasta la ventana. Mudanza. Mierda… me había olvidado de eso, incluso con las cajas de embalaje rodeándonos.

—Es muy amable de su parte —digo apreciativamente. Puedo llegar a conocerlo también. Quizás pueda darme una visión más clara de su extraño y perturbador hermano—. Así que, ¿qué hicieron anoche? —pregunto. Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y eleva las cejas en una mirada de tú-que-crees-estúpida.

—Más o menos lo que hiciste, aunque cenamos primero. —Me sonríe—. ¿Estás realmente bien? Pareces un poco agobiada.

—Me siento agobiada. Terry es muy intenso.

—Sí, puedo ver cómo puede ser. ¿Pero fue bueno contigo?

—Sí —la tranquilizo—. Estoy realmente hambrienta, ¿debería cocinar?

Asiente y recoge dos libros más para empaquetar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares? —pregunta.

—Voy a devolvérselos.

—¿De verdad?

—Es un regalo exagerado. No puedo aceptarlo, especialmente ahora. —Le sonrío a Annie y ella asiente.

—Te entiendo. Te llegaron un par de cartas y Albert estuvo llamando hora tras hora. Sonaba desesperado.

—Lo llamaré —murmuro evasivamente. Si le dijera a Annie acerca de Albert, se lo sirve en el desayuno. Recojo las cartas de la mesa del comedor y las abro—. ¡Hey, tengo entrevistas! La semana siguiente, en Seattle, ¡para las plazas de practicantes!

—¿Para qué editorial?

—¡Para ambas!

—Te dije que tu GPA te abriría puertas, Candy. —Annie, por supuesto, ya tiene un cupo de prácticas en el Seattle Times. Su padre conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien.

—¿Cómo se siente Anthony acerca de que vayas a irte lejos? —pregunto.

Annie entra en la cocina, por primera vez esta tarde, está desconsolada.

—Entiende. Parte de mí no quiere irse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol por un par de semanas. Además, mi mama está soportándolo, pensando que este será nuestro último viaje real en familia antes de que Ethan y yo salgamos de cabeza al mundo al empleo remunerado.

Nunca he tenido que dejar Estados Unidos. Annie se va a Barbados con sus padres y su hermano Ethan por dos semanas enteras. Voy a echarla de menos en nuestro nuevo departamento. Será extraño. Ethan ha estado viajando por el mundo desde que se graduó el año pasado. Me pregunto brevemente si lo veré antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Es un chico encantador. El teléfono suena, sacándome de mi ensueño.

—Será Albert —suspiro. Sé que tengo que hablar con él. Agarro el teléfono—. Hola.

—Candy, ¡regresaste! —grita Albert con alivio.

—Obviamente. —El sarcasmo se filtra en mi voz y pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia el teléfono.

Está en silencio por un momento.

—¿Puedo verte? Siento lo del viernes en la noche. Estaba ebrio… y tú… bien. Candy por favor, perdóname.

—Por supuesto que te perdono Albert. Sólo no lo hagas otra vez. Sabes que no me siento de ese modo por ti.

Suspira pesadamente, triste.

—Lo sé, Candy. Sólo pensé que, si te besaba, podía cambiar la forma en que te sientes.

—Albert, te quiero mucho, significas mucho para mí. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Eso no va a cambiar. Tú lo sabes. —Odiaba decepcionarlo, pero esa es la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿estás con él ahora? —Su tono está lleno de desdén.

—Albert, no estoy con nadie.

—Pero pasaste la noche con él.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Es por el dinero?

—¡Albert! ¡Cómo te atreves! —le grito, tambaleándome por su audacia.

—Candy —se queja y se disculpa simultáneamente. No puedo hacer frente a sus celos mezquinos ahora. Sé que está herido, pero mi plato está repleto al tratar con Terry Grandchester.

—Quizá podamos tomar un café o algo mañana. Te llamaré. —Soy conciliadora. Es mi amigo. Estoy muy encariñada con él. Pero ahora mismo, no necesito esto.

— Mañana entonces. ¿Llamarás? —La esperanza en su voz retuerce mi corazón.

—Sí… buenas noches, Albert —Cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta.

—¿De qué trataba todo eso? —demanda Annie, sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Decido que la honestidad es la mejor política. Me está mirando más irritada que nunca.

—Intento besarme el viernes.

—¿Albert? y ¿Terry Grandchester? Candy, tus feromonas deben estar trabajando tiempo extra. ¿En qué estupidez estabas pensando? —Sacude la cabeza con disgusto y vuelve a las cajas de embalaje.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, dejamos de hacer nuestro equipaje para ponernos con la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña. Annie abre la botella de vino y nos sentamos entre las cajas, comiendo, bebiendo vino tinto barato y viendo televisión basura. Es normal. Es tan de vuelta a la tierra y bienvenido después de las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas de… locura. Como, por primera vez sin prisas, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa con él y la comida? Annie limpia los platos y termino de empacar las cosas de la sala de estar. Nos quedamos con el sofá, la televisión y la mesa del comedor. ¿Qué más podemos necesitar? Sólo falta empacar lo de la cocina y los dormitorios.

El teléfono suena nuevamente. Es Anthony. Annie me guiña y salta a su habitación como si tuviera catorce años. Sé que debería estar escribiendo su discurso de despedida, pero parece que Anthony es más importante. ¿Qué pasa con los hombres Grandchester? ¿Qué es lo que los hace totalmente distractores, absorbentes e irresistibles? Tomo otro trago de vino. Paso los canales de televisión, pero en el fondo, sé que sólo estoy postergándolo.

Quemando como un brillante agujero rojo en mi bolsa, está el contrato. ¿Tengo la fuerza para leerlo esta noche? Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. Albert y Terry, ambos quieren algo de mí. Albert es fácil de tratar. Pero Terry… Terry está en una liga completamente diferente en cuanto a dirección y comprensión. Una parte de mí quiere correr y esconderse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sus ardientes ojos azules y su intensa mirada ardiente entran en mi mente y mi cuerpo se tensa ante el pensamiento. Me corta la respiración. Ni siquiera está aquí y estoy excitada. ¿Esto no puede ser sólo acerca del sexo o sí? Recuerdo sus bromas gentiles esta mañana en el desayuno, su alegría por mi deleite con el paseo en helicóptero, él tocando el piano… la dulce y oh-tan-triste música llena de alma.

Es una persona tan complicada. Y ahora tengo una idea de por qué. Un joven privado de su adolescencia, abusado sexualmente por la mala figura de la señora Leagan… no es de extrañar que haya envejecido antes de tiempo. Mi corazón se llena de tristeza ante el pensamiento de lo que debe haber pasado. Soy demasiado ingenua para saber exactamente qué, pero la investigación puede arrojar algo de luz. Pero, ¿realmente quiero saber? ¿Quiero explorar ese mundo del que no sé nada? Es un paso muy grande. Si no lo hubiera conocido, aún estaría feliz y dulcemente ajena a eso. Mi mente se desvía a la noche anterior y esta mañana… y la increíble sensualidad que he experimentado. ¿Quiero decir adiós a eso? ¡No! Grita mi subconsciente… mi diosa interna asiente en silencio de acuerdo con ella.

Annie se pasea de nuevo por la sala de estar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tal vez está enamorada… la miro boquiabierta. Nunca se había comportado así.

—Candy, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.

—También yo, Annie.

Me abraza.

—Me alegro que estés de vuelta en una pieza. Hay algo raro en Terry. —añade tranquilamente en tono de disculpa. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras pienso... ¿Cómo diablos lo sabe? Esto es lo que la hará una gran periodista, su intuición inquebrantable.

Recogiendo mi bolso, deambulo sin ganas hacia mi dormitorio. Estoy muy cansada por todos nuestros esfuerzos carnales del día anterior y por el completo y absoluto dilema que encaro. Me siento en la cama y con cuidado, extraigo el sobre de papel manila de la bolsa, girándolo una y otra vez en mis manos. ¿Realmente quiero saber la extensión de la depravación de Terry? Es muy desalentador. Tomo una respiración profunda y con el corazón en la garganta, abro el sobre.

CPNTINUARA…..

* * *

GRACIAS CHICAS POR LOS REVIEWS DISFRUTO MUCHOS LEYÉNDOLOS (ME HACEN REÍR MUCHÍSIMO)

**LUZ RICO: TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR DOS VECES POR SEMANA **


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Hay varios documentos en el interior del sobre. Los tomo, mi corazón aún late con fuerza. Me siento en mi cama y comienzo a leer.

* * *

CONTRATO

Día _del 2011 ("Fecha de inicio").

ENTRE

Sr. Terrence Grandchester, con domicilio en Escala 301, Seattle, 98889, Washington ("El Dominante").

Srta. Candice White, con domicilio en SW calle Green 1114, Apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888, Wanshington ("La Sumisa").

LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE:

1. Los siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Dominante y la Sumisa.

TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES

2. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir a la Sumisa explorar su sensualidad y sus límites con seguridad, respeto y consideración a sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3. El Dominante y la Sumisa aceptan y reconocen que todo lo que ocurre bajo los términos de este contrato será consensual, confidencial y sujeto a los límites acordados y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos fuera de este contrato. Los límites y procedimientos de seguridad deben ser acordados por escrito.

4. El Dominante y la Sumisa garantizan al otro que no sufren de ninguna enfermedad sexual seria, infecciosa o potencialmente mortal; incluyendo pero no limitándose al VIH, Herpes y Hepatitis. Si durante el periodo —definido más adelante— o cualquier ampliación del plazo de este contrato, cualquiera de las partes fuera diagnosticado con o tiene conocimiento de cualquier enfermedad, él o ella se compromete a informar al otro de inmediato y previamente a cualquier forma de contacto físico entre las partes.

5. El cumplimiento de las garantías anteriormente mencionadas, los acuerdos e informes —y cualquier límite adicional y procedimientos de seguridad acordados en la anterior cláusula 3— son fundamentales para este contrato. Cualquier incumplimiento que lo contravenga lo dejará sin efecto inmediatamente y cada parte se compromete a ser plenamente responsable de la otra por las consecuencias de dicho incumplimiento.

6. Todo en este contrato debe ser leído e interpretado en la luz del propósito fundamental y términos fundamentales establecidos anteriormente en las cláusulas 2-5.

ROLES

7. EL Dominante debe asumir la responsabilidad por el bienestar y el adecuado entrenamiento, orientación y disciplina de la Sumisa. El decidirá la naturaleza de tal formación, orientación y disciplina, así como la hora y el lugar de su administración, sujeto a los términos acordados, limitaciones y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o acuerdos adicionales bajo la anterior cláusula 3.

8. Si en algún momento el Dominante fallara en seguir los términos acordados, limitaciones y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos fuera de este contrato o acuerdos adicionales bajo la anterior cláusula 3 ya mencionada, la Sumisa tiene derecho a revocar el presente contrato y a dejar de inmediato y sin aviso el servicio del Dominante.

9. Sujeto a lo anterior y las cláusulas anteriores 2-5, la Sumisa está para servir y obedecer al Dominante en todas las cosas. Sujeto a los términos acordados, las limitaciones y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en el presente contrato o acordados conforme a la cláusula 3 anterior, deberá ofrecer sin duda o vacilación al Dominante tanto placer como él pueda requerir y ella deberá aceptar sin duda o vacilación su entrenamiento, orientación y disciplina en cualquier forma que pueda tomar.

INICIO Y PLAZO

10. El Dominante y la Sumisa entran en este contrato en la fecha de inicio, plenamente conscientes de su naturaleza y se comprometen a cumplir sus condiciones sin excepción.

11. El presente contrato tendrá vigencia por un periodo de tres meses de calendario a partir de la fecha de inicio ("El Plazo"). Al expirar el Plazo, las partes deberán discutir si este contrato y las medidas que han adoptado en virtud de este contrato son satisfactorias y si las necesidades de cada parte se han cumplido. Cualquiera de las partes puede proponer la extensión de este contrato, sujeto a ajustes en estos términos o a los acuerdos que han hecho en virtud del mismo. A falta de acuerdo para la prórroga del presente contrato, queda terminado y ambas partes quedan libres para reanudar vidas por separado.

DISPONIBILIDAD

12. La Sumisa se pondrá a sí misma a disposición del Dominante la noche de los viernes hasta la tarde del domingo de cada semana durante el Plazo, a veces a ser especificados por el Dominante ("Los tiempos asignados"). Además, el tiempo asignado puede ser mutuamente acordado cuando se considere necesario.

13. El Dominante reserva el derecho de despedir a la Sumisa de su servicio en cualquier momento y por cualquier razón. La Sumisa podría pedir su libertad en cualquier momento, dicha petición a ser concedida a discreción del Dominante, sujetas sólo a las reglas de la Sumisa bajo las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

UBICACIÓN

14. La Sumisa se pondrá a sí misma a disposición durante los tiempos asignados y tiempos adicionales acordados en ubicaciones a ser determinadas por el Dominante. El Dominante se asegurará de que todos los gastos de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa para tal propósito sean reconocidos por él.

PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIO

15. Las prestaciones de servicio siguientes han sido discutidas y acordadas y deben ser respetadas por ambas partes durante el Plazo. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir ciertas cuestiones que no están cubiertas por los términos de este contrato o las prestaciones de servicio o que ciertas cuestiones pueden ser renegociadas. En tal circunstancia, las cláusulas adicionales pueden ser propuestas vía enmienda. Las cláusulas adicionales o modificaciones deben ser acordadas, documentadas y firmadas por ambas partes y estarán sujetas a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas anteriores 2-5.

EL DOMINANTE

15.1. El Dominante hará de la salud y seguridad de la Sumisa una prioridad en todo momento. El Dominante no podrá exigir en cualquier momento, solicitar, permitir o demandar que la Sumisa participe a manos del Dominante en cualquiera de las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en cualquier acto que cualquiera de las partes considere que no es seguro. El Dominante no llevará a cabo o no permitirá que se lleve a cabo ninguna acción que pueda causar lesiones graves o de riesgo a la vida de la Sumisa. El resto de los incisos de esta cláusula 15 son para ser leídos sujeto a esta disposición y los asuntos fundamentales acordados en las cláusulas 2-5 anteriores.

15.2. El Dominante acepta que la Sumisa le pertenece, para poseer, controlar, dominar y disciplinar durante el Plazo. El Dominante podrá usar el cuerpo de la Sumisa sexualmente o de cualquier otra manera en cualquier momento de los tiempos asignados o en cualquier momento del tiempo adicional acordado.

15.3. El Dominante deberá proveer a la Sumisa con todo el entrenamiento y la orientación necesaria en cómo servir adecuadamente al Dominante.

15.4. El Dominante deberá mantener un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus funciones al servicio del Dominante.

15.5. El Dominante puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuando sea necesario, para garantizar que la Sumisa es plenamente consciente de su rol de sumisión ante el Dominante y desalentar una conducta inaceptable. El Dominante puede flagelar, golpear, latiguear o castigar corporalmente a la Sumisa a efectos de disciplinar, para su disfrute personal o por cualquier otra razón que no está obligado a proporcionar.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y administración de disciplina el Dominante deberá garantizar que no sean hechas marcas permanentes sobre el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni lesiones sufridas que puedan requerir atención médica.

15.7. En la formación y administración de disciplina, el Dominante se asegurará de que la disciplina e instrumentos utilizados para propósitos de disciplina, sean seguros, no deberán utilizarse de tal manera que cause daños graves y no excedan de modo alguno los límites definidos y detallados en el presente contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o lesión, el Dominante deberá cuidar de la Sumisa, velar por su salud y seguridad, alentando y ordenando atención médica cuando sea considerado necesario por el Dominante.

15.9. El Dominante debe mantener su propia salud y buscar atención médica cuando sea necesario, con el fin de mantener un entorno libre de riesgos.

15.10. El Dominante no podrá prestar su Sumisa a otro Dominante.

15.11. El Dominante puede restringir, esposar u obligar a la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante los tiempos asignados o en cualquier momento adicional acordado por cualquier razón y durante periodos extendidos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12. El Dominante se asegurará de que todos los equipos utilizados para los fines de entrenamiento y disciplina se mantendrán en todo momento en un estado limpio, higiénico y seguro.

SUMISA

15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Dominante como su Maestro. En el entendimiento de que ella es ahora propiedad del Dominante, a ser tratada como el Dominante quiera durante el Plazo en general, pero específicamente durante los tiempos asignados y cualquier periodo adicional acordado como tiempo asignado.

15.14. La Sumisa debe obedecer las reglas —"El Reglamento"— establecidas en el Apéndice 1 del presente acuerdo.

15.15. La Sumisa debe servir al Dominante de cualquier forma que el Dominante vea conveniente y se esforzará por complacer al Dominante en todo momento con lo mejor de sus capacidades.

15.16. La Sumisa adoptará todas las medidas necesarias para mantener su buena salud y solicitará o buscará atención médica siempre que sea necesario, manteniendo al Dominante informado en todo momento sobre cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa se asegurará de que se promueva la anticoncepción oral y de tomarla en el momento y de la forma en que se prescribe para prevenir cualquier embarazo.

15.18. La Sumisa deberá aceptar sin cuestionar cualquiera y todas las acciones disciplinarias que sean consideradas necesarias por el Dominante y recordar su condición y papel en lo que respecta al Dominante en todo momento.

15.19. La Sumisa no debe tocarse o darse placer sexual a sí misma si el permiso del Dominante.

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a cualquier actividad sexual demandada por el Dominante y deberá hacerla sin dudar o discutir.

15.21. La Sumisa deberá aceptar latigazos, palizas, azotes, palmadas o cualquier otra disciplina que el Dominante decida administrar sin dudas, preguntas o quejas.

15.22. La Sumisa no deberá mirar directamente a los ojos del Dominante excepto cuando sea específicamente instruida a hacerlo. La Sumisa deberá mantener sus ojos bajos y conservar un calmo y respetuoso comportamiento en la presencia del Dominante.

15.23. La Sumisa deberá siempre comportarse de manera respetuosa con el Dominante y deberá dirigirse a él sólo como señor, señor Grey o cualquier título que el Dominante dirija.

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Dominante sin su expreso permiso para hacerlo.

ACTIVIDADES

16. La sumisa no podrá participar en actividades o en ningún acto sexual que alguna de las partes considere inseguro o cualquier actividad detallada en el Apéndice 2.

17. El Dominante y la Sumisa han discutido las actividades dispuestas en el Apéndice 3 y han acordado en escribir en el Apéndice 3 su arreglo respecto a ellas.

PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD

18. El Dominante y la Sumisa reconocen que el Dominante puede hacer pedidos a la Sumisa que no pueden realizarse sin ocasionar daño físico, mental, emocional, espiritual u otro al momento en que los pedidos son hechos a la Sumisa. En circunstancias relacionadas a esto, la Sumisa puede usar una palabra de seguridad — "Las palabras de seguridad"—, palabras que serán invocadas dependiendo de la severidad de las demandas.

19. La palabra "Amarillo" será usada para llamar la atención del Dominante de que la Sumisa está cerca de su límite de tolerancia.

20. La palabra "Rojo" será usada para llamar la atención del Dominante de que la Sumisa no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando esta palabra es dicha, la acción del Dominante cesará completamente con efecto inmediato.

CONCLUSIÓN

21. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido por completo los términos de este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos del contrato y lo reconocemos mediante nuestras firmas debajo.

El Dominante: Terence Grandchester.

Fecha:

La Sumisa: Candice White.

Fecha:

APÉNDICE 1

REGLAS

Obediencia:

La Sumisa obedecerá cualquier instrucción dada por el Dominante inmediatamente, sin dudas ni reservas y de manera expresa. La Sumisa accederá a cualquier actividad sexual y placentera demandada por el dominante, exceptuando aquellas que están detalladas en "Límites duros" (Apéndice 2). Hará eso con buena disposición y sin dudas.

Sueño:

La Sumisa asegura que tendrá un mínimo de ocho horas de sueño por noche cuando no esté con el Dominante.

Comida:

La Sumisa comerá regularmente para mantener su salud y bienestar los alimentos de una lista pre-escrita (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre comidas, con la excepción de fruta.

Ropa:

Durante el Plazo, la Sumisa usará ropa sólo aprobada por el Dominante. El Dominante proveerá un presupuesto de ropa para la Sumisa, el cual la Sumisa deberá utilizar. El Dominante acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando se considere necesario. Si el Dominante así lo requiere, la Sumisa utilizará durante el término los adornos que el Dominante requiera, en presencia del Dominante y en cualquier otro momento que el Dominante lo decida.

Ejercicio:

El Dominante proveerá a la Sumisa de un entrenador personal cuatro veces a la semana en sesiones de una hora en momentos que serán mutuamente acordados entre el entrenador y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal reportará al Dominante sobre el progreso de la Sumisa.

Higiene Personal/Belleza:

La Sumisa se mantendrá limpia, afeitada y/o depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa visitará un salón de belleza de elección del Dominante en momentos decididos por el Dominante y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Dominante crea necesario.

Todos los gastos serán pagados por medios del Dominante.

Seguridad Personal:

La Sumisa no beberá, fumará o tomará dogas recreacionales en exceso, ni se pondrá a sí misma en ningún peligro innecesario.

Cualidades Personales:

La Sumisa no entrará a ninguna relación sexual con nadie excepto el Dominante. La Sumisa se comportará de forma respetuosa y modesta en todo momento. Debe reconocer que su comportamiento produce un reflejo directo en el Dominante.

Ella deberá responsabilizarse de todos los errores, equivocaciones y malos comportamientos cometidos al no estar en la presencia del Dominante.

La falta de cumplimiento de lo establecido arriba será causa de un castigo, la naturaleza del cual será determinada por el Dominante.

APÉNDICE 2

Límites Duros

Ningún acto que involucre juegos con fuego.

Ningún acto que involucre defecar, orinar o los productos de esto.

Ningún acto que involucre agujas, cuchillos, cortaduras, perforaciones o sangre.

Ningún acto que involucre instrumentos médicos ginecológicos.

Ningún acto que involucre niños o animales.

Ningún acto que vaya a dejar marcas permanentes en la piel.

Ningún acto que involucre el control de la respiración.

Ninguna actividad que involucre el contacto directo de corriente eléctrica —ya sea alterna o directa—, fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

APÉNDICE 3

Límites Suaves

A ser discutidos y acordados entre ambas partes:

¿Cuál de los siguientes actos sexuales son aceptables para la Sumisa?

Masturbación.

Felación.

Cunnilingus 32

Sexo Vaginal.

Penetración Vaginal con mano.

Sexo Anal.

Penetración Anal con mano.

¿Es aceptable el tragar semen para la Sumisa?

¿Es el uso de juguetes sexuales aceptable para la Sumisa?

Vibradores.

Consoladores.

Tapón Anal.

Otros.

¿Ser atada es aceptable para la Sumisa?

Manos al frente

Manos detrás

Tobillos

Rodillas

Codos

Muñecas a los tobillos

Barras separadoras

Atar al mobiliario

Ojos vendados

Amordazar

Sujeción con Soga

Sujeción con Cinta

Sujeción con puños de cuero

Suspensión

Sujeción con esposas/restricciones de metal

¿Cuál es la actitud general de la Sumisa ante el dolor?

1 cuando le gusta intensamente, 5 si le desagrada intensamente: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

¿Qué tanto dolor quiere recibir la Sumisa?

1 es nada, 5 es severo: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

¿Cuál de los siguientes tipos de dolor/castigo/disciplina son aceptables para la Sumisa?

Nalgadas

Palmadas

Azotes

Palmetazo

Mordidas

Abrazaderas de pezones

Abrazaderas genitales

Hielo

Cera caliente

Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

Maldición. No puedo ni siquiera obligarme a considerar la lista de comidas. Trago fuertemente, mi boca está seca y lo leo otra vez.

Mi cabeza está zumbando. ¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo con todo esto? Y aparentemente es para mí beneficio: explorar mi sensualidad, mis límites, estando segura ¡Oh por favor! Me burlo con enojo. Sirve y obedece en todos los aspectos. ¡Todas las cosas! Sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad. ¿No es en el matrimonio donde se usan esas palabras… obedecer? Eso me confunde. ¿Las parejas siguen diciendo eso? Solo tres meses, ¿es por eso que ha habido tantas? ¿No las mantiene por mucho tiempo? ¿O han tenido suficiente después de tres meses? ¿Cada fin de semana? Eso es demasiado. Nunca voy a ver a Annie o a los amigos que pueda conocer en mi nuevo trabajo, considerando que consiga uno. Quizá pueda tener un fin de semana al mes para mí. Quizá cuando tenga mi periodo, eso suena… práctico. ¡Él es mi señor! ¡Ser tratada como a él le plazca! Demonios.

Tiemblo ante el hecho de ser azotada o golpeada. Las nalgadas probablemente no sean tan malas, humillantes sí. ¿Y ser atada? Él ha atado mis manos. Eso fue… fue bueno, fue ardiente, realmente ardiente, así que puede que no sea tan malo. No me va a prestar a otro Dominante, más le vale que no. Eso sería totalmente inaceptable. ¿Por qué estoy siquiera pensando en esto? No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué tan raro es eso? Es la única forma de saber lo que está pensando. De hecho, a quién engaño, nunca sé lo que está pensando, pero me gusta mirar sus ojos. Tiene ojos hermosos: cautivadores, inteligentes, profundos y oscuros, oscuros con dominantes secretos. Recuerdo su mirada abrasadora y junto mis muslos, retorciéndome.

Y no lo puedo tocar. Bueno, no me sorprende. Y esas reglas tontas… No, no puedo hacer esto. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Esta no es una relación. Necesito dormir, estoy muy cansada. Todas las travesuras físicas a las que he estado relacionada las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido, francamente, agotadoras. Y mentalmente… oh Dios, esto es demasiado en lo que pensar. Como Albert diría, un verdadero mind-fuck. Quizá por la mañana esto no parezca un chiste de mal gusto.

Me levanto y me cambio rápidamente. Quizá debería pedir prestado el pijama rosa de franela de Annie. Quiero estar cómoda y reconfortada. Me dirijo al baño en mi camiseta y mis shorts para dormir y me cepillo los dientes.

Me miro en el espejo del baño. No puedes estar considerando esto en serio… Mi subconsciente suena sano y racional, no irritable como es usual. Mi diosa interior está brincando arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo como una niña de cinco años. P_or favor, hay que hacer esto… de otra forma terminaremos solas con muchos gatos y tus novelas clásicas._

El único hombre que alguna vez me ha atraído y viene con un contrato de sangre, un azotador y un mundo de problemas. Bueno, al menos me salí con la mía este fin de semana. Mi diosa interna deja de saltar y sonríe serenamente. Oh, si… murmura asintiendo con aire de suficiencia. Me sonrojo ante la memoria de sus manos y su boca en mí, su cuerpo dentro del mío. Cerrando mis ojos, siento el familiar y delicioso jalón de mis músculos internos, muy profundos. Quiero hacer eso una y otra vez. Quizá si solo me apunto para el sexo… ¿Le parecerá eso? Creo que no.

¿Soy sumisa? Quizá me atravesé por ese camino. Quizá me malinterpretó en la entrevista. Soy tímida, si… ¿Pero sumisa? Dejo que Annie me moleste, ¿es lo mismo? Y esos límites suaves, maldición. Mi mente vacila, pero estoy segura que están a discusión.

Regreso a mi habitación. Es demasiado en que pensar. Necesito una mente despejada, una mañana fresca para enfrentar el problema. Pongo los ofensivos documentos de vuelta en mi bolsa. Mañana… mañana es otro día. Me subo en la cama, apago la luz y me recuesto viendo el techo. Oh, desearía nunca haberlo conocido. Mi diosa interna niega con su cabeza. Las dos sabemos que es una mentira. Nunca me había sentido tan viva.

Cierro mis ojos y floto hacia un sueño profundo con ocasionales sueños de una cama de cuatro postes, esposas e intensos ojos azules.

Annie me levanta al día siguiente.

—Candy, te he estado llamando. Debiste de haber estado fuera de combate.

Mis ojos se abren de mala gana. Ella no solo se ha levantado, también salió a correr.

Volteo a ver el reloj. Son las ocho de la mañana. Dios santo, he dormido por nueve horas seguidas.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuro, adormilada.

—Hay un hombre con una entrega para ti. Tienes que firmar.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante. —Brinca de un pie al otro emocionada y va hacia la sala de estar. Salgo de la cama y tomo mi bata que está atrás de la puerta. Un hombre joven, con una coleta, está parado en la sala de estar cargando una caja grande.

—Hola —mascullo.

—Voy a hacer té. —Y Annie se va a la cocina.

—¿Señorita White?

E inmediatamente, sé quién envía el paquete.

—Si —respondo cautelosamente.

—Tengo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que armarlo y enseñarle cómo usarlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?

—Solo sigo ordenes, señora. —Sonríe con encanto pero con un profesional no-me-trago-nada.

¿Me acaba de llamar señora? ¿Envejecí diez años en la noche? Si así pasó, está en el contrato. Mi boca se tuerce en disgusto.

—Está bien, ¿qué es?

—Una MacBook Pro.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Aún no están disponibles en las tiendas, señora, es lo último de Apple.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Suspiro pesadamente.

—Póngala aquí en la mesa.

Entro en la cocina donde está Annie.

—¿Qué es? —dice inquisitivamente, ojos brillantes y cola esponjada. También durmió bien.

—Es una laptop de parte de Terry.

—¿Por qué te envió una laptop? Sabes que puedes usar la mía. —Frunce el ceño.

No para lo que tiene en mente.

—Oh, solo es un préstamo. Quiere que la pruebe. —Mi excusa suena débil, pero Annie asiente. Oh Dios… Engañé a Annie Britter por primera vez. Me entrega mi té.

La Macbook es delgada, plateada y hermosa. Tiene una pantalla grande. A Terry Grandchester le gusta lo grande. Estoy pensando en el lugar donde vive, en su apartamento.

—Tiene el ultimo SO34 y todos los programas, más un disco duro de 1.5 terabyte, así que tienes mucho espacio y treinta y dos gigabytes de RAM. ¿Para qué planeas usarla?

—Uh… para enviar correos

—¡Correos! —Se empieza a reír, asombrado, levanta sus cejas con una mirada demente.

—Y quizás, ¿búsquedas en Internet? —digo patéticamente.

Suspira.

—Bueno, tiene Internet inalámbrico N y le he puesto sus datos en su cuenta. Está listo para ir prácticamente a cualquier lugar del planeta. —Lo mira con nostalgia.

—¿Mi cuenta?

—Su nueva cuenta de correo electrónico.

¿Tengo una cuenta de correo?

Apunta un icono en la pantalla y continúa hablando, pero es como sonido de fondo.

No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo y la verdad, no me interesa. Solo dime como prenderla y apagarla; yo veré el resto. Después de todo, he usado la computadora de Annie por cuatro años. Annie silba, impresionada cuando la ve.

—Esta es la nueva generación en tecnología. —Ella levanta su ceja—. La mayoría de las mujeres reciben flores o joyería —dice sugestivamente, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

Le frunzo el ceño, pero no puedo mantenerme seria. Rompemos a reír y el señor de la computadora nos mira perplejo. Termina y me pide que firme la nota de entrega.

Mientras Annie despide al señor, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de correo y ahí está esperándome un correo de Terry. Mi corazón salta desbocadamente. Tengo un correo de Terry Grandchester. Nerviosa, lo abro.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu Nueva Computadora

Fecha: 22 Mayo 2011 23:15

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Confío en que hayas dormido bien. Espero que le des un buen uso a esta laptop, como comentamos.

Espero con ansiedad la cena del miércoles.

Hasta entonces, estaré encantado de responder cualquier pregunta a través del correo electrónico, si así lo deseas.

Terrence Granchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Tecleo mi respuesta.

* * *

De: Candy white

Asunto: Tu Nueva Computadora (en préstamo)

Fecha: 23 Mayo de 2011 08:20

Para: Terry Grandchester

He dormido muy bien, gracias… por alguna extraña razón, señor.

Entendí que esta computadora era un préstamo, por lo tanto, no es mía.

Candy

* * *

Casi al instante hay una respuesta.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Su nueva computadora (en préstamo)

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 08:22

Para: Candy White

La computadora es un préstamo por tiempo indefinido, señorita White.

Percibo, por tu actitud, que has leído la documentación que te di.

¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

No puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Mentes Curiosas

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 08:25

Para: Terry Grandchester

Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no son apropiadas para hacerlas por correo electrónico y algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.

No quiero ni necesito una computadora por tiempo indefinido.

Hasta luego. Buen día, señor.

Candy

* * *

Su respuesta es inmediata una vez más y eso me hace sonreír.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Su nueva computadora (nuevamente en préstamo)

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 08:26

Para: Candy White

Hasta luego, nena.

PD: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Apago la computadora, sonriendo como una idiota. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme al travieso Terry? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Bueno, es mi última semana, el señor y la señora Cornwell probablemente reducirán mi descanso. Corro a la ducha sin poder sacudir de mi rostro mi amplia sonrisa. Él me escribió un e-mail. Soy como una niña pequeña, eufórica. Y toda la angustia del contrato se desvanece. Mientras me lavo el cabello, intento pensar en lo que podría preguntarle a través del correo electrónico. Sin duda es mejor hablar cara a cara de esos asuntos. ¿Supongamos que alguien hackeó su cuenta? Me sonrojo ante el pensamiento. Me visto rápidamente, gritando un adiós precipitado a Annie y salgo a trabajar mi última semana en Cornwell´s.

Albert telefonea a las once.

—Oye, ¿vamos a tomar un café? —Suena como el viejo Albert. Mi amigo, no el… ¿cómo lo llamó Terry? _Pretendiente. Uf._

—Seguro. Estoy en el trabajo. ¿Puedes llegar aquí a las doce?

—Te veo entonces.

Él cuelga y regreso a reabastecer el stock de brochas pensando en Terry Grandchester y su contrato.

Albert es puntual. Entra saltando en la tienda, brincando como un cachorro de ojos claros.

—Candy. —Sonríe mostrando los dientes con su sonrisa hispano-americana y no puedo seguir enojada con él.

—Hola Albert. —Lo abrazo—. Estoy hambrienta. Déjame avisarle a la señora Cornwell que voy a almorzar.

Mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería local, deslizo mi brazo sobre el de Albert. Estoy agradecida por su… normalidad. Alguien que me conoce y comprende.

—Oye Candy —murmura él—. ¿Realmente me has perdonado?

—Albert, sabes que no puedo estar molesta contigo durante mucho tiempo.

Él sonríe.

No puedo esperar para regresar a casa, enviar un correo electrónico a Terry y tal vez empezar mi proyecto de investigación. Annie está fuera en algún lugar, así que enciendo la nueva laptop y abro mi correo electrónico. En efecto, hay un correo electrónico de Terry esperando en la bandeja de entrada. Estoy prácticamente rebotando en mi asiento con regocijo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Trabajando para ganarme la vida

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:24

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en el trabajo.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Tecleo una respuesta.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Trabajando para vivir

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:48

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor... he tenido un día muy bueno en el trabajo. Muchas gracias.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Haz el trabajo!

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:50

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Encantado de que hayas tenido un buen día.

Mientras estás enviado mensajes por correo, no estás investigando.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Molestar

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:53

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor Grandchester, deje de enviarme correos electrónicos y podré empezar mi tarea.

Me gustaría otra A. (sobresaliente)

Candy

* * *

Me abrazo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Impaciente

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:55

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Deje de enviarme correos electrónicos y haga su tarea. Me gustaría otorgarle otra A.

La primera de ellas fue muy bien merecida. :)

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Terry Grandchester acaba de enviarme una carita sonriente... ¡Oh Dios mío! Abro Google.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Investigando en Internet

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 17:59

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor Grandchester:

¿Qué sugerirías que colocara en el motor de búsqueda?

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Investigando en Internet

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 18:02

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Comienza siempre con Wikipedia.

No más mensajes de correo electrónico a menos que tengas preguntas.

¿Entendido?

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¡Dictador!

Fecha: 23 Mayo de 2011 18:04

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sí... señor. Eres tan dictador.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: En Control

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 18:06

Para: Candy White

Candice, no tienes ni idea.

Bueno, tal vez una vaga sospecha ahora.

Haz el trabajo.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Escribo "sumisa" en Wikipedia.

Media hora más tarde, me siento ligeramente mareada y francamente impactada. ¿Realmente quiero abarrotar mi cabeza con estas cosas? Dios, ¿es esto lo que se obtiene en la Salón Rojo del Dolor? Me siento frente a la pantalla y una parte de mí, una muy húmeda e integral parte de mí de la que me he puesto al corriente recientemente, se ve seriamente encendida. Oh Dios, algunas de estas cosas son calientes. Pero, ¿es esto es para mí? _Mierda Santa_... ¿podría hacer esto? Necesito espacio. Necesito pensar.

* * *

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER **


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y DIÁLOGOS UN POCO FUERTE SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO ABSTENTE DE LEER**

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Por primera vez en mi vida, saldré a correr voluntariamente. Encuentro mis feos tenis que nunca utilizo, un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Pongo mi pelo en trenzas, sonrojándome ante los recuerdos que me traen y conecto mi iPod. No puedo sentarme frente a esa maravilla de tecnología y revisar o leer más material perturbador. Necesito consumir parte de esta excedente y enervante energía. Francamente, siento el impulso de correr al hotel Heathman y exigirle sexo al maniático del control. Pero son casi ocho kilómetros y no creo ser capaz de correr un kilómetro, mucho menos ocho y por supuesto, él podría rechazarme, lo que sería más que humillante.

Annie está caminando desde su automóvil cuando salgo por la puerta. Casi se le caen las compras cuando me ve. Candy White con tenis. La saludo con la mano y no me detengo para la Inquisición. Necesito un poco de tiempo formal a solas. Con Snow Patrol sonando en mis oídos, me pongo en camino bajo el atardecer color ópalo y aguamarina.

Corro por el parque. _¿Qué voy a hacer? _Lo quiero, pero ¿en sus términos? No lo sé. Tal vez debería negociar lo que quiero. Repasar ese ridículo contrato línea por línea y decir lo que es aceptable y lo que no. Mi investigación me ha indicado que, legalmente, es inexigible. Él debe saber eso. Me imagino que sólo establece los parámetros de la relación. Ilustra lo que puedo esperar de él y lo que él espera de mí, mi sumisión total.

_¿Estoy dispuesta a darle eso? ¿Soy siquiera capaz?_

Estoy atormentada por una pregunta: ¿por qué es así? ¿Es porque fue seducido a una edad tan temprana? No lo sé. Él sigue siendo un misterio.

Me detengo junto a un abeto grande y pongo las manos sobre mis rodillas, respirando con dificultad, metiendo precioso aire en mis pulmones. Oh, esto se siente bien, catártico. Puedo sentir a mi resolución endurecerse. Sí. Tengo que decirle lo que está bien y lo que no. Tengo que enviarle un correo electrónico con mis ideas y luego podemos discutirlas el miércoles. Tomo una profunda bocanada purificadora y troto de vuelta al apartamento.

Annie ha estado comprando —como sólo ella sabe—, ropa para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Principalmente bikinis y pareos a juego. Va a lucir fabulosa en todos ellos, pero a pesar de eso, me hace sentarme y comentar mientras se prueba cada uno. Hay muchas maneras para poder decir: luces fabulosa Annie. Ella tiene una figura curvilínea y delgada para morirse. No lo hace a propósito, lo sé, pero arrastro mi lamentable y sudoroso trasero vestido con una vieja camiseta, pantalones deportivos y tenis a mi habitación, con el pretexto de empacar más cajas. ¿Podría sentirme más inadecuada? Llevando la maravillosa tecnología gratuita conmigo, pongo la laptop sobre mi escritorio. Le envío un correo a Terry.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Conmocionada de la WSU

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 20:33

Para: Terry Grandchester

Bueno, he visto suficiente.

Fue un placer conocerte.

Candy

* * *

Presiono enviar, abrazándome a mí misma, riéndome de mi pequeña broma. ¿Le resultará muy divertido? Oh, mierda… probablemente no. Terry Grandchester no es famoso por su sentido del humor. Pero sé que existe, lo he experimentado. Tal vez he ido demasiado lejos. Espero su respuesta.

Espero... y espero. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj despertador. Diez minutos han pasado. Para distraerme de la ansiedad que florece en mi vientre, me pongo a hacer lo que le dije a Annie que estaría haciendo, empacar mi habitación. Empiezo por abarrotar mis libros en una caja. A las nueve, no he sabido nada. Tal vez no está en el hotel. Hago pucheros de mal humor mientras me pongo los auriculares del iPod, escucho a Snow Patrol y me siento en mi pequeño escritorio para volver a leer el contrato y hacer mis comentarios.

No sé por qué levanto la vista, tal vez capto un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, no lo sé, pero cuando lo hago, él está parado en la entrada de mi habitación, mirándome fijamente. Está usando sus pantalones de franela gris y una camisa de lino blanco, haciendo girar pausadamente las llaves de su coche. Me quito mis auriculares y me quedo paralizada. _¡Mierda!_

—Buenas noches, Candice. —Su voz es fría, su expresión completamente resguardada y difícil de leer. La capacidad de hablar me abandona. Maldita Annie por dejarlo entrar sin previo aviso. Vagamente, soy consciente de que todavía estoy en pantalones deportivos, sin bañarme y asquerosa y él está gloriosamente delicioso, sus pantalones haciendo eso cuando cuelgan de sus caderas y lo que es más, está aquí, en mi habitación.

—Sentí que tu correo electrónico justificaba una respuesta en persona —explica secamente.

Abro la boca y luego la vuelvo a cerrar, dos veces. La broma cae sobre mí. Nunca en este o cualquier otro universo alternativo, esperé que dejara todo y apareciera.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta, con sus ojos ahora bailando con humor, gracias a Dios, ¿tal vez verá el lado divertido?

Asiento con la cabeza. El poder de hablar continúa esquivo. Terry Grandchester está sentado en mi cama.

—Me preguntaba cómo luciría tu habitación —dice.

Echo un vistazo alrededor, trazando una ruta de escape. No, sólo están la puerta o la ventana. Mi habitación es funcional pero acogedora, con escasos muebles de mimbre blanco y una cama matrimonial de hierro blanco con una colcha a base de retazos, que hizo mi madre cuando estuvo en su fase de hacer colchas al estilo popular americano. Todo es de color azul claro y crema.

—Es muy sereno y tranquilo aquí —murmura. No por el momento... no contigo aquí.

Finalmente, mi bulbo raquídeo recuerda su propósito: respiro

—¿Cómo...?

Él me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

Ya lo sé.

—¿Te gustaría beber algo? —La cortesía prevalece sobre cualquier otra cosa que me gustaría decir.

—No, gracias, Candice. —Esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante y torcida, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado.

Bueno, yo podría necesitar algo.

—Así que, ¿fue un placer conocerme?

Santo cielo, ¿está ofendido? Bajo la mirada hacia mis dedos. ¿Cómo voy a sacarme de esto? Si le digo que era una broma, no creo que vaya a quedar impresionado.

—Pensé que responderías por correo electrónico. —Mi voz es baja y patética.

—¿Estás mordiéndote el labio inferior deliberadamente? —pregunta sombríamente.

Parpadeo hacia él, jadeante. Libero mi labio.

—No era consciente de que estaba mordiéndome el labio —murmuro.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Puedo sentir esa atracción, esa deliciosa electricidad precipitándose entre nosotros, llenando con estática este espacio. Está sentado tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos color azul oscuro y ahumado, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las piernas separadas. Inclinándose hacia delante, deshace lentamente una de mis trenzas, sus dedos liberando mi pelo. Mi respiración es superficial y no puedo moverme. Veo hipnotizada cuando su mano se mueve hacia mi segunda trenza, tira de la liga y deshace la trenza con sus largos y hábiles dedos.

—Así que decidiste hacer un poco de ejercicio —susurra, su voz suave y melodiosa. Sus dedos meten suavemente el pelo detrás de mí oreja—. ¿Por qué, Candice? —Sus dedos rodean mi oreja y muy suave y rítmicamente, jala mi lóbulo. Es tan sensual.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —susurro. Soy como un conejo mirando las luces delanteras de un automóvil, una polilla mirando una llama, un pájaro a una serpiente... y él sabe exactamente lo que está haciéndome.

—¿Pensar en qué, Candice?

—En ti.

—¿Y decidiste que fue un placer conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en el sentido bíblico?

Oh, mierda. Me sonrojo.

—No pensé que estuvieras familiarizado con la Biblia.

—Fui a la Escuela Dominical, Candice. Me enseñó mucho.

—No recuerdo haber leído sobre pinzas para pezones en la Biblia. Tal vez aprendiste a partir de una traducción moderna.

Sus labios se arquean con un rastro de sonrisa y mis ojos son atraídos por su hermosa boca esculpida.

—Bueno, pensé que debía venir a recordarte cuánto placer fue conocerme.

Mierda. Lo miro con la boca abierta y sus dedos se mueven de mi oreja a mi barbilla.

—¿Qué dice a eso, Señorita White?

Sus ojos azules arden en mí, con su desafío intrínseco en su mirada. Sus labios están separados, está esperando, enrollado para atacar. Deseo, agudo, líquido y ardiente arde en el fondo de mi vientre. Tomo una acción preventiva y me lanzo contra él. De alguna manera él se mueve, no tengo ni idea de cómo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy en la cama sujeta debajo de él, con mis brazos extendidos y mantenidos por encima de mi cabeza, con su mano libre agarrando mi cara y su boca encuentra la mía.

Su lengua está dentro de mi boca, reclamándome, poseyéndome y me deleito con la fuerza que usa. Lo siento contra la longitud de mi cuerpo. Él me desea y esto le hace cosas deliciosas y raras a mis entrañas. No a Annie en sus pequeños bikinis, no a una de las quince, no a la malvada señora Legan. A mí. Este hombre hermoso me desea a mí. Mi diosa interior brilla tan resplandecientemente que podría iluminar Portland.

Deja de besarme, abro los ojos y lo encuentro mirándome.

—¿Confías en mí? —susurra.

Asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón rebotando en mis costillas y la sangre retumbando alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Extiende la mano y del bolsillo de su pantalones, saca su corbata de seda gris plata... esa corbata tejida gris plata que deja pequeñas impresiones de su tejido en la piel. Se mueve muy rápidamente, sentado a horcajadas sobre mí mientras ata mis muñecas, pero esta vez, ata el otro extremo de la corbata a uno de los postes de mi cabecera de hierro blanco. Tira de mi atadura, comprobando que está firme. No iré a ninguna parte. Estoy atada, literalmente, a mi cama y estoy muy excitada.

Se desliza lejos de mí y se para al lado de la cama, mirándome, con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Su mirada es triunfante, mezclada con alivio.

—Así está mejor —murmura y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y deliberada. Se inclina y comienza a desatar uno de mis tenis. Oh, no... no... mis pies. No. He estado corriendo.

—No —protesto, tratando de patearlo.

Se detiene.

—Si forcejeas, ataré tus pies también. Si haces ruido, Candice, te amordazaré. Guarda silencio. Annie está probablemente afuera escuchando en este momento.

_¡Amordazarme! ¡Annie! __Me callo._

Me quita los zapatos y los calcetines de manera eficiente y me quita lentamente mis pantalones. Oh, ¿qué bragas estoy usando? Me levanta, saca la colcha y mi edredón y me pone abajo de nuevo, esta vez sobre las sábanas.

—Ahora bien. —Lame su labio inferior lentamente—. Estás mordiéndote ese labio, Candice. Sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí. —Coloca su largo dedo índice en mi boca, una advertencia.

Oh Dios. Apenas puedo contenerme, yaciendo indefensa, viéndolo moverse con gracia alrededor de mi habitación, es un impetuoso afrodisíaco. Lentamente, casi sin prisa, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, desata sus pantalones y se saca la camisa por la cabeza.

—Creo que has visto demasiado. —Se ríe con picardía. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí otra vez, levanta mi camiseta y creo que va a quitármela, pero la enrolla hasta mi cuello, luego la levanta sobre mi cabeza para poder ver mi boca y mi nariz pero cubre mis ojos. Y como está doblada, no puedo ver nada a través de ella.

—Mmm —susurra elogiosamente—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Iré a conseguir algo de beber.

Inclinándose, me besa, sus labios tiernos contra los míos y su peso se desplaza fuera de la cama. Oigo el chirrido silencioso de la puerta del dormitorio. Conseguir algo de beber. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿Portland? ¿Seattle? Me esfuerzo por escucharlo. Puedo distinguir ruidos bajos y sé que está hablando con Annie, oh, no... Está prácticamente desnudo. ¿Qué va a decir ella? Oigo un débil estallido. ¿Qué es eso? Él regresa, la puerta suena una vez más, sus pies andan suavemente a través del piso del dormitorio y hielo tintinea contra cristal cuando gira en el líquido. ¿Qué tipo de bebida? Cierra la puerta y arrastra los pies quitándose los pantalones. Caen al suelo y sé que está desnudo. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí de nuevo.

—¿Estás sedienta, Candy? —pregunta con voz burlona.

—Sí —susurro, porque mi boca está repentinamente seca. Oigo el tintineo del hielo contra el cristal y lo baja de nuevo, se inclina y me besa, vertiendo un líquido fresco y delicioso en mi boca cuando lo hace. Es vino blanco. Es tan inesperado, caliente, aunque está frío y los labios de Terry están fríos.

—¿Más? —susurra.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tiene un sabor aún más divino porque ha estado en su boca. Se inclina y tomo otro trago de sus labios... oh Dios.

—No vamos a ir demasiado lejos, sabemos que tu capacidad para el alcohol es limitada, Candice.

No puedo evitarlo. Sonrío y se inclina para ofrecerme otro delicioso trago. Se mueve para estar acostado a mi lado, con su erección contra mi cadera. Oh, lo quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Es esto un placer? —pregunta, pero oigo el tono de su voz.

Me pongo tensa. Mueve la copa otra vez y se inclina, besándome y depositando un pequeño trozo de hielo con un poco de vino en mi boca. Lentamente y sin prisa, recorre el centro de mi cuerpo con besos fríos, desde la base de mi garganta, entre mis pechos, por mi torso y hasta mi vientre. Pone un pedazo de hielo en mi ombligo en un charco de vino fresco y frío. Eso quema todo el camino hasta el fondo de mi vientre.

_Oh._

—Ahora tienes que permanecer quieta —susurra—. Si te mueves, pecosa, derramarás el vino por toda la cama.

Mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente. Ahy va de nueva _pecosa!_

—Oh, no. Si derrama el vino, la castigaré, señorita White.

Gimo y lucho desesperadamente contra el impulso de ladear mis caderas, tirando de mi restricción. Oh, no... Por favor.

Con un dedo, baja las copas de mi sostén, mis pechos se mueve hacia arriba, expuestos y vulnerables. Inclinándose, besa y jala cada uno de mis pezones con sus labios fríos y frescos. Peleo contra mi cuerpo mientras trata de arquearse en respuesta.

—¿Cuán bueno es esto? —susurra, soplando uno de mis pezones.

Escucho otro tintineo de hielo y luego puedo sentirlo alrededor de mi pezón derecho mientras jala el izquierdo con sus labios. Gimo, arreglándomelas para no moverme. Es una dulce y agonizante tortura.

—Si derramas el vino, no dejaré que te vengas.

—Oh… por favor… Terry… Señor… Por favor. —Me está volviendo loca. Lo escucho sonreír.

El hielo de mi ombligo se está derritiendo. Estoy más que caliente: caliente, fría y esperando. Queriéndolo, dentro de mí. Ahora.

Sus fríos dedos se mueven lánguidamente por mi estómago. Mi piel está extra sensible, mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente y ahora el líquido más caliente de mi ombligo se filtra hacia mi estómago. Terry se mueve rápidamente, lamiendo con su lengua, besando, mordiéndome suavemente, chupando.

—Oh, querida candice, te moviste. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Estoy jadeando fuertemente. En todo lo que me puedo concentrar es en su voz y su roce. Nada más es real. Nada más importa, nada más se registra en mi radar. Sus dedos se deslizan en mis bragas y soy recompensada con su descuidada bocanada de aire.

—Oh, nena —murmura y empuja dos dedos dentro de mí.

Jadeo.

—Lista para mi tan pronto —dice él. Mueve sus dedos de un modo tentador adentro y afuera y me presiono contra él, levantando mis caderas.

—Eres una chica codiciosa —reprende suavemente, su pulgar se mueve en círculos en mi clítoris y luego presiona.

Gimo fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo se mueve entre sus dedos expertos. Él se inclina hacia arriba y saca mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza, así puedo verlo mientras pestañeo ante la suave luz de mi mesa de noche. Deseo tocarlo.

—Quiero tocarte —jadeo.

—Lo sé —murmura. Se inclina y me besa, sus dedos todavía moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de mí, su pulgar haciendo círculos y presionando. Su otra mano aleja mi cabello de mi rostro y sostiene mi cabeza en su lugar. Su lengua imita las acciones de sus dedos, reclamándome. Mis piernas empiezan a tensarse mientras me empujo contra su mano. Él relaja su mano, así que regreso del borde. Hace esto una vez y otra vez. Es tan frustrante… oh, por favor Terry, grito en mi cabeza.

—Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y sin embargo, tan lejos. ¿Es bueno? —susurra en mi oído. Gimoteo, exhausta, frustrándome con mi restricción. Estoy indefensa, pérdida en una tormenta erótica.

—Por favor —ruego y finalmente, él se apiada de mí.

—¿Cómo debería follarte, Candy?

Oh… mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Él se queda quieto de nuevo.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy?

—Tú… ahora —grito.

—¿Debería follarte de esta forma, de esta o de esta otra? Hay infinitas opciones — jadea contra mis labios.

Retira su mano y alcanza un paquete de aluminio. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y, muy lentamente, me quita mis bragas, mirándome, sus ojos brillando. Se pone el condón. Lo miro fascinada, anonadada.

—¿Cuán bueno es esto? —dice mientras se lo pone.

—Lo dije como una broma —lloriqueo. Por favor, folláme, Terry.

Él alza sus cejas mientras su mano se mueve hacia arriba y abajo por su impresionante longitud.

—¿Una broma? —Su voz es amenazadoramente baja.

—Sí. Por favor, Terry —le suplico.

—¿Te estás riendo ahora?

—No —lloriqueo.

Soy sólo un nudo de tensa necesidad sexual. Me mira por un momento, midiendo mi necesidad, luego me agarra y de repente, me da la vuelta. Me toma por sorpresa y ya que mis manos están atadas, tengo que apoyarme en mis codos. Empuja mis rodillas hacia la cama así que mi trasero está en el aire y me golpea fuerte. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, se inserta dentro de mí. Lloro, por la palmada y por su repentino asalto y me vengo instantáneamente una y otra vez, deshaciéndome dentro de él mientras continúa golpeándose deliciosamente dentro de mí. No se detiene. Estoy agotada. No puedo seguir más… y él sigue, sigue, sigue y sigue… luego me recupero de nuevo… no del todo… no…

—Vamos, Candy, de nuevo —gruñe por sus dientes apretados e, increíblemente, mi cuerpo responde, convulsionando alrededor de él mientras llego al climax de nuevo, gritando su nombre. Me quiebro en pequeños pedazos y Terry se detiene, dejándome ir, silenciosamente encontrando su retiro. Colapsa encima de mí, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Cuán bueno fue eso? —pregunta por entre sus dientes apretados.

_Oh mi Dios._

Me tiendo en la cama, jadeando y agotada, mis ojos cerrados mientras él lentamente se baja de mí. Se pone de pie inmediatamente y se viste. Cuando está completamente vestido, sube de nuevo a la cama, suavemente libera su corbata y saca mi camisa. Flexiono mis dedos y acaricio mis muñecas, sonriéndole al patrón impreso en mis muñecas por la corbata. Coloco bien mi sostén mientras él levanta el edredón y me tapa. Lo miro completamente aturdida y él me sonríe.

—Eso fue muy bueno —susurro, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ahí va esa palabra de nuevo.

—¿No te gusta esa palabra?

—No. No me convence del todo.

—Oh… no lo sé… parece tener un efecto beneficioso en ti.

—Soy un efecto beneficioso, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías herir más mi ego señorita White?

—No creo que haya algo malo con tu ego. —Pero incluso cuando lo digo, no siento la convicción de mis palabras, algo elusivo cruza por mi mente, un pensamiento fugaz, pero se va antes de que pueda agarrarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —Su voz es baja. Está tendido junto a mí, completamente vestido, su cabeza puesta en su codo y yo sólo estoy usando mi sostén.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

—Simplemente no me gusta. —Se estira y planta un suave beso en mi frente—. Entonces, ese correo fue tu idea de una broma.

Le sonrío a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros.

—Ya veo. ¿Todavía estás considerando mi propuesta?

—Tù indecente propuesta… sí. Tengo unos problemas, sin embargo.

Él me sonríe como si estuviera aliviado.

—Estaría decepcionado si no los tuvieras.

—Iba a enviarte un correo, pero como que me interrumpiste.

—Coitus interruptus.

—Ves, sabía que tenías sentido del humor en alguna parte. —Sonrío.

—Sólo ciertas cosas son graciosas, Candy. Pensé que estabas diciendo que no, sin discusión en absoluto. —Su voz se apaga.

—Todavía no lo sé. No me he decidido. ¿Me pondrás un collar?

Levanta sus cejas.

—Has estado haciendo investigaciones. No lo sé, Candy. Nunca le he puesto un collar a alguien.

Oh… ¿debería estar sorprendida por esto? Sé tan poco sobre esas sesiones… no lo sé.

—¿Te pusieron un collar? —susurro.

—Sí.

—¿La señora Leagan?

—¡La señora Leagan! —se ríe fuertemente, libremente y se ve tan joven y despreocupado, su cabeza cae hacia atrás, su risa contagiosa.

Le sonrío.

—Le diré que dijiste eso, lo amará.

—¿Todavía hablas con ella regularmente? —No puede alejar el impacto de mi voz.

—Sí. —Ahora su voz está seria.

Oh… y una parte de mí está locamente celosa, estoy perturbada por la profundidad de mi sentimiento.

—Ya veo. —Mi voz es tensa—. Entonces, tú tienes alguien con quien discutir tu estilo de vida alternativo, pero a mí no se me lo permite.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Nunca había pensado sobre eso de esa manera. La señora Leagan fue parte de mi estilo de vida. Te lo dije, ahora es una buena amiga. Si te gustaría, podría presentarte a una de mis antiguas subordinadas, puedes hablar con ella.

¿Qué? ¿Deliberadamente está tratando de ponerme molesta?

—¿Esa es tu idea de una broma?

—No, Candy. —Él está perplejo mientras niega con su cabeza seriamente.

—No… haré esto yo sola, muchas gracias —le espeto, subiendo el edredón hasta mi barbilla.

Él me mira, sorprendido.

—Candy, yo… —Está enredado con las palabras—. No quise ofenderte.

—No estoy ofendida. Estoy consternada.

—¿Consternada?

—No quiero hablar con una de tus ex novias… esclavas… subordinadas… como sea que las llames.

—Candice White, ¿estás celosa?

Me pongo color carmesí.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Tengo una reunión en el Heathman. Además, no duermo con novias, esclavas, subordinadas o con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron excepciones. No pasará de nuevo. —Puedo escuchar la determinación en su suave y ronca voz.

Frunzo los labios.

—Bueno, ya estoy cansada.

—¿Me estás echando? —Él alza las cejas, sorprendido y un poco afligido.

—Sí.

—Bueno, esa es otra primera vez. —Me mira especulativamente—. Entonces, ¿no hay nada que quieras discutir ahora? Sobre el contrato.

—No —respondo petulante.

—Dios, me gustaría darte una buena palmada. Te sentirías mucho mejor y yo también.

—No puedes decir cosas así… todavía no he firmado nada.

—Un hombre puede soñar, pequeña. —Se inclina y sujeta mi mentón—. ¿Miércoles? —murmura, luego me besa suavemente en los labios.

—Miércoles —digo—. Te veré afuera. Si me das un minuto. —Me siento y agarro mi camisa empujándolo fuera del camino. Sorprendido y reacio, se levanta de la cama.

—Por favor, pásame el pantalón.

Lo recoge del suelo y me lo entrega.

—Sí, señora. —Está tratando sin éxito de ocultar su sonrisa.

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección mientras me pongo los pantalones. Mi cabello es un desastre y sé que tendré que afrontar la Inquisición Annie Britter cuando él se vaya. Cogiendo un listón para el cabello, camino hacia la puerta de mi habitación, abriéndola ligeramente buscando a Annie. No está en el salón. Creo que puedo oírla en el teléfono en su cuarto. Terry me sigue fuera. Durante el corto paseo de la habitación a la puerta delantera, mis pensamientos y sensaciones fluyen, transformándose. Ya no estoy enfadada con él, me siento insoportablemente tímida. No quiero que se vaya. Por primera vez, deseo que fuera normal, que quisiera una relación normal que no necesitara de un acuerdo de diez páginas, un azotador y mosquetones en el techo de su sala de juegos.

Abro la puerta y miro abajo hacia mis manos. Ésta es la primera vez que he tenido sexo en mi casa y viendo cómo ha ido, creo que ha sido malditamente bueno. Mi subconsciente sacude su cabeza. Querías correr hacia Heathman para tener sexo y lo tuviste en tu propia casa. Cruza los brazos y da golpecitos con el pie con una mirada de "¿de qué te estás quejando?" en su rostro. Terry se para en la puerta y sujeta mi barbilla, forzando a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. Su frente se arruga ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? –pregunta dulcemente mientras su pulgar acaricia levemente mi labio inferior.

—Sí —respondo, a pesar de que, honestamente, no estoy segura. Siento un cambio de paradigma. Sé que si hago esto con él, saldré herida. No es capaz, no está interesado ni dispuesto a ofrecerme nada más… y quiero más. Mucho más. La oleada de celos que sentí hace solo un momento me dice que tengo sentimientos más profundos por él de los que me he admitido a mí misma.

—Miércoles —confirma, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa suavemente. Algo cambia mientras me está besando, sus labios aumentan la urgencia contra los míos, sus manos suben de mi barbilla hasta sujetar un lado de mi cabeza, la otra mano en el otro lado. Su respiración se acelera. Profundiza el beso, acercándose a mí. Pongo mis manos en sus brazos. Quiero pasarlas por su cabello pero me resisto, sabiendo que no le gustara. Inclina su frente contra la mía, sus ojos cerrados, su voz forzada.

—Candy —susurra—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Podría decirte lo mismo —murmuro de vuelta.

Tomando una profunda respiración, besa mi frente y se marcha. Se pasea con determinación por el camino hacia su coche mientras pasa su mano por su cabello. Mirando hacia arriba mientras abre la puerta del coche, sonríe con su impresionante sonrisa. Mi sonrisa de respuesta es débil, completamente deslumbrada por él y me recuerda una vez más a Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del Sol. Cierro la puerta principal mientras entra en su coche deportivo. Tengo unas ganas irresistibles de llorar, triste y solitaria melancolía agarra y aprieta alrededor de mi corazón. Corriendo de vuelta a mi dormitorio, cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella tratando de racionalizar mis sentimientos. No puedo. Deslizándome al suelo, pongo mi cabeza en mis manos y las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

Annie llama a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Candy? —susurra. Abro la puerta. Me mira una vez y lanza sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Que hizo ese asqueroso y guapo bastardo?

—Oh Annie, nada que no siquiera que hiciese.

Me arrastra a la cama y nos sentamos.

—Tienes pelo de sexo horrible.

A pesar de mi patética tristeza, me río.

—Fue buen sexo, para nada horrible.

Annie sonríe.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú nunca lloras. —Recupera mi cepillo de la mesita de noche y sentándose detrás de mí, lentamente empieza a quitar los nudos.

—Solo creo que nuestra relación no va a ir a ninguna parte. —Observo mis dedos.

—¿Creo que dijiste que ibas a verle el miércoles?

—Voy a verlo, ese era nuestro plan original.

—Así que, ¿por qué ha aparecido aquí hoy?

—Le envié un correo.

—¿Pidiéndole que viniera?

—No, diciéndole que no quería verlo más.

—¿Y aparece? Candy, eres un genio.

—La verdad es que era una broma.

—Oh. Ahora estoy realmente confusa.

Pacientemente, le explico la esencia del correo sin delatar nada.

—Así que pensaste que respondería por correo.

—Sí.

—Pero en vez de eso, aparece aquí.

—Sí.

—Diría que está completamente loco por ti.

Frunzo el ceño. Terry, ¿loco por mí? Difícilmente. Solo está buscando un nuevo juguete, un conveniente nuevo juguete que se puede llevar a la cama y al que puede hacer cosas indescriptibles. Mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente. Ésta es la realidad.

—Vino aquí para follarme, eso es todo.

—¿Quién dijo que el romance estaba muerto? —susurra, horrorizada. He conmocionado a Annie. No pensé que eso fuera posible. Me encojo de hombros, disculpándome.

—Usa el sexo como arma.

—¿Follarte en sumisión? —Sacude la cabeza con desaprobación. Parpadeo rápidamente hacia ella y puedo sentir el sonrojo mientras se extiende por mi rostro. Oh… en el blanco, periodista ganadora del Premio Pulitzer, Annie Britter.

—Candy, no lo entiendo, ¿tú simplemente dejas que te haga el amor?

—No, Annie, no hacemos el amor: follamos, terminología de Terry. No hace la cosa del amor.

—Sabía que había algo raro respecto a él. Tiene problemas de compromiso.

Asiento, como aprobándolo. Por dentro, estoy triste. Oh Annie... desearía poder contarte todo, todo sobre este hombre extraño, triste y pervertido y que pudieras decirme que lo olvide. Detenerme de ser una idiota.

—Creo que todo es un poco abrumador —murmuro. Esa es la descripción insuficiente del año.

Como no quiero hablar más de Terry, le pregunto sobre Anthony. Todo el comportamiento de Annie cambia con la mera mención de su nombre, se ilumina desde dentro, irradiándome.

—Va a venir el sábado por la mañana para ayudar con la mudanza. —Abraza el cepillo de pelo, el chico la tiene loca y siento una familiar y leve puñalada de envidia. Annie ha encontrado un hombre normal y parece muy feliz.

Me doy la vuelta y la abrazo.

—Oh, quería decírtelo. Tu padre llamó mientras tú estabas… err, ocupada.

Aparentemente Bob ha sufrido alguna lesión, por lo que tu madre y él no pueden llegar a la ceremonia. Pero tu padre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames.

—Oh… mi madre no me ha llamado. ¿Bob está bien?

—Sí. Llámala por la mañana. Es tarde.

—Gracias, Annie. Ahora estoy bien. Llamaré a Ray también por la mañana. Creo que simplemente voy a acostarme.

Sonríe, pero sus ojos se arrugan con preocupación.

Cuando se va, me siento y leo el contrato otra vez, escribiendo más notas mientras lo hago. Cuando termino, enciendo el portátil, preparada para responder.

Hay un correo de Terry en mi bandeja.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Esta tarde

Fecha: 23 Mayo 2011 23:16

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Estoy deseando recibir sus notas sobre el contrato.

Hasta entonces, duerme bien nena.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Problemas

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 00:02

Para: Terry Grandchester

Estimado señor Grandchester:

Aquí está mi lista de problemas. Espero poder discutirlas más en detalle en la cena del miércoles.

Los números se refieren a las cláusulas:

2. No entiendo por qué es solamente para MI beneficio: esto es para explorar MI sensualidad y límites. ¡Estoy segura de que no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas para hacer eso! Seguramente es para TÚ beneficio.

4. Como ya sabes, eres mi único compañero sexual. No tomo drogas y no he tenido ninguna transfusión de sangre. Probablemente soy segura. ¿Qué hay de ti?

8. Puedo terminar el contrato en cualquier momento en el que piense que no te estás adhiriendo a los límites pactados. Bien… me gusta esto.

9. ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar sin vacilar tu disciplina? Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

11. Un mes de prueba. No tres.

12. No puedo comprometerme cada fin de semana. Tengo una vida o tendré una. Puede que ¿tres de cuatro?

15.2. Usar mi cuerpo como tú creas para satisfacerte sexualmente o de cualquier otro modo… por favor, define "de cualquier otro modo".

15.5. Toda esta cláusula de disciplina. No estoy segura de que quiera ser fustigada, azotada o castigada físicamente. Estoy segura de que esto estaría violando las cláusulas 2-5. Y también "por cualquier otra razón". Eso es mezquino y me dijiste que no eras un sádico.

15.10. Como si alquilarme a alguien más pudiera ser alguna vez una opción. Pero me alegro de que lo dejes en claro.

15.14. Las Reglas. Comentaré eso después.

15.19. Tocarme sin tu permiso. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? Sabes que de todos modos no lo hago.

15.21. Disciplina. Por favor, mira la cláusula 15.5 arriba.

15.22. ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?

15.24. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Reglas

Sueño: aceptaré las 6 horas.

Comida: no voy a comer lo que diga una lista pre escrita. O se va la lista o me voy yo, rompe acuerdos.

Ropa: mientras sólo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando estoy contigo… bien.

Ejercicio: acordamos 3 horas, aquí todavía pones 4.

Límites suaves: ¿Podemos pasarnos esto? No puñetazos, de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es suspensión? Pinzas genitales… tienes que estar tomándome el pelo.

¿Puedes, por favor, decirme el plan para el miércoles? Voy a trabajar hasta las 5 esa tarde.

Buenas noches.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Esta tarde

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 00:07

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Ésa es una larga lista. ¿Por qué todavía estás levantada?

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Quemando el aceite de medianoche

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 00:10

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor:

Si hace memoria, estaba revisando la lista cuando fui distraída y llevada a la cama por un friki del control que pasó por aquí.

Buenas noches.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Deja de quemar el aceite de medianoche

Fecha: 24 mayo 2011 00:12

Para: Candy White

VETE A LA CAMA CANDICE.

Terrence Grandchester Gerente General & Friki del Control, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Oh... ¡mayúsculas que gritan! Apago la máquina. ¿Cómo puede intimidarme cuando está a nueve kilómetros de distancia? Niego con la cabeza. Con mi corazón todavía pesado, trepo a la cama y caigo instantáneamente en un profundo pero inquieto sueño.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER **


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Al día siguiente, llamo a mamá cuando llego a casa del trabajo. Ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo en Cornwell´s, permitiéndome mucho tiempo para pensar. Estoy inquieta, nerviosa por mi enfrentamiento con el señor Fanático del Control mañana, en el fondo de mi mente, estoy preocupada ya que quizás he sido muy negativa en mi respuesta al contrato. Tal vez él de por terminado todo el asunto.

Mi mamá está destilando arrepentimiento, desesperadamente triste por no estar en mi graduación. Bob tiene algún ligamento torcido lo que significa que está cojeando. Honestamente es tan propenso a los accidente como yo. Espera tener una completa recuperación, pero significa que está descansando y mi madre tiene que esperar y estar con él hasta que su pie sane.

—Candy cariño, lo lamento tanto —mi mamá lloriquea por el teléfono.

—Mamá, está bien. Ray estará allí.

—Candy, suenas distraída, ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Si mamá. —Oh, sí sólo supiera. Hay un hombre obscenamente rico que he conocido y que quiere algún tipo de extraña y pervertida relación sexual, en la que no tengo voz ni voto.

—¿Has conocido a alguien?

—No mamá. —Definitivamente no iré ahí ahora.

—Bueno, querida, estaré pensando en ti el jueves. Te amo… ¿sabes eso cielo? Cierro mis ojos, sus hermosas palabras me dan un cálido resplandor por dentro.

—También te amo, mamá. Dile hola a Bob y espero que mejore pronto.

—Lo haré, cariño. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Me he desviado a mi habitación con el teléfono. Lentamente, enciendo la vil máquina y enciendo el programa de correo electrónico. Hay un correo electrónico de Terry de muy tarde anoche o muy temprano esta mañana, dependiendo de su punto de vista.

Mi corazón late rápido instantáneamente y oigo la sangre palpitando en mis oídos. _Mierda…_ quizás dijo no, eso es todo, tal vez está cancelando la cena. El pensamiento es muy doloroso. Lo descarto rápidamente y abro el correo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tus Problemas

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 01:27

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White

Siguiendo mi más exhaustiva examinación de tus problemas, ¿puedo llamar tu atención a la definición de sumisa?

Sumisa [Su – mi – sa] – adjetivo

1. Inclinado o listo para someter; sin resistencia, o humildemente obediente: siervos sumisos.

2. Marcado por o indicando la sumisión: una respuesta sumisa.

Origen: 1580-1590; sumi + so

Sinónimos: 1. dócil, obediente, complaciente tratable. 2. pasivo, resignado, paciente, dócil, manso, sumiso. Antónimos: 1. rebelde, desobediente.

Por favor ten esto en mente para nuestra reunión del miércoles.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mi reacción inicial es de alivio. Él está dispuesto a discutir mis problemas por lo menos y todavía quiere que nos veamos mañana. Después de pensar, respondo.

* * *

De: Candy white

Asunto: Mis problemas… ¿Qué hay sobre tus problemas?

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:29

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor:

Por favor, note la fecha de origen: 1580-90. Con todo respeto, recuerde señor que estamos en el año 2011. Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde entonces.

Puedo ofrecer una definición para su consideración para nuestro encuentro:

Compromiso [com-pro-miso] – nombre

1. Una solución a las diferencias de las concesiones mutuas, un acuerdo alcanzado por el ajuste de entrar en conflicto o en contra de demandas, principios, etc., por reciproca modificación de las demandas. 2. El resultado de dicho acuerdo. 3. Algo intermedio entre diferentes cosas: La división de nivel es un compromiso entre un rancho y una casa de varios pisos. 4. Un peligro, esp. de la reputación; la exposición al peligro, la sospecha, etc.: un compromiso de la propia integridad.

Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Qué pasa con Mis problemas?

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:32

Para: Candy White

Buen punto, bien hecho como siempre, señorita White. Te recogeré en tu apartamento a las 7:00 mañana.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grrandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: 2011, Las mujeres pueden manejar

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:40

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor:

Tengo un auto. Puedo manejar.

Preferiría encontrarnos en algún lugar.

¿Dónde nos veremos?

¿En tu hotel a las 7:00?

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Obstinadas mujeres jóvenes

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:43

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Citando mí correo electrónico enviado el 24 de mayo 2011 a las 1:27 y la definición contenida en el mismo: ¿Cree que alguna vez va a ser capaz de hacer lo que le dicen?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy white

Asunto: Hombre Intratable

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:49

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor Grandchester:

Me gustaría manejar.

Por favor.

Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Hombre exasperado

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:52

Para: Candy White

Bien.

Mi hotel, a las 7:00

Te veo en el Marble Bar.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Es gruñón, incluso por correo electrónico. ¿Es que no entiende que podría necesitar hacer una escapada rápida? No es que mi Beetle sea rápido... pero aun así, necesito un medio de escape.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Hombre no tan intratable

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:55

Para: Terry Grandchester

Gracias.

Candy x

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Mujer Exasperante

Fecha: 24 Mayo 2011 18:59

Para: Candy White

De nada.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Llamo a Ray, que está a punto de ver el juego de los Sounders, algún equipo de futbol de Salt Lake City, así que nuestra conversación es afortunadamente breve. Está conduciendo el jueves para la graduación. Quiere llevarme fuera después para una comida. Mi corazón se hincha hablando con Ray y un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

Él ha sido mi constante a través de todos los altibajos románticos de mamá. Tenemos un lazo especial que atesoro. Aunque él es mi padrastro, siempre me ha tratado como suya y no puedo esperar para verlo. Ha sido mucho tiempo. Su fuerza tranquila es lo que necesito ahora, lo que extraño. Quizás puedo canalizar mi Ray interno para mi reunión de mañana.

Annie y yo nos concentramos en empacar, compartiendo una botella de vino tinto barato mientras lo hacemos. Cuando finalmente voy a la cama, habiendo casi terminado de empacar mi habitación, me siento calmada. La actividad física de empacar siempre ha sido una distracción bienvenida, estoy cansada. Quiero una buena noche de sueño. Trepo hasta mi cama y pronto me quedo dormida.

Stear está de regreso de Princeton antes de hacer una parada por Nueva York para empezar de interno con una compañía de financiamiento. Él me sigue alrededor de la tienda todo el día pidiéndome ir a una cita. Es molesto.

—Stear, por enésima vez, tengo una cita esta noche.

—No, no la tienes, sólo estás diciendo eso para evitarme. Tú siempre estás evitándome.

Si… Uno pensaría que tomaría la pista.

—Stear, nunca he pensado que fuera una buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe.

—Estas terminando aquí el viernes. No estarás trabajando mañana.

—Y estaré en Seattle el sábado y tú estarás en Nueva York pronto. No podríamos estar más lejos. Además, tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Albert?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Stear... oh. —Mi suspiro es exasperado. Él no lo dejará ir—. Terry Grandchester.

No pude evitar la molestia en mi voz. Pero ese era el truco. La boca de Stear se abre y me mira boquiabierto, lo dejé mudo. Hum, aun su nombre deja sin palabras a las personas.

—Tienes una cita con Grandchester —dice finalmente, una vez que sale de la conmoción. La incredulidad es evidente en su voz.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —Stear luce positivamente decaído, incluso atontado y a una pequeña parte de mí le molesta que debería encontrarse sorprendido. Mi diosa interior también lo hace. Ella le hace un gesto vulgar y poco atractivo con sus dedos.

Después de eso, él me ignora y a las cinco estoy fuera de la puerta, pronto.

Annie me ha prestado dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos para esta noche y mañana para la graduación de mañana. Me gustaría poder sentir más entusiasmo por la ropa y hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero la ropa no es lo mío. ¿Qué es lo tuyo, Candice? La pregunta susurrada por Terry me persigue. Sacudiendo mi cabeza procuro reprimir mis nervios, me decido por el vestido tubo color ciruela para esta noche. Es recatado y vagamente empresarial… después de todo, estoy negociando un contrato.

Me baño, depilo mis piernas y mis axilas, lavo mi cabello y luego paso una buena media hora secándolo, para que caiga con suaves ondas sobre mi pecho y por sobre espalda. Me peino para mantener un lado de mi cara sin cabello y me aplico mascara de pestañas y algo de brillo labial. Rara vez llevo maquillaje, me intimida. Ninguna de mis heroínas literarias tuvo que lidiar con el maquillaje, tal vez yo conocería más si lo hubieran hecho. Me deslizo en los zapatos púrpura con taco aguja que combinan con el vestido y estoy lista a las 6:30.

—¿Bien? —le pregunto a Annie.

Ella sonríe.

—Hombre, te ves muy bien Candy. —Asiente con aprobación—. Luces caliente.

—¡Caliente! Quiero verme recatada y seria.

—Eso también, pero sobre todo caliente. El vestido realmente se adapta a ti y a tu color. La forma en que se ajusta. —Sonríe con satisfacción.

—¡Annie! —la regaño.

—Sólo mantenlo real, Candy. Todo el paquete se ve bien. Cuida el vestido. Lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

Aprieto mi boca en una dura línea. Ah, entonces lo tienes todo al revés.

—Deséame suerte.

—¿Necesitas suerte para una cita? —Sus cejas se arruga, perpleja.

—Sí, Annie.

—Bueno entonces... Buena suerte. —Me abraza y estoy fuera de la puerta principal.

Tengo que manejar descalza; Wanda, mi Beetle azul marino, no fue construido para ser manejado con zapatos con taco aguja. Me detengo fuera del Heathman a las 6:58 y le doy las llaves de mi automóvil a un aparcador para que lo estacione. Él mira con recelo a mi Beetle, pero lo ignoro. Tomando una profunda respiración y preparándome mentalmente, me dirijo al hotel.

Terry se inclina casualmente contra la barra, bebiendo una copa de vino blanco. Está vestido con su tradicional camisa blanca de lino, pantalones, corbata y chaqueta negra. Su cabello está tan alborotado como siempre. Suspiro. Desde luego luce magnífico. Me quedo por unos segundos en la entrada del bar, mirándolo, admirando la vista. Él es más que hermoso. Mira, creo que nerviosamente, hacia la entrada y se queda quieto cuando me ve. Parpadea un par de veces, luego sonríe lento, perezoso, una sonrisa sexy que me deja muda y derretida por dentro. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no morder mi labio, avanzo consciente de que yo, Candice White de Clumsyville, uso tacos altos. Él camina con gracia hasta alcanzarme.

—Luces sensacional —murmura mientras se inclina hacia abajo para besar brevemente mi mejilla—. Un vestido, señorita White. Lo apruebo. —Tomando mi brazo, me conduce hacia una mesa aislada y le hace señas al camarero.

—¿Qué te gustaría para beber?

Mis labios se curvan en una rápida y astuta sonrisa mientras me siento y me deslizo en la mesa; bueno, al menos me está preguntando.

—Tomaré lo que estás tomando, por favor —¡Ves! Puedo jugar bien y comportarme.

Divertido, ordena otra copa de Sancerre y se desliza frente a mí.

—Tienen una bodega excelente aquí —dice, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Poniendo sus codos en la mesa, coloca sus dedos sobre su hermosa boca, sus ojos azules con alguna clase de emoción ilegible. Y ahí está... esa familiar descarga eléctrica que conecta con un lugar profundo dentro de mí. Me muevo incómoda bajo su mirada, mi corazón palpitando. Debo mantener mi tranquilidad.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí.

Él se inclina hacia adelante.

—Yo también —susurra con complicidad.

Mis ojos se alzan para encontrar los suyos. Él. Nervioso. Nunca. Parpadeo y me da una adorable sonrisa de lado. El camarero llega con mi vino, un pequeño plato de diferentes frutos secos y otro de aceitunas.

—Entonces ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —pregunto—. ¿Repasando mis puntos uno por uno?

—Impaciente como siempre, señorita White.

—Bueno, podría preguntarle: ¿qué piensa del clima de hoy?

Él sonríe y baja sus largos dedos para tomar una aceituna. La hace reventar en su boca y mis ojos se entretienen con ella, esa boca, que ha estado sobre mí... sobre todo mi cuerpo. Me sonrojo.

—Pienso que el clima ha estado particularmente normal hoy. —Sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señor Grandchester?

—Lo hago, señorita White.

—Usted sabe que legalmente ese contrato es inaplicable.

—Estoy totalmente consciente de eso, señorita White.

—¿Iba a decirme algo de ese punto?

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres y luego fingir que tengo un aplazamiento legal sobre ti?

—Bueno… sí.

—No piensa muy bien de mí ¿no?

—No ha respondido mi pregunta.

—Candice, no importa si es legal o no. Representa un trato que me gustaría hacer contigo: qué me gustaría de ti y qué puedes esperar de mí. Si no te gusta, entonces no firmes. Si firmas y después decides que no te gusta, hay bastantes cláusulas que te permiten alejarte. Incluso si fuera legal, ¿crees que te arrastraría por los tribunales si decides escapar?

Tomo un largo trago de vino. Mi subconsciente me golpea fuerte en el hombro. Debes mantener tu inteligencia en esto. No bebas demasiado.

—Relaciones como estas son construidas sobre la honestidad y la confianza — continua—. Si no confías en mí para saber cómo te afecto, qué tan lejos puedo ir contigo, qué tan lejos puedo llevarte; si no puedes ser honesta conmigo, entonces no podemos hacer esto.

Dios mío, cortamos la persecución rápidamente. Qué tan lejos puede llevarme. Mierda.

¿Qué significa eso?

—Entonces es bastante simple, Candice. ¿Confías en mí o no? —Sus ojos están ardiendo, apasionados.

—¿Tuviste discusiones similares con um... las quince?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque todas ellas eran sumisas establecidas. Sabían lo que querían de la relación y generalmente lo que yo esperaba. Con ellas, era sólo una pregunta para ajustar los límites delicados, detalles como eso.

—¿Vas a una tienda? ¿Nosotras somos sumisas?

Él ríe.

—No exactamente.

—¿Cómo es entonces?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres discutir? ¿O iremos al grano? Tus puntos, como dices.

Trago. ¿Confío en él? ¿De esto se trata todo, de la… confianza? Seguramente esto debería ser recíproco. Recuerdo su mal humor cuando llamé a Albert.

—¿Estás hambrienta? —pregunta, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

Ay, no... comida.

—No.

—¿Has comido hoy?

Lo miro fijamente. Honestidad... Mierda, no le va a gustar mi respuesta.

—No. —Mi voz es baja.

Él estrecha sus ojos.

—Tienes que comer, Candice. Podemos comer acá o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Creo que debemos estar en público, en tierra neutral.

Él sonríe irónicamente.

—¿Crees que me detendrías? —dice en voz baja, una advertencia sensual.

Mis ojos se abren y trago fuertemente otra vez.

—Espero que sí.

—Ven, tengo un comedor privado reservado. Sin público. —Me sonríe enigmáticamente y sale de la cabina, manteniendo su mano extendida en mi dirección.

—Trae tu vino —murmura.

Colocando mi mano en la suya, me deslizo fuera y me paro junto a él. Me libera y su mano se extiende hasta mi codo. Me lleva de nuevo a través del bar y sube las grandes escaleras hacia un entresuelo. Un joven, vestido con un uniforme del Heathman, se acerca a nosotros.

—Señor Grandchester, por aquí.

Lo seguimos a través de un área de asientos de lujo hacia un comedor íntimo. Sólo una mesa apartada. La habitación es pequeña pero suntuosa. Bajo una lámpara de araña brillante, la mesa está toda predispuesta con lino almidonado, vasos de cristal, cubiertos de plata y un ramo de rosas blancas. El encanto del mundo antiguo y sofisticado impregna la sala llena de paneles de madera. El camarero retira mi silla y me siento. Coloca la servilleta en mi regazo. Terry se sienta frente a mí. Levanto la mirada hacia él.

—No te muerdas el labio —susurra.

Frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera sé que lo estoy haciendo.

—He pedido ya. Espero que no te importe.

Francamente, me siento aliviada, no estoy segura de que pueda tomar ninguna decisión más.

—No, eso está bien —acepto.

—Es bueno saber que puedes ser sumisa. Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos?

—El meollo de la cuestión.

Tomo otro sorbo de vino. Está realmente delicioso. Terry Grandchester hace el vino bueno. Recuerdo el último sorbo de vino que me dio, en mi cama. Me ruborizo ante el pensamiento.

—Sí, tus dudas. —Rebusca en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saca un trozo de papel. Mi correo electrónico.

—Cláusula 2. De acuerdo. Esto es para el beneficio de ambos. Lo redactaré de nuevo. Parpadeo en su dirección. Mierda... vamos a revisar cada uno de estos puntos, uno por uno. Simplemente no me siento tan valiente viéndolo cara a cara. Parece muy formal.

Me armo de valor con otro sorbo de vino. Terry sigue.

—Mi salud sexual. Bueno, todas mis parejas anteriores se han hecho análisis de sangre y me hago pruebas periódicas cada seis meses por todos los riesgos de salud que mencionas. Todas mis últimas pruebas están limpias. Nunca he tomado drogas. De hecho, soy, con vehemencia, anti-drogas. Tengo una estricta política de no tolerancia con respecto a las drogas para todos mis empleados e insisto en hacer pruebas de drogas al azar.

Wow... el obseso del control se ha vuelto loco. Parpadeo en su dirección, sorprendida.

—Nunca me he hecho una transfusión de sangre. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Asiento con la cabeza, impasible.

—El siguiente punto que mencioné anteriormente. Puedes irte en cualquier momento, Candy. No te detendré. Si te vas, sin embargo, eso es todo. Sólo para que lo sepas.

—Está bien —respondo en voz baja. Si me voy, eso es todo. La idea es sorprendentemente dolorosa.

El camarero llega con nuestro primer pedido. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda comer?

Santo Moisés, ha pedido ostras sobre un lecho de hielo.

—Espero que te gusten las ostras. —La voz de Terry es suave.

—Nunca he probado una. —Nunca.

—¿En serio? Bueno… —Alcanza una—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es inclinarla y tragártela. Creo que puedes arreglártelas con eso.

Me mira y sé a lo que se refiere. Me ruborizo. Él sonríe, vierte un poco de jugo de limón en su ostra y la inclina hacia su boca.

—Mmm, deliciosa. Sabe a mar —dice sonriéndome—. Vamos —me anima.

—Entonces, ¿no la mastico?

—No, Candy, no lo hagas. —Sus ojos están iluminados con humor. Se ve tan joven así.

Me muerdo el labio y al instante su expresión cambia. Me mira con severidad. Extiendo la mano para coger mi primera ostra. Bueno... aquí voy. Escurro un poco de jugo de limón y la inclino. Se desliza por mi garganta, toda agua salada, el olor fuerte del cítrico y carnosidad... ooh. Me lamo los labios y él me está mirando fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y bien?

—Tomaré otra —le digo secamente.

—Buena chica —dice con orgullo.

—¿Elegiste esto deliberadamente? ¿No son conocidos por sus cualidades afrodisíacas?

—No, son el primer artículo en el menú. No necesito un afrodisíaco cerca de ti. Creo que ya lo sabes y creo que reaccionas de la misma forma cerca de mí —dice con sencillez—. Así que, ¿dónde estábamos? —Le echa un vistazo a mi correo electrónico, mientras extiendo una mano para alcanzar otra ostra.

Él reacciona de la misma manera. Yo le afecto... wow.

—Me obedeces en todo. Sí, quiero que hagas eso. Te necesito para hacer eso. Piensa en ello como las reglas del juego, Candy.

—Pero me preocupa que puedas hacerme daño.

—Hacerte daño, ¿cómo?

—Físicamente. —Y emocionalmente.

—¿De verdad crees que haría eso? ¿Traspasar cualquier límite que no puedes tomar?

—Has dicho que has hecho daño a alguien antes.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo la dañaste?

—La suspendí del techo de mi cuarto de juegos. De hecho, esa es una de tus preguntas. La suspensión, para eso son los mosquetones de la sala de juegos. El juego de la cuerda. Una de las cuerdas fue atada con demasiada fuerza.

Alzo mi mano pidiendo que se detenga.

—No necesito saber nada más. Así que, ¿no me suspenderás, entonces?

—No, si realmente no quieres. Puedes poner ahí un límite fijo.

—Está bien.

—Así que, obedecer, ¿crees que puedes manejar eso?

Él me mira fijamente, sus ojos azules intensos. Los segundos pasan.

—Podría intentarlo —susurro.

—Bien. —Sonríe—. Ahora el plazo. Un mes en lugar de tres es muy poco tiempo, especialmente si quieres un fin de semana lejos de mí cada mes. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti durante todo ese periodo de tiempo. Apenas puedo manejarlo ahora. —Hace una pausa.

¿No puede permanecer lejos de mí? ¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece un día durante un fin de semana al mes para ti, pero tengo a cambio una noche entre semana de esa semana?

—Está bien.

—Y por favor, probémoslo durante tres meses. Si no te parece para entonces, puedes irte en cualquier momento.

—¿Tres meses? —Me siento acorralada. Tomo otro sorbo de vino y trato de auto controlarme con otra ostra. Podría aprender a apreciar esto.

—Sobre el asunto de la posesión, esa es sólo la terminología y se remonta al principio de obediencia. Es para lograr entrar en el estado de ánimo adecuado, para entender de dónde vengo. Y quiero que sepas que tan pronto cruces mi umbral como mi sumisa, haré que te guste. Tienes que aceptar eso, por voluntad propia. Es por eso que tienes que confiar en mí. Te follaré, en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma que quiera… en cualquier lugar que quiera. Te disciplinaré, porque cometerás errores. Te entrenaré para complacerme. Pero sé que no has hecho esto antes. Inicialmente, lo tomaremos con calma y yo te ayudaré. Construiremos diversos escenarios. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza y lo haré. El "o de otra manera", es para ayudarte a introducirte en la mentalidad, significa que todo vale.

Él es tan apasionado, fascinante. Esta es obviamente su obsesión, su forma de ser... no puedo quitar mis ojos de él. Realmente, realmente quiere esto. Deja de hablar y me mira.

—¿Todavía estás conmigo? —susurra, su voz rica, cálida y seductora. Toma un sorbo de su vino, su mirada penetrante manteniéndose fija en la mía.

El camarero se acerca a la puerta y Terry asiente sutilmente, permitiéndole que despeje la mesa.

—¿Querrías un poco más de vino?

—Tengo que conducir.

—¿Un poco de agua, entonces?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Con o sin gas?

—Con gas, por favor.

El camarero se va.

—Estás muy callada —susurra Terry.

—Eres muy hablador.

Sonríe.

—Disciplina. Hay una línea muy fina entre el placer y el dolor, Candy. Son ambas caras de una misma moneda, una no existe sin la otra. Puedo mostrarte que tan placentero puede ser el dolor. No me crees ahora, pero esto es a lo que me refiero con la confianza. Habrá dolor, pero no hay nada que no puedas manejar. Una vez más, todo se reduce a la confianza. ¿Confías en mí, pecosa?

_¡pecosa!_

—Sí —respondo espontáneamente, sin pensarlo… porque es verdad… confío en él.

—Bien. —Se ve aliviado—. El resto de las cosas son sólo detalles.

—Detalles importantes.

—Está bien, vamos a hablar de eso.

Mi cabeza está nadando con todas sus palabras. Debería haber traído el mini reproductor de Annie para poder escucharlo otra vez. Hay tanta información, tanto para procesar. El camarero aparece con nuestros platos: bacalao negro, espárragos y puré de papas con una salsa holandesa. Nunca me había sentido menos que la comida.

—Espero que te guste el pescado —dice Terry suavemente.

Apuñalo mi comida y tomo un largo trago de mi agua con gas. Vehemente deseo que fuese vino.

—Las reglas. Hablemos de ellas. ¿La comida es un tema de discusión?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo modificarlo diciendo que comerás al menos tres veces al día?

—No. —No estoy dando marcha atrás en eso. Nadie va a establecer lo que como. Cómo follo, sí, pero comer... no, de ninguna manera.

Aprieta sus labios.

—Necesito saber que no tienes hambre.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Me mira por un momento y se relaja.

—Buen punto, señorita White —dice en voz baja—. Acepto lo de la comida y el sueño.

—¿Por qué no puedo mirarte?

—Es una cosa de dominación/sumisión. Ya te acostumbraras a ello.

¿Lo haré?

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—Porque no puedes.

Su boca se tensa en una rebelde línea.

—¿Es por la señora Leagan?

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —E inmediatamente entiende—. ¿Crees que ella me traumatizo?

Asiento.

—No, Candy. Ella no es la razón. Además, la señora leagan aceptaría esta mierda.

Oh… pero yo lo tengo. Hago un mohín.

—Así que nada que ver con ella.

—No. Y tampoco quiero que te des placer a ti misma.

¿Qué? Ah, sí, la cláusula de la no masturbación.

—Por curiosidad… ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero todo tu placer —su voz es ronca, pero determinada.

Oh… no tengo una respuesta para eso. A veces, sale con lo de "quiero morder ese labio" y otras es tan egoísta. Frunzo el ceño y tomo un mordisco del bacalao, intentando evaluar mentalmente las concesiones de lo que he ganado. La comida, el sueño, puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Él va a ir despacio y no hemos discutidos los limites suaves. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda enfrentarlo mientras comemos.

—Te he dado mucho en que pensar ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿También quieres hablar ahora de los limites suaves?

—No en la cena.

Él sonríe.

—¿Escrupulosa?

—Algo así.

—No has comido mucho.

—Ya he tenido suficiente.

—Tres ostras, cuatro mordiscos de bacalao y un tallo de espárragos, no papas, no nueces, no aceitunas y no has comido en todo el día. Dijiste que podía confiar en ti.

¡Por Dios! Ha mantenido un inventario.

—Terry, por favor, es que no todos los días me siento a tener conversaciones como esta.

—Te necesito en forma y saludable, Candy.

—Lo sé.

—Y justo ahora, quiero sacarte ese vestido.

Trago saliva. Sacarme el vestido de Annie. Siento un tirón profundo en mi vientre. Los músculos que ahora tengo más acostumbrados se aprietan con sus palabras. Pero no puedo tenerlo. Su arma más potente, usada en mi contra, otra vez. Él es tan bueno en el sexo, me he dado cuenta de eso.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —murmuro en voz baja—. No hemos pedido el postre.

—¿Quieres postre? —resopla.

—Sí.

—Tú podrías ser el postre —murmura sugestivamente.

—No estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente dulce.

—Candice, eres deliciosamente dulce. Lo sé.

—Terry. Usas el sexo como un arma. Esto es realmente injusto —susurro, mirando mis manos y luego mirándolo directamente. Él levanta sus cejas, sorprendido y veo que está considerando mis palabras. Se acaricia la barbilla, pensativamente.

—Tienes razón. Lo hago. En la vida utilizas lo que sabes, Candy. Eso no cambia lo mucho que te deseo. Aquí. Ahora.

¿Cómo puede seducirme únicamente con su voz? Realmente estoy jadeando, la sangre caliente corriendo por mis venas, mis nervios vibrando.

—Me gustaría intentar algo —respira hondo.

Frunzo el ceño. Me acaba de dar un montón de malditas ideas para procesar y ahora esto.

—Si fueras mi sumisa, no tendrías que pensar en esto. Sería fácil. —Su voz es suave, seductiva—. Todas esas decisiones… todo ese desgastante proceso de pensamientos detrás de ello. ¿Qué es lo correcto para hacer? ¿Debería suceder aquí? ¿Puede pasar ahora? No tendrías que preocuparte por ningún detalle. Eso es lo que yo haría como tu Dominante. Y ahora, sé que me deseas, Candy.

Mi ceño se profundiza. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Puedo saberlo porque…

Santa mierda, él está respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada. ¿También es psíquico?

—… tu cuerpo te delata. Estas apretando y juntando tus muslos, estas ruborizada y tu respiración ha cambiado.

Oh, esto es demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mis muslos? —mi voz es baja, incrédula. Están debajo de la mesa por el amor de Dios.

—Sentí el movimiento del mantel y es una suposición calculada, basada en mis años de experiencia. Tengo razón ¿no?

Me sonrojo y miro hacia mis manos. Es por eso que estoy paralizada en este juego de seducción. Él es el único que conoce y entiende las reglas. Soy demasiado ingenua e inexperta. Mi única referencia es Annie y ella no toma ninguna mierda de los hombres. Mis otras referencias son todas ficción: Elizabeth Bennett estaría indignada, Jane Eyre muy asustada y Tess accedería, al igual que yo.

—No he terminado mi bacalao.

—¿Prefieres ese frío bacalao que a mí?

Mi cabeza se levanta de golpe y lo miro y sus ojos azules queman como plata fundida, con imperiosa necesidad.

—Pensé que te gustaría que acabara mi plato.

—En este momento, señorita White, no puedo decirte una mierda por tu comida.

—Terry. No juegas limpio.

—Lo sé. Nunca lo hago.

Mi diosa interior me frunce el ceño. Puedes hacer esto, ella persuade, jugar con el dios del sexo en su propio juego. ¿Puedo? Está bien. ¿Qué se hace? Mi inexperiencia es un albatros alrededor de mi cuello. Cogiendo un poco de espárragos, lo miro y muerdo mi labio.

Luego, muy lentamente, coloco la punta del frío espárrago en mi boca y lo chupo. Los ojos de Terry se amplían sólo un poco, pero me doy cuenta.

—Candy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Muerdo la punta.

—Comiendo mi espárrago.

Terry se mueve en su asiento.

—Creo que estas jugando conmigo, señorita White.

Finjo inocencia.

—Sólo estoy terminando mi comida, señor Grandchester.

El camarero elige ese momento para golpear y entrar deliberadamente. Mira brevemente a Terry, quien le frunce el ceño pero luego asiente, así que recoge nuestros platos. La llegada del camarero ha roto el hechizo. Y aprovecho este precioso momento de claridad. Tengo que irme. Nuestra reunión sólo terminara de una manera si me quedo y necesito algunos limites después de tan intensa conversación. Así como mi cuerpo pide su toque, mi mente se está rebelando. Necesito alejarme un poco para pensar acerca en todo lo que él ha dicho. Todavía no he tomado una decisión y su atractivo y proezas sexuales no lo hacen nada fácil.

―¿Te gustaría un poco de postre? ―pregunta Terry, siempre un caballero, pero sus ojos todavía arden.

―No, gracias. Creo que debería irme. ―Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos.

―¿Irte? ―Él no puede esconder su sorpresa.

El mesero se va precipitadamente.

―Sí. ―Es la decisión correcta. Si me quedo aquí, en esta habitación con él, me follará. Me pongo de pie, a propósito―. Ambos tenemos la ceremonia de graduación mañana. Terry se pone de pie automáticamente, revelando años de arraigada cortesía.

―No quiero que te vayas.

―Por favor… tengo que hacerlo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me has dado mucho en qué pensar… necesito algo de distancia.

―Podría hacer que te quedaras ―amenaza.

―Sí, podrías fácilmente, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

Pasa su mano por su cabello, mirándome cuidadosamente.

―Sabes, cuando llegaste a mi oficina para entrevistarme, eras toda "sí señor, no señor". Creí que eras una sumisa completamente natural. Pero francamente, Candice, no estoy seguro de que tengas un hueso de sumisa en tu delicioso cuerpo.

Se mueve lentamente hacia mí mientras habla, su voz tensa.

―Puede que tengas razón ―suspiro.

―Quiero la oportunidad de explorar la posibilidad de que lo tengas ―murmura, mirándome directamente. Extiende su mano y acaricia mi rostro, su pulgar recorriendo mi labio inferior―. No conozco otra manera, Candy. Esto es quién soy.

―Lo sé.

Se inclina para besarme, pero se detiene antes de que sus labios toquen los míos, sus ojos buscando los míos, queriendo, pidiendo permiso. Levanto mis labios hacia los suyos y él me besa y, porque no sé si alguna vez lo besaré de nuevo, me dejo ir, mis manos moviéndose a su propio ritmo y enredándose en su cabello, empujándolo hacia mí, mi boca abierta, mi lengua acariciando la suya. Su mano sujeta mi cuello mientras profundiza el beso, respondiendo a mi ardor. Su otra mano se desliza sobre mi espalda y aterriza en la base de mi columna vertebral mientras me empuja contra su cuerpo.

―¿No puedo persuadirte de que te quedes? ―suspira entre besos.

―No.

―Pasa la noche conmigo.

―¿Y no tocarte? No.

Gime.

―Chica imposible. ―Retrocede, mirándome―. ¿Por qué creo que estás diciéndome adiós?

―Porque me voy ahora mismo.

―Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes.

―Terry, tengo que pensar en esto. No sé si pueda tener la clase de relación que quieres.

Él cierra sus ojos y presiona su frente contra la mía, dándonos la oportunidad de ralentizar nuestras respiraciones. Después de un momento, besa mi frente, inhala profundamente, su nariz en mi cabello y luego me libera, dando un paso atrás.

―Como desee, señorita White ―dice, su cara impasible―. Te escoltaré al vestíbulo.

Extiende su mano. Inclinándome, tomo mi bolso y pongo mi mano en la suya. Santa mierda, esto podría ser todo. Lo sigo dócilmente por las enormes escaleras y hacia el vestíbulo, mi cuero cabelludo picando, mi sangre bombeando. Este podría ser el último adiós si decido decir no. Mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente en mi pecho. Qué cambio. La diferencia que un momento de claridad puede hacerle a una chica.

―¿Tienes tu boleto de estacionamiento?

Busco en mi bolso y le entrego el boleto que él le da al portero. Lo miro de soslayo mientras nos quedamos esperando.

―Gracias por la cena ―murmuro.

―Es un placer como siempre, señorita White ―dice educadamente, sin embargo, parece inmerso en sus pensamientos, completamente distraído.

Mientras levanto la mirada para mirarlo, guardo su hermoso perfil en mi memoria. La idea de no poder verlo de nuevo me persigue, molesta y demasiado dolorosa para ser contemplada. Se gira repentinamente, bajando su mirada hacia mí, su expresión intensa.

―Vas a mudarte este fin de semana a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿puedo verte el domingo? ―Suena dudoso.

―Ya veremos. Quizás. ―Suspiro. Momentáneamente, parece aliviado, luego frunce el ceño.

―Hace frío ahora, ¿no tienes una chaqueta?

―No.

Sacude la cabeza con irritación y se quita su chaqueta.

―Toma. No quiero que te enfermes.

Parpadeo hacia él mientras la sostiene para mí y mientras extiendo mis brazos hacia atrás, recuerdo el momento en su oficina cuando deslizó el abrigo en mis hombros, la primera vez que lo conocí y el efecto que tuvo en mí entonces. Ahora ha cambiado, de hecho, es más intenso. Su chaqueta es cálida, demasiado grande y huele a él. Oh Dios mío… delicioso.

Mi auto aparece. La boca de Terry se abre.

―¿Eso es lo que conduces? ―Está horrorizado. Tomando mi mano, me lleva afuera.

El aparcador sale, me entrega mis llaves y Terry fríamente le entrega un poco de dinero.

―¿Es apto para circular? ―Está mirándome ahora.

―Sí.

―¿Te llevará hasta Seattle?

―Sí. Lo hará.

―¿Sin peligro?

―Sí ―chasqueo, exasperada―. De acuerdo, es vieja. Pero es mía y es apta para circular. Mi padrastro la compró para mí.

―Oh, Candice, creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que esto.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―La compresión aparece―. No vas a comprarme un auto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula tensa.

―Ya veremos ―dice herméticamente.

Hace una mueca mientras abre la puerta del conductor y me ayuda a entrar. Me quito mis zapatos y bajo la ventana. Está mirándome, su expresión insondable, sus ojos oscuros.

―Conduce con cuidado ―dice tranquilamente.

―Adiós Terry. ―Mi voz está ronca por las lágrimas no derramadas… Caray, no voy a llorar. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras me alejo conduciendo, mi pecho se contrae, mis lágrimas empiezan a caer, ahogo un sollozo. Algunas lágrimas están cayendo por mi cara y realmente no entiendo por qué estoy llorando. Estaba defendiéndome. Él explicó todo. Fue claro.

Me quiere, pero la verdad es que necesito más. Necesito que me quiera como yo quiero y lo necesito y en el fondo, sé que eso no es posible. Simplemente estoy abrumada. Ni siquiera sé cómo catalogarlo. Si hago esto… ¿será mi novio? ¿Seré capaz de presentarlo a mis amigos? Salir a bares, al cine, a jugar bolos incluso, ¿con él? La verdad es que creo que no lo haré. No me dejará tocarlo y no me dejará dormir con él. Sé que no he tenido estas cosas en mi pasado, pero las quiero en mi futuro. Y ese no es el futuro que él concibe.

Qué pasa si digo sí y en tres meses él dice no, que ha tenido suficiente de intentar moldearme como algo que no soy. ¿Cómo me sentiré? Habré invertido emocionalmente tres meses, haciendo cosas que no estoy segura que quiera hacer. Y si entonces él dice no, acuerdo terminado, ¿cómo podría hacer frente con ese nivel de rechazo? Quizás es mejor retroceder ahora con la autoestima que tengo razonablemente intacta.

Pero el pensamiento de no verlo de nuevo es agonizante. ¿Cómo se ha metido bajo mi piel tan rápidamente? No puede ser simplemente sexo… ¿verdad? Seco las lágrimas de mis ojos. No quiero examinar mis sentimientos por él. Estoy asustada de lo que descubriré si lo hago. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Aparco afuera de nuestro dúplex. No hay luces encendidas. Annie debe estar fuera. Estoy aliviada. No quiero que me atrape llorando de nuevo. Mientras me desvisto, enciendo la malvada máquina y en mi bandeja de entrada hay un mensaje de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Esta noche

Fecha: 25 Mayo 2011 22:01

Para: Candy White

No entiendo por qué huiste esta noche. Sinceramente, espero haber contestado a todas tus preguntas. Sé que te he dado un acuerdo enorme por contemplar y espero fervientemente que le des a mi propuesta una seria consideración. Realmente quiero hacer este trabajo. Lo tomaremos lentamente.

Confía en mí.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Su correo electrónico me hace llorar más. No soy una fusión. No soy una adquisición. Leyendo esto, bien podría serlo. No respondo. Simplemente no sé qué decirle. Me meto en mi pijama, envolviendo su chaqueta a mí alrededor. Me subo a la cama. Mientras me acuesto mirando a la oscuridad, pienso en todas las veces que me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada. "Candice, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy el hombre para ti. No quiero tener una novia. No soy la clase de hombre de corazones y flores. No hago el amor. Esto es todo lo que conozco." Y mientras lloro en mi almohada silenciosamente, esta es la última idea a la que me aferro. Es todo lo que sé, también. Tal vez juntos podemos trazar un nuevo curso.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS CHICAS Y HAY DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Terry está de pie sobre mí, empuñando una fusta de cuero trenzado. Lleva un Levi's viejo, descolorido y rasgado, nada más. Toquetea la fusta poco a poco en la palma de su mano mientras me mira. Sonríe, triunfante. No me puedo mover. Estoy desnuda y encadenada, despatarrada en una gran cama con dosel. Estirándose hacia adelante, arrastra la punta de la fusta desde la frente hacia abajo por la longitud de mi nariz, por lo que puedo oler el cuero y sentirlo sobre mis labios abiertos y jadeantes. Empuja la punta en mi boca para que pueda degustar el suave y lujoso cuero.

—Chupa —me ordena con su suave voz. Mi boca se cierra sobre la punta mientras obedezco.

—Basta —dice bruscamente.

Estoy jadeando una vez más cuando él tira la fusta de mi boca y la arrastra por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Él se gira y luego, poco a poco, continúa arrastrando la punta por mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mi esternón, entre mis pechos, por encima de mi torso hasta el ombligo. Estoy jadeando, retorciéndome, tirando en contra de mis esposas que cortan mis muñecas y mis tobillos. Gira la punta alrededor de mi ombligo, luego continúa arrastrando la punta por mi vello púbico y hasta mi clítoris. Toquetea la fusta, golpea mi punto dulce con una bofetada y me vengo, gloriosamente, gritando mi liberación.

De repente, me despierto, sin aliento, cubierta de sudor y sintiendo las secuelas de mi orgasmo. Santo infierno. Estoy totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Estoy en mi cuarto sola. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me siento de golpe, sorprendida... wow. Es por la mañana. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj de alarma: las ocho de la mañana. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. No sabía que pudiera soñar con sexo. ¿Fue algo que comí? Tal vez las ostras y mi investigación en Internet manifiestándose en mi primer sueño húmedo. Es desconcertante. No tenía idea de que podía llegar al orgasmo en mi sueño.

Annie está saltando alrededor de la cocina cuando entro tambaleándome.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? Te ves rara. ¿La chaqueta que llevas puesta es de Terry?

—Estoy bien. —Maldita sea, debería haberme mirado en el espejo. Evito sus penetrantes ojos azules. Todavía estoy recuperándome de mi evento matutino—. Sí, esta es la chaqueta de Terry.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Has dormido?

—No muy bien.

Me dirijo a la tetera. Tengo que tomar té.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

Así que comienza.

—Comimos ostras. Seguidas por bacalao, así que diría que hubo bastante pescado.

—Uf... odio las ostras y no quiero saber sobre la comida. ¿Cómo era Terry? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Era atento. —Me detengo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Su estatus de VIH es claro, está muy metido en juegos de roles, quiere que obedezca todas sus órdenes, lastimó a alguien a quién ató al techo de su habitación y quería tener sexo en el comedor privado. ¿Sería eso un buen resumen? Trato desesperadamente de recordar algo de mi encuentro con Terry que pueda hablar con Annie.

—No aprueba a Wanda

—¿Quién lo hace, Candy? Esa es noticia vieja. ¿Por qué eres tan tímida? Ríndete, novia.

—Oh, Annie, hablamos de muchas cosas. Ya sabes: lo quisquilloso que es con la comida. Casualmente le gustaba tu vestido. —El agua ha hervido así que me hago un poco de té—. ¿Quieres tomar té? ¿Quieres que escuche el discurso de hoy?

—Sí, por favor. Trabajé en él anoche en la casa de Lilah. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Y sí, me encantaría tomar un té. —Annie corre fuera de la cocina.

Uf, Annie Britter desviada. Corto una rebanada de pan y la pongo en la tostadora. Me sonrojo recordando mi sueño tan vívido. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Ayer por la noche me costó conciliar el sueño. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de diversas opciones. Estoy muy confundida. La idea de Terry de una relación se parece más a una oferta de trabajo. Se ha fijado una hora, una descripción del trabajo y un procedimiento conciliatorio bastante duro. No es como preveía mi primer amor; pero por supuesto, Terry no hace el amor. Si yo le digo que quiero más, puede decir que no... y podría poner en peligro lo que él ha ofrecido. Y esto es lo que más me preocupa porque yo no quiero perderlo. Pero no estoy segura de tener la valentía para ser su sumisa... en el fondo, son las palmadas y los látigos lo que me disuaden. Soy una cobarde física y recorreré un largo camino para evitar el dolor. Pienso en mi sueño... ¿es así como será? Mi diosa interior salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo con pompones de porristas gritándome que sí.

Annie vuelve a la cocina con su computadora portátil. Me concentro en mi bagel y escucho con paciencia mientras ejecuta su discurso de despedida. Estoy vestida y lista para cuando llega Ray. Abro la puerta principal y él está de pie en el porche en su desproporcionado traje. Una oleada de calor, gratitud y amor por este sencillo hombre raya a través de mí y lanzo mis brazos a su alrededor en una exhibición inusual de cariño. Se ha quedado desconcertado, aturdido.

—Oye, Candy, me alegro de verte a ti también —dice entre dientes mientras me abraza. Ajustando mi espalda, sus manos sobre mis hombros, me mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien, niña?

—Por supuesto, papá, ¿no puede una niña estar complacida de ver a su viejo? —Él sonríe, sus ojos oscuros se arrugan en las esquinas y me sigue a la sala de estar—. Te ves bien —dice.

—Este es el vestido de Annie. —Miro el vestido gris de gasa y espalda descubierta.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Annie?

—Se ha ido a la escuela. Va a dar un discurso, por lo que tiene que estar más temprano.

—¿Deberíamos ir?

—Papá, tenemos media hora. ¿Quieres un té? Y puedes decirme cómo están todos en Montesano. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Ray lleva su auto a través del estacionamiento del campus y seguimos a la corriente de humanidad punteada con omnipresentes togas negras y rojas dirigiéndose hacia el salón de deportes.

—Buena suerte, Candy. Pareces muy nerviosa, ¿tienes que hacer algo?

Mierda... ¿por qué ha elegido hoy para ser tan observador?

—No, papá. Es un gran día. —Y voy a verlo.

—Sí, mi niña ha conseguido un título. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Candy.

—Oh... gracias Ray. —Amo a este hombre.

El auditorio está lleno de gente. Ray ha ido a sentarse con los otros padres de familia y admiradores en los bancos inclinados, mientras yo hago mi camino hacia mi asiento.

Estoy usando mi toga negra, mi capucha y me siento protegida por ellas, anónima. No hay nadie en el escenario todavía, pero me parece que no puede calmar mis nervios. Mi corazón late con fuerza y mi respiración es lenta. Él está aquí, en algún lugar. Me pregunto si Annie está hablando con él, quizá interrogándolo. Me dirijo a mi asiento entre los compañeros cuyos apellidos comienzan con S. Estoy en la segunda fila, proporcionándome aún más anonimato. Miro detrás de mí y ubico a Ray sentado en lo alto de las gradas. Lo saludo. Él tímidamente me da un medio saludo de regreso.

Me siento y espero.

El auditorio se llena rápidamente y el zumbido de las voces excitadas se hace más y más fuerte. Las filas de asientos delanteras se llenan. Estoy sentada entre dos de otras facultades a las que no conozco. Obviamente ellas son amigas cercanas y hablan con excitación a través de mí.

A las once en punto, el rector aparece desde atrás del escenario, seguido por los tres vicerrectores y luego los profesores adjuntos, todos ataviados con sus vestiduras negras y rojas. Nos levantamos y aplaudimos a nuestro personal docente. Algunos profesores asienten y saludan, otros lucen aburridos. El profesor Collins, mi tutor y mi profesor favorito, parece que se acaba de caer de la cama, como de costumbre. Los últimos en el escenario son Annie y Terry. Terry se destaca con su traje a medida gris, reflejos cobre brillando en su cabello bajo las luces del auditorio. Se ve tan serio y autónomo. Cuando se sienta, desabrocha su chaqueta y vislumbro la corbata. Mierda... ¡esa corbata! Me froto las muñecas reflexivamente. No puedo quitar mis ojos de él —su belleza distrae tanto como siempre— y está usando la corbata a propósito, sin duda. Puedo sentir mi boca presionarse en una línea dura. El público se sienta y cesan los aplausos.

—¡Míralo! —Una de las chicas a mi lado suspira con entusiasmo en dirección a su amiga.

—Es tan ardiente.

Me pongo rígida. Estoy segura de que no hablan del Profesor Collins.

—Debe ser Terrence Grandchester.

—¿Estará soltero?

Me irrito.

—Creo que no —murmuro.

—Oh. —Ambas chicas me miran con sorpresa.

—Creo que es gay —cuchicheo.

—Qué lástima. —Una de las chicas profiere un gimoteo.

Cuando el rector se pone de pie y da inicio al evento con su discurso, veo a Terry escaneando sutilmente la sala. Me hundo en el asiento, encorvándome, intentando pasar desapercibida. Fallo miserablemente cuando, un segundo más tarde, sus ojos zafiros se encuentran con los míos. Se me queda mirando, su rostro es impasible, completamente inescrutable. Me retuerzo incómoda, hipnotizada por su mirada y siento el rubor propagarse por mi rostro. Al instante, recuerdo el sueño de esta mañana y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen deliciosamente. Tomo una fuerte inhalación.

Puedo ver la sombra de una sonrisa cruzar sus labios, pero es efímera. Brevemente cierra los ojos, los vuelve abrir y es entonces cuando recobra su expresión indiferente. Tras una rápida mirada al rector, se queda mirando hacia el frente centrándose en el emblema de la WSU que cuelga sobre la entrada. No vuelve a mirarme. El rector continúa en el micrófono con su monótono discurso y Terry sigue sin mirarme, simplemente se queda mirando hacia el frente.

¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Quizá haya cambiado de opinión? Una ola de inquietud se apodera de mí. Tal vez la salida de ayer por la noche fue también el fin para él. Se cansó de esperar a que tomara una decisión. Ay no, podría haberlo echado a perder por completo. Recuerdo entonces su correo electrónico de ayer por la noche. Quizá está enfadado por no haberle contestado.

De repente, la sala estalla en aplausos cuando la señorita Annie Britter se apodera del escenario. El rector se sienta y Annie lanza su hermosa y larga cabellera hacia atrás mientras coloca sus notas sobre el podio. Se toma su tiempo sin dejarse intimidar por el millar de personas boquiabiertos frente a ella. Sonríe cuando está lista, mira hacia la cautivada multitud y pone en marcha su elocuente discurso. Se la ve tan serena y graciosa, las chicas a mi lado estallan al instante de hacer su primera broma.

Oh Annie Britter, tú sí que puedes ofrecer un buen discurso. Me siento tan orgullosa de ella en ese momento, mis errantes pensamientos de Terry son dejados de lado. A pesar de haber escuchado su discurso con anterioridad, presto con atención. Ella dirige la sala y envuelve al público en la palma de su mano. Su tema es "Y después de la Universidad, ¿qué?" Pues, en efecto. Terry observa a Annie, sus cejas arqueadas en... sorpresa, creo. Sí, podría haber sido Annie quién lo entrevistara. Y también podría haber sido Annie a quién ahora le estuviera haciendo sus propuestas indecentes. La hermosa Annie y el hermoso Terry juntos. Yo podría ser como las dos chicas sentadas a mi lado, admirándolo a la distancia. Sé que Annie no le habría dado ni la hora. ¿Cómo era que lo había llamado el otro día? "Espeluznante".

La idea de una confrontación entre Annie y Terry me hace sentir incómoda. Tengo que decir que no sabría a cuál de ellos apostarle. Annie termina su discurso con una floritura y de forma espontánea todos se ponen de pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando, su primera gran ovación. La vitoreo y le sonrío radiantemente y ella me sonríe en respuesta de oreja a oreja. Buen trabajo, Annie. Se sienta y el público hace lo mismo. Entonces, el rector se levanta y presenta a Terry… _santa __mierda_. Terry va a dar un discurso. El rector aborda brevemente sus logros: Gerente General de su propia compañía de extraordinario éxito, un hombre auténtico…

—Y también un importante benefactor para nuestra Universidad, por favor, démosle la bienvenida al señor Terrence Grandchester.

El rector le da un fuerte apretón de manos a Terry y entonces, comienza una oleada de aplausos de cortesía. Tengo el corazón en la garganta. Se acerca al podio y estudia la sala. Se le ve tan confiado allí de pie frente a todos nosotros, tal como lo hizo Annie antes de él. Las dos chicas a mi lado se inclinan embelesadas hacia adelante. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de la audiencia femenina también se acerca un centímetro más hacia adelante, al igual que unos pocos hombres. Es entonces cuando comienza, su voz es suave, medida e hipnotizante.

—Estoy profundamente agradecido y también conmovido por el gran halago que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la WSU. Se me ofrece una rara oportunidad para hablar de la impresionante labor del departamento de ciencias del medio ambiente aquí en la universidad. Nuestro objetivo es desarrollar métodos agrícolas viables y ecológicamente sustentables para los países tercermundistas, nuestro objetivo final es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en todo el mundo. Más de un billón de personas, principalmente en la África Subsahariana, Asia Meridional y América Latina, viven en pobreza extrema. La agricultura disfuncional es la moneda corriente en estas partes del mundo, lo cual termina por resultar en destrucción ecológica y social. He experimentado de primera mano el hambre. Este es un viaje muy personal para mí…

Mi mandíbula cae al suelo. ¿Qué? Terry pasó hambre alguna vez. Mierda, eso explica muchísimas cosas. Recuerdo entonces la entrevista, él realmente quiere alimentar al mundo. Me devano los sesos con desesperación intentando recordar lo qué Annie había escrito en el artículo. Adoptado a los cuatro años, creo. No puedo imaginar a Eleonor haciéndolo pasar hambre, así que debe haber sido antes de esa época. Trago con fuerza, mi corazón se encoge ante la idea de un niño pequeño de ojos azules hambriento. Oh, no. ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo antes de que lo acogieran y rescataran los Grandchester?

Me siento presa de un crudo sentimiento de indignación por el pobre, filantrópico, ligeramente jodido de la cabeza y algo pervertidillo Terry... aunque estoy segura de que no se vería a sí mismo de esta manera y repelería además cualquier pensamiento de compasión o simpatía. Abruptamente, todo el mundo se pone de pie y estalla en aplausos. Los sigo aunque no he escuchado ni la mitad de su discurso. Hace todas estas buenas obras, dirige su enorme empresa y me persigue, todo al mismo tiempo. Es abrumador. Recuerdo las breves conversaciones que ha tenido acerca de Darfur… todo encaja. Comida.

Sonríe brevemente ante el caluroso aplauso, incluso Annie está aplaudiendo, para luego volver a su asiento. No mira hacia donde estoy. Mientras tanto, sigo trastornada intentando asimilar esta nueva información acerca de él.

Uno de los vicerrectores se levanta y comienza el largo y tedioso proceso de recolección de nuestros títulos. Hay alrededor de unos cuatrocientos para ser entregados, transcurre más de una hora antes de escuchar mi nombre. Me abro paso hasta el escenario entre dos chicas que ríen tontamente. Terry me da una mirada, la que es cálida pero cauta.

—Felicidades, señorita White —dice y estrecha mi mano, apretándola suavemente. Siento la chispa de su piel contra la mía—. ¿Tienes algún problema con el ordenador?

Frunzo el ceño en cuanto me da el título.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿estás haciendo caso omiso de mis mensajes?

—Sólo vi el de la unión y las adquisiciones.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—Más tarde —dice y me tengo que mover porque estoy causando demora en la línea.

Vuelvo a mi asiento. ¿Mensajes? Debe haber enviado otro. ¿Qué decía?

La ceremonia se toma otra hora para concluir. Es interminable. Por último, el rector llama a los miembros del profesorado para un aplauso aún más entusiasta, precedido por Terry y Annie. Terry no me mira, aun cuando deseo que lo haga. Mi diosa interna no está contenta.

Mientras permanezco de pie a la espera de que nuestra hilera se disperse, Annie me llama. Se abre paso desde detrás del escenario hacia dónde estoy.

—Terry quiere hablarte —grita. Las dos chicas que estaban a mi lado, ahora de pie, se dan la vuelta y me miran boquiabiertas.

—Me envió para acá —continúa.

Oh…

—Tu discurso fue increíble, Annie.

—Lo fue, ¿no? —Sonríe—. ¿Vienes? Puede ser muy insistente. —Pone sus ojos en blanco y yo sonrío.

—No tienes idea. No puedo dejar a Ray por mucho tiempo. —Miro hacia Ray y levanto mis dedos indicando cinco minutos. Él asiente, diciendo que está bien y sigo a Annie dentro del corredor detrás del escenario. Terry está hablando con el rector y dos profesores. Levanta la vista cuando me ve.

—Permítanme, caballeros. —Lo escucho murmurar. Viene hacia mí y le sonríe brevemente a Annie.

—Gracias —dice y antes de que pueda responderle, sujeta mi codo y me conduce dentro de lo que parece un camarín de hombres. Revisa que esté vacío y luego asegura la puerta.

_Santa mierda, ¿qué tiene en mente? _Pestañeo mientras se da vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no me has enviado un correo electrónico? ¿O respondido mis mensajes? — Me fulmina con la mirada. Estoy perpleja.

—Hoy no he revisado ni mi computador ni mi teléfono. —Mierda, ¿había estado intentando llamar? Utilizo mi técnica de distracción que es tan efectiva con Annie—. Fue un gran discurso.

—Gracias.

—Explica tus problemas conmigo sobre la comida.

Desliza una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

—Candice, no quiero ir allí en este momento. —Cierra sus ojos, luciendo adolorido—. He estado preocupado por ti.

—Preocupado, ¿por qué?

—Porque te fuiste a casa en esa trampa mortal que llamas coche.

—¿Qué? No es una trampa mortal. Está bien. Albert lo revisa regularmente para mí.

—Albert, ¿el fotógrafo? —Los ojos de Terry se entrecierran, su cara se congela. Oh mierda.

—Sí, el Beetle solía pertenecer a su madre.

—Sí y probablemente a su madre y su madre antes de ella. No es seguro.

—Lo he manejado por casi tres años. Siento que te preocuparas. ¿Por qué no llamaste? —Por Dios, está exagerando.

Respira profundamente.

—Candy, necesito una respuesta. Esta espera me está volviendo loco.

—Terry, yo… mira, dejé a mi padrastro solo.

—Mañana. Quiero una respuesta mañana.

—Bien. Mañana te la daré. —Pestañeo.

Se aleja, contemplándome fríamente y sus hombros se relajan.

—¿Te quedas por una copa? —pregunta.

—No sé lo que Ray quiere hacer.

—¿Tu padrastro? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Oh no… ¿por qué?

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

Terry le quita el seguro a la puerta, su boca en una severa línea.

—¿Estás avergonzada de mí?

—¡No! —Es mi turno de sonar exasperada—. ¿Presentarte a mi papa como qué? "Este es el hombre que me desvirgó y quiere que comencemos una relación BDSM." No estás usando zapatos para correr.

Terry me observa y luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. A pesar del hecho de que estoy enojada con él, mi rostro responde, contra mi voluntad, con una sonrisa.

—Sólo para que sepas, puedo correr bastante rápido. Sólo dile que soy tu amigo, Candice.

Él abre la puerta y salgo. Mi mente está dando vueltas. El rector, los tres vice-rectores, cuatro profesores y Annie me miran fijamente cuando camino apresuradamente a su lado. Santa mierda. Dejando a Terry con el profesorado, voy a buscar a Ray.

Dile que soy tu amigo. Amigo con beneficios, mi subconsciente pone mala cara. Lo sé, lo sé. Sacudo el desagradable pensamiento fuera. ¿Cómo lo voy a presentar ante Ray? El salón está todavía lleno, al menos hasta la mitad y Ray no se ha movido de su lugar.

Me ve, saluda con la mano y hace su camino hacia abajo.

—Oye, linda. Felicitaciones. —Me rodea con su brazo.

—¿Te gustaría venir y tomar una copa en el encarpado?

—Seguro. Es tú día. Guíame.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. —Por favor di que no…

—Candy, he estado sentado por dos horas y media escuchando todo tipo de parloteo. Necesito una copa.

Rodeo su brazo con el mío y salimos lentamente con la multitud hacia la calidez del mediodía. Pasamos la fila del fotógrafo oficial —Oh, eso me recuerda. —Ray saca una cámara digital de su bolsillo—. Una para el álbum, Candy. —Ruedo mis ojos mientras él saca una foto de mí.

—¿Puedo quitarme la toga y el birrete ahora? Me siento algo ñoña.

_Te ves algo ñoña…_ mi subconsciente está en su mejor humor irritable. ¿Así que le vas a presentar a Ray el hombre con el que estás teniendo sexo? Está observándome sobre sus anteojos con forma de alas. Estaría tan orgulloso. Dios, a veces la odio.

El encarpado es inmenso y está abarrotado: estudiantes, padres, profesores y amigos, todos charlando felizmente. Ray me pasa una copa de champaña o vino barato con gas, sospecho. No está helado y es dulce. Mis pensamientos vuelven a Terry… no le va a gustar esto.

—¡Candy! —Me doy la vuelta y Ethan Britter me levanta en sus brazos. Me hace girar alrededor sin derramar mi vino, que hazaña—. ¡Felicitaciones! —Me sonríe radiantemente, brillantes ojos Azules como los de Annie.

Que sorpresa. Su sucio cabello rubio alborotado luciendo sexy. Es tan hermoso como Annie. El parecido familiar es asombroso.

—Wow, ¡Ethan! Qué lindo verte. Papá, éste es Ethan, el hermano de Annie. Ethan, este es mi papá, Ray White. —Sacuden sus manos, mi papá fríamente evaluando al señor Britter.

—¿Cuándo volviste de Europa? —pregunto.

—Volví hace una semana, pero quería sorprender a mi hermanita —dice con complicidad.

—Eso es muy dulce. —Le sonrío.

—Es Valedictorian, no me podía perder eso. —Luce inmensamente orgulloso de su hermana.

—Dio un discurso increíble.

—Lo hizo —coincide Ray.

Ethan tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando levanto la mirada hacia los glaciales ojos azules de Terry Grandchester. Annie está a su lado.

—Hola, Ray. —Annie besa a Ray en ambas mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar—. ¿Conoces al novio de Candy? Terry Grandchester.

_Santa mierda… ¡Annie! ¡Mierda!_ Toda la sangre se escapa de mi rostro.

—Señor White, es un placer conocerlo —dice Terry con suavidad, cálidamente, sin siquiera ruborizarse por la introducción de Annie. Extiende su mano y Ray, con todo el crédito para él, la toma sin mostrar una insinuación de la espectacular sorpresa que le ha dado.

Muchísimas gracias, Annie Britter, pienso echando humo. Creo que mi subconsciente se ha desmayado.

—Señor Grandchester —murmura Ray, su expresión indescifrable, excepto tal vez por la ligera ampliación de sus grandes ojos marrones. Se deslizan por mi rostro con una mirada de cuando-ibas-a-darme-esta-noticia. Me muerdo el labio.

—Y esta es mi hermano, Ethan Britter —dice Annie a Terry.

Terry vuelve su mirada ártica sobre Ethan, quien todavía tiene un brazo a mí alrededor.

—Señor Britter.

Se dan la mano. Terry alarga la suya hacia mí.

—Candy, nena —murmura y estoy a punto de morir ante el cariño.

Me aparto del agarre de Ethan mientras Terry le sonríe con frialdad y tomo mi lugar a su lado. Annie me sonríe. Ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, ¡zorra!

—Ethan, mamá y papá querían hablar. —Annie se lleva a Ethan a rastras.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuánto tiempo se conocen? —Ray mira impasiblemente de Terry hacia mí.

El poder de la palabra me ha abandonado. Quiero que la tierra me trague. Terry pone su brazo a mí alrededor, rozando con su dedo pulgar mi espalda desnuda en una caricia, antes de que su mano tome mi hombro.

—Un par de semanas más o menos ahora —dice sin problemas—. Nos conocimos cuando Candice vino a entrevistarme para la revista estudiantil.

—No sabía que trabajabas en la revista estudiantil, Candy. —La voz de Ray es una tranquila amonestación, revelando su irritación. Mierda.

—Annie estaba enferma —murmuro. Es todo lo que logro decir.

—Buen discurso el que dio, señor Grandchester.

—Gracias, señor. Entiendo que es un pescador entusiasta.

Ray levanta sus cejas y sonríe, una sonrisa rara, genuina y de buena fe de Ray White y ahí van, hablando de pesca. De hecho, pronto me siento excediendo los requisitos. Está persuadiendo a mi papá con su encanto... como lo hizo contigo, mi subconsciente me contesta bruscamente. Su poder no conoce límites. Me excuso para ir y encontrar a Annie.

Está hablando con sus padres que son encantadores y me saludan con afecto como siempre. Intercambiamos breves palabras corteses, sobre todo acerca de sus próximas vacaciones en Barbados y de nuestra mudanza.

—Annie, ¿cómo pudiste delatarme con Ray? —siseo a la primera oportunidad de no ser escuchadas.

—Porque sabía que nunca lo harías y quiero ayudar con los problemas de compromiso de Terry. —Annie me sonríe con dulzura.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Soy yo la que no se comprometerá con él, tonta!

—Él parece muy tranquilo acerca de esto, Candy. No te preocupes. Míralo ahora, Terry no puede apartar sus ojos de ti. —Levanto la mirada y tanto Ray como Terry me están mirando—. Ha estado observándote como un halcón.

—Mejor voy a rescatar a Ray o a Terry. No sé a quién. ¡Aún no hemos terminado, Annie Britter! —La miro.

—Candy, te hice un favor —grita tras de mí.

—Hola. —Les sonrío a los dos cuando regreso.

Parecen estar bien. Terry está disfrutando de una broma privada y mi papá se ve increíblemente relajado dado que está en una situación social. ¿Qué han estado discutiendo, aparte de los peces?

—Candy, ¿dónde están los baños?

—Vuelve a salir hasta el frente de la carpa y hacia la izquierda.

—Nos vemos en un momento. Ustedes diviértanse chicos.

Ray se dirige hacia fuera. Le echo un vistazo nerviosamente a Terry. Nos detenemos brevemente mientras un fotógrafo toma una foto de los dos.

—Gracias, señor Grandchester. —El fotógrafo se escabulle fuera. Parpadeo por el flash.

—¿Así que también has cautivado a mi padre?

—¿También? —Los ojos azules color mar de Terry arden y levanta una ceja en modo de pregunta. Me sonrojo. Levanta su mano y traza mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—Oh, me gustaría saber qué estás pensando, Candy —susurra oscuramente, ahuecando mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza para que podamos mirarnos fijamente a los ojos del otro.

Mi respiración se dificulta. ¿Cómo puede tener este efecto sobre mí, incluso en esta tienda llena de gente?

—En este momento, estoy pensando qué bonita corbata —suspiro.

Él se ríe.

—Recientemente se ha convertido en mi favorita.

Me sonrojo hasta volverme escarlata.

—Te ves hermosa, Candy, este vestido atado en el cuello te queda bien y puedo acariciar tu espalda, sentir tu hermosa piel.

De repente, es como si estuviéramos solos en la habitación. Sólo nosotros dos, mi cuerpo entero ha vuelto a la vida, cada terminación nerviosa cantando en voz baja, esa electricidad tirando de mí hacia él, cargándose entre nosotros.

—Sabes que va a ser bueno, ¿verdad, cariño? —susurra. Cierro mis ojos mientras mis entrañas se desenrollan y se funden.

—Pero quiero más —le susurro.

—¿Más? —Me mira perplejo, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Asiento con la cabeza y trago.

Ahora lo sabe.

—Más —dice una vez más en voz baja. Probando la palabra, una palabra pequeña y simple, pero tan llena de promesas. Su pulgar traza mi labio inferior—. Quieres corazones y flores.

Asiento otra vez. Parpadea hacia mí y veo su lucha interna desplegándose en sus ojos.

—Candy. —Su voz es suave—. No es algo que conozca.

—Yo tampoco.

Sonríe un poco.

—No conoces mucho —murmura.

—Tú conoces todas las cosas malas.

—¿Malas? No para mí. —Niega con su cabeza. Se ve tan sincero—. Pruébalo — susurra. Un desafío, retándome, ladea su cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe con su sonrisa torcida y deslumbrante.

Me quedo sin aliento y soy Eva en el Jardín del Edén, él es la serpiente y no me puedo resistir.

—Está bien —le susurro.

—¿Qué? —Tengo toda su atención, completa. Trago.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré.

—¿Estás aceptando? —Su incredulidad es evidente.

—Sometida a los límites suaves, sí. Lo intentaré. —Mi voz es muy baja. Terry cierra sus ojos y tira de mí en un abrazo.

—Jesús, Candy, eres tan inesperada. Me dejas sin aliento.

Retrocede y de repente, Ray ha vuelto y el volumen en la carpa se eleva gradualmente y llena mis oídos. No estamos solos. Mierda, acabo de aceptar ser su sumisa. Terry le sonríe a Ray y sus ojos están bailando de alegría.

—Linda, ¿deberíamos ir a comer algo?

—Está bien. —Parpadeo hacia Ray, tratando de encontrar mi equilibrio. ¿Qué has hecho? Mi subconsciente me grita. Mi diosa interior está dando volteretas hacia atrás en una rutina digna de un gimnasta olímpico ruso.

—¿Te gustaría unírtenos, Terry? —pregunta Ray.

¡Terry! Lo miro fijamente, implorándole que no acepte. Necesito espacio para pensar... ¿qué mierda he hecho?

—Gracias, señor White, pero tengo planes. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor.

—Igualmente —responde Ray—. Cuida de mi niña.

—Oh, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, señor White.

Se estrechan la mano. Me siento enferma. Ray no tiene idea de cuánta intención tiene Terry de cuidarme. Terry toma mi mano, la lleva a sus labios y me besa los nudillos con ternura, sus ardientes ojos atentos a los míos.

—Hasta más tarde, señorita White —susurra con su voz llena de promesas.

Mi vientre se contrae ante el pensamiento... Oh Dios mío. Espera... ¿más tarde? Ray toma mi codo y me lleva hacia la entrada de la carpa.

—Parece un joven formal. Adinerado, también. Podrías haberlo hecho mucho peor, pequeña. A pesar de eso, tuve que enterarme de él por Annie —me regaña.

Me encojo de hombros disculpándome.

—Bueno, cualquier hombre al que le gustes y sepa pescar con mosca está bien para mí.

Santo cielo, Ray lo aprueba. Si sólo supiera.

Ray me deja en casa al anochecer.

—Llama a tu mamá —dice.

—Lo haré. Gracias por venir, papá.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, Candy. Me haces sentir muy orgulloso.

Oh, no. No voy a ponerme sentimental. Un enorme bulto se forma en mi garganta y lo abrazo con fuerza. Pone sus brazos a mí alrededor, desconcertado y no puedo evitarlo... lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos.

—Oye, Candy, cariño —canturrea Ray—. Gran día... ¿eh? ¿Quieres que entre y te haga un poco de té?

Me río, a pesar de las lágrimas. El té siempre es la respuesta adecuada para Ray. Recuerdo a mi madre quejándose de él, diciendo que cuando se trataba de té y comprensión, siempre era bueno con el té, no tan bueno con la comprensión.

—No, papá, estoy bien. Ha sido tan bueno verte. Te visitaré muy pronto, una vez que esté asentada en Seattle.

—Buena suerte con las entrevistas. Hazme saber cómo van.

—Seguro, papá.

—Te quiero, Candy.

—También te quiero, papá.

Sonríe, sus ojos marrones cálidos y brillantes y se sube de nuevo a su automóvil. Lo despido con la mano mientras conduce hacia el anochecer y entro sin energía al apartamento.

Lo primero que hago es revisar mi teléfono celular. Es necesario recargar la batería, así que tengo que buscar hasta dar con el cargador y lo enchufo antes de poder revisar mis mensajes. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, un mensaje de voz y dos mensajes de textos. Tres llamadas perdidas de Terry... sin mensajes. Una llamada perdida de Albert y un correo de voz de él deseándome lo mejor para la graduación.

Abro los mensajes de texto.

¿Llegaste bien a casa?

Llámame.

Ambos son de Terry, ¿por qué no llamó a la casa? Me dirijo a mi habitación y enciendo la máquina.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Esta noche

Fecha: 25 Mayo 2011 23:58

Para: Candy White

Espero que llegues a casa en ese coche tuyo.

Hazme saber si estás bien.

Terry GRandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Por Dios... por qué está tan preocupado por mi Beetle. Me ha dado tres años de servicio leal y Albert ha estado siempre disponible para darle mantenimiento por mí. El siguiente correo electrónico de Terry, es de hoy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Límites Suaves

Fecha: 26 Mayo 2011 17:22

Para: Candy White

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Estaré encantado de hablar de estos en cualquier momento.

Te veías hermosa hoy.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Quiero verlo. Tecleo la respuesta.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Límites Suaves

Fecha: 26 Mayo 2011 19:23

Para: Terry GRanchester

Puedo ir esta noche para hablar de ello si lo deseas.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Límites Suaves

Fecha: 26 Mayo 2011 19:27

Para: Candy White

Iré yo. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no estaba satisfecho con que condujeras ese coche.

Estaré contigo dentro de poco.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda... va a venir, ahora. Tengo que preparar algo para él, los libros de primera edición de Thomas Hardy todavía están en las estanterías de la sala de estar. No puedo quedármelos. Los envuelvo en papel madera y garabateo en el envoltorio una cita textual de Tess en el libro:

"… _Acepto las condiciones, Ángel, puesto que tú sabes mejor que yo el castigo que merezco. Sólo... sólo... ¡no lo hagas más duro de lo que pueda soportar!"_

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**_CHICAS DESDE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VOY A PASARLO A LA CATEGORÍA DE MAYORES "M" SALUDOS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS =) _**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 15

—Hola. —Me siento insoportablemente tímida cuando abro la puerta. Terry está de pie en el porche en sus pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero.

—Hola —dice y su rostro se ilumina con su radiante sonrisa. Me toma un momento para admirar la belleza. Oh Dios mío, se ve atractivo en cuero.

—Entra.

Él sonríe.

—Si me permites —dice divertido. Levanta una botella de champán mientras entra—. Pensé que podríamos celebrar tu graduación. Nada le gana a un buen Bollinger.

—Interesante elección de palabras —comento secamente.

—Oh, me gusta tu ingenio constante, Candy.

—Solo tenemos tazas. Hemos empaquetado todas las copas.

—¿Tazas? Suena bien para mí.

Me dirijo a la cocina. Nerviosa, mariposas volando en mi estómago, es como tener a una pantera o a un león de montaña completamente impredecible y predador en mi sala de estar.

—¿Quieres un plato también?

—Las tazas están bien, Candy —dice Terry distraídamente desde la sala.

Cuando regreso, él está mirando el paquete café de libros. Pongo las tazas sobre la mesa.

—Eso es para ti —murmuro con ansiedad.

Mierda… esta probablemente va a ser una pelea.

—Hmmm, me lo había imaginado. Una cita muy acertada. —Su dedo índice largo traza la escritura de forma ausente—. Pensé que yo era D'Uberville, no Angel. Elegiste la degradación. —Me da una breve sonrisa lobuna—. Confío en ti para encontrar algo que resuene apropiadamente.

—También es una súplica —susurro. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Mi boca está seca.

—¿Una súplica? ¿Para que me lo tome más despacio contigo?

Asiento.

—Compré estos para ti —dice en voz baja con mirada impasible—. Lo tomaré más despacio contigo si los aceptas.

Trago saliva con dificultad.

—Terry, no puedo aceptarlos, son demasiado.

—Ves, esto es de lo que te estaba hablando, me desafías. Quiero que los tengas y ese es el final de la discusión. Es muy simple. No tienes que pensar en esto. Como una sumisa deberías simplemente estar agradecida por ellos. Aceptas lo que te compro porque me complace hacerlo.

—No era una sumisa cuando los compraste para mí —susurro.

—No… pero has aceptado, Candy. —Sus ojos se vuelven cautelosos.

Suspiro. No voy a ganar esta, así que paso al plan B.

—Entonces, ¿son míos para hacer lo que quiera?

Me mira de forma interrogante, pero lo confirma.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, me gustaría donarlos a caridad, a una que trabaja en Darfur ya que pareces estar comprometido con ello. Ellos pueden subastarlos.

—Si eso es lo que deseas. —Su boca se establece en una línea dura. Está decepcionado.

Me sonrojo.

—Pensaré en ello —murmuro, no quiero decepcionarlo y sus palabras regresan a mí.

Quiero que quieras complacerme.

—No pienses, Candy. No sobre esto. —Su tono es bajo y serio.

¿Cómo puedo no pensar? Puedes pretender ser un automóvil, como sus otras posesiones, mi subconsciente hace la desagradable declaración mordaz. La ignoro. Oh, ¿no podemos retroceder? La atmósfera entre nosotros ahora es tensa. No sé qué hacer. Bajo la mirada a mis dedos. ¿Cómo arreglo esta situación?

Deja la botella de champan sobre la mesa y se queda de pie frente a mí. Poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla, levanta mi cabeza. Me mira con expresión grave.

—Voy a comprarte un montón de cosas, Candy. Acostúmbrate a ello. Puedo permitírmelo. Soy un hombre muy rico. —Se inclina hacia abajo y planta un beso casto y rápido sobre mis labios—. Por favor. —Me suelta.

Vaya, me dice mi subconsciente.

—Me hace sentir barata —murmuro.

Terry pasa las manos por su cabello, exasperado.

—No debería. Estás pensándolo demasiado, Candy. No hagas juicios morales vagos sobre ti basada en lo que otros puedan pensar. No desperdicies tu energía. Sólo es porque tienes reservas sobre nuestro acuerdo, eso es perfectamente natural. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Frunzo el ceño, procesando sus palabras.

—Oye, detén esto —ordena suavemente, ahuecando mi barbilla nuevamente y tirando de ella con cuidado para liberar mi labio inferior de mis dientes—. No hay nada en ti que sea barato, Candy. No te tendré pensando eso, solo compré algunos libros viejos que pensé que significarían algo para ti, eso es todo. Tomemos algo de champan. —Sus ojos son cálidos, suaves y le sonrío tentativamente en respuesta—. Eso está mejor —murmura. Toma la champan, quita la parte superior de aluminio, tuerce la botella más que el corcho y la abre con un suave "pop" y una practicada floritura que no derrama siquiera una gota. Llena las tazas hasta la mitad.

—Es rosa —murmuro, sorprendida.

—Bollinger Grade Année Rosé 1999, un año excelente —dice con entusiasmo.

—En tazas de té.

Él sonríe.

—En tazas de té. Felicitaciones por tu título, Candy. —Chocamos nuestras tazas y él toma un trago, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto en realidad es por mi decisión.

—Gracias —murmuro y tomo un sorbo. Por supuesto, es delicioso—. ¿Deberíamos repasar los límites suaves?

Él sonríe y me sonrojo.

—Siempre tan ansiosa. —Terry toma mi mano y me dirige al sofá donde se sienta y me jala hasta su lado.

—Tu padrastro es un hombre muy taciturno.

Oh… nada de límites suaves para él. Solo quiero sacar esto del camino; la ansiedad me está royendo.

—Lograste tenerlo comiendo de tu mano —digo.

Terry se ríe suavemente.

—Solo porque sé como pescar.

—¿Cómo supiste que le gustaba pescar?

—Tú me lo dijiste, cuando fuimos por un café.

—Oh… ¿lo hice? —Tomé otro sorbo. Vaya, él tiene memoria para los detalles.

—Hmm… esta champan es realmente buena—. ¿Probaste el vino en la recepción?

Terry hace una mueca.

—Sí. Era asqueroso.

—Pensé en ti cuando lo probé. ¿Cómo lograste ser tan entendido sobre el vino?

—No soy entendido, Candy. Solo sé lo que me gusta. —Sus ojos azules brillan, casi plateados y me hace sonrojar—. ¿Un poco más? —pregunta, refiriéndose a la champan.

—Por favor.

Terry se levanta con gracia y recoge la botella. Llena mi taza. ¿Me está emborrachando? Lo miro con recelo.

—Este lugar se ve bastante desnudo, ¿están listas para la mudanza?

—Más o menos.

—¿Trabajarás mañana?

—Sí, mi último día en Cornwell's.

—Te ayudaría a mudarte, pero prometí encontrarme con mi hermana en el aeropuerto.

Oh… estas son noticias.

—Mia llega de Paris muy temprano la mañana del sábado. Me dirigiré de regreso a Seattle mañana, pero escuché que Anthony les está ayudando.

—Sí, Annie está muy emocionada sobre eso.

Terry frunce el ceño.

—Sí, Annie y Anthony, ¿quién lo hubiese pensado? —murmura y por alguna razón, no parece complacido.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás sobre el trabajo en Seattle?

¿Cuándo vamos a hablar sobre los límites? ¿Cuál es su juego?

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para lugares de práctica.

—E ibas a decirme eso, ¿cuándo? —Arquea una ceja.

—Err… te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Él entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Dónde?

Por alguna razón, posiblemente porque tal vez utilizaría su influencia, no quiero decírselo.

—Un par de editoriales.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer, algo en el mundo editorial?

Asiento con cautela.

—¿Bien? —Me mira pacientemente, esperando más información.

—¿Bien qué?

—No seas obtusa, Candy, ¿qué editoriales? —pregunta.

—Solo las pequeñas —murmuro.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sepa?

—Influencia indebida. —Frunce el ceño—. Oh, ahora tú estás siendo obtuso.

—¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? Dios, eres un reto. Bebe, hablaremos sobre los límites. —Toma otra copia de mi correo electrónico y la lista. ¿Llevará estas listas en sus bolsillos? Creo que hay una en la chaqueta de él que yo tengo. Mierda, mejor no olvido eso. Bebo de mi taza.

Me da un vistazo rápido.

—¿Más?

—Por favor.

Me sonríe con esa petulante sonrisa privada suya, levanta la botella de champan y se detiene.

—¿Has comido algo?

Oh, no… no esto de nuevo.

—Sí, estuve en una cena de tres platos con Ray. —Pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia él. La champan me hace audaz.

Se inclina hacia adelante y sostiene mi barbilla, mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

—La próxima vez que me pongas los ojos en blanco, te pondré sobre mi rodilla.

¡¿Qué?!

—Oh. —Suspiro, puedo ver la excitación en sus ojos.

—Oh —responde imitando mi tono—. Así comienza, Candy.

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho y las mariposas vuelan desde mi estómago hasta mi atragantada garganta. ¿Por qué me excita eso?

Llena mi copa y me tomo prácticamente todo. Escarmentada, levanto la mirada hacia él.

—Tengo tu atención ahora, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—Respóndeme.

—Sí, tienes mi atención.

—Bien. —Sonríe con una sonrisa de conocimiento—. Entonces, actos sexuales.

Hemos hecho la mayoría de esto.

Me muevo más cerca de él en el sofá y miro la lista.

**APÉNDICE 3**

Límites suaves.

Para ser discutidos y acordados por ambas partes:

¿Cuál de los siguientes actos sexuales son aceptados por la Sumisa?

Masturbación

Felación.

Cunnilingus

Penetración vaginal

Penetración vaginal con mano.

Penetración Anal.

Penetración anal con mano.

—Sin manos, dijiste. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras objetar? —dice suavemente.

Trago.

—La penetración anal no es exactamente de mi tipo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo de las manos, pero realmente me gustaría probar tu trasero, pequeña. Pero esperaremos para eso. Además, no es algo en lo que simplemente podamos sumergirnos. —Me sonríe—. Tu trasero necesita entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —susurro.

—Oh, sí. Necesitará una preparación cuidadosa. La penetración anal puede ser muy placentera, confía en mí. Pero si la probamos y no te gusta, no tenemos que volver a hacerlo. —Me sonríe.

Parpadeo. ¿Cree que lo voy a disfrutar?

—¿Ya lo has hecho? —susurro

—Sí.

Demonios. Jadeo.

—¿Con un hombre?

—No. Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre. No es mi escenario.

—¿La Sra. Leagan?

—Sí.

¿Demonios… cómo? Frunzo el ceño. Continúa con la lista.

—De acuerdo… tragar semen. Bueno, tienes una A en eso.

Me sonrojo y mi diosa interior frunce sus labios brillando con orgullo.

—Entonces —me mira sonriéndome—, ¿tragar semen está bien?

Asiento, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y vuelvo a tomar un trago.

—¿Más? —pregunta.

—Más. —Y de pronto, mientras, llena mi copa, recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos más temprano. ¿Se está refiriendo a eso o a la champan? ¿Es todo este asunto de la champan algo más?

—¿Juguetes sexuales? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros, mirando la lista.

¿Es el uso de juguetes sexuales aceptable para la Sumisa?

Vibradores.

Consoladores.

Tapón Anal.

Otros.

—¿Tapón anal? ¿Hace lo que creo que hace? —Arrugo mi nariz en disgusto.

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Y sirve para la penetración anal. Entrenamiento.

—Oh… ¿Qué hay en los "otros"?

—Bolas, huevos… ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Huevos? —Me alarmo.

—No huevos reales. —Se ríe en voz alta sacudiendo su cabeza.

Frunzo mis labios.

—Me alegra que me encuentres divertida. —No puedo evitar sonar dolida. Él deja de reír.

—Me disculpo. Señorita White, lo siento. —Trata de sonar arrepentido, pero sus ojos todavía bailan con humor—. ¿Algún problema con los juguetes?

—No —espeto.

—Candy. —Me engatusa—. Lo siento, créeme. No me quería reír. Nunca he tenido esta conversación tan detallada. Es solo que eres tan inexperta. Lo siento. —Sus ojos son grandes, azules y sinceros.

Me descongelo un poco y bebo otro sorbo de champan.

—Bien… bondage —dice, regresando a la lista. Examino la lista y mi diosa interior brinca arriba y abajo como una niña pequeña esperando por helado.

¿El Bondage es aceptable para la Sumisa?

Manos al frente

Manos detrás

Tobillos

Rodillas

Codos

Muñecas a los tobillos

Barras separadoras

Atar al mobiliario

Ojos vendados

Amordazar

Sujeción con Soga

Sujeción con Cinta

Sujeción con puños de cuero

Suspensión

Sujeción con esposas/restricciones de metal

—Hemos hablado sobre la suspensión. Y está bien si quieres ponerlo como un límite duro. Toma una gran cantidad de tiempo y de todas formas, sólo te tengo por cortos periodos de tiempo. ¿Algo más?

—No te rías de mí pero, ¿qué es una barra separadora?

—Prometí no reírme. Me he disculpado dos veces. —Me mira—. No me hagas hacerlo de nuevo —advierte. Y creo que me encojo visiblemente… oh, él es tan mandón—. Un separador es una barra con puños de cuero para tobillos y/o muñecas. Son divertidos.

—Está bien… Sobre amordazarme. He estado preocupada por si no seré capaz de respirar.

—Me preocuparía si no pudieras respirar. No quiero asfixiarte.

—¿Y cómo utilizaré las palabras de seguridad si voy a estar amordazada?

Hace una pausa.

—Primero que todo, espero que nunca tengas que usarlas. Pero si estás amordazada, utilizaremos señales con las manos —dice simplemente.

Parpadeo hacia él. Pero si estoy atada, ¿cómo iba a funcionar eso? Mi cerebro está empezando a oscurecerse… hmm, alcohol.

—Estoy nerviosa acerca del amordazamiento.

—Está bien. Tomaré nota.

Lo miro fijamente, comprendiendo.

—¿Te gusta atar a tus sumisas para que así no puedan tocarte?

Me mira, sus ojos ampliándose.

—Esa es una de las razones —dice en voz baja.

—¿Es por eso que has atado mis manos?

—Sí.

—No te gusta hablar sobre eso —murmuro.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Te gustaría otro trago? Te está haciendo valiente y necesito saber cómo te sientes acerca del dolor.

Maldición… esta es la parte difícil. Vuelve a llenar mi taza y tomo un sorbo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu actitud general de recibir dolor? —Terry me mira expectante—. Estás mordiendo tu labio —dice sombríamente.

Me detengo de inmediato, pero no sé que decir. Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada a mis manos.

—¿Fuiste castigada físicamente de niña?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún campo de referencia?

—No.

—No es tan malo como crees. Tu imaginación es tu peor enemiga en esto —susurra.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Va con el territorio, Candy. Es lo que hago. Puedo ver que estás nerviosa. Vamos a ver los métodos.

Él me muestra la lista. Mi subconsciente corre, gritando y se esconde detrás del sofá.

Nalgadas

Palmadas

Azotes

Palmetazo

Mordidas

Abrazaderas de pezones

Abrazaderas genitales

Hielo

Cera caliente

Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

—Bueno, dijiste no a las abrazaderas genitales. Eso está bien. Es el castigo que más duele.

Me pongo blanca.

—Podemos trabajar en eso.

—O no hacerlo para nada —susurro.

—Esto es parte del trato, nena, pero trabajaremos en todo esto. Candy, no te llevaré demasiado lejos.

—Esta cosa del castigo es lo que más me preocupa. —Mi voz es muy pequeña.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me lo dijeras. Dejaremos los castigos por ahora. Y cuando te sientas más cómoda con el asunto, aumentaremos la intensidad. Lo tomaremos con calma.

Trago, él se inclina hacia adelante y besa mis labios.

—Listo, no fue tan malo ¿no?

Me encojo, mi corazón en mi boca de nuevo.

—Mira, quiero hablar de una cosa más, después te llevaré a la cama.

—¿Cama? —Parpadeo rápidamente y mi sangre palpita alrededor de mi cuerpo, calentando lugares que no sabía que existían hasta hace poco.

—Vamos, pecosa, hablar de esto me hace querer follarte hasta la próxima semana, ahora mismo. Debe estar teniendo algún efecto en ti también.

Me retuerzo. Mi diosa interior está jadeando.

—¿Ves? Además, hay algo que quiero probar.

—¿Algo doloroso?

—No, deja de ver dolor en todos lados. Principalmente es placer. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora?

Me sonrojo.

—No.

—Bien, entonces. Mira, hoy temprano estábamos hablando sobre querer más. —Se detiene, inseguro de repente.

Dios... ¿hacia dónde va esto?

Aprieta mi mano.

—Fuera del tiempo en que eres mi sub, tal vez podamos probar. No sé si funcionará. No sé si podremos separarlo todo. Podría no funcionar. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Tal vez una noche a la semana. No sé.

Santa mierda... mi boca se abre, mi subconsciente está sorprendido, ¡Terry Grandchester quiere ir por más! ¡Está dispuesto a intentarlo! Mi subconsciente se asoma desde atrás del sofá, aun notándose la sorpresa en su cara de arpía.

—Tengo una condición. —Mira con cautela mi expresión atontada.

—¿Qué? —Suspiro. Lo que sea. Te daré lo que sea.

—Acepta gentilmente mi regalo de graduación.

—Oh. —Y en el fondo, sé lo que es. El temor se extiende en mi vientre.

Mira hacia mí, juzgando mi reacción.

—Vamos —murmura y se levanta, arrastrándome. Quitándose su chaqueta, la pone sobre mis hombros y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Aparcado fuera, hay un Audi rojo con tres puertas.

—Es para ti. Feliz graduación —murmura, estrechándome en sus brazos y besando mi cabello.

Me ha comprado un maldito automóvil nuevo, según veo. Caray... he tenido suficientes problemas con los libros. Lo miro inexpresivamente, tratando desesperadamente de determinar cómo me siento respecto a eso. Por un lado, estoy horrorizada y agradecida por el otro, sorprendida de que realmente haya hecho eso, pero la emoción principal es enfado. Sí, estoy enojada especialmente después de lo que le dije sobre los libros... pero él ya ha comprado esto. Tomando mi mano, me conduce hacia abajo por el camino a la nueva adquisición.

—Candy, tu Beetle es viejo y francamente peligroso. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara cuando es tan fácil para mí arreglarlo —dice hasta detenerse.

Sus ojos están sobre mí, pero por el momento no me atrevo a mirarlo. Me quedo en silencio mirando fijamente su impresionante novedad de color rojo brillante.

—Se lo comenté a tu padrastro. Él estuvo de acuerdo en esto —murmura.

Dándome la vuelta lo miro, mi boca abierta con horror.

—Le hablaste de esto a Ray. ¿Cómo pudiste? —Apenas puedo escupir las palabras.

¿Cómo se atreve? Pobre Ray. Me siento mal, mortificada por mi papá.

—Es un regalo, Candy. ¿No puedes decir simplemente gracias?

—Pero sabes que es demasiado.

—No, para mí no lo es, no para la paz de mi mente.

Le frunzo el ceño, sin saber qué decir. ¡Simplemente no lo entiende! Ha tenido dinero durante toda su vida. Bueno, no toda su vida —no cuando fue un niño— y mi visión del mundo cambia. La idea es muy aleccionadora y me debilita respecto al automóvil, haciéndome sentir culpable por mi ataque de resentimiento. Sus intenciones son buenas, equivocadas, pero no de mal modo.

—Estoy feliz de que me prestes esto, al igual que el computador portátil.

Él suspira profundamente.

—Está bien. Un préstamo. Por tiempo indefinido. —Me mira con recelo.

—No, no es por tiempo indefinido, sólo por el momento. Gracias.

Frunce el ceño. Me estiro y le beso brevemente en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el auto, señor —digo con tanta dulzura como puedo manejar.

Me sujeta de repente y me tira contra él, una mano en mi espalda, sosteniéndome y la otra empuñando mi cabello.

—Eres una mujer desafiante, Candy White. —Me besa apasionadamente, obligando a mis labios a abrirse con su lengua, sin tomar prisioneros.

Mi sangre se calienta de inmediato y estoy devolviendo su beso con mi propia pasión.

Lo quiero mucho, a pesar del auto, los libros, los límites suaves... los azotes... lo quiero.

—Está tomando de todo mi autocontrol no follarte en el capó de este auto ahora mismo, sólo para mostrarte que eres mía y si quiero comprarte un automóvil de mierda, te voy a comprar un automóvil de mierda —gruñe—. Ahora, ve adentro y desnúdate. —Planta un beso rápido y duro sobre mí.

Dios, está enojado. Toma mi mano y me lleva de vuelta al apartamento, directamente a mi habitación... sin parar. Mi subconsciente está detrás del sofá de nuevo, la cabeza oculta bajo sus manos. Enciende la luz lateral y se detiene, mirándome.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —susurro.

Su mirada es impasible; sus ojos azules fríos fragmentos de vidrio ahumado.

—Lo siento por el automóvil y los libros… —me detengo. Él se queda callado y pensativo—. Me asustas cuando estás enojado —suspiro, mirándolo fijamente.

Cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza. Cuando los abre, su expresión se ha suavizado un poco. Toma una respiración profunda y traga.

—Date la vuelta —susurra—. Quiero sacarte de ese vestido.

Otro cambio de humor voluble, es tan difícil seguirlo. Obedientemente me doy vuelta y mi corazón está latiendo, el deseo de inmediato reemplaza al malestar, corriendo por mi sangre y asentándose oscuro y anhelante abajo en mi vientre. Aparta mi cabello de mi espalda por lo que cuelga de mi lado derecho, encrespándose en mi pecho. Coloca su dedo índice en mi nuca y lo arrastra dolorosamente lento por mi espalda. Su uña bien cuidada roza suavemente mi espalda.

—Me gusta este vestido —murmura—. Me gusta ver tu piel sin defectos.

Su dedo llega a la parte de atrás de mi vestido halter a mitad de camino de mi espalda, y engancha su dedo por debajo de la parte superior, jalándome más cerca por lo que doy un paso atrás contra él. Lo siento nivelarse contra mi cuerpo. Inclinándose, inhala mi pelo.

—Hueles tan bien, Candy. Tan dulce. —Su nariz pasa rozando mi oído bajando hacia mi cuello, y deja besos suaves y ligeros como una pluma a lo largo de mi hombro.

Mi respiración cambia, volviéndose poco profunda, apresurada, llena de expectativa. Sus dedos están en mi cremallera. La baja mientras sus labios se mueven, lamiendo, besando y chupando su camino a través de mi otro hombro. Es tan tentadoramente bueno en esto. Mi cuerpo resuena y comienzo a retorcerme lánguidamente bajo su tacto.

—Tú. Vas. A. Tener. Que. Aprender. A. Quedarte. Quieta —susurra, besándome alrededor de mi nuca, entre cada palabra.

Tira del amarre del cuello halter y el vestido se desliza y se derrama a mis pies.

—Sin sostén, Srta. White. Me gusta eso.

Sus manos alcanzan, rodean y ahuecan mis pechos y mis pezones se arrugan ante su tacto.

—Levanta tus brazos y ponlos alrededor de mi cabeza —murmura contra mi cuello.

Obedezco inmediatamente y mis pechos suben y empujan sus manos, mis pezones endureciéndose aún más. Mis dedos se tejen en su pelo y muy suavemente tiro de su suave y sexy cabello. Ruedo mi cabeza hacia un lado para darle un acceso más fácil a mi cuello.

— Mmm... —murmura en el espacio detrás de mi oreja, mientras empieza a extender mis pezones con sus dedos largos, reflejando lo que hacen mis manos en su pelo.

Gimo mientras la sensación se registra nítida y clara en mi ingle.

—¿Debería hacerte llegar de esta forma? —susurra.

Yo arqueo la espalda para forzar mis senos en sus expertas manos.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, señorita White?

—Mmm...

—Dime. —Continúa la lenta y sensual tortura, tirando suavemente.

—Sí.

—Sí, qué.

—Sí... Señor.

—Buena chica. —Me aprieta duro y mi cuerpo se retuerce convulsivamente contra su frente.

Grito ante el exquisito y agudo placer/dolor. Lo siento contra mí. Gimo y mis manos se aprietan en su pelo tirando más fuerte.

—No creo que estés lista para correrte todavía —susurra, dejando quieta sus manos y amablemente muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo tira—. Además, me has disgustado.

Oh... no, ¿qué significa esto? Mi cerebro lo registra a través de la niebla del deseo necesitado mientras gimo.

—Así que tal vez no dejaré que te corras, después de todo. —Regresa la atención de sus dedos a mis pezones, tirando, girando, amasando. Oprimo mi trasero contra él... moviéndome de lado a lado.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi cuello mientras sus manos se mueven abajo hacia mis caderas. Sus dedos se enganchan en la parte posterior de mis bragas, estirándolas y empuja los pulgares a través del material, rompiéndolas y tirándolas frente a mí para que yo pueda ver... Mierda. Sus manos se mueven abajo hacia mi sexo... y desde atrás, lentamente su dedo.

—Oh, sí. Mi dulce chica ya está lista —susurra mientras me gira, así que estoy frente a él. Su respiración se ha acelerado. Pone su dedo en su boca—. Sabes tan bien, señorita White —suspira—. Desnúdame —ordena en voz baja, mirándome, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todo lo que estoy usando son mis zapatos, bueno, los zapatos de tacón alto de Annie.

Estoy desconcertada. Nunca he desnudado a un hombre.

—Puedes hacerlo —me engatusa suavemente.

Oh, Dios mío. Parpadeo rápidamente. ¿Dónde empiezo? Llevo mis manos a su camiseta y él toma mis manos y niega con la cabeza, sonriéndome maliciosamente.

—Oh, no. —Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo—. No por la camiseta, es posible que necesites tocarme para lo que he planeado. —Sus ojos están vivos de emoción.

Oh... esto es nuevo... puedo tocar con la ropa. Toma una de mis manos y la coloca en contra de su erección.

—Este es el efecto que tiene sobre mí, señorita White.

Jadeo, flexiono los dedos alrededor de su circunferencia y sonríe.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. Saca mis pantalones. Tú estás a cargo.

Santa mierda... yo a cargo. Mi boca cae abierta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —bromea.

Oh, las posibilidades... mi diosa interior ruge y desde algún lugar nacido de la frustración, la necesidad y pura valentía White, lo empujo sobre la cama. Se ríe mientras cae y lo miro, sintiéndome victoriosa. Mi diosa interior va a explotar. Tiro de sus zapatos y de sus calcetines de forma rápida, con torpeza. Está mirándome, sus ojos luminosos con diversión y deseo. Se ve... glorioso... mío. Me arrastro hasta la cama y me siento a horcajadas sobre él para quitarle sus pantalones, deslizando mis dedos por debajo de la cintura, sintiendo el cabello en su camino feliz. Cierra los ojos y flexiona sus caderas.

—Vas a tener que aprender a quedarte quieto —lo regaño y tiro del pelo debajo de su cintura.

Su respiración se corta y me sonríe.

—Sí, señorita White —murmura, sus ojos brillan con intensidad—. El condón, en mi bolsillo —dice en voz baja.

Busco en el bolsillo lentamente, observando su rostro mientras voy buscando. Su boca está abierta. Tomo los dos paquetes de aluminio que encuentro y los pongo sobre la cama junto a sus caderas. ¡Dos! Mis dedos demasiado ansiosos alcanzan el botón de la cintura y lo desabotonan, tanteando un poco. Estoy más que emocionada.

—Tan ansiosa, señorita White —murmura, su voz mezclada con humor. Bajo la cremallera y ahora me enfrento con el problema de remover sus pantalones... hmm. Arrastro y tiro. Apenas se mueven. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?

—No puedo mantenerme quieto si vas a morderte el labio —advierte y a continuación, arquea la pelvis hacia arriba de la cama, así que soy capaz de tirar abajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo, vaya... liberándolo. Patea su ropa hacia el suelo.

Santo cielo, es todo mío para jugar y de pronto, es como Navidad.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? —dice en voz baja, todo rastro de humor se ha ido. Me estiro y lo toco, viendo su expresión mientras lo hago. Su boca forma una especie de letra O mientras toma una bocanada de aire. Su piel es tan tersa, suave... y dura...hmm, que deliciosa combinación. Me inclino hacia delante, con el pelo cayendo a mí alrededor y él está en mi boca. Chupo, duro. Cierra los ojos, sus caderas sacudiéndose debajo de mí.

—Por Dios, Candy, con calma —gime.

Me siento tan poderosa, es una sensación tan embriagadora, provocarlo y probándolo con mi boca y lengua. Se tensa por debajo de mí, mientras corro mi boca arriba y abajo de él, empujándolo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, los labios apretados... una y otra vez.

—Para, Candy, para. No quiero correrme.

Me incorporo, parpadeando hacia él y estoy jadeando, pero confusa. ¿Pensé que estaba a cargo? A mi diosa interior parece que alguien le arrebató el helado.

— Tú inocencia y entusiasmo son muy encantadores —jadea—. Tú, encima... eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Oh.

—Toma, pon esto. —Me entrega un paquete de aluminio.

Santa mierda. ¿Cómo? Rasgo el paquete abriéndolo y el condón de goma está todo pegajoso en mis dedos.

—Aprieta la parte superior y luego ruédalo hacia abajo. No quiero nada de aire al final de esa mierda —jadea.

Y muy lentamente, concentrándome bastante, hago lo que me ha dicho.

—Cristo, me estás matando aquí, Candy —se queja.

Admiro mi obra y a él. Es realmente un hermoso ejemplar de hombre, mirarlo es muy, muy excitante.

—Ahora. Quiero estar enterrado dentro de ti —murmura. Lo miro, intimidada y de pronto se sienta, así que estamos cara a cara.

—De esta manera —dice en voz suave, serpentea una mano alrededor de mis caderas, levantándome un poco, con la otra se posiciona debajo de mí y muy lentamente, me pone sobre él.

Gimo mientras me estira, abriéndome, llenándome, mi boca abierta por la sorpresa ante el sentimiento dulce, sublime, angustioso, sobrecargado. Oh... por favor.

—Así es, cariño, siénteme —gruñe y brevemente cierra los ojos.

Y está dentro de mí, envainado hasta la empuñadura y me mantiene en el lugar durante unos segundos... minutos... no tengo ni idea, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Es profundo de esta manera —murmura. Se flexiona y gira sus caderas en el mismo movimiento y yo gimo... oh cielos, la sensación irradia a través de mi vientre... en todas direcciones. ¡Mierda!

—De nuevo —susurro. Sonríe con una sonrisa perezosa y complacida.

Gimo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mi pelo cayendo por mi espalda y muy lentamente, él se hunde sobre la cama.

—Muévete, Candy, arriba y abajo, como tú quieras. Toma mis manos —dice suavemente, su voz ronca y baja y oh, tan sexy. Sujeto sus manos, aferrándome a la vida. Suavemente me impulso fuera de él y hacia abajo, oh Dios. Sus ojos están ardiendo con anticipación salvaje. Su respiración es irregular, igualando la mía y levanta su pelvis mientras bajo, haciéndome rebotar.

Mantenemos el ritmo... arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... una y otra... y se siente tan... bien. Entre mis jadeos, la profundidad, la sensación vehemente que me recorre y que crece dentro de mí, lo miro, nuestras miradas se encuentran... y veo asombro ahí, admiración hacia mí.

Lo estoy follando. Yo estoy a cargo. Él es mío y yo soy suya. El pensamiento me empuja, aplastándome con claridad sobre el borde y llego al clímax rodeándolo... gritando incoherencias. Él sujeta mis caderas y cerrando los ojos, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, con la mandíbula tensa, se corre en silencio. Me derrumbo sobre su pecho, abrumada, en algún lugar entre la fantasía y la realidad, un lugar donde no hay límites duros o suaves.

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**RECUERDO CUANDO LEÍ ESTE CAPITULO QUE NO PUDE CONTENER MIS LAGRIMAS, PARA MI FUE UN POCO FUERTE SIENDO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LEÍA ALGO ASÍ... CHICAS ALISTEN UN VASO CON AGUA ANTES DE LEERLO ;)**

* * *

CAPITULO 16

Lentamente el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos y ay mi Dios, que invasión. Estoy flotando, mis extremidades suaves y lánguidas, absolutamente gastadas. Estoy recostada sobre él, mi cabeza está en su pecho y huele divino: fresco, limpio y a alguna clase de gel de baño costoso y la mejor y más seductora esencia en el planeta… Terry. No quiero moverme, quiero oler este elixir por toda la eternidad. Lo huelo, deseando no tener como barrera su camiseta. Y mientras el entendimiento y la razón regresan al resto de mi cuerpo, extiendo mi mano sobre su pecho. Esta es la primera vez que lo he tocado ahí. Es firme… fuerte. Su mano se extiende y toma la mía, pero suaviza el golpe llevándola hacia su boca, besando dulcemente mis nudillos.

Se da la vuelta, por lo que me está mirando fijamente.

—No —murmura, luego me besa suavemente.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? —susurro, mirando directamente a sus suaves ojos azules.

—Porque soy cincuenta sombras de mierda, Candy.

Oh, su honestidad me desarme por completo. Lo miro, parpadeando.

—Tuve una dura introducción a la vida. No quiero agobiarte con los detalles. Simplemente no me gusta. —Frota su nariz contra la mía, luego me aleja y se sienta.

—Creo que eso cubre todos los conceptos básicos. ¿Cómo fue? Se ve completamente satisfecho de sí mismo y suena muy realista a la vez, como si acabara de marcar otra casilla en una lista de verificación. Todavía me estoy recuperando del comentario de la dura introducción a la vida. Es tan frustrante… estoy desesperada por saber más. Pero no me lo dirá. Ladeo mi cabeza a un lado, como él y hago un enorme esfuerzo para sonreírle.

—Si por un minuto imaginaste que pensé me cediste el control, bueno, nos has tomado en cuenta mi puntaje promedio de notas. — le sonreí tímidamente—. Pero gracias por la ilusión.

—Señorita White, usted no es simplemente una cara bonita. Ha tenido seis orgasmos hasta ahora y todos me pertenecen. —Se jacta, juguetón de nuevo.

Me ruborizo y parpadeo al mismo tiempo, mientras él me mira fijamente. ¡Está llevando la cuenta! Frunce su ceño.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —Su voz es repentinamente severa.

Frunzo el ceño. Mierda.

—Tuve un sueño esta mañana.

—¿Ah? —Me mira.

Doble mierda. ¿Estoy en problemas?

—Me vine en mi sueño. —Lanzo mi brazo por sobre mis ojos. Él no dice nada. Lo miro por debajo de mi brazo, luce entretenido.

—¿En tu sueño?

—Me despertó.

—Estoy seguro que lo hizo. ¿En qué estabas soñando?

Mierda.

—Tú.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Lanzo mi brazo sobre mis ojos otra vez. Y, al igual que una niña pequeña, brevemente mantengo la idea de que si no puedo verlo, él no me puede ver.

—Candy, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No preguntaré de nuevo.

—Tenías un látigo.

Él mueve mi brazo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Estoy de color carmesí.

—Todavía hay esperanza para ti —murmura—. Tengo muchos látigos.

—¿Uno de cuero trenzado?

Ríe.

No, pero estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir uno. —Sus ojos azules se encienden con emoción. Inclinándose, me da un breve beso, luego se levanta y toma sus bóxer. Oh no, se está yendo. Miro rápidamente la hora y son sólo las nueve y cuarenta, me deslizo también de la cama, tomo mis pantalones y mi camisola, luego me siento otra vez en la cama, piernas cruzadas, mirándolo. No quiero que se vaya. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Cuándo es tu periodo? —Interrumpe mis pensamientos.

¡Qué!

—Odio usar estás cosas —se queja. Alza el condón, luego lo pone en el piso y se desliza en sus vaqueros.

—¿Entonces? —dice cuando no hay respuesta, me mira como si estuviese esperando el reporte del clima. Mierda… esto es algo personal.

—La próxima semana. —Bajo mi mirada hasta mis manos.

—Es necesario resolver algunos métodos anticonceptivos.

Él es muy mandón. Lo miro fijamente. Se sienta en la cama mientras se pone sus medias y zapatos.

—¿Tienes un doctor?

Niego con la cabeza. Estamos de vuelta en las fusiones y adquisiciones, otro cambio emocional de 180 grados.

Frunce el ceño.

—Puedo traer al mío y que te vea en tu apartamento, domingo por la mañana antes de que vengas a verme. O puede verte en la mía. ¿Qué preferirías?

Sin presión entonces. Algo más por lo que está pagando… pero en realidad esto es para su beneficio.

—En la tuya. —Eso significa que tengo garantizado verlo el domingo.

—De acuerdo. Te haré saber la hora.

—¿Te vas?

No te vayas… quédate conmigo por favor.

—Sí.

¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa? —susurro.

—Taylor me recogerá.

—Puedo llevarte. Tengo un encantador auto nuevo.

Me mira, su expresión cálida.

—Eso me gusta más. Pero creo que has bebido mucho.

—¿Me emborrachaste a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sobre piensas todo y eres reservada como tu padrastro. Una gota de vino en ti y empiezas a hablar y necesito que seas honesta conmigo. De otra manera, te cierras y no tengo ni idea en lo que estás pensando. In vino veritas, Candy.

—¿Y tú crees que siempre eres honesto conmigo?

—Me esfuerzo por serlo. —Me mira con cautela—. Esto sólo funcionará si somos honestos el uno con el otro.

—Quiero que te quedes y uses esto. —Sostengo el segundo condón.

Sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de humor.

—Candy, he cruzado muchas líneas esta noche. Tengo que irme. Te veré el domingo. Tendré el contrato de revisión listo para ti y luego podremos empezar a jugar en serio.

—¿Jugar? —Mierda. Mi corazón salta hacia mi boca.

—Me gustaría hacer una escena contigo. Pero no lo haré hasta que hayas firmado, así sabré que estás lista.

—Oh. Así que, ¿podría extender esto sino firmo?

Me mira evaluándome y luego sus labios tiemblan en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podrías, pero podría romperme bajo la tensión.

—¿Romperte? ¿Cómo? —Mi Diosa interna se ha despertado y está prestando atención.

Él asiente lentamente y luego sonríe, burlón.

—Podría ponerse realmente feo.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—Feo, ¿Cómo?

—Oh, tú sabes, explosiones, choques de autos, secuestro, encarcelamiento.

—¿Me secuestrarias?

—Oh sí. —Sonríe.

—¿Me retendrás contra mis deseos? —Dios esto es excitante.

—Oh sí. —Asiente—. Y entonces estamos hablando IET 24/7.

—Me has perdido. —Respiro, mi corazón está palpitando… ¿está hablando en serio?

—Intercambio de Energía Total, durante todo el tiempo. —Sus ojos están brillando, y puedo sentir su excitación desde donde estoy sentada.

Mierda.

—Así que no tienes elección —dice sardónicamente.

—Es evidente. —No puedo mantener el sarcasmo en mi voz mientras mis ojos alcanzan los cielos.

—Oh, Candy White, ¿Acabas de poner los ojos en blanco ante mi?

Mierda.

—No —rechino.

—Creo que lo hiciste. ¿Qué dije que te haría si ponías tus ojos en blanco de nuevo?

Mierda. Se sienta en la punta de la cama.

—Ven aquí —dice suavemente.

Palidezco. Dios mío… está serio. Me siento, mirándolo fijamente completamente inmóvil.

—No he firmado —susurro.

—Te dije que haría. Soy un hombre de palabra. Voy a azotarte y luego voy a follarte muy rápido y muy fuerte. Parece que necesitaremos el condón después de todo.

Su voz es muy suave, amenazante y es condenadamente caliente. Mis entrañas prácticamente se retuercen con potencia, necesidad, líquidos, deseo. Me mira, esperando, con los ojos ardiendo. Tentativamente, bajo mis piernas. ¿Debería correr? Esto es todo, nuestra relación cuelga en el balance, justo aquí, justo ahora. ¿Lo dejo hacer esto o no y luego eso es todo? Porque sé que se terminará si digo que no. ¡Hazlo!

Mi Diosa interna me ruega, mi subconsciente está tan paralizado como yo.

—Estoy esperando —dice—. No soy un hombre paciente.

Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo. Estoy jadeando, asustada, caliente. Sangre palpitando a través de mi cuerpo, mis piernas son como jalea. Lentamente, me arrastro hacia él hasta que quedo a su lado.

—Buena chica —murmura—. Ahora párate.

Oh mierda… ¿Simplemente no puede acabar con esto? No estoy segura de que me pueda levantar. Dudosa, me pongo sobre mis pies. Él extiende su mano y pongo el condón en su palma. De pronto me toma, poniéndome sobre su regazo. Con un suave movimiento, angula su cuerpo de manera que mi torso está descansando en la cama junto a él. Lanza su pierna derecha sobre las mías y pone su antebrazo izquierdo en la parte baja de mi espalda, afirmándome de manera que no me puedo mover. Mierda.

—Pon tus manos en cada lado de tu cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Candy? —pregunta.

—Porque puse mis ojos en blanco. —Apenas puedo hablar.

—¿Crees que eso es educado?

—No.

—¿Volverás a hacerlo de nuevo?

—No.

—Yo te zurraré cada vez que lo hagas, ¿entiendes?

Muy despacio, tira hacia abajo mis pantalones deportivos. Oh, cuan denigrante es esto, denigrante, tenebroso y excitante. Él se está tomando su tiempo. Tengo el corazón en la boca. Apenas puedo respirar. Mierda, ¿esto va a doler? Coloca su mano sobre mi trasero desnudo, me toca suavemente, acariciando, dando vueltas y vueltas con su palma. Y entonces su mano se levanta de allí… y me golpea, fuerte. ¡Ay! Mis ojos se abren de golpe en respuesta al dolor y trato de levantarme, pero su mano se mueve entre mis hombros, controlándome. Me acaricia de nuevo en donde me golpeó y su respiración cambia, es más fuerte, más áspera. Me golpea una y otra vez, rápidamente en sucesión. Mierda santa esto duele. No hago ningún sonido, mi rostro se contrae por el dolor. Intento escabullirme de los golpes, impulsada por la adrenalina que corre a través de mi cuerpo.

—Quédate quieta —gruñe— o te pegaré durante más tiempo.

Está frotándome ahora y sigue palmoteando. Surge un patrón rítmico, acaricia, frota, golpea fuerte. Tengo que concentrarme para controlar este dolor. Mi mente queda en blanco cuando me esfuerzo por absorber la agotadora sensación. No me pega dos veces seguidas en el mismo lugar, está extendiendo el dolor.

—¡Arrggg! —grito en la décima palmada y soy consciente de que mentalmente he ido contando los golpes.

—Simplemente estoy calentando.

Me golpea de nuevo y luego me acaricia suavemente. La combinación de la palmada y la suave caricia adormece la mente. Me golpea de nuevo… esto es cada vez más difícil de aguantar. Mi rostro duele, al estar sujeta tan firmemente. Él me acaricia suavemente y luego viene el golpe. Y grito nuevamente

—Nadie te oirá, cariño, sólo yo.

Y me pega una y otra vez. En alguna parte, en lo más profundo de mí, quiero pedirle que se detenga. Pero no lo hago. No quiero darle esa satisfacción. Él continúa el ritmo tenaz. Y grito seis veces más. Dieciocho palmadas en total. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo, escociendo por su ataque despiadado.

—Suficiente —respira roncamente—. Bien hecho, Candy. Ahora voy a follarte.

Acaricia mi trasero suavemente y arde cuando lo acaricia en circulas, descendiendo. De pronto, inserta dos dedos dentro de mí, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Jadeo entrecortadamente, rompiendo con este nuevo asalto el entumecimiento alrededor de mi cerebro.

—Siente esto. Mira cuánto le gusta esto a tu cuerpo, Candy. Estás empapándote sólo para mí. —Hay emoción en su voz. Mueve sus dedos, dentro y fuera en rápida sucesión.

Gimo, sin duda y entonces sus dedos desaparecen… y me quedo queriendo más.

—La próxima vez, conseguiré que cuentes. Ahora, ¿en dónde está ese preservativo?

Alcanza el condón, me levanta suavemente y me empuja boca abajo hacia la cama. Oigo el sonido de su cremallera y la rasgadura de la lámina. Saca mis pantalones deportivos y luego me pone de rodillas, acariciando suavemente mi trasero, ahora muy dolorido.

—Voy a tomarte ahora. Puedes venirte —murmura.

¿Qué? Como si tuviera una opción.

Y él está dentro de mí, llenándome rápidamente, mientras gimo fuerte. Moviéndose, golpeando en mí, con un ritmo rápido e intenso contra mi trasero irritado. La sensación es mucho más que exquisita, salvaje, degradante y mi mente alucina. Mis sentidos son devastados, desconectados, concentrándose solamente en lo que me está haciendo. Cómo me está haciendo sentir, ese familiar tirón profundo en mi vientre, tensándose, acelerándose. NO… y mi cuerpo traicionero explota en un orgasmo intenso.

—¡Oh, Candy! —grita fuertemente cuando encuentra su clímax, manteniéndome quieta mientras se descarga a raudales dentro de mí. Se derrumba, jadeando fuertemente junto a mí y me tira sobre él, enterrando su rostro en mi pelo, sosteniéndome cerca.

—¡Oh, pequeña! —respira—. Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Nos quedamos allí, jadeando juntos, esperando lentamente recuperar el aliento. Él acaricia mi cabello suavemente. Estoy de nuevo en su pecho. Pero esta vez, no tengo la fuerza para levantar mi mano y sentirlo. Hombre… sobreviví. Esto no era tan malo. Soy más tolerante de lo que pensé. Mi diosa interna está postrada… bueno, por lo menos ella está callada. Terry huele mi cabello de nuevo, inhalando profundamente.

—Bien hecho, cariño —susurra, con tranquila alegría en su voz. Sus palabras se curvan alrededor de mí como una suave toalla mullida del Hotel Heathman y estoy muy contenta de que él esté feliz.

Toma el tirante de mi camisola.

—¿Esto es con lo que duermes? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí —respiro adormecida.

—Deberías estar entre sedas y rasos, hermosa chica. Te llevaré de compras.

—Me gustan mis sudaderas —murmuro, intentando y fallando en parecer irritada.

Él besa mi cabeza de nuevo.

—Ya veremos —dice.

Nos quedamos durante unos minutos más, horas, quién sabe y creo que me adormecí.

—Tengo que irme —dice e inclinándose hacia abajo, besa mi frente suavemente—. ¿Estás bien? —Su voz es suave.

Pienso sobre su pregunta. Mi trasero está dolorido. Bueno, ardiendo ahora y sorprendentemente me siento, además de agotada, radiante. La comprensión es humillante, inesperada. No entiendo. Mierda.

—Estoy bien —susurro. No quiero decir nada más que eso.

Se levanta.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—En el pasillo a la izquierda.

Levanta el otro condón y sale de la habitación. Me incorporo y vuelvo a ponerme mis pantalones deportivos. Rozan un poco contra mi trasero que todavía escoce. Estoy muy desconcertada por mi reacción. Lo recuerdo diciendo —no puedo recordar cuándo— que me sentiría mucho mejor después de una buena paliza. ¿Cómo puede ser así? Realmente no lo entiendo. Pero extrañamente, lo hago. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado de la experiencia, de hecho, me gustaría hasta cierto punto haberlo evitado, pero ahora… tengo esta sensación de seguridad, rareza, de resplandor y satisfacción. Pongo la cabeza entre mis manos. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Christian entra a la habitación. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Miro fijamente hacia abajo, a mis manos.

—Encontré un poco de aceite de bebé. Déjame frotarlo en tu trasero.

¿Qué?

—No. Voy a estar bien.

—Candy —advierte y quiero poner mis ojos en blanco pero rápidamente me detengo. Me pongo de pie frente a la cama. Sentado junto a mí, vuelve a tirar hacia abajo mis pantalones deportivos. De arriba abajo al igual que la ropa interior de una prostituta comenta amargamente mi subconsciente. En mi cabeza, le digo a dónde ir.

Siento como Terry echa un chorro de aceite de bebé en su mano y luego frota mi trasero con extrema ternura: de limpiador de maquillaje a bálsamo para suavizar un trasero golpeado, quién habría pensado que un líquido fuera tan versátil.

—Me gustan mis manos en ti —murmura y tengo que estar de acuerdo, a mí también.

—Ahí —dice cuando ha acabado y vuelve a subir mis pantalones.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Las diez treinta.

—Me voy ahora.

—Te dejaré afuera. —Aún no puedo mirarlo.

Tomando mi mano, me lleva a la puerta principal. Afortunadamente, Annie aún no está en casa. Todavía debe estar cenando con su familia y Ethan. Me alegro realmente que ella no haya estado aquí para oír mi castigo.

—¿No tienes que llamar Taylor? —pregunto, evitando el contacto visual.

—Taylor ha estado aquí desde las nueve. Mírame —respira.

Me esfuerzo en encontrar sus ojos, pero cuando lo hago, él está mirándome fijamente de arriba a bajo, asombrado.

—No lloraste —murmura, luego me toma de repente y me besa fervientemente—. El domingo —susurra contra mis labios y eso es una promesa y una amenaza.

Lo observo caminar por el sendero y subir en el gran Audi negro. No mira hacia atrás.

Cierro la puerta y permanezco indefensa en la sala de un apartamento en el que sólo voy a pasar otro par de noches. Un lugar en el que he vivido felizmente durante casi cuatro años… aun así hoy, por primera vez, me siento sola e incómoda aquí, conmigo misma. ¿Tanto me he desviado de quien soy? Sé que escondido, no muy lejos, bajo mi exterior entumecido, hay un torrente de lágrimas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? La ironía es que ni siquiera puedo sentarme y disfrutar un buen llanto. Tendré que estar de pie. Sé que es tarde, pero decido llamar a mi madre.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue tu graduación? —Ella se entusiasma por teléfono.

Su voz es un bálsamo consolador.

—Lo siento, es tan tarde —susurro.

Ella hace una pausa.

—¿Candy? ¿Qué va mal? —Ahora esta muy seria.

—Nada, mamá, sólo quería oír tu voz.

Está callada durante un momento.

—Candy, ¿qué es? Por favor, dímelo. —Su voz es suave, confortante y sé que le importa Sin que las invite, mis lágrimas empiezan a fluir. He llorado tan a menudo en los últimos días.

—Por favor, Candy —dice ella y su angustia refleja la mía.

—¡Oh, mamá, es un hombre!

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —Su alarma es palpable.

—No es así. —Aunque sí lo es… Oh, mierda. No quiero preocuparla. Sólo quiero a alguien que sea fuerte por mí en este momento.

—Candy, por favor, estás preocupándome.

Tomo una profunda respiración.

—Estoy enamorada de este chico y él es tan diferente a mí, que no sé si deberíamos estar juntos.

—Oh, querida. Me gustaría poder estar contigo. Lo siento mucho, me perdí tu graduación. Así que, finalmente, te has enamorado de alguien. ¡Oh, cariño! Los hombres, ellos son tan complicados. Son una especie diferente, cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?

Terry es definitivamente una especie diferente… un planeta diferente.

—Oh, casi tres semanas, más o menos.

—Candy, querida, eso no es para nada mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes conocer a alguien en ese intervalo de tiempo? Simplemente tómatelo con calma y mantenlo a una distancia segura hasta que decidas si él es digno de ti.

Estupendo… es enervante cuando mi madre es tan perspicaz, pero llega demasiado tarde para esto. ¿Es él digno de mí? Ese es un concepto interesante. Siempre me pregunto si yo soy digna de él.

—Cariño, pareces tan infeliz. Ven a casa, visítanos. Te extraño, querida. A Bob también le encantaría verte. Puedes conseguir un poco de distancia y quizá un poco de perspectiva. Necesitas un descanso. Has estado trabajando muy duro.

¡Oh, hombre! Eso es tentador. Huir a Georgia. Tomar el sol, algunos cócteles. El buen humor de mi madre... sus amorosos abrazos.

—Tengo dos entrevistas de trabajo en Seattle el lunes.

—¡Oh, eso es una noticia maravillosa!

La puerta abre y Annie aparece, sonriéndome abiertamente. Su rostro cae cuando ve que he estado llorando.

—Mamá, tengo que irme. Pensaré en la visita. Gracias.

—Cariño, por favor, no dejes que un hombre consiga meterse bajo tu piel. Eres demasiado joven. Ve y disfruta.

—Sí, mamá, te quiero.

—¡Oh, Candy, te quiero mucho, también! Cuídate, cariño. —Cuelgo y enfrento a Annie que me mira fijamente.

—¿Te ha molestado de nuevo ese capullo obscenamente rico?

—No… mas o menos… hum… sí.

—Simplemente envíalo de paseo, Candy. Has estado dando tumbos de arriba abajo desde que lo conociste. Nunca te había visto así.

El mundo de Annie Britter es muy claro, muy blanco y negro. No tiene los intangibles, misteriosos e imprecisos tonos de gris que colorean mi mundo. Bienvenida a mi mundo.

—Siéntate, hablemos. Tomemos algo de vino. Oh, tienes champán. —Ve la botella—. Algunas cosas buenas.

Sonrío ineficazmente, mirando aprensivamente el sofá. Me acerco a él con cuidado.

Hmm… sentarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me caí y aterricé con mi parte trasera.

No piensa cuestionar mi explicación, porque soy una de las personas más faltas de coordinación del estado de Washington. Nunca pensé que lo vería como una bendición. Me siento con cautela, gratamente sorprendida de estar bien y vuelvo mi atención a Annie, pero mi mente se absorbe y me empuja de vuelta al Heathman: "Bien, si fueses mía, no podrías sentarte durante una semana después de la broma que gastaste ayer." Lo dijo entonces y todo en lo que me podía concentrar en ese momento, era en ser suya. Todas las señales de advertencia estaban ahí, era demasiado despistada y estaba demasiado enamorada para darme cuenta.

Annie vuelve al salón con una botella de vino tinto y copas limpias.

—Aquí vamos. —Me pasa una copa de vino. No sabrá tan bien como el Bolly—. Candy, si es un idiota acerca de los asuntos de compromiso, déjalo. A pesar de que no comprendo realmente sus problemas de compromiso. No podía quitarte los ojos de encima en la marquesina, te miraba como un halcón. Dije que estaba completamente loco por ti, pero puede que tenga una forma graciosa de demostrarlo.

¿Loco por mí? ¿Terry? ¿Forma graciosa de demostrarlo? Diré.

—Annie, es complicado. ¿Cómo ha ido tu tarde? —pregunto.

No puedo discutir esto con Annie sin revelar demasiado, pero una pregunta sobre su día y Annie se apaga. Es tan tranquilizador sentarse y escuchar su parloteo habitual. La noticia caliente es que puede que Ethan venga a vivir con nosotras después de sus vacaciones. Eso será divertido, Ethan es para morirse de risa. Frunzo el ceño. No creo que Terry lo acepte. Bueno... que pena. Tendrá que aguantarse. He bebido un par de copas de vino y decido llamarlo en la noche. Ha sido un día muy largo. Annie me abraza y luego toma el teléfono para llamar a Anthony.

Reviso la máquina malvada tras lavarme los dientes. Hay un correo de Terry.

_De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tú

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:14

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Eres simplemente exquisita. La mujer más bella, inteligente, ingeniosa y valiente que haya conocido. Toma un poco de Ibuprofeno, esto no es una solicitud. Y no conduzcas tu Escarabajo de nuevo. Lo sabré.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh, ¡que no conduzca mi coche de nuevo! Tecleo la respuesta.

De: Candy White

Asunto: Adulación

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:20

Para: Terry Grandchester

Estimado señor Grandchester:

La adulación no te llevará a ningún lado, pero como has estado en todas partes, el punto es discutible.

Necesitaré conducir mi Escarabajo a un garaje para poder venderlo, por lo que no aceptaré ninguno de tus sinsentidos sobre eso. El vino tinto es siempre preferible al Ibuprofeno.

Candy

P.D: El azotamiento es un límite DURO para mí.

Presiono enviar.

_De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Mujeres frustrantes que no pueden aceptar cumplidos.

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:26

Para: Candy White

Estimada señorita White:

No te estoy adulando. Deberías irte a la cama.

Acepto tu adición a los límites duros.

No bebas mucho.

Taylor se deshará de tu coche y también conseguirá un buen precio por él.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy White

Asunto: Taylor, ¿es el hombre adecuado para el trabajo?

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:40

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor:

Estoy intrigada de que estés feliz de arriesgarte, dejando a tu mano derecha conducir mi coche, pero no a uno mujer a la que te follas ocasionalmente. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que Taylor es el hombre que me conseguirá el mejor precio por dicho coche? He sido conocido, en el pasado, probablemente antes de conocerte, por ser una dura negociadora.

Candy

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Cuidado!

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:44

Para: Candy White

Estimada señorita White:

Estoy suponiendo que eso es el VINO TINTO hablando y que has tenido un día muy largo.

A pesar de que estoy tentado de conducir de vuelta hasta ahí para asegurarme de que no te sientes durante toda una semana, en vez de sólo una tarde.

Taylor es un ex-soldado del ejército y es capaz de conducir cualquier cosa desde una motocicleta hasta un Tanque Sherman. Tu coche no representa una hazaña para él.

Ahora, por favor, no te refieras a ti misma como "alguna mujer a la que me follo ocasionalmente" porque, francamente, me vuelve LOCO y la verdad, es que no me querrías cuando estoy enfadado.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy White

Asunto: Ten cuidado tú

Fecha: 26 mayo 2011 23:57

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester:

No estoy segura de que te quiera de ninguna forma, especialmente ahora.

_De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Ten cuidado tú

Fecha: 27 mayo 2011 00:03

Para: Candy White

¿Por qué no te gusto?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy White

Asunto: Ten cuidado tú

Fecha: 27 mayo 2011 00:09

Para: Terry Grandchester

Porque nunca te quedas conmigo.

Ahí, le he dado algo en lo que pensar. Apago la máquina con un movimiento que en verdad no siento y gateo hacia mi cama. Apago la luz de la mesilla y miro hacia el techo. Ha sido un día largo, un dolor emocional tras otro. Fue reconfortante pasar algo de tiempo con Ray. Lucía bien y extrañamente tenía una buena opinión de Terry.

Jesús, Annie y su gigantesca boca. Escuchar a Terry hablar sobre estar hambriento. ¿De qué demonios va todo eso? Dios y el coche. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Annie sobre el coche nuevo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Annie? Y luego esta tarde, realmente me pegó. Nunca me habían pegado en mi vida. ¿En qué me he metido? Muy lentamente, mis lágrimas, interrumpidas por la llegada de Annie, empiezan a deslizarse hacia abajo por un lado de mi rostro y en mis oídos. Me he enamorado de alguien que está emocionalmente cerrado, solo saldré herida —en mi interior lo sé— por alguien que admite estar completamente jodido. ¿Por qué está tan jodido? Tiene que ser horrible estar tan afectado como él lo está y el pensamiento de que de niño sufrió algunas crueldades insoportables me hace llorar más fuerte. Puede que si fuera más normal no te quisiera, mi subconsciente contribuye sarcásticamente a mis meditaciones… y aunque no lo haya admitido, sé que es verdad. Me giro hacia mi almohada y las compuertas se abren… y por primera vez en años, estoy sollozando incontrolablemente en mi almohada.

Me distraigo momentáneamente de mi oscura noche del alma al escuchar a Annie gritar.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Bien, pues no puedes!

—¿Qué mierda le has hecho ahora?

—Desde que te conoció llora todo el tiempo.

—¡No puedes entrar!

Terry irrumpe en mi habitación y bruscamente enciende la luz, haciéndome entre cerrar los ojos.

—Jesús, Candy —murmura. Apaga la luz otra vez y está a mi lado en un momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —jadeo entre sollozos. Mierda. No puedo parar de llorar.

Enciende la luz de la mesilla haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos otra vez. Annie viene y se queda de pie en la puerta.

—¿Quieres que eche a este imbécil? —pregunta, radiando hostilidad termonuclear.

Terry levanta las cejas hacia ella, sin duda sorprendido por su halagador epíteto y su salvaje antagonismo. Niego con la cabeza y ella pone los ojos en blanco. Oh… No haría eso cerca del Señor G.

—Sólo grita si me necesitas —dice ella gentilmente—. Grandchester, tus tarjetas están marcadas —sisea. Él asiente con la cabeza, ella se da vuelta y tira de la puerta pero no se cierra. Terry me mira, su expresión grave, su rostro lívido. Usa su chaqueta a rayas y de su bolsillo interno, saca un pañuelo y me lo entrega. Creo que aún tengo el otro en algún lado.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto, ignorando su pregunta. Mis lágrimas milagrosamente han cesado, pero me quedo con temblores sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

—Parte de mi rol es anteponer tus necesidades. Dijiste que quería que me quedara, así que aquí estoy. Y sin embargo te encuentro así. —parpadea en mi dirección, realmente desconcertado. — Estoy seguro que soy el responsable, pero no estoy seguro de por qué. ¿Es porque te golpeé?

Me levanto haciendo una mueca de dolor en mi trasero. Me siento y lo enfrento.

—¿Tomaste un ibuprofeno?

Niego con la cabeza. Pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta y abandona la habitación. Lo oigo hablar con Annie pero no lo que está diciendo. Él esta devuelta unos momentos después con unas píldoras y una taza de agua.

—Toma esto. —Ordena gentilmente mientras se sienta ami lado en la cama.

Hago lo que dice.

—Háblame —Susurra— Me dijiste que estabas bien. Nunca te hubiese dejado si pensé que estarías así.

Me quedo mirando mis manos. ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Quiero más. Quiero que se quede por que él quiera quedarse conmigo no porque estoy llorando y echa un lio y no quiero que me golpee, ¿eso es tan irracional?

—Considero entonces que cuando dijiste que estabas bien, no lo estabas.

Me sonrojo.

—Pensé que estaba bien.

—Candy, no puedes decirme lo que piensas que quiero oir. Eso no es muy honesto— me reprende— ¿cómo puedo confiar en algo de lo que me hayas dicho?.

Lo miro de reojo y esta con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión sombría en sus ojos. Pasa ambas manos por su cabello.

—¿Cómo te sentiste mientras estaba pegándote y después de eso?.

—No me gusto. Preferiría que no lo hicieras otra vez.

—No estaba destinado a que te gustara.

—¿Porque te gusta? —Me quedo mirándolo.

Mi pregunta lo sorprende.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?.

—Oh, créeme, estoy intrigada. —No puedo evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Frunce el ceño otra vez.

—Cuidado —advierte.

Me pongo pálida.

—¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? —lo reto.

—No, no esta noche.

Uf... mi subconsciente y yo damos en silencio un suspiro de alivio.

—Así que —empiezo.

—Me gusta el control que me da, Candy. Quiero que te comportes de cierta forma y si no lo haces, debo castigarte y aprenderás a comportarte de la forma que deseo. Disfruto castigándote. He querido darte nalgadas desde que me preguntaste si era gay.

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Vaya, yo misma quería golpearme después de esa pregunta. Así que Annie Britter es la responsable de todo esto y si ella hubiese ido a esa entrevista y preguntado si era gay, estaría sentada aquí con dolor en el trasero. No me gusta ese pensamiento. ¿Cuán confuso es esto?

—A sí que, no te gusta como soy.

Él me mira de nuevo, desconcertado.

—Creo que eres preciosa como eres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tratando de cambiarme?

—No estoy tratando de cambiarte. Me gustaría que fueras cortés, que sigas el conjunto de reglas que te he dado y no me desafíes. Simple —dice el.

—Pero, ¿quieres castigarme?

—Sí, quiero.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Suspira y pasa sus manos por su cabello otra vez.

—Es la forma en la que estoy hecho, Candy. Necesito controlarte. Necesito que te comportes de cierta manera, Candy y si no lo haces… me encanta ver que tu hermosa piel se ponga rosa alabastro y se caliente en mis manos. Me excita.

Mierda. Ahora estamos llegando a algo.

—Entonces, ¿no es el dolor por el que me haces pasar?

Él traga.

—Un poco, para ver si puedes soportarlo, pero esa no es toda la razón. Es el hecho de que tú eres mía para hacer lo que considere oportuno, el máximo control sobre otra persona. Y me excita. Muchísimo, Candy. Mira, no me estoy explicando muy bien… nunca antes tuve que hacerlo. Realmente no he pensado en esto en profundidad. Siempre he estado con personas con ideas afines —dice, encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose—. Y todavía no respondes mi pregunta: ¿Cómo te sentiste después?

—Confundida.

—Estabas excitada por eso, Candy. —Cierra sus ojos un instante y cuando vuelve abrirlos y me mira, están ardiendo.

Su expresión saca esa parte oscura en mí, enterrada en las profundidades de mi vientre: mi libido, despertado y dominado por él, incluso ahora insaciable.

—No me mires así —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Dios, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

—No tengo ningún condón, Candy y sabes que estás molesta. Contrario a lo que tu compañera cree, no soy un monstruo fálico. Por lo tanto, ¿te sientes confundida?

Me retuerzo bajo su intensa mirada.

—No tienes ningún problema en ser honesta conmigo por correo. Tus correos siempre me dicen exactamente como te sientes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso en una conversación? ¿Tanto te intimido?

Elijo un punto imaginario en la manta azul crema de mi madre.

—Me seduces, Terry. Me abrumas completamente. Me siento como Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del Sol —le susurro.

Él jadea.

—Bueno, creo que lo entiendes al revés —susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, Candy, me has hechizado, ¿no es obvio?

No, yo no. Hechizado... mi diosa interior está mirando con la boca abierta. Incluso ella no cree esto.

—Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta. Escríbeme un correo, por favor. Pero ahora, realmente me gustaría dormir. ¿Me puedo quedar?

—¿Te quieres quedar? —No puedo ocultar la esperanza en mi voz.

—Tú me querías aquí.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Te voy a escribir un correo electrónico —murmura con petulancia.

De pie, saca de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros su BlackBerry, sus llaves, su billetera y dinero. Santo cielo, los hombres llevan un montón de basura en sus bolsillos. Se despoja de su reloj, sus zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones, su chaqueta y los coloca sobre mi silla. Camina hacia el otro lado de la cama y se mete en ella.

—Acuéstate —ordena.

Me deslizo lentamente bajo las sábanas, haciendo una mueca, mirándolo fijamente.

Dios... va a quedarse. Creo que estoy entumecida de la sorpresa. Se apoya en un codo, mirándome.

—Si vas a llorar, llora frente a mí. Necesito saber.

—¿Quieres que llore?

—No particularmente. Solo quiero saber cómo te estás sintiendo. No te quiero escapando de mis manos. Apaga la luz. Es tarde y los dos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

Está aquí… y todavía tan mandón, pero no me puedo quejar, está en mi cama. Aún no entiendo por qué… tal vez debería llorar más a menudo frente a él. Apago la luz de la mesilla.

—Recuéstate de lado, de espaldas a mí —murmura en la oscuridad.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, con el completo conocimiento de que no puede verme, pero hago lo que me ha dicho. Con cautela, se acerca, pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y me acerca a su pecho… Oh mi Dios.

—Duerme, nena —susurra y siento su nariz en mi cabello mientras inhala profundamente.

Santo cielos. Terry Grandchester está durmiendo conmigo y en la comodidad y el consuelo de sus brazos, voy a la deriva en un sueño pacífico.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS YA QUE NI MARTES NI MIÉRCOLES PUEDO ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO LOS DISFRUTEN NOS LEEMOS EL JUEVES BYEEEEEEE


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 17

La llama de la vela está demasiado caliente. Parpadea y danza en una brisa demasiado cálida, una brisa que no trae ningún respiro del calor. Suaves y delicadas alas aletean hacia adelante y atrás en la oscuridad, salpicando escamas de polvo en el haz de luz. Estoy luchando por resistir, pero me siento atraída. Y entonces, es tan brillante y estoy volando tan cerca del sol, deslumbrada por la luz, hervida y derritiéndome por el calor, cansada de mis esfuerzos por permanecer en el aire. Estoy tan caliente. El calor… es sofocante, opresivo. Me despierta. Abro los ojos y me encuentro cubierta por Terry Grandchester. Se ha envuelto alrededor de mí como una bandera de victoria. Está dormido con su cabeza en mi pecho, su brazo sobre mí, sosteniéndome cerca, una de sus piernas enganchada alrededor de las mías.

Me está sofocando con el calor de su cuerpo y es pesado. Me tomo un momento para absorber que todavía se encuentra en mi cama y se ha quedado dormido, hay luz en el exterior, es de mañana. Ha pasado toda la noche conmigo. Mi brazo derecho se estira, sin dudarlo buscando un lugar fresco y mientras proceso el hecho de que todavía está conmigo, se me ocurre la idea de que puedo tocarlo. Está dormido. Tentativamente, levanto mi mano y paso las puntas de mis dedos por su espalda. En lo profundo de su garganta escucho un leve gemido angustiado y se remueve. Acaricia mi pecho, inhalando profundamente mientras despierta. Unos somnolientos y parpadeantes ojos azules se encuentran con los míos bajo una mata de cabello revuelto.

—Buenos días —masculla y frunce el ceño—. Jesús, incluso en mis sueños me siento atraído por ti. —Se mueve lentamente, despegando sus extremidades de mí mientras se espabila. Soy consciente de su erección contra mi cadera. Nota mi reacción de sorpresa y sonríe de una manera lenta, sexy.

—Hmm… esto tiene posibilidades, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta el domingo. —Se inclina hacia abajo y acaricia mi oreja con la nariz.

Me ruborizo, pero luego me siento de siete tonos de escarlata debido a su calor.

—Estás muy caliente —murmuro.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal —murmura y se presiona contra mí, sugestivamente.

Me ruborizo aún más. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Se apoya sobre su codo mirándome, divertido. Se agacha y para mi sorpresa, planta un suave beso sobre mis labios.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente y me doy cuenta de que he dormido muy bien, excepto quizás por esa última media hora cuando tuve demasiado calor.

—Yo también. —Frunce el ceño—. Sí, muy bien. —Levanta sus cejas con confundida sorpresa—. ¿Qué hora es?

Miro mi alarma.

—Las 7:30.

—7:30… mierda. —Se pone de pie saliendo de la cama y se arrastra en sus jeans.

Es mi turno de mirarlo divertida mientras me siento. Terry Grandchester llega tarde y está nervioso. Esto es algo que nunca antes he visto. Tardíamente me doy cuenta que mi trasero ya no duele más.

—Eres una mala influencia para mí. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme, tengo que estar en Portland a las ocho. ¿Te estás riendo?

—Sí.

Sonríe.

—Llego tarde. Nunca llego tarde. Otra primera vez, señorita White. —Saca su chaqueta, se agacha y toma mi cabeza, sus manos a ambos lados—. Domingo —dice y la palabra está impregnada con una promesa tácita. Todo dentro de mí se repliega y entonces se aprieta con una deliciosa previsión, la sensación es exquisita.

Santo infierno, si mi mente pudiera mantenerse a ritmo con mi cuerpo. Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa rápidamente. Toma sus cosas de mi mesa de noche y sus zapatos, los que no se pone.

—Taylor vendrá y se encargará de tu Beetle. Lo dije en serio. No manejes. Te veré en mi casa el domingo. Te mandaré un correo dentro de un rato. —Y como un torbellino, se ha ido.

Oh Dios mío, Terry Grandchester ha pasado la noche conmigo y me siento descansada. Y no hubo sexo, solo caricias. Me dijo que nunca había dormido con nadie, pero ha dormido tres veces conmigo. Sonrío y lentamente salgo de la cama. Me siento más optimista de lo que he sido en el último día más o menos. Me dirijo a la cocina, necesitando una taza de té.

Luego del desayuno, me ducho y me visto rápidamente para mi último día en Cornwell´s. Es el fin de un ciclo, adiós al Sr. y a la Sra. Cornwell, WSU, Vancouver, el apartamento, mi Beetle. Miro el malvado artefacto: son las 7:52. Tengo tiempo.

* * *

De: Candy White

Tema: Asalto con lesiones: las secuelas

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:05

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester

Querías saber por qué me sentí confundida luego de que tú, ¿qué eufemismo deberíamos utilizar?, me azotaras, castigaras, golpearas, agredieras. Bueno, durante todo el alarmante proceso, me sentí cercenada, degradada y maltratada. Y para mi mortificación, tienes razón, estaba excitada y eso fue inesperado. Como bien sabes, todos los asuntos sexuales son nuevos para mí, sólo deseo haber sido más experimentada y por lo tanto, más preparada. Me sorprendió sentirme excitada.

Lo que realmente me preocupó fue cómo me sentí después. Y eso fue más difícil de expresar. Me sentí feliz de que estuvieras contento. Me sentí aliviada de que no fuera tan doloroso como pensé que sería. Y cuando estaba yaciendo en tus brazos, me sentí… saciada. Pero me sentí muy incómoda, culpable incluso, sintiéndome de esa manera. No me sentó bien y como resultado, estoy confundida. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Espero que el mundo de las Fusiones y Adquisiciones sea tan estimulante como siempre… y que no llegaras muy tarde. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Candy

* * *

_De: Terry Grandchester

Tema: Libera tu mente

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:24

Para: Candy White

Interesante… aunque ligeramente exagerado el título, señorita White.

Para responder a sus puntos:

• Iré con palmadas, ya que eso es lo que fueron.

• Así que te sentiste degradada, devaluada, maltratada y agredida, muy Tess Durbeyfield para ti.

Creo que fuiste tú quien decidió sobre la degradación, si recuerdo correctamente. ¿Te sientes realmente así o crees que deberías sentirte así? Dos cosas muy diferentes. Si así es como te sientes, ¿crees que podrías intentar abrazar esos sentimientos, enfrentarlos por mí? Eso es lo que una sumisa haría.

• Estoy agradecido de tu inexperiencia. La valoro mucho y apenas estoy empezando a entender lo que significa. En pocas palabras… significa que eres mía en todos los sentidos.

• Sí, estabas excitada, lo cual fue muy excitante, no hay nada malo con ello.

• Contento ni siquiera empieza por cubrir cómo me sentí. El gozo extático se le acerca.

• Las nalgadas de castigo duelen mucho más que los azotes sensuales, así que jamás dolerá más que eso, a menos por supuesto, que cometas una transgresión importante, en cuyo caso usaré algunos implementos para castigarte. Mi mano estaba muy dolorida. Pero me gustó eso.

• También me sentí excitado, más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

• No pierdas tu energía en la culpabilidad, sentimientos equivocados, etc. Somos adultos con mutuo consentimiento y lo que hacemos a puertas cerradas es entre nosotros. Necesito que liberes tu mente y escuches a tu cuerpo.

• El mundo de las F&A es casi tan estimulante como tú lo eres, señorita White.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda… mía en todos los sentidos. Mi respiración se detiene.

* * *

De: Candy White

Tema: ¡Adultos con consentimiento!

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:26

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿No estás en una reunión?

Me alegra mucho que tu mano estuviera dolorida.

Y si escuchara a mi cuerpo, estaría en Alaska en este momento.

Candy

PD: Pensaré en abrazar esos sentimientos.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Tema: No llamaste a los policías

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:35

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Estoy en una reunión discutiendo sobre futuros mercados, por si te interesa.

Para el registro: estabas junto a mí sabiendo lo que iba hacer.

En ningún momento me dijiste que me detuviera, no usaste la palabra de seguridad.

Eres una adulta, tienes opciones.

Francamente, estoy esperando la próxima vez que mi palma esté latiendo de dolor.

Obviamente no estás escuchando la parte correcta de tu cuerpo.

Alaska es muy fría y no hay lugar para escapar. Te encontraría. Puedo rastrear tu celular, ¿recuerdas? Ve a trabajar.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Frunzo el ceño hacia la pantalla. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Es mi elección. Hmm. ¿Está hablando en serio respecto a encontrarme, debería decidir escapar por un tiempo? Mi mente revolotea brevemente hacia la oferta de mi madre. Contesto.

* * *

De: Candy White

Tema: Acosador

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:36

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿Has buscado terapia para tus tendencias acosadoras?

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Tema: ¿Acosador? ¿Yo?

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:38

Para: Candy White

Le pago al eminente Dr. Flynn una pequeña fortuna con respecto a mis tendencias, entre ellas, las acosadoras.

Ve a trabajar.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Charlatanes Caros

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 08:40

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿Puedo, humildemente, sugerir que busques una segunda opinión?

No estoy segura de que el Dr. Flynn sea muy efectivo.

Señorita White.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Tema: Segundas opiniones

Día: 27 Mayo 2011 08:43

Para: Candy White

No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero el Dr. Flynn es la segunda opinión.

Deberás acelerar en tu auto nuevo, exponiéndote a un riesgo innecesario… creo que eso va contra las reglas.

¡Ve a trabajar!

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Mayúsculas Chillonas

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 08:47

Para: Terry Grandchester

Como el objeto de tus tendencias de acosador, creo que es asunto mío, en realidad. No he firmado todavía. Así que, olvida las reglas. Y no comienzo hasta las nueve y media

Señorita White.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 08:49

Para: Candy White

¿Olvidar? No estoy seguro si eso aparece en el Diccionario Webster.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Grandchester Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 08:52

Para: Terry Grandchester

Está entre obseso del control y acosador. Y la lingüística descriptiva es un límite duro para mí.

¿Dejarás de molestarme ahora? Me gustaría ir a trabajar en mi coche nuevo.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Mujeres jóvenes, desafiantes pero divertidas

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011, 08:56

Para: Candy White

Mi mano está temblando.

Conduce con cuidado, señorita White.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Grandchester Holdings Inc.

* * *

Es un placer conducir el Audi. Tiene dirección hidráulica. Wanda, mi Beetle, no tiene dirección en absoluto… como sea, así que mi ejercicio diario, que era conducir mi Beetle, se acabará. Ah, pero tendré un entrenador personal con el que lidiar, según las normas de Terry. Frunzo el ceño. Odio hacer ejercicio.

Mientras conduzco, intento analizar nuestro intercambio de correos electrónicos. Es un condescendiente hijo de puta a veces. Y entonces, pienso en Eleanor y me siento culpable. Pero, por supuesto, ella no es su madre biológica. Hmm, eso es todo un mundo de dolor desconocido. Bueno, condescendiente hijo de puta funciona bien entonces. Sí. Soy un adulto, gracias por recordármelo, Terry Grandchester y es mi decisión.

El problema es que sólo quiero a Terry, no todo su… equipaje y ahora tiene como equipaje la bodega de un 747. ¿Puedo simplemente recostarme y aceptarlo? ¿Cómo una sumisa? He dicho que iba a tratar. Es una gran, gran incógnita.

Me detengo en el estacionamiento de Cornwell´s. Mientras entro, me cuesta creer que es mi último día. Afortunadamente, la tienda está ocupada y el tiempo pasa rápidamente. A la hora del almuerzo, el señor Cornwell me llama desde el almacén. Está de pie junto a un mensajero en motocicleta.

—¿Señorita White? —pregunta el mensajero. Frunzo el ceño interrogativamente al señor Cornwell, quien se encoge de hombros, tan sorprendido como yo. Mi corazón se hunde. ¿Qué me ha enviado Terry ahora? Firmo por el pequeño paquete y lo abro de inmediato. Es un BlackBerry. Mi corazón se hunde aún más. La enciendo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: BlackBerry en préstamo

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 11:15

Para: Candy White

Tengo que ser capaz de contactarte en todo momento y ya que esta es la forma en que te comunicas más honestamente, me di cuenta que necesitas un BlackBerry.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Grandchester Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Consumismo enloquecido

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 13:22

Para: Terry Grandchester

Creo que debes llamar al Dr. Flynn en este momento.

Tus tendencias de acoso están desenfrenadas.

Estoy en el trabajo. Te enviaré un correo electrónico cuando llegue a casa.

Gracias por otro aparato.

No me equivoqué cuando dije que eras el consumidor final.

¿Por qué haces esto?

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: La perspicacia de alguien tan joven

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 13:24

Para: Candy White

Un punto justo, bien dicho, como siempre señorita White.

El Dr. Flynn está de vacaciones.

Y hago esto porque puedo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Grandchester Holdings Inc.

* * *

Guardo la cosa en mi bolsillo trasero, ya odiándolo. Enviarle correos a Terry es adictivo, pero se supone que debo estar trabajando. Vibra una vez contra mi trasero...

Que adecuado, pienso irónicamente, pero convocando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo ignoro.

A las cuatro, el señor y la señora Cornwell reúnen a todos los demás empleados en la tienda y durante un discurso vergonzoso, me entregan un cheque por trescientos dólares. En ese momento, tres semanas de exámenes, graduación, locos e intensos multimillonarios, perder mi virginidad, límites duros y suaves, habitaciones de juego sin consolas de juego, viajes en helicóptero y el hecho de que me mudaré mañana, todo se desborda dentro de mí. Sorprendentemente, me mantengo impasible. Mi subconsciente teme. Abrazo fuerte a los Cornwell. Han sido empleadores amables, generosos y les echaré de menos.

Annie está saliendo de su coche cuando llego a casa.

—¿Qué es eso? —dice en tono acusador, apuntando hacia el Audi. No puedo resistirlo.

—Es un coche —digo en broma. Entrecierra los ojos y por un breve momento, me pregunto si ella también quiere ponerme sobre sus rodillas—. Mi regalo de graduación. Trato de actuar indiferente. Sí, recibo automóviles caros todos los días. Su boca se abre.

—Generoso y que hijo de puta, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Traté de no aceptarlo, pero, francamente, no vale la pena luchar.

Annie frunce los labios.

—No es de extrañar que estés tan abrumada. Me di cuenta que se quedó.

—Sí. —Sonrío con tristeza.

—¿Vamos a terminar de empacar?

Asiento con la cabeza y la sigo adentro. Reviso el correo electrónico de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Domingo

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 13:40

Para: Candy White

¿Te veo a la una de la tarde del domingo?

El médico estará en Escala para verte a la una y media.

Me voy a Seattle ahora.

Espero que tu mudanza vaya bien y espero con ansias el domingo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Grandchester Holdings Inc.

* * *

Dios, él podría estar hablando del clima. Decido que le enviaré un correo electrónico una vez que haya terminado de empacar, él puede ser tan divertido un minuto y luego puede ser tan formal. Es difícil mantener el ritmo. Honestamente, es como enviarle un correo electrónico a un empleado. Pongo los ojos en blanco, desafiante y me uno a Annie para hacer las maletas.

Annie y yo estamos en la cocina cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. Taylor se encuentra en el porche, viéndose impecable en su traje. Noto la huella del ejército en su corte de cabello, su físico y en su fría mirada.

—Señorita White —dice—, he venido por su coche.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Venga, voy a recoger las llaves.

Seguramente esto está por encima y más allá del llamado del deber. Me pregunto de nuevo cuál es la descripción del trabajo de Taylor. Le doy las llaves y caminamos en un silencio incómodo para mí, hacia el Beetle de color azul claro. Abro la puerta y retiro la linterna de la guantera. Eso es todo. No tengo nada más que sea personal en Wanda. Adiós, Wanda. Gracias. Acaricio su techo mientras cierro la puerta del pasajero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha trabajado para el señor Grandchester? —pregunto.

—Cuatro años, señorita White.

De repente, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de bombardearlo con preguntas. Lo que este hombre debe saber acerca de Terry, todos sus secretos. Pero entonces, él probablemente firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Lo miro nerviosamente. Tiene la misma expresión taciturna que Ray y es caliente como él.

—Es un buen hombre, señorita White —dice y sonríe ligeramente. Con eso, me da una leve inclinación de cabeza, se sube a mi coche y se aleja.

Apartamento, Bettle, Cornwell, todo es distinto ahora. Sacudo la cabeza mientras vuelvo adentro. Y el cambio más importante de todo es Terry Grandchester. Taylor piensa que es un buen hombre. ¿Puedo creerle?

Albert se une a nosotros con comida china para llevar a las ocho. Ya hemos terminado. Hemos empacado y estamos listas para irnos. Él trae varias botellas de cerveza y Annie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras él está con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo entre nosotras. Vemos televisión basura, bebemos cerveza y mientras transcurre la noche, recordamos con cariño y en voz alta mientras la cerveza hace efecto. Han sido unos buenos cuatro años.

El ambiente entre Albert y yo ha vuelto a la normalidad, el intento de beso olvidado. Bueno, ha sido barrido bajo la alfombra en la que mi Diosa interior esta recostada, comiendo uvas y moviendo los dedos, esperando no tan pacientemente el domingo. Hay un golpe en la puerta y mi corazón salta en mi garganta. ¿Es él?

Annie abre la puerta y casi cae al suelo gracias a Anthony. Él la toma al más puro estilo de Hollywood, que cambia rápidamente a un abrazo. Honestamente... consíganse una habitación. Albert y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Estoy consternada por su falta de modestia.

—¿Deberíamos caminar hacia el bar? —le pregunto a Albert, quien asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente. Estamos demasiado incómodos con la determinación del sexo sin límites que se desarrolla en frente de nosotros. Annie me mira, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

—Albert y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida. —Pongo los ojos en blanco ¡Ja! Todavía puedo poner los ojos en blanco cuando quiera.

—Está bien —sonríe.

—Hola Anthony, adiós Anthony.

Me hace un guiño con un gran ojo azul y Albert y yo estamos fuera de la puerta, riendo como adolescentes. Mientras caminamos hacia el bar, uno mi brazo al de Albert. Dios, él es tan sencillo. No había apreciado realmente esto antes.

—Todavía vienes a la apertura de mi exhibición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Albert, ¿cuándo es?

—El 9 de Junio.

—¿Qué día es ese? —Repentinamente, entro en pánico.

—Es un jueves.

—Sí, debería poder llegar… ¿Y nos visitarás en Seattle?

—Intenta detenerme. —Sonríe.

Es tarde cuando vuelvo del bar. Annie y Anthony no están donde pueda verlos, pero Dios, se les puede escuchar. Mierda. Espero no ser tan bullosa. Sé que Terry no lo es. Me sonrojo con el pensamiento y escapo a mi habitación. Después de un corto abrazo no-tan-incómodo-gracias-a-Dios, Albert se ha ido. No sé cuándo lo veré de nuevo, probablemente en su exhibición fotográfica y una vez más, estoy sorprendida de que finalmente tenga una. Lo extraño a él y su encanto juvenil. No pude decirle sobre mi Beetle, sé que enloquecerá cuando se entere y sólo puedo lidiar con un hombre al tiempo enloqueciéndose ante mí. Una vez que estoy en mi habitación, reviso la computadora y, por supuesto, hay un e-mail de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¿En dónde estás?

Fecha: 27 Mayo 2011 22:14

Para: Candy White

"Estoy en el trabajo. Te enviaré un mail cuando llegue a casa".

¿Todavía estás en el trabajo o has empacado tu teléfono, Blackberry y MacBook? Llámame o puede que me vea forzado a llamar a Anthony.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda… Albert… mierda.

Tomo mi teléfono. Cinco llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje de voz. Tentativamente, escucho el mensaje. Es Terry.

"**Creo que necesitas aprender a manejar mis expectativas. No soy un hombre paciente. Si dices que vas a contactarme cuando termines de trabajar, entonces deberías tener la decencia de hacerlo. De lo contrario, me preocupo, no es una emoción con la que estoy familiarizado y no la tolero muy bien. Llámame."**

Doble mierda. ¿Alguna vez me dejará descansar? Frunzo el ceño al teléfono. Me está sofocándo. Con un profundo miedo desenredándose en mi estómago, busco su número y lo llamo. Mi corazón está en mi boca mientras espero que responda. Probablemente le gustaría sacarme siete sombras de mierda. El pensamiento es deprimente.

—Hola —dice suavemente y su respuesta me desequilibra porque estoy esperando su rabia, pero si acaso, él suena aliviado.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. Lamento no responder, pero estoy bien.

Él hace una pausa por un momento.

—¿Tuviste una noche placentera? —Es secamente cortés.

—Sí. Terminamos de empacar y Annie y yo compartimos comida China a domicilio con Albert. —Cierro los ojos fuertemente cuando digo el nombre de Albert. Terry no dice nada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto para llenar el repentino abismo ensordecedor de silencio. No lo dejaré culparme por Albert.

Eventualmente, suspira.

—Fui a una cena de recaudación de fondos. Fue aburrida a muerte. Me fui tan pronto como pude.

Suena tan triste y resignado. Mi corazón se aprieta. Lo imagino todas esas noches atrás, sentado frente al piano en su enorme sala y la insoportable melancolía amarga de la música que estaba tocando.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí —susurro, porque tengo una urgencia de sostenerlo. Calmarlo. Incluso aunque no me dejará. Quiero su proximidad.

—¿De verdad? —murmura suavemente. ¡Dios mío! Esto no suena como él y mi cuero cabelludo pica con naciente aprehensión.

—Sí —susurro. Después de una eternidad, él suspira.

—¿Te veré el domingo?

—Sí, el domingo —murmuro y un escalofrío se desliza por mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Amo.

Mi tratamiento lo atrapa por sorpresa, puedo decirlo por su seca inhalación.

—Buena suerte con tu mudanza mañana, Candy. —Su voz es suave. Y ambos estamos esperando en el teléfono como adolescentes, ninguno de los dos queriendo colgar.

—Cuelga tú —susurro. Finalmente, siento su sonrisa.

—No, cuelga tú. —Y sé que está sonriendo ampliamente.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Tampoco yo.

—¿Estabas muy enojado conmigo?

—Sí

—¿Todavía lo estás?

—No.

—¿Así que no vas a castigarme?

—No. Soy más un tipo de en-el-momento.

—Lo he notado.

—Puedes colgar ahora, señorita White.

—¿De verdad quiere que lo haga, Amo?

—Ve a la cama, Candy.

—Sí, Amo.

Ambos permanecemos en la línea.

—¿Alguna vez crees que serás capaz de hacer lo que te dicen? —Está maravillado y exasperado a la vez.

—Tal vez. Lo veremos después del domingo. —Y presiono "finalizar" en el teléfono.

Anthony se levanta y admira su trabajo. Ha re-enchufado nuestra TV en el sistema satelital de nuestro apartamento en Pike Place Market. Annie y yo caemos en el sofá riendo, impresionadas por su destreza con un taladro. La pantalla plana luce rara contra el ladrillo del depósito convertido, pero no hay duda de que me acostumbraré a ello.

—Mira, nena, es fácil. —Él le sonríe con una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos a Annie y ella casi se disuelve literalmente en el sofá.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Me encantaría quedarme, pero mi hermana está de regreso de París. Hay una cena familiar obligatoria esta noche.

—¿Puedes pasar después? —pregunta Annie tentativamente, toda suave y no-como-Annie.

Me levanto y camino a la cocina con la pretensión de desempacar las cajas. Ellos se van a poner asquerosos.

—Veré si puedo escapar —promete él.

—Bajaré contigo. —Annie sonríe.

—Nos vemos, Candy. —Anthony sonríe.

—Hasta luego, Anthony. Saluda a Terry de mi parte.

—¿Sólo lo saludo? —Sus cejas se levantan sugestivamente.

—Sí. —Me sonrojo. Me guiña y yo me pongo carmesí mientras él sigue a Annie fuera del apartamento.

Anthony es adorable y tan diferente de Terry. Él es cálido, abierto, físico, muy físico, demasiado físico con Annie. Apenas pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro —para ser honesta, es vergonzoso— y estoy verde como un guisante por la envidia.

Annie regresa cerca de veinte minutos después con pizza y nos sentamos, rodeadas de cajas, en nuestro nuevo espacio abierto, comiendo directo de la caja. El papá de Annie nos ha dejado orgullosas. El apartamento no es enorme, pero lo suficientemente grande, con tres habitaciones y una gran sala que da hacia el mismo Pike Place Market. Tiene sólidos pisos de madera, ladrillo rojo y los mesones de la cocina son de suave concretos, muy utilitarios, muy de estos tiempos. Ambas amamos el hecho de que estaremos en el corazón de la ciudad.

A las ocho, el teléfono de la entrada vibra. Annie se levanta de un salto y mi corazón salta a mi boca.

—Una entrega, señorita White, señorita Britter. —La decepción fluye libremente e inesperadamente a través de mis venas. No es Terry.

—Segundo piso, apartamento dos.

Annie deja entrar al repartidor. Se queda boquiabierto cuando ve a Annie, con sus pantalones ajustados, camiseta y cabello recogido a lo alto con algunas hebras sueltas. Ella tiene ese efecto en los hombres. Sostiene una botella de champagne con un globo en forma de helicóptero adjunto. Ella le da una deslumbrante sonrisa para que vaya por su camino y procede a leer la tarjeta para mí.

_Señoritas, Buena suerte en su nuevo hogar. Terry Grandchester._

Annie sacude la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¿Por qué no puede escribir "De Terry"? ¿Y qué hay con lo del raro globo en forma de helicóptero?

—Charlie Tango.

—¿Qué?

—Terry me trajo a Seattle en su helicóptero. —Me encojo de hombros.

Annie me mira boquiabierta. Tengo que decirlo: amo estas ocasiones, Annie Britter, callada y anonadada, son ocasiones tan raras. Tomo un corto y lujoso momento para disfrutarlo.

—Sip, tiene un helicóptero que vuela él mismo —digo orgullosamente.

—Por supuesto que el obscenamente rico bastardo tiene un helicóptero. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Annie me mira acusadoramente, pero está sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

—He tenido muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Vas a estar bien mientras no estoy?

—Por supuesto —contesté tranquila. Nueva ciudad, sin trabajo... Novio loco.

—¿Le diste nuestra dirección?

—No, pero acechar es una de sus especialidades. —Reflexiono, realista.

La frente de Annie se arruga más.

—De alguna manera, no estoy sorprendida. Él me preocupa, Candy. Al menos esto es un champán bueno y frío.

Por supuesto, sólo Terry enviaría el champán frío o haría que su secretaria lo haga... O tal vez Taylor. Lo abrimos ahí y luego encontramos nuestras tazas de té, eran nuestros últimos artículos para embalar.

—Bollinger Grande Anné Rosé 1999, una cosecha excelente. —Sonrío a Annie y tintineamos nuestras tazas de té.

Es temprano para una mañana gris de un domingo después de una noche de sueño sorprendentemente refrescante y de estar despierta, recostada, mirando mis cajas. Realmente deberías estar desempacando eso, gruñe mi subconsciente, juntando sus labios de arpía. No... Hoy es el día. Mi Diosa interna está a su lado, saltando de un pie al otro. La anticipación cuelga pesada y solemne sobre mi cabeza como una oscura nube de tormenta tropical. Las mariposas inundan mi vientre, al mismo tiempo que un dolor más oscuro, carnal, encantador, mientras trato de imaginarme qué me hará... Y por supuesto, tengo que firmar ese maldito contrato ¿o no? Escucho el sonido de un correo entrante de la máquina en el piso al lado de mi cama.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Mi vida en números.

Fecha: 29 Mayo 2011 08:04.

Para: Candy White

Si conduces, necesitarás el código de acceso para el estacionamiento bajo tierra de Escala: 146963.

Estaciona en el espacio 5, es uno de los míos. Código para el ascensor: 1880.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Una excelente cosecha.

Fecha: 29 Mayo 2011 08:08.

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sí, señor. Entendido.

Gracias por el champán y por considerar a Charlie Tango que ahora está atado a mi cama.

Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Envidia

Fecha: 29 Mayo 2011 08:11.

Para: Candy White

De nada.

No llegues tarde.

Suertudo Charlie Tango.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante su carácter mandón, pero su última línea me hace sonreír. Me dirijo al baño, preguntándome si Anthony volvió anoche y tratando de controlar mis nervios.

¡Puedo manejar el Audi con tacones altos! A las 12:55 p.m. precisamente, dejo el automóvil en el estacionamiento de Escala, en el espacio cinco. ¿Cuántos lugares tiene? El Audi SUV está aquí, el R8 y dos Audi SUVs más pequeños... Mmm. Reviso mi rímel rara vez usado a la luz en el espejo frente a mi parabrisas. No tenía uno de estos en el Beetle.

¡Vamos niña! Mi Diosa interna tiene sus pompones en la mano, está en el modo porrista. En los infinitos espejos del ascensor, reviso mi vestido color ciruela, bueno, el vestido color ciruela de Annie. La última vez que lo usé, él quiso quitármelo. Mi cuerpo toma ese pensamiento. Dios mío, el sentimiento es exquisito y me quita la respiración.

Estoy usando la ropa interior que Taylor compró para mí. Me pongo colorada ante el pensamiento de su cuerpo sexy vagabundeando por los pasillos del Agente Provocador o donde fuera que lo compró. Las puertas se abren y estoy frente al vestíbulo del departamento once.

Taylor está fuera en la doble puerta cuando salgo del ascensor.

—Buenas tardes, señorita White —dice.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Candy.

—Candy —sonríe—. El Sr. Grandchester está esperándote.

Apuesto que sí.

Terry está sentado en el sofá del living leyendo los periódicos del domingo. Levanta la vista cuando Taylor me dirige dentro del living. La habitación es exactamente como la recuerdo, ha pasado toda una semana desde que estuve aquí, pero se siente mucho más. Terry parece tranquilo y calmado, realmente parece celestial. Tiene puesta su camisa blanca de lino y unos jeans, sin zapatos o calcetines. Su cabello está alborotado, despeinado y sus ojos azules brillan con maldad. Su belleza me deja con la boca abierta. Él se levanta y da un paso hacia mí, una divertida sonrisa evaluadora sobre sus hermosos labios esculpidos.

Me quedo inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación, paralizada por su belleza y la dulce anticipación de lo que viene. La familiar carga está aquí entre nosotros, chispeando despacio en mi vientre, arrastrándome hacia él.

—Mmm... Ese vestido —murmura con aprobación mientras mira hacia abajo—. Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita White —susurra y, sujetando mi barbilla, se inclina hacia abajo y me da un apacible y ligero beso en mis labios. El toque de sus labios con los míos retumba a través de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se dificulta.

—Hola —susurro mientras enrojezco.

—Estás a tiempo. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven. —Toma mi mano y me conduce al sofá—. Quiero mostrarte algo —dice cuando nos sentamos. Me da el Seattle Times.

En la página ocho, hay una fotografía de nosotros juntos en la ceremonia de graduación. Mierda. Estoy en el diario. Compruebo el título. Terry Grandchester y una amiga en la fiesta de graduación en WSU Vancouver.

Me río.

—Así que ahora soy tu "amiga".

—Así parece. Y en los periódicos, así que debe ser verdad. —Sonríe con satisfacción.

Está sentado junto a mí, enfrentándome con todo el cuerpo, una de sus largas piernas bajo la otra. Estirándose, pone mi cabello tras mi oreja con su largo dedo índice. Mi cuerpo cobra vida ante su tacto, esperando y necesitando.

—Entonces Candy, tienes una idea mucho más clara sobre lo que soy desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—Sí. —¿A dónde va con esto?

—Y sin embargo volviste.

Asiento tímidamente y sus ojos azules resplandecen. Sacude su cabeza ligeramente mientras lucha contra alguna idea.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta de la nada.

Mierda.

—No.

—¿Estás hambrienta? —Realmente trata de no parecer enfadado.

—No de comida —susurro y las ventanas de su nariz estallan, reaccionando ligeramente.

Se inclina hacia adelante y susurra en mi oído.

—Estás más impaciente que nunca, señorita White y sólo para confiarle un pequeño secreto, yo también. Pero la Dra. Greene vendrá pronto. —Se sienta—. Desearía que comieras —me regaña suavemente. Mi sangre acalorada se enfría. Dios mio, la doctora. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de la Dra. Greene? —le pregunto para distraernos a los dos.

—Ella es la mejor obstetra-ginecóloga en todo Seattle. ¿Qué más puedo decir? —Se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé que iba a ver a "tu" doctora y no me digas que realmente eres una mujer porque no te creeré.

Me mira como diciendo no seas ridícula.

—Creo que es más apropiado que veas a un especialista ¿no? —dice suavemente.

Asiento. Dios, si ella es la mejor obstetra-ginecóloga y él lo ha programado para que me vea un domingo, ¡al mediodía! No puedo imaginarme cuánto cuesta eso. Terry frunce el ceño de repente, como si recordara algo desagradable.

—Candy, a mi madre le gustaría que vengas a cenar esta noche. Creo que Anthony también le preguntará a Annie. No sé qué piensas sobre eso. Sería extraño para mí presentarte a mi familia.

¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?

—¿Estás avergonzado de mí? —No puedo ocultar el tono herido en mi voz.

—Por supuesto que no. —Pone sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué es extraño?

—Porque nunca antes lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué puedes poner tus ojos en blanco y yo no?

Parpadea.

—No fui consciente de que lo hice.

—Normalmente yo tampoco —le digo, enojada.

Terry me mira, sin hablar. Taylor aparece en la puerta.

—La Dra. Greene está aquí, señor.

—Acompáñala a la habitación de la señorita White.

¡La habitación de la Señorita White!

—¿Lista para algunos anticonceptivos? —me pregunta mientras se levanta y me ofrece su mano.

— No vas a venir —jadeo, sobresaltada.

Él ríe.

—Pagaría mucho dinero para mirar, créeme Candy, pero no creo que la doctora lo apruebe.

Tomo su mano, él me atrae hacia sus brazos y me besa profundamente. Caigo en sus brazos, tomada por sorpresa. Su mano está en mi cabello sosteniendo mi cabeza y me atrae contra él, su frente contra la mía.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —susurra—. No puedo esperar a tenerte desnuda.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS...MAÑANA OTRO CAPITULO =) BYEEEEEE**


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 18

La Dra. Greene es alta, rubia e impecablemente vestida con un traje azul marino. Me recuerda a las mujeres que trabajan en la oficina de Terry. Es como un modelo idéntico de otra rubia perfecta. Su largo cabello está atrapado en un elegante moño. Debe tener unos cuarenta años.

—Señor Grandchester. —Ella sacude la mano tendida de Terry.

—Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo —dice Terry.

—Gracias por hacerme digna de su tiempo, señor Grandchester Señorita White. —Ella sonríe, sus ojos frescos y evaluadores.

Nos damos la mano y sé que es una de esas mujeres que no toleran a los tontos. Al igual que Annie. Me gusta de inmediato. Le da una mirada mordaz a Terry y después de un torpe latido, él toma su señal.

—Voy a estar abajo —murmura y deja lo que va a ser mi dormitorio.

—Bueno, señorita White. El señor Grandchester me está pagando una pequeña fortuna para atenderla. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Después de un minucioso examen y una prolongada discusión, la Dra. Greene y yo elegimos la mini píldora. Me escribe una receta pre-pago y me instruye a recogerlas mañana. Me encanta su actitud sensata: me ha dado una conferencia, hasta que está tan azul como el color de su vestido, acerca de lo importante que es tomarla a la misma hora cada día. Y puedo decir que está ardiendo de curiosidad acerca de mi llamada "relación" con el señor Grandchester. No le doy ningún detalle. De alguna manera, no creo que luciera un aspecto tan tranquilo y sereno si hubiera visto su Salón Rojo del Dolor. Me ruborizo mientras pasamos la puerta cerrada volvemos a bajar a la galería de arte que es la sala de estar de Terry.

Terry está leyendo, sentado en su sofá. Un aria impresionante está sonando en el equipo de música, girando alrededor de él, envolviéndolo, llenando la habitación con una canción dulce, conmovedora. Por un momento, se ve sereno. Se vuelve y mira hacia nosotras cuando entramos y sonríe con gusto hacía mí.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunta, como si estuviera sinceramente interesado. Señala con el mando a distancia a una elegante caja blanca debajo de la chimenea que alberga su iPod y la exquisita melodía se desvanece, pero sigue en el fondo. Se levanta y camina hacia nosotros.

—Sí, señor Grandchester. Cuide de ella, es una mujer hermosa, joven y brillante.

Terry se sorprende… al igual que yo. Qué cosa tan inapropiada para que un médico diga. ¿Está dándole algún tipo de advertencia no tan sutil? Terry se recupera.

—Tengo toda la intención —murmura, desconcertado.

Mirándolo, me encojo de hombros, avergonzada.

—Le enviaré mi cuenta —dice secamente mientras le da la mano.

—Buenos días y buena suerte para ti, Candy. —Ella sonríe, sus ojos se arrugan cuando lo hace mientras nos damos la mano.

Taylor aparece de la nada para acompañarla por las puertas dobles y fuera del ascensor. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Dónde se esconde?

—¿Cómo fue eso? —pregunta Terry.

—Muy bien, gracias. Dijo que tenía que abstenerme de toda actividad sexual durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

La boca de Terry cae abierta en estado de conmoción, no puedo mantener un rostro serio por más tiempo y le sonrío como una idiota.

—¡Caíste!

Entorna los ojos e inmediatamente dejo de reír. De hecho, parece más bien algo imperdonable. Oh, mierda. Mi subconsciente se acobarda en la esquina ya que toda la sangre fluye de mi rostro y me imagino que me pone sobre sus rodillas otra vez.

—¡Caíste! —dice y sonríe. Me agarra por la cintura y me jala contra él—. Eres incorregible, señorita White —murmura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar. Me besa, duro y me aferro a sus musculosos brazos.

—Por mucho que me gustaría tenerte aquí, ahora, necesitas comer y yo también, no quiero que mueras sobre mí más adelante —murmura contra mis labios.

—¿Es mi cuerpo todo lo que quieres de mí? —le susurro.

—Eso y tu inteligente boca —respira.

Me besa apasionadamente una vez más, y luego, bruscamente, me libera, tomando mi mano y me lleva a la cocina. Me tambaleo. Un minuto estamos bromeando y al siguiente... Abanico mi rostro ardiente. Él es sexo con piernas y ahora tengo que recuperar mi equilibrio y comer algo. El aria sigue sonando en el fondo.

—¿Qué es esa música?

—Villa Lobos, un aria de Bachianas Brasileiras. Buena, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuro en total acuerdo.

La barra de desayuno está prevista para dos personas; Terry tiene una ensaladera en la nevera.

—¿Ensalada César con pollo está bien contigo?

Oh, gracias a Dios, nada demasiado pesado.

—Sí, bien, gracias.

Lo observo mientras se mueve con gracia a través de su cocina. Está tan a gusto con su cuerpo en un nivel, pero no le gusta que lo toquen... así que quizás, en el fondo, no lo está. Ningún hombre es una isla, reflexiono, excepto tal vez Terry Grandchester.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta, alejándome de mi ensueño. Me ruborizo.

—Estaba viendo la forma en que te mueves.

Levanta una ceja, divertido.

—¿Y? —dice secamente.

Me ruborizo un poco más.

—Eres muy elegante.

—Bueno, gracias señorita White —murmura. Se sienta a mi lado, sosteniendo una botella de vino—. ¿Chablis?

—Por favor.

—Sírvete tú misma la ensalada —dice, su voz suave—. Dime, ¿por cuál método optaste?

Estoy momentáneamente confundida por su pregunta, cuando me doy cuenta de que está hablando de la visita de la Dra. Greene.

—Mini píldora.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Y recordaras tomarla regularmente en el momento adecuado, todos los días?

Por Dios... por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Me ruborizo al pensar que, probablemente, es por una o más de las quince.

—Estoy segura de que me acordaré —me quejo con sequedad.

Me mira con divertida condescendencia.

—Voy a poner una alarma en mi calendario. —Él sonríe—. Come.

La ensalada Cesar con pollo está deliciosa. Para mi sorpresa, me muero de hambre y por primera vez desde que estoy con él, termino mi comida antes que él. El vino es fresco, limpio y afrutado.

—¿Deseosa como siempre, señorita White? —dice, sonriendo hacia mi plato vacío.

Lo miro desde abajo de mis pestañas.

—Sí —le susurro.

Contiene el aliento. Y mientras me mira fijamente, siento la atmósfera entre nosotros cambiar poco a poco, evolucionando... cargándose. Su mirada va de oscura a ardiente, me lleva con él. Se pone de pie, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y me estrecha en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —respira, mirándome fijamente.

—No he firmado nada.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy rompiendo todas las reglas en estos días.

—¿Vas a pegarme?

—Sí, pero no voy a hacerte daño. No quiero castigarte este momento. Si me hubieras atrapado ayer por la tarde, bueno, eso habría sido una historia diferente.

¡Santo cielo! Él quiere hacerme daño... ¿Cómo puedo lidiar con esto? No puedo ocultar el horror en la cara.

—No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, Candy. Una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto, es porque nos gusta, ya sea para dar o recibir dolor. Es muy simple. A ti no, así que pasé mucho tiempo ayer pensando en eso.

Me tira contra él y su erección presiona en mi vientre. Debo correr, pero no puedo. Me siento atraída por él en un nivel profundo, elemental, que no puedo empezar a entender.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —susurro.

—No y ahora mismo, sólo quiero atarte y follarte sin sentido. ¿Estás lista para esto?

—Sí —respiro, ya que todo en mi cuerpo se tensa a la vez... oh.

—Bueno. Ven. —Toma mi mano y dejando todos los platos sucios en la barra de desayuno, nos dirigimos al piso de arriba.

Mi corazón empieza a golpear. Esto es todo. Realmente voy a hacer esto. Mi diosa interior está girando como una bailarina de clase mundial, pirueta tras pirueta. Abre la puerta de su cuarto de juegos, dejándome de nuevo de pie y estoy una vez más en el Salón Rojo del Dolor.

Es el mismo, el olor a cuero, cítrico, barniz y madera oscura, todo muy sensual. Mi sangre está corriendo caliente y asustada por mi cuerpo, la adrenalina mezclada con la lujuria y el deseo. Es un coctel potente y embriagador. La postura de Terry ha cambiado completamente, sutilmente alterada, más fuerte y cruel. Me mira y sus ojos están calientes, perdidos en la lujuria… hipnóticos.

—Cuando estés aquí, eres completamente mía —suspira, cada palabra lenta y medida— para hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Lo entiendes? —Su mirada es tan intensa.

Mi boca se seca, mi corazón estallando por encontrar una manera para salir de mi pecho.

—Quítate tus zapatos —ordena suavemente.

Trago y más bien tontamente, me los quito. Él se inclina, los recoge y los deposita junto a la puerta.

—Bien. No dudes cuando te pida que hagas algo. Ahora voy a quitarte este vestido. Algo que he querido hacer por días, si recuerdo bien. Quiero que estés cómoda con tu cuerpo, Candy y me gustaría verlo todo. Es una alegría contemplarlo. De hecho, podría verte todo el día y te quiero sin vergüenza y sin pena de tu desnudez. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué? —Él se inclina, mirando.

—Sí, Amo.

—Bien. Levanta tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Hago lo que me dice, él se agacha y toma el dobladillo. Lentamente, sube el vestido por mis muslos, mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos, mis hombros y por encima de mi cabeza. Él se mueve hacia atrás para examinarme y distraídamente dobla mi vestido, sin quitar los ojos de mí. Lo pone en el gran armario junto a la puerta. Estirándose, levanta mi barbilla, su toque abrazándome.

—Estás mordiendo tu labio —suspira—. Sabes lo que me hace esto —añade sombríamente—. Voltéate.

Me volteo de inmediato, sin dudar. Él desabrocha mi sostén y luego toma ambas tiras, lentamente lo baja por mis brazos, acariciando mi piel con sus dedos y las puntas de sus uñas mientras desliza mi sostén hacia afuera. Su toque envía escalofríos por mi columna, despertando cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Está detrás de mí, tan cerca que siento el calor radiando de él, calentándome toda. Lanza mi cabello hacia atrás para que caiga por mi espalda, agarra un puñado en mi nuca y mueve mi cabeza hacia un lado. Pasa su nariz por mi cuello expuesto, inhalando, luego va hacia mi oreja. Los músculos en mi estómago se aprietan, carnales y deseosos. Mierda, él apenas me ha tocado y ya lo quiero.

—Hueles tan divino como siempre, Candy —susurra mientras me da un suave beso en mi oreja.

Gimo.

—Callada —suspira—. No hagas ningún sonido. —Sujetando mi cabello, para mi sorpresa, comienza a trenzarlo en una larga trenza, sus dedos rápidos y hábiles. La ata con una misteriosa banda para el cabello cuando termina y le da un pequeño jalón así que estoy contra él.

—Me gusta trenzado aquí —susurra.

Hmm… ¿Por qué? Suelta mi cabello.

—Date la vuelta —ordena. Hago lo que me dice, mi respiración superficial, miedo y ansiedad mezclados. Es una mezcla embriagadora.

—Cuando te diga que vengas aquí, así es como te vestirás. Sólo con tus bragas.

¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, Amo.

Un rastro de sonrisa levanta las esquinas de su boca.

—Buena chica. —Sus ojos queman en los míos—. Cuando te diga que vengas aquí, espero que te arrodilles allá. —Él señala un lugar junto a la puerta—. Hazlo ahora.

Pestañeo procesando sus palabras y hago lo que me dice.

—Puedes sentarte en tus tobillos. —Me siento—. Pon tus manos y antebrazos en tus muslos. Ahora, abre tus piernas. Más. Más. Perfecto. Mira al suelo.

Él camina hacia mí y puedo ver sus pies y espinillas en mi campo de visión. Pies descalzos. Debería estar tomando notas si quiere que lo recuerde. Se agacha y toma mi trenza de nuevo. Luego, mueve mi cabeza hacia atrás así que estoy mirándolo. Esto no es doloroso.

—¿Recordarás esta posición, Candy?

—Sí, Amo.

—Bien. Quédate aquí, no te muevas. —Deja la habitación.

Estoy de rodillas, esperando. ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Qué va a hacerme? El tiempo se mueve. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me deja así… ¿unos cuantos minutos, cinco, diez? Mi respiración se vuelve más superficial. La anticipación me está devorando desde adentro hacia afuera. Y de repente, regresa y de golpe estoy más calmada y excitada con cada respiración. ¿Podría estar más excitada? Puedo ver sus pies. Se ha cambiado sus pantalones. Estos son más viejos, suaves, rasgados y muy lavados. _Santa vaca_. Estos pantalones son calientes. Cierra la puerta y cuelga algo detrás.

—Buena chica, Candy. Te ves adorable de esa manera. Muy bien. De pie.

Me pongo de pie pero mantengo mi cabeza agachada.

—Puedes mirarme.

Lo miro y está mirándome atentamente, evaluando, pero sus ojos son suaves. Se ha quitado su camisa. Oh mi… quiero tocarlo. El botón superior de sus pantalones está sin abotonar.

—Ahora voy a encadenarte, Candy. Dame tu mano derecha. —Le doy mi mano.

Él voltea la palma hacia arriba y antes de que lo sepa, aplasta un látigo que no había notado en su mano derecha. Sucede tan rápido que la sorpresa a duras penas se registra. Incluso más asombroso, no duele. Bueno, no mucho, sólo un escozor.

—¿Cómo se siente eso? —pregunta.

Pestañeo, mirándolo confundida.

—Respóndeme.

—Bien. —Frunzo el ceño.

—No frunzas el ceño.

Pestañeo e intento estar impasible. Tengo éxito.

—¿Eso dolió?

—No.

—Esto no va a doler. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. —Mi voz es insegura. ¿En verdad no va a doler?

—Lo dije en serio —dice él.

Mierda, mi respiración es tan superficial. ¿Sabe lo que estoy pensando? Me muestra el látigo. Es de cuero café trenzado. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y están encendidos con fuego y un rastro de asombro.

—Nuestro objetivo es complacer, señorita White —murmura—. Ven. —Toma mi codo y me mueve debajo de la reja. Él se estira y baja algunos grilletes con esposas de cuerpo negro—. Esta reja está diseñada para que los grilletes se puedan mover.

Miro hacia arriba. Santa mierda, es como un mapa del subterráneo.

—Vamos a empezar aquí, pero quiero follarte de pie. Así que terminaremos en la pared. —Él señala con el látigo hacia donde está la gran X de madera—. Pon tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Lo hago, sintiendo como si estuviera saliendo de mi cuerpo, un observador casual de los eventos mientras se desarrollan a mí alrededor. Esto es más que fascinante, más allá de lo erótico. Es singularmente la cosa más emocionante y aterradora que he hecho. Me estoy confiando a este hermoso hombre, que por su propia admisión, es cincuenta tonos de mierda. Suprimo el breve estremecimiento de miedo. Annie y Anthony, saben que estoy aquí.

Él se para muy cerca mientras asegura las esposas. Estoy mirando su pecho. Su proximidad es celestial. Huele a jabón y a Terry, una mezcla embriagadora y eso me arrastra al presente. Quiero pasar mi nariz y lengua por esa mata de vello del pecho. Podría solamente inclinarme…

Él da un paso hacia atrás y me mira, su expresión enmascarada, obscena, carnal y estoy pérdida, mis manos atadas, pero sólo mirando su hermoso rostro, leyendo su necesidad y ansiedad por mí, puedo sentir la humedad entre mis piernas.

Él camina lentamente a mí alrededor.

—Te ves muy bien atada, señorita White. Y tu boca inteligente, callada por ahora. Me gusta eso.

De pie frente a mí una vez más, engancha sus dedos en mis bragas y, a un paso lento, las desliza por mis piernas, desnudándome con agonizante lentitud, de modo que termina arrodillándose en frente de mí. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, estruja mis bragas en su mano, las sostiene sobre su nariz e inhala profundamente. Mierda. ¿Acaba de hacer eso? Me sonríe pícaramente y las guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Levantándose del piso perezosamente como un gato montés, pone la punta de la fusta a la altura de mi ombligo, rodeándolo sin prisas, tentándome. Con el roce del cuero, me estremezco y jadeo. Él camina a mí alrededor de nuevo, deslizando la fusta por la mitad de mi cuerpo. En su segundo circuito, repentinamente me da un latigazo con la fusta y golpea bajo mi parte trasera… contra mi sexo. Grito de sorpresa mientras todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alertan. Empujo contra mis restricciones. La sorpresa se desliza a través de mí y es la sensación más dulce, rara y hedonística.

—Calma —susurra mientras camina a mí alrededor de nuevo, la fusta ligeramente más arriba, alrededor de la mitad de mi cuerpo. Esta vez, cuando la azota contra mí en el mismo lugar, lo estoy anticipando… oh, mi… Mi cuerpo convulsiona con el dulce y punzante latigazo.

Mientras me rodea da un latigazo de nuevo, esta vez golpeando mi pezón y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando mis terminaciones nerviosas cantan. Golpea el otro… un corto, suave y dulce castigo. Mis pezones se endurecen y se alargan por la agresión y gimo audiblemente, tirando de mis esposas de cuero.

—¿Se siente bien? —susurra él.

—Sí.

Me golpea de nuevo a través de mis nalgas. La fusta arde esta vez.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, Amo —gimoteo.

Se detiene… pero ya no puedo verlo. Mis ojos están cerrados mientras intento absorber la multitud de sensaciones que atraviesan mi cuerpo. Muy lentamente, lanza pequeños latigazos de la fusta bajo mi estómago, dirigiéndose al sur. Sé a dónde está llevando esto e intento prepararme psicológicamente para ello, pero cuando golpea mi clítoris, grito en voz alta.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gimo.

—Calma —ordena y me golpea de nuevo en mi trasero.

No esperaba que esto fuera así… estoy perdida. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Y repentinamente, él está arrastrando la fusta contra mi sexo, a través de mi vello púbico, bajo la entrada de mi vagina.

—Ve lo mojada que estás por esto, Candy. Abre tus ojos y tu boca.

Hago lo que me dice, completamente seducida. Él empuja la punta de la fusta en mi boca, como mi sueño. Mierda.

—Ve a qué sabes. Chupa. Chupa duro, nena.

Mi boca se cierra alrededor de la fusta mientras mis ojos se clavan en los suyos. Puedo saborear el rico cuero y la salinidad de mi excitación. Sus ojos están ardiendo. Él está en su elemento. Saca la punta de mi boca y da un paso al frente, me toma y me besa duro, su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Envolviendo sus manos a mí alrededor, me empuja contra él. Su peso colisiona con el mío y anhelo tocarlo, pero no puedo, mis manos yacen inútiles sobre mí.

—Oh, Candy, sabes tremendamente bien —susurra—. ¿Te hago venir?

—Por favor —ruego.

La fusta da en mi trasero. ¡Ow!

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Por favor, Amo —gimoteo.

Él me sonríe, triunfante.

—¿Con esto? —Sostiene la fusta arriba para que pueda verla.

—Sí, Amo.

—¿Estás segura? —Me mira severamente.

—Sí, por favor, Amo.

—Cierra los ojos.

Aíslo la habitación, lo aíslo a él… a la fusta. Empieza lentos y mordaces latigazos contra mi estómago una vez más. Moviéndose abajo, suaves y pequeños latigazos contra mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces, una y otra vez, hasta que, finalmente, allí es — no puedo soportar más—, y me vengo, gloriosa, audiblemente, flaqueando. Sus brazos me rodean mientras mis piernas se vuelven gelatina. Me disuelvo en su abrazo, mi cabeza contra su pecho y estoy lloriqueando y gimoteando mientras los remanentes de mi orgasmo me consumen. Él me levanta y de repente nos estamos moviendo, mis brazos todavía atados sobre mi cabeza y puedo sentir la fría madera de la cruz pulida en mi espalda, está desabrochando los botones de sus pantalones. Me baja contra la cruz rápidamente mientras se pone un condón, luego sus manos envuelven mis muslos y me levanta de nuevo.

—Levanta tus piernas, nena, envuélvelas a mí alrededor.

Me siento tan débil, pero hago lo que pide mientras él envuelve mis piernas a su alrededor y se posiciona debajo de mí. Con una estocada, está dentro de mí y grito de nuevo, escuchando su gemido sofocado en mi oído. Mis brazos están descansando en sus hombros mientras él empuja dentro de mí. Caray, es profundo de esta forma. Él empuja una y otra vez, su rostro en mi cuello, su áspera respiración en mi garganta.

Siento la cima más cerca. Caray, no… no de nuevo… no creo que mi cuerpo resistirá otro momento impactante. Pero no tengo opción… y con una inevitabilidad que se está haciendo más familiar, me dejo ir y me vengo de nuevo y es dulce, agonizante e intenso. Pierdo todo el control de mí misma. Terry me sigue, gritando su liberación a través de dientes apretados y sosteniéndome fuerte y cerca mientras lo hace.

Sale de mí suavemente y me pone contra la cruz, su cuerpo soportando el mío. Desatando las esposas, libera mis manos y ambos caemos al piso. Me empuja a su regazo, acunándome y recuesto mi cabeza contra su pecho. Si tuviera la fuerza, lo tocaría, pero no la tengo. Tardíamente, me doy cuenta que él todavía está usando sus pantalones.

—Bien hecho, nena —murmura—. ¿Te dolió?

—No —susurro. Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?

—¿Esperabas que doliera? —susurra mientras me sostiene cerca, sus dedos apartando algunas hebras de mi cabello fuera de mi rostro.

—Sí.

—Ya ves, la mayor parte de tu miedo está en tu cabeza, Candy. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

Pienso por un momento mientras la fatiga nubla mi cerebro… ¿De nuevo?

—Sí. —Mi voz es tan suave.

Él me abraza apretadamente.

—Bien. También yo —murmura, luego se inclina y suavemente besa la cima de mi cabeza.

—No he terminado contigo todavía.

No ha terminado conmigo todavía. ¡Santo Dios! No hay forma de que pueda hacer más. Estoy completamente cansada y luchando con el irresistible deseo de dormir. Estoy recostándome contra su pecho, mis ojos están cerrados y él está envuelto a mi alrededor —brazos y piernas— y me siento… a salvo y oh, tan cómoda. ¿Me dejará dormir, tal vez soñar? Mi boca se curva con el tonto pensamiento y volviendo mi cara hacia el pecho de Terry, inhalo su aroma único y lo olisqueo, pero se tensa inmediatamente… oh, mierda. Abro los ojos y lo miro. Él me está mirando fijamente.

—No lo hagas —susurra en advertencia.

Me sonrojo y vuelvo a mirar a su pecho con anhelo. Quiero deslizar mi lengua a través del vello, besarlo y por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que él tiene unas cuantas cicatrices pequeñas y circulares salpicando su pecho. ¿Varicela? ¿Sarampión? Pienso ausentemente.

—Arrodíllate junto a la puerta —ordena mientras se sienta, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, liberándome. Ya no tan cálida, la temperatura de su voz ha caído varios grados.

Tropiezo tontamente hasta ponerme de pie, voy hacia la puerta y me arrodillo como me ha instruido. Estoy temblorosa y muy, muy cansada, monumentalmente confundida. Quién hubiera pensado que podía encontrar tal gratificación en esta habitación. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan agotador? Mis miembros están deliciosamente pesados, saciados. Mi diosa interna tiene una señal de "No molestar" afuera de su habitación.

Terry se está moviendo en la periferia de mi visión. Mis ojos empiezan a caerse.

—Te estoy aburriendo, ¿no es así, señorita White?

Me despierto de un salto y Terry está de pie frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados mientras me mira furioso. Oh, mierda, atrapada durante la siesta, esto no va a ser bueno. Sus ojos se suavizan cuando levanto la mirada hacia él.

—Levántate —ordena.

Me pongo de pie cautelosamente. Él me mira fijamente y su boca se curva.

—Estás agotada, ¿no es cierto?

Asiento tímidamente, sonrojándome.

—Resistencia, señorita White. —Entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección—. No he terminado contigo todavía. Sostén tus manos al frente como si estuvieras rezando.

Parpadeo hacia él. ¡Rezando! Rezando para que vayas más lento conmigo. Hago lo que me dice. Toma la abrazadera de plástico y la sujeta alrededor de mis muñecas, apretando el plástico. Infiernos. Mis ojos vuelan a los suyos.

—Luce familiar —pregunta él, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

Caray… las abrazaderas plásticas. ¡La Ferretería Conrwell`s! Todo se vuelve claro. Me quedo boquiabierta ante él mientras la adrenalina se apresura a través de mi cuerpo otra vez. De acuerdo —eso ha captado mi atención—, estoy despierta ahora.

—Tengo tijeras aquí. —Las sostiene arriba para que las vea—. Puedo cortarlas en cualquier momento.

Intento separar mis muñecas, probando mis lazos y mientras lo hago, el plástico araña mi piel. Duele un poco, pero si relajo mis muñecas, están bien, la abrazadera no me corta la piel.

—Ven. —Toma mis manos y me conduce hacia la cama de cuatro postes. Me doy cuenta ahora que tiene oscuras sábanas rojas y un grillete en cada esquina.

—Quiero más… mucho, mucho más. —Se inclina y susurra en mi oído. Y los latidos de mi corazón empiezan a retumbar de nuevo. Oh, Dios.

—Pero haré esto rápido. Estás cansada. Sostente al poste —dice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿No en la cama, entonces? Encuentro que puedo separar las manos y sujeto el poste de madera tallada.

—Más abajo —ordena—. Bien. No te sueltes. Si lo haces, te daré unas palmadas. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Amo.

—Bien.

Se para detrás de mí y sujeta mis caderas y luego me levanta rápidamente hacia atrás, de modo que estoy inclinándome hacia adelante, sosteniendo el poste.

—No te sueltes, Candy —advierte él—. Voy a follarte duro desde atrás. Sostente al poste para soportar tu peso. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Me da un manotazo a través de mi trasero. Ow... arde.

—Sí, Amo —murmuro rápidamente.

—Separa tus piernas. —Pone su pierna entre las mías y, sosteniendo mis caderas, empuja mi pierna derecha a un lado.

—Así está mejor. Después de esto, te dejaré dormir.

¿Dormir? Estoy jadeando. No estoy pensando en dormir ahora. Se estira y gentilmente acaricia mi espalda.

—Tienes una piel tan hermosa, Candy—susurra mientras se inclina y me besa a lo largo de la columna, besos gentiles y ligeros como plumas. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se mueven hacia mi torso, palmeando mis pechos y, mientras hace esto, atrapa mis pezones entre sus dedos y los aprieta gentilmente.

Sofoco mi gemido cuando siento mi cuerpo entero responder, volviendo a la vida una vez más por él. Gentilmente, me mordisquea y me chupa en la cintura, apretando mis pezones y mis manos se aprietan en el poste exquisitamente tallado. Sus manos caen a un lado, escucho el ahora familiar rasgar de la lámina y él se quita los pantalones.

—Tienes un trasero tan cautivante y sexy, Candy White. Lo que me gustaría hacerle. —Sus manos acarician y rodean cada una de mis nalgas, luego sus dedos se deslizan abajo e introduce dos dentro de mí.

—Tan mojada. Nunca decepcionas, señorita White —susurra y escucho el asombro en su voz—. Sostente fuerte… esto va a ser rápido, nena.

Agarra mis caderas y se posiciona y me abrazo a mí misma para su asalto. Pero se estira, sujeta mi trenza cerca del final y le da vuelta alrededor de su muñeca junto a mi nuca, sosteniendo mi cabeza en su lugar. Muy lentamente, se mueve dentro de mí, empujando mi cabello al mismo tiempo… oh, la plenitud. Sale de mí lentamente y su otra mano sujeta mi cadera, sosteniéndola fuerte y luego me penetra, empujándome hacia adelante.

—¡Sostente, Candy! —grita a través de los dientes apretados.

Me agarro más fuerte alrededor del poste y empujo contra él mientras continúa sus arremetidas despiadadas, una y otra vez, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cadera. Mis brazos están doliendo, mis piernas se sienten inseguras, mi cuero cabelludo está doliendo por su agarre en mi cabello… y siento que algo se reúne muy profundo dentro de mí. Oh, no… y por primera vez, temo mi orgasmo… si me vengo… colapsaré.

Terry continúa moviéndose duramente contra mí, dentro de mí, su respiración áspera, gimiendo, gruñendo. Mi cuerpo está respondiendo… ¿cómo? Siento como acelera. Pero, repentinamente, Terry se queda inmóvil, empujando realmente profundo.

—Vamos, Candy, dámelo —gruñe y mi nombre en sus labios me envía sobre el borde mientras me vuelvo toda cuerpo y sensación de espiral y una dulce, dulce liberación y luego pierdo por completa la conciencia.

Cuando el sentido regresa, estoy yaciendo sobre él. Está en el piso y yo estoy sobre él, mi espalda contra su frente y estoy mirando al techo, toda post-coito, resplandeciente, exhausta. Oh, las marcas, pienso ausentemente, los había olvidado. Terry huele mi oreja.

—Sostén tus manos arriba.

Mis brazos se sienten como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, pero los levanto. Empuña las tijeras y pasa una hoja bajo el plástico.

—Declaro a esta Candy, inaugurada —susurra y corta el plástico.

Río tontamente y froto mis muñecas cuando son liberadas. Siento su sonrisa.

—Ese es un sonido tan adorable —dice con añoranza. Se sienta de repente, tomándome con él de modo que estoy una vez más sentada en su regazo. —Eso es mi culpa —dice y me mueve de modo que pueda acariciar mis hombros y brazos. Gentilmente, masajea la vida de vuelta a mis miembros.

—¿Qué?

Levanto la mirada hacia él, intentando entender qué quiere decir.

—Que no te rías más a menudo.

—No soy muy buena riendo —murmuro, adormilada.

—Oh, pero cuando pasa, señorita White, es una maravilla y una alegría para contemplar.

—Que lenguaje más florido, señor Grandchester —murmuro, intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Sus ojos se suavizan y sonríe.

—Yo diría que te han follado y necesitas dormir.

—Eso no fue florido en absoluto —refunfuño juguetonamente.

Sonríe ampliamente, gentilmente me levanta de él y se levanta, gloriosamente desnudo. Deseo momentáneamente estar más despierta para apreciarlo realmente.

Recogiendo sus pantalones, se los pone de nuevo, a lo comando.

—No quiero asustar a Taylor, o a la señora Jones, si vamos al caso —murmura él. Hmm… deben saber el bastardo pervertido que es. El pensamiento me preocupa.

Se agacha para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y me conduce a la puerta. En la parte trasera de ésta, cuelga una toga gris. Pacientemente, me viste como si fuera una niña pequeña. No tengo la fuerza para levantar mis brazos. Cuando estoy cubierta y respetable, se inclina y me besa cariñosamente, su boca se curva en una sonrisa.

—A la cama —dice.

Oh… no…

—Para dormir —añade de modo tranquilizador cuando ve mi expresión.

De repente, me levanta y me carga, acurrucada contra su pecho, a la habitación al final del corredor en donde, más temprano hoy, la Dra. Greene me examinó. Mi cabeza cae contra su pecho. Estoy exhausta. No recuerdo alguna vez haber estado así de cansada.

Retirando el edredón, me acuesta e incluso más sorpresivamente, se sube a mi lado y me sostiene cerca.

—Duerme ahora, chica hermosa —susurra y besa mi cabello.

Y antes de que pueda hacer un comentario burlón, estoy dormida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER =) NO ENCONTRAMOS DE NUEVO EL LUNES**

**"SI ANTHONY, MÍA Y TERRY SON ADOPTADOS =)"**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 19

Suaves labios rozan a través de mi sien, dejando dulces besos tiernos en su camino y parte de mí quiere girarse y responder, pero sobre todo, quiero seguir dormida. Gimo y me hundo en mi almohada.

—Candy, despierta. —La voz de Terry es suave, zalamera.

—No —me quejo.

—Tenemos que irnos en media hora para la cena con mis padres —dice divertido.

Abro mis ojos de mala gana. Está anocheciendo afuera. Terry se inclina, mirándome fijamente.

—Vamos dormilona. Levántate. —Se inclina y me besa de nuevo.

—Te he comprado una bebida. Estaré abajo. No te vuelvas a dormir o estarás en problemas —amenaza, pero su tono es suave. Me besa brevemente y sale, dejándome despertar del todo en la habitación fresca oscura.

Estoy descansada pero de repente, me pongo nerviosa. ¡Santo cielo, voy a conocer a sus padres! Él acaba de darme con un látigo y atarme usando un amarra cables, el cual le vendí, por amor de Dios… y voy a conocer a sus padres. Será la primera vez que Annie los vea también… al menos ella estará allí de apoyo. Giro los hombros. Están rígidos. Su demanda de un entrenador personal no parece tan descabellada ahora, de hecho, es obligatoria si tengo alguna esperanza de mantenerme a la par con él.

Me bajo lentamente de la cama y noto que mi vestido está colgando fuera del armario y mi sujetador está en la silla. ¿Dónde están mis bragas? Compruebo debajo de la silla. Nada. Entonces recuerdo… las mantuvo escondidas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo: después de que él… ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en ello, fue tan… bárbaro. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué no me ha devuelto mi ropa interior? Me escabullo al cuarto de baño, desconcertada por mi falta de ropa interior. Mientras me seco, después de mi ducha agradable pero demasiado breve, me doy cuenta de que lo ha hecho a propósito. Quiere que me avergüence, que pida de regreso mis bragas y él dirá sí o no. Mi diosa interior me sonríe. Demonios... dos pueden jugar ese juego en particular. Con la resolución allí, la de no pedírselas y no darle esa satisfacción, deberé ir a conocer a sus padres sin bragas. ¡Candy White! Mi subconsciente me regaña, pero no quiero escucharla… casi me abrazo con alegría porque sé que esto lo volverá loco.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, me pongo el sujetador, me deslizo dentro de mi vestido y me coloco mis zapatos. Remuevo la trenza y me apresuró a cepillarme el pelo, entonces miro hacia abajo a la bebida que ha dejado. Es rosa pálido. ¿Qué es esto? Arándano y agua con gas. Hmm... Sabe delicioso y sacia mi sed. Corriendo de nuevo al baño, me miro en el espejo: los ojos brillantes, mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, mirada un tanto petulante por mi plan de las bragas y me dirijo abajo. Quince minutos después. Nada mal, Candy.

Terry está de pie junto a la ventana panorámica, usando los pantalones grises de franela que me gustan —los que cuelgan de sus caderas de esa manera increíblemente sexy— y por supuesto, una camisa de lino blanco. ¿No tiene otros colores? Frank Sinatra canta suavemente a través de los altavoces de sonido envolvente. Terry se da la vuelta y sonríe cuando entro. Me mira expectante.

—Hola —digo en voz baja y mi sonrisa de esfinge se encuentra con la suya.

—Hola —dice—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Sus ojos arden con diversión.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Me siento muy bien, señorita White.

Realmente está esperando a que yo diga algo.

—Frank. Nunca te imaginé como un fan de Sinatra.

Levanta las cejas en mi dirección, su mirada especulativa.

—Gusto ecléctico, señorita White —murmura y da pasos en mi dirección como una pantera hasta que está de pie delante de mí, su mirada tan intensa que me quita el aliento.

Frank comienza a cantar suavemente… una canción vieja, una de las favoritas de Ray. Witchcraft. Terry traza lentamente con sus dedos mis mejillas y lo siento todo el camino hasta allí.

—Baila conmigo —murmura, su voz ronca.

Tomando el control remoto de su bolsillo, sube el volumen y extiende su mano hacia mí, su mirada azul llena de promesas, nostalgia y humor. Es totalmente seductor y estoy encantada. Coloco mi mano en la suya. Me sonríe tranquilamente y me estrecha en sus brazos, uno de ellos rodeando mi cintura y comienza a balancearse. Pongo mi mano libre sobre su hombro y le sonrío, atrapada en su estado de ánimo contagioso, juguetón. Empieza a moverse. Hombre, sí que puede bailar. Cubrimos el suelo, desde la ventana de la cocina y de regreso, girando y girando al compás de la música. Y lo hace sin esfuerzo.

Nos deslizamos en torno a la mesa de comedor, el piano, de atrás y hacia delante frente a la pared de vidrio, Seattle brillando afuera, un mural oscuro y mágico para nuestro baile y no puedo evitar mi risa despreocupada. Me sonríe mientras la canción llega a su fin.

—No hay ninguna bruja más agradable que tú —murmura y luego me besa dulcemente—. Bueno, eso ha traído un poco de color a sus mejillas, señorita White. Gracias por el baile. ¿Vamos a encontrarnos con mis padres?

—De nada y sí, no puedo esperar para conocerlos —respondo sin aliento.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Oh, sí —respondo con dulzura.

—¿Estás segura?

Asiento con la cabeza tan despreocupadamente como lo puedo hacer bajo su intenso y divertido escrutinio. Su rostro se divide en una enorme sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si esa es la forma en la que desea jugar, señorita White.

Toma mi mano, recoge su chaqueta que cuelga en uno de los taburetes y me lleva a través del vestíbulo hacia el ascensor. Oh, las muchas caras de Terry Grandchester. ¿Seré capaz alguna vez de entender a este hombre voluble? Tomo un vistazo de él en el ascensor. Está disfrutando de una broma privada, el rastro de una sonrisa flirteando con su hermosa boca. Me temo que puede ser a costa mía. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Voy a ver a sus padres y no estoy usando nada de ropa interior.

Mi subconsciente me da una expresión de: Te lo dije. En la relativa seguridad de su apartamento, parecía una idea divertida. Ahora, estoy casi afuera. ¡Sin bragas! Me mira fijamente y es allí donde la carga crece entre nosotros. La mirada divertida desaparece de su rostro y su expresión se nubla, sus ojos oscuros... oh mi Dios,. Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta baja. Terry niega con la cabeza un poco como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos y hace un gesto para que salga antes que él. ¿A quién engaña? No es un caballero. Tiene mis bragas.

Taylor arrastra el Audi. Terry abre la puerta de atrás para mí y me subo dentro tan elegantemente como puedo, considerando mi estado de desnudez. Estoy agradecida de que el vestido de Annie sea muy ceñido y bloquee la parte superior de mis rodillas.

Aceleramos por la I-5, ambos tranquilos, sin duda inhibidos por la presencia constante de Taylor en la parte delantera. El estado de ánimo de Terry es casi palpable y su humor parece cambiar lentamente a medida que nos dirigimos hacia el norte. Está meditando, mirando por la ventana y puedo sentirlo escapando de mí. ¿Qué está pensando? No puedo preguntarle. ¿Qué puedo decir frente a Taylor?

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —pregunto tentativamente. Gira su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos ilegibles bajo la luz intermitente de las farolas de la calle que pasamos.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —responde en voz baja.

Mi corazón se hunde y ahora ya no quiero saberlo, porque puedo adivinarlo.

—Sí —murmuro, de mala gana.

—La señora Leagan era una apasionada del baile.

Oh, mis peores sospechas confirmadas. Le ha enseñado bien, el pensamiento me deprime… no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle. No tengo ninguna habilidad especial.

—Debió haber sido una buena maestra.

—Lo era —dice en voz baja.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica. ¿Tuvo ella lo mejor de él? ¿Antes de que se volviera tan cerrado? ¿O logró sacarlo de su confinamiento? Él tiene un lado divertido, juguetón.

Sonrío involuntariamente al recordar estar en sus brazos mientras me hizo girar alrededor de su sala de estar, tan inesperado y tiene mis bragas, en algún lugar. Y luego está el Salón Rojo del Dolor. Me froto las muñecas reflexivamente… tiras delgadas de plástico le hacen eso a una chica. Ella le enseñó todo eso también o lo arruinó, dependiendo del punto de vista. O tal vez habría encontrado su camino allí de todos modos, a pesar de la señora L. Me doy cuenta, en ese momento, que la odio. Espero nunca conocerla porque no voy a ser responsable de mis acciones si lo hago.

No recuerdo haber sentido este sentimiento por otra persona, especialmente alguien a quien nunca he conocido. Mirando sin ver por la ventana, atiendo mi ira irracional y celos. Mi mente se desvía de nuevo a la tarde. Teniendo en cuenta lo que entiendo de sus preferencias, creo que ha sido fácil para mí. ¿Lo haría otra vez? Ni siquiera puedo pretender soportar un argumento contra eso. Por supuesto que lo haría, si él me preguntara… siempre y cuando no me lastime y si es la única manera de estar con él. Esa es la línea de fondo. Quiero estar con él. Mi diosa interior suspira con alivio. Llego a la conclusión de que rara vez utiliza su cerebro para pensar, sino más bien otra parte vital de su anatomía, la que por el momento, es una parte expuesta.

—No —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño y giro para mirarlo.

—¿No qué? —No lo he tocado.

—Sobre pensar las cosas, Candy. —Extendiéndose, toma mi mano, la lleva a sus labios y besa suavemente mis nudillos—. Tuve una tarde maravillosa. Gracias.

Y está conmigo de nuevo. Parpadeo y sonrío tímidamente. Es tan confuso. Hago una pregunta que me ha estado molestando.

—¿Por qué usaste un amarra cables?

Me sonríe.

—Es rápido, es fácil y es algo diferente para que sientas y experimentes. Sé que son bastante brutales y me gusta eso en un dispositivo de retención. —Me sonríe ligeramente—. Muy eficaz para mantenerte en tu lugar.

Me sonrojo y le doy un vistazo nervioso a Taylor, quien permanece impasible, con los ojos en la carretera. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir a eso? Terry se encoge de hombros inocentemente.

—Todo parte de mi mundo, Candy. —Aprieta mi mano y la suelta, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

Es su mundo de hecho y quiero pertenecer a él pero, ¿en sus propios términos? Simplemente no lo sé. Él no ha mencionado ese condenado contrato. Mis reflexiones internas no hacen nada para animarme. Miro por la ventana y el paisaje ha cambiado. Estamos atravesando uno de los puentes, rodeados por la oscuridad impenetrable. La noche sombría refleja mi estado de ánimo introspectivo, cerrándose, sofocándome.

Le doy un vistazo a Terry brevemente y él está mirándome.

—¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —pregunta. Suspiro y frunzo el ceño—. Tan mal, ¿eh?

—Me gustaría saber lo que estabas pensando.

Me sonríe.

—Ídem, nena —dice en voz baja, mientras Taylor acelera en la noche hacia Bellevue.

Son casi las ocho cuando el Audi se acerca a la entrada de una mansión estilo colonial. Es impresionante, incluso las rosas alrededor de la puerta. La imagen perfecta.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —pregunta Terry mientras Taylor se detiene afuera de la impresionante puerta principal.

Asiento y le da a mi mano otro tranquilizador apretón.

—Primera vez para mí también —susurra, luego sonríe perversamente—. Apuesto a que desearías estar usando tu ropa interior ahora —se burla.

Me sonrojo. Había olvidado mi ropa interior perdida. Por suerte, Taylor ha salido del automóvil y está abriendo mi puerta, así que no puede escuchar nuestro intercambio. Le frunzo el ceño a Terry y él sonríe abiertamente mientras giro y me bajo del auto.

La Dra. Eleanor Trevelyan-Grandchester está en los escalones de la puerta, esperándonos. Luce elegantemente sofisticada en un vestido de seda azul claro; detrás de ella, está de pie el Señor Grandchester —asumo—, alto, rubio y tan guapo a su propia manera, igual que Terry.

—Candice, ya conoces a mi madre, Eleanor. Éste es mi papá, Richard.

—Señor Grandchester, es un placer conocerlo. —Sonrío y sacudo su mano.

—El placer es todo mío, Candice.

—Por favor, llámeme Candy.

Sus ojos azules son blandos y gentiles.

—Candy, que agradable verte de nuevo. —Eleanor me envuelve en un cálido abrazo—. Entra, cariño.

—¿Ella está aquí? —Escucho un chillido desde el interior de la casa. Le doy un vistazo nervioso a Terry.

—Esa sería Mia, mi hermana pequeña —dice casi con irritación, pero no lo suficiente.

Hay un trasfondo de afecto en sus palabras, la manera en que su voz se pone más suave y sus ojos se arrugan cuando menciona su nombre. Terry obviamente la adora. Es una revelación. Y ella corre por el vestíbulo, pelinegra, alta y curvilínea. Es como de mi edad.

—¡Candice! He oído tanto sobre ti. —Me abraza fuerte.

Santo cielo. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo sin límites.

—Candy, por favor —murmuro mientras me arrastra dentro del gran vestíbulo. El piso es de madera oscura, alfombras antiguas y una amplia escalera al segundo piso.

—Nunca ha traído una chica a casa antes —dice Mia, sus ojos oscuros brillando con emoción.

Veo a Terry poniendo los ojos en blanco y le levanto una ceja. Entrecierra sus ojos en mi dirección.

—Mia, cálmate —la reprende Eleanor suavemente—. Hola, cariño —dice mientras besa a Terry en ambas mejillas. Él sonríe cálidamente, luego estrecha manos con su padre.

Todos giramos y nos dirigimos dentro de la sala de estar. Mia no deja ir mi mano. La habitación es espaciosa, elegantemente amueblada en tonos cremas, cafés y azul claro, cómoda, discreta y con mucho estilo. Annie Y Anthony están acurrucados juntos en un sillón, sosteniendo copas de champan. Annie salta para abrazarme y Mia finalmente suelta mi mano.

—¡Hola, Candy! —Sonríe radiantemente—. Terry. —Asiente de manera cortante hacia él.

—Annie. —Es igual de formal con ella.

Frunzo el ceño por su intercambio. Anthony me atrapa en un muy abrazo. ¿Qué es esto, la semana de abrazar a Candy? Esta deslumbrante demostración de afecto… simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Terry se queda de pie a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo a mí alrededor. Poniendo su mano en mi cadera, estira sus dedos y me atrae más cerca. Todos están mirándonos fijamente. Es desconcertante.

—¿Bebidas? —El Señor Grandchester parece recuperarse—. ¿Prosecco?

—Por favor. —Hablamos Terry y yo al unísono.

Oh… esto es más que extraño. Mia aplaude.

—Hasta dicen las mismas cosas. Yo los traigo. —Sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Me sonrojo y viendo a Annie sentada con Anthony, se me ocurre de pronto que la única razón por la que Terry me invitó es porque Annie está aquí. Anthony probablemente le pidió libre y felizmente a Annie si quería conocer a sus padres. Terry estaba atrapado… sabiendo que yo me enteraría por Annie. Le frunzo el ceño al pensamiento. Estaba forzado a hacer la invitación. La comprensión es sombría y deprimente. Mi subconsciente asiente sabiamente, una estúpida mirada de finalmente-te-diste-cuenta en su rostro.

—La cena está casi lista —dice Eleanor mientras sigue a Mia fuera de la habitación.

Terry frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Siéntate —ordena, apuntando el lujoso sillón y hago lo que me dice, cruzando mis piernas cuidadosamente. Se sienta a mi lado pero no me toca.

—Estábamos justo hablando de las vacaciones, Candy —dice amablemente el señor Grandchester—. Anthony decidió seguir a Annie y a su familia a Barbados por una semana.

Miro a Annie y ella sonríe, sus ojos brillantes y grandes. Está encantada. ¡Annie Britter, muestra algo de dignidad!

—¿Te estás tomando un descanso ahora que terminaste tu licenciatura? —pregunta el señor Grandchester.

—Estoy pensando ir a Georgia por unos días —respondo.

Terry me mira boquiabierto, pestañeando un par de veces, su expresión ilegible. Oh mierda. No le he mencionado esto a él.

—¿Georgia? —murmura.

—Mi madre vive allí y no la he visto por un tiempo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas ir? —Su voz es grave.

—Mañana, al atardecer.

Mia vuelve a la sala de estar y nos entrega copas largas de champan llenas con Prosecco rosa.

—¡A tu salud! —El señor Grandchester levanta su copa. Un brindis apropiado para el esposo de una doctora, me hace sonreír.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Terry, su voz aparentemente suave. Santa mierda… está enojado.

—No lo sé todavía. Depende de cómo vayan mis entrevistas mañana.

Su mandíbula se tensa y Annie sostiene esa inoportuna mirada en su cara. Sonríe demasiado dulcemente.

—Candy se merece un descanso —le dice deliberadamente a Terry. ¿Por qué es tan antipática con él? ¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿Tienes entrevistas? —pregunta el señor Grandchester.

—Sí, para internados en dos editoriales, mañana.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—La cena está servida —anuncia Eleanor.

Todos nos ponemos de pie. Annie y Anthony siguen al señor Grandchester y a Mia fuera de la habitación. Voy a seguirlos, pero Terry toma mi codo, deteniéndome abruptamente.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te vas? —pregunta urgentemente. Su tono es suave, pero está escondiendo su enojo.

—No me voy, sólo iré a ver a mi madre y simplemente estaba pensando en ello.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro arreglo?

—No tenemos un arreglo todavía.

Entrecierra sus ojos y luego parece recordarlo. Soltando mi mano, toma mi codo y me guía fuera de la habitación.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —susurra amenazante cuando entramos al comedor.

Oh, mierda. No te enfades… y devuélveme mi ropa interior. Lo miro.

El comedor me recuerda a nuestra cena privada en el Heathman. Una araña de cristal cuelga sobre la mesa de madera oscura y hay un espejo enorme y tallado ornamentado en la pared. La mesa está puesta y cubierta con un limpio mantel de hilo blanco y una fuente de peonias rosadas como centro de mesa. Es despampanante. Tomamos asiento. El señor Grandchester está en la cabecera de la mesa mientras yo me siento a su lado derecho y Terry a mi lado. El señor Grandchester alcanza la botella abierta de vino tinto y le ofrece a Annie. Mia toma su asiento al lado de Terry, y tomando su mano, la aprieta fuerte. Terry le sonríe cálidamente.

—¿Dónde conociste a Candy? —le pregunta Mia.

—Me entrevistó para la revista estudiantil de la WSU.

—La cual Annie edita —agrego, esperando dirigir la conversación lejos de mí.

Mia le sonríe a Annie, sentada en el lado opuesto, al lado de Anthony y comienzan a hablar de la revista estudiantil.

—¿Vino, Candy? —pregunta el señor Grandchester.

—Por favor. —Le sonrío. El señor Grandchester se levanta para llenar el resto de las copas.

Miro de reojo a Terry y él se gira para mirarme, su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Por favor, no estés enojado conmigo —susurro.

—No estoy enojado contigo. —Lo miro fijamente. Suspira—. Sí, estoy enojado contigo. —Cierra sus ojos brevemente.

—¿Enojado como palma inquieta? —pregunto nerviosamente.

—¿Qué están susurrando ustedes dos? —interrumpe Annie.

Me sonrojo y Terry la observa de una manera que dice trasero-afuera-de-esto-Britter, hasta Annie se suaviza bajo su mirada.

—Sólo sobre mi viaje a Georgia —digo dulcemente, esperando disolver su mutua hostilidad. Annie sonríe, un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estaba Albert cuando fuiste al bar con él el viernes?

Santa mierda, Annie. Abro mis ojos en su dirección. ¿Qué está haciendo? Abre sus ojos en respuesta y me doy cuenta de que está tratando de poner celoso a Terry. Qué poco sabe. Pensé que había escapado de esto.

—Estaba bien —murmuro.

Terry se inclina.

—Enojado y con la palma de la mano inquieta —susurra—. Especialmente ahora. — Su tono es tranquilo y mortal.

Oh no. Me retuerzo.

Eleanor reaparece trayendo dos platos, seguida por una bonita mujer joven con coletas rubias, vestida elegantemente en azul pálido, trayendo una bandeja con platos. Sus ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Terry en la habitación. Se sonroja y lo mira por debajo de su larga máscara de pestañas. ¡Qué! En algún lugar de la casa, el teléfono empieza a sonar.

—Discúlpenme. —El señor Grandchester se levanta de nuevo y sale.

—Muchas gracias, Gretchen —dice Eleanor gentilmente, frunciendo el ceño mientras el señor Grandchester sale—. Sólo deja la bandeja en la consola. —Gretchen asiente y con otra mirada furtiva a Terry, se va.

Así que los Grandchester tienen personal y el personal está viendo a mi aspirante a Dominante. ¿Puede volverse peor esta noche? Frunzo el ceño, mirando mis manos sobre mi regazo.

El señor Grandchester regresa.

—Llamada para ti, querida. Es el hospital —le dice a Eleanor.

—Por favor, comience todo el mundo. —Eleanor sonríe mientras me entrega un plato y se va.

Huele delicioso, chorizo y vieiras con pimiento rojo asado y chalotes, espolvoreada con hojas lisas de perejil. Y a pesar del hecho de que mi estómago está agitado por las veladas amenazas de Terry, las furtivas miradas de la pequeña y bonita señorita Coletas y el debacle de mi faltante ropa interior, estoy hambrienta. Me ruborizo mientras me doy cuenta de que es el esfuerzo físico de esta tarde lo que me ha dado tanto apetito.

Momentos después Eleanor regresa, su ceño fruncido. El señor Grandchester ladea su cabeza hacia un lado… como Terry.

—¿Todo bien?

—Otro caso de sarampión. —Eleanor suspira.

—Oh, no.

—Sí, un niño. El cuarto caso este mes. Si la gente sólo tuviera a sus chicos vacunados.

—Sacude su cabeza tristemente y luego sonríe—. Estoy tan contenta de que nuestros chicos nunca pasaran por eso. Nunca agarraron nada peor que la varicela, gracias a Dios. Pobre Anthony —dice mientras se sienta, sonriendo indulgentemente a su hijo. Anthony frunce el ceño a medio masticar y se retuerce incómodo—. Terry y Mia fueron suertudos. Lo tuvieron muy levemente, sólo una mancha para compartir entre ellos. Mia ríe sofocadamente y Terry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿viste el partido de los Mariners, papá? —Anthony está claramente dispuesto a cambiar la conversación.

Los entremeses son deliciosos y me concentro en comer mientras Anthony, el señor Grandchester y Terry hablan de beisbol. Terry parece relajado y calmado hablando con su familia. Mi mente está trabajando furiosamente. Maldita Annie, ¿qué juego está jugando? ¿Él me va a castigar? Me acobardo con el pensamiento. No he firmado el contrato todavía. Tal vez no lo haré. Tal vez me quede en Georgia donde no pueda contactarse conmigo.

—¿Cómo va tu establecimiento en el nuevo apartamento, querida? —pregunta Eleanor educadamente.

Estoy agradecida por su pregunta, distrayéndome de mis discordantes pensamientos y le digo acerca de nuestra mudanza.

Mientras acabamos nuestras entradas, Gretchen aparece y no por primera vez, deseo sentirme capaz de poner mis manos libremente en Terry, sólo para dejarle saber que puede ser cincuenta sombras de mierda, pero es mío. Procede a limpiar la mesa, cepillando muy cerca de Terry para mi gusto. Afortunadamente él parece ajeno a ella, pero mi diosa interior está ardiendo y no en el buen sentido.

Annie y Mia están hablando como cotorras sobre París.

—¿Has estado en París, Candy? —pregunta Mia inocentemente, distrayéndome de mi celoso ensimismamiento.

—No, pero me encantaría ir. —Sé que soy la única en la mesa que nunca ha salido de Estados Unidos.

—Fuimos de luna de miel a París. —Eleanor le sonríe al señor Grandchester, quien le sonríe a su vez.

Es casi vergonzoso de presenciar. Ellos todavía se aman profundamente y me maravillo por un breve momento ante lo que debe ser crecer con ambos padres juntos.

—Es una hermosa ciudad —concuerda Mia—. A pesar de lo parisinos. Terry, deberías llevar a Candy a París —declara Mia con firmeza.

—Pienso que Candy preferiría Londres —dice Terry suavemente.

Oh… lo recuerda. Pone su mano en mi rodilla, sus dedos viajando a mi muslo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta. No… no aquí, no ahora. Me sonrojo y me desplazo, tratando de alejarme de él. Su mano sujeta mi muslo, inmovilizándome. Busco mi vino con desesperación.

La pequeña señorita Coletas Europeas regresa —toda miradas tímidas y caderas oscilantes— con nuestras entradas, un bife Wellington, creo. Afortunadamente, nos da nuestros platos y se va, a pesar de que retrasa la entrega de Terry. Él me mira con curiosidad mientras la observo cerrar la puerta del comedor.

—Entonces, ¿qué está mal con los parisinos? —le pregunta Anthony a su hermana—. ¿No caen bajo tus encantos?

—Ugh, no lo hacen. Y el señor Floubert, el ogro para el que estaba trabajando, era un tirano dominante.

Me ahogo con el vino.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Terry solícitamente, sacando su mano de mi muslo.

El humor vuelve a su voz. Oh, gracias al cielo. Cuando asiento, palmea mi espalda gentilmente y sólo quita la mano cuando sabe que me he recuperado. El bife está delicioso y está servido con papas dulces asadas, zanahorias, nabos y judías verdes. Incluso es más apetecible desde que Terry se las arregla para mantener su buen humor por el resto de la comida. Sospecho que es porque estoy comiendo de buena gana. La conversación fluye libremente entre los Grandchester, cálida y atenta, burlándose tiernamente uno del otro. Durante nuestro postre de limón syllabub, Mia nos regala sus hazañas en París, cayendo en algún punto en un fluido francés. Todos la miramos y ella se queda perpleja, hasta que Terry le dice en un francés igualmente fluido lo que ha hecho y ella estalla en un ataque de risa. Tiene una risa muy contagiosa y pronto todos estamos riéndonos.

Anthony diserta sobre su último proyecto de construcción, una nueva comunidad ecológicamente amigable al norte de Seattle. Miro a Annie y ella está pendiente de cada palabra que dice Anthony, sus ojos brillando con lujuria o amor. Verdaderamente aún no resuelvo cuál es. Él le sonríe y es como si una promesa tácita pasara entre ellos. Después, nena, le está diciendo y es caliente, anormalmente caliente. Me sonrojo sólo con mirarlos.

Suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia cincuenta sombras. Es tan hermoso que podría mirarlo por siempre. Tiene un rastro de barba sobre su barbilla y mis dedos pican por frotarla y sentirla contra mi rostro, contra mis pechos… entre mis muslos. Me sonrojo ante la dirección de mis pensamientos. Me mira y levanta su mano para ponerla en mi barbilla.

—No muerdas tu labio —murmura con voz ronca—. Yo quiero hacer eso.

Eleanor y Mia limpian nuestras copas de postre y se dirigen a la cocina, mientras el señor Grandchester, Annie y Anthony discuten los méritos de los paneles solares en el Estado de Washington. Terry, fingiendo interés en su conversación, pone su mano una vez más en mi rodilla y sus dedos viajan hasta mi muslo. Mi respiración se dificulta y presiono mis muslos juntos en un intento por detener su progreso. Puedo verlo sonreír.

—¿Puedo darte un tour por los jardines? —me pregunta abiertamente.

Sé que tengo la intención de decir sí, pero no confío en él. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder él está de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Pongo mi mano en la suya y siento todos los músculos apretarse en el fondo de mi vientre en respuesta a su oscura y hambrienta mirada azul.

—Discúlpeme —le digo al señor Grandchester y sigo a Terry fuera del comedor. Me conduce a través del pasillo y hacia la cocina, en donde Mia y Eleanor están apilando el lavavajillas. Coletas Europeas no está a la vista.

—Voy a mostrarle a Candy el patio —le dice Terry inocentemente a su madre.

Ella nos regala una sonrisa mientras Mia se dirige de nuevo al comedor.

Salimos a un patio de losa gris, iluminado por luces empotradas en el suelo. Hay arbustos en macetas de piedra gris, una elegante mesa de metal y sillas colocadas en un rincón. Terry pasa junto a ellas, sube algunos escalones y llega a un gran jardín que conduce hacia la bahía… oh Dios, es hermoso. Seattle parpadea en el horizonte y la fría y brillante luna de mayo graba una ruta de plata brillante por el agua, hacia un embarcadero en donde hay dos botes amarrados. Al lado del muelle se encuentra un cobertizo. Es tan pintoresco, tan tranquilo. Estoy parada y boquiabierta por un momento. Terry me tira detrás suyo y mis talones se hunden en la suave hierba.

—Para, por favor. —Estoy tropezando con su paso. Se detiene y me mira, su expresión inescrutable—. Mis tacones. Necesito sacarme mis zapatos.

—No te molestes—dice, se inclina y me carga sobre su hombro. Chillo en voz alta con escandalizada sorpresa y me da una sonora palmada en el trasero. —Mantén tu voz baja —gruñe.

_Oh no …. Esto o es bueno, _a mi subconsciente le están temblando las rodillas. Está enojado por algo, podría ser Albert, Georgia, mi falta de bragas o morder mis labios. Por Dios que fácil de irritar es.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? — Respiro

—Al cobertizo—chasquea.

Me aferro a sus caderas mientras estoy inclinada boca abajo y da grandes zancadas a propósito bajo la luz de la luna a través del césped.

—¿Por qué? —sueno sin aliento balanceándome en su hombro.

—Necesito estar a solas contigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque voy a darte un azote y luego te follaré.

—¿Porqué? —Gimo en voz baja.

—Tú sabes porque —sisea.

—Pense que eras un hombre de en-el-momento. —declaro sin aliento.

—Candy, estoy en el momento, confía en mí.

_Santa mierda._

_CONTINUARA.._

* * *

**_NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS_**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 20

Terry atraviesa la puerta de madera del cobertizo y hace una pausa para encender algunas luces. Las luces fluorescentes hacen un ruido metálico y zumban en secuencia mientras la fuerte luz blanca inunda el gran edificio de madera. Desde mi punto de vista, girada, puedo ver una impresionante lancha a motor en el muelle flotando suavemente en el agua oscura, pero sólo obtengo un breve vistazo antes de que él lleve por unas escaleras de madera hacia la habitación de arriba.

Se detiene en la puerta y toca otro interruptor —luces halógenas en esta ocasión, son más suaves, con un regulador de intensidad— y estamos en una habitación con techos inclinados. Está decorado con un tema náutico de Nueva Inglaterra, azul marino y crema con un toque de rojo. Los muebles son escasos, sólo un par de sofás es todo lo que puedo ver.

Terry me pone sobre mis pies en el suelo de madera. No tengo tiempo para examinar lo que me rodea, mis ojos no pueden dejarlo. Estoy hipnotizada… viéndolo como alguien observaría a un depredador raro y peligroso, esperando a que le lance encima. Su respiración es dura, pero claro, acaba de cargarme a través del césped y hacia arriba por un tramo de escaleras. Ojos azules arden con ira, necesidad y lujuria pura y sin adulterar.

Mierda. Podría quemarme de forma espontánea sólo por su mirada.

—Por favor, no me pegues —le susurro, suplicante.

Frunce el ceño, sus ojos ampliándose. Parpadea dos veces.

—No quiero que me azotes, ni aquí, ni ahora. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Su boca se abre ligeramente en sorpresa y más allá de la valentía, levanto mi mano tentativamente y paso mis dedos por su mejilla, a lo largo del borde de su patilla hasta la barba en su mentón. Es una mezcla curiosa de suave y espinoso. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, inclina el rostro ante mi tacto y su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta. Levantando mi otra mano, recorro su cabello con mis dedos. Me encanta su cabello. Su suave gemido es apena audible y cuando abre sus ojos, su mirada es cautelosa, como si no entendiera lo que estoy haciendo.

Dando un paso hacia adelante para quedar contra él, jalo suavemente su cabello, bajando su boca hacia la mía y lo beso, forzando a mi lengua a pasar entre sus labios y dentro de su boca. Gime y sus brazos me abrazan, apretándome contra él. Sus manos encuentran su camino hacia mi cabello y me devuelve el beso, duro y posesivo. Su lengua y mi lengua se retuercen y giran juntas, devorándonos el uno al otro. Sabe divino.

Retrocede de repente, nuestra respiración irregular y mezclándose. Mis manos caen en sus brazos y me mira.

—¿Qué estás haciéndome? —susurra confundido.

—Te beso.

—Dijiste que no.

—¿Qué? —¿No a qué?

—En la mesa del comedor, con tus piernas.

Ah… de eso se trata todo esto.

—Pero estábamos en la mesa del comedor de tus padres —lo miro, completamente desconcertada.

—Nadie me ha dicho alguna vez que no antes. Y es tan caliente.

Sus ojos se abren un poco, llenos de asombro y lujuria. Es una mezcla embriagadora. Trago instintivamente. Su mano se mueve abajo hacia mi trasero. Me tira fuertemente contra él y puedo sentir su erección.

Oh mi…

—¿Estás enojado y excitado porque dije que no? —respiro, asombrada.

—Estoy enojado porque nunca mencionaste Georgia. Estoy enojado porque te fuiste a beber con ese tipo que trató de seducirte cuando estabas borracha y que te dejó cuando estabas enferma, con un casi completo extraño. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Y estoy enojado y excitado porque me cerraste tus piernas. —Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente y está subiendo lentamente mi vestido.

—Te quiero y te quiero ahora. Y si no vas a dejar que te azote, lo cual mereces, te voy follar en el sofá en este momento, con rapidez, para mi placer, no el tuyo.

Mi vestido está ahora apenas cubriendo mi trasero desnudo. Él se mueve repentinamente de manera que su mano está ahuecando mi sexo y uno de sus dedos se hunde poco a poco en mí. Su otro brazo me sostiene firmemente en su lugar alrededor de mi cintura. Reprimo mi gemido.

—Esto es mío —me susurra agresivamente—. Todo mío. ¿Entiendes? —Mueve con facilidad su dedo adentro y afuera mientras me mira, midiendo mi reacción, con sus ojos ardiendo.

—Sí, tuyo —respiro mientras mi deseo, caliente y pesado, surge a través de mi torrente sanguíneo, afectando… todo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi respiración, mi corazón late con fuerza, tratando de salir de mí pecho, la sangre zumbando en mis oídos.

De repente, él se mueve, haciendo varias cosas a la vez. Retira sus dedos, dejándome con ganas, baja su cremallera y me empuja hacia abajo sobre el sofá, por lo que está recostado sobre mí.

—Las manos en la cabeza —ordena con los dientes apretados mientras se coloca sobre sus rodillas, obligando a mis piernas a ampliarse más y buscando en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Saca un paquete de aluminio, mirándome, su expresión oscura, antes de encogerse de hombros para quitarse la chaqueta y que caiga al suelo. Rueda el condón hacia abajo sobre su impresionante longitud.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sé que es para que no vaya a tocarlo. Estoy muy excitada. Siento que mis caderas ya se mueven hacia arriba para encontrarlo, deseándolo dentro de mí, así, rudo y duro. Oh... la anticipación.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Esto será rápido y es para mí, no para ti. ¿Lo entiendes? No te vengas o te azotaré —dice entre dientes.

Mierda... ¿cómo me detengo?

Con un impulso rápido, está totalmente dentro de mí. Gimo en voz alta, guturalmente y celebro la plenitud de su posesión. Pone sus manos sobre las mías en la parte superior de mi cabeza, sus codos sostienen mis brazos hacia fuera y abajo, sus piernas inmovilizándome. Estoy atrapada. Él está en todas partes, abrumándome, casi sofocante. Pero también es celestial, este es mi poder, esto es lo que le hago y es un sentimiento hedonista y triunfante. Se mueve rápida y furiosamente dentro de mí, su respiración agitada en mi oído y mi cuerpo responde, fundiéndose a su alrededor. No debo venirme. No. Pero me encuentro con él, empuje a empuje, un contrapunto perfecto. De repente y muy pronto, golpea dentro de mí y se queda quieto cuando encuentra su liberación, con el aire silbando a través de sus dientes. Se relaja momentáneamente, por lo que siento todo su peso delicioso sobre mí. No estoy lista para dejarlo ir, mi cuerpo deseando el alivio, pero él es muy pesado y en este momento, no puedo empujar contra él. De repente, él se retira, dejándome adolorida y con ganas de más. Me mira.

—No te toques. Te quiero frustrada. Eso es lo que consigues por no hablar conmigo, por negarme lo que es mío. —Sus ojos brillan de nuevo, enojado otra vez.

Asiento con la cabeza, jadeando. Se levanta y se quita el condón, anudándolo al final, y lo pone en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo miro, mi respiración todavía es errática e involuntariamente aprieto mis muslos, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio. Terry se sube la cremallera y pasa sus manos por su cabello mientras se agacha para recoger su chaqueta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme, su expresión más suave.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la casa.

Me siento un poco inestable, aturdida.

—Aquí. Puedes ponerte estos.

De su bolsillo interior, saca mi ropa interior. No sonrío mientras la tomo, pero por dentro, sé que he tenido una follada como castigo, pero ganado una pequeña victoria sobre la ropa interior. Mi diosa interior asiente en acuerdo, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, no tuviste que pedirla.

—¡TERRY! —grita Mia desde el piso de abajo.

Él da vuelta y levanta las cejas en mi dirección.

—Justo a tiempo. Cristo, ella puede ser tan irritante.

Le frunzo el ceño en respuesta, me apresuró a devolver mi ropa interior a su lugar correcto y me pongo de pie con tanta dignidad como puedo en mi estado de recién follada. Rápidamente, intento suavizar mi cabello.

—Aquí arriba, Mia —grita—. Bueno, señorita White, me siento mejor por eso, pero todavía quiero azotarla —dice en voz baja.

—No creo que lo merezca, señor Grandchester, especialmente después de tolerar su ataque sin provocación.

—¿Sin provocación? Me besaste. —Él hace todo lo posible para lucir herido.

Frunzo mis labios.

—Fue un ataque como forma de defensa.

—¿Defensa contra qué?

—De ti y tù agitada palma.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe mientras Mia viene haciendo ruido por las escaleras.

—¿Pero era tolerable? —pregunta en voz baja.

Me sonrojo.

—Apenas —le susurro, pero no puedo evitar mi sonrisa.

—Oh, ahí están. —Nos sonríe con alegría.

—Le estaba mostrando los alrededores a Candy. —Terry extiende su mano hacia mí, sus ojos zafiros intensos. Pongo mi mano en la suya y él le da un apretón suave.

—Annie y Anthony están a punto de irse. ¿Puedes creerlo? No pueden mantener sus manos apartadas el uno del otro. —Mia finge indignación y mira de Terry a mí—. ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes aquí?

Por Dios, que discreta. Me pongo escarlata.

—Mostrándole a Candy mis trofeos de remo —dice Terry sin perder un momento, con el rostro completamente en blanco—. Vamos a decirle adiós a Annie y a Anthony.

¿Trofeos de remo? Me tira suavemente delante de él y mientras Mia se vuelve para irse, me aplasta el trasero. Jadeo con sorpresa.

—Voy a hacerlo de nuevo, Candy y pronto —amenaza bajito cerca a mi oído, entonces me atrae en un abrazo, con mi espalda pegada en su pecho y besa mi cabello.

De vuelta en la casa, Annie y Anthony están despidiéndose de Eleanor y el señor Grandchester. Annie me abraza fuerte.

—Necesito hablar contigo porque estás haciendo enojar a Terry —le digo en voz baja al oído mientras me abraza.

—Necesita enojarse, así puedes ver cómo es realmente. Ten cuidado, Candy, es demasiado controlador —susurra—. Nos vemos más tarde.

¡SÉ COMO ES REALMENTE, TÚ NO! le grito en mi cabeza. Estoy plenamente consciente de que sus acciones provienen de un buen lugar, pero a veces, simplemente se pasa de la raya y ahora mismo lo ha hecho tanto que está en el estado vecino. Le frunzo el ceño y ella me saca la lengua, haciéndome sonreír a regañadientes. La Annie juguetona es nueva, debe ser la influencia de Anthony. Los despedimos en la puerta y Terry se vuelve hacia mí.

—Tenemos que irnos también, mañana tienes entrevistas.

Mia me abraza cálidamente mientras nos despedimos.

—¡Pensábamos que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie! —dice efusivamente.

Me sonrojo y Terry vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Frunzo mis labios. ¿Por qué puede hacer eso cuando yo no puedo? Quiero ponerle los ojos en blanco en respuesta, pero no me atrevo, no después de su amenaza en el cobertizo.

—Cuídate, Candy, querida —dice Eleanor amablemente.

Terry, avergonzado o frustrado por la atención generosa que estoy recibiendo de parte de los Grandchester, toma mi mano y me atrae a su lado.

—No la ahuyenten ni le den tanto afecto —masculla.

—Terry, deja de bromear —lo regaña Eleanor con indulgencia, sus ojos brillando con amor y afecto por él.

De alguna manera, no creo que esté bromeando. Disimuladamente observo su interacción. Es obvio que Eleanor lo adora con el amor incondicional de una madre. Él se inclina y la besa con rigidez.

—Mamá —dice y hay un trasfondo en su voz, ¿reverencia, tal vez?

—Señor Grandchester, adiós y gracias. —Extiendo mi mano hacia él y ¡también me abraza!

—Por favor, llámame Richard. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo, muy pronto, Candy.

Con nuestras despedidas dichas, Terry me lleva al automóvil, en donde Taylor está esperando. ¿Ha estado esperando aquí todo el tiempo? Taylor me abre la puerta y me deslizo en la parte trasera del Audi.

Siento un poco de tensión dejando mis hombros. Por Dios, qué día. Estoy agotada, física y emocionalmente. Después de una breve conversación con Taylor, Terry se sube a mi lado. Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bueno, parece que a mi familia les gustas, demasiado —murmura.

¿Demasiado? El deprimente pensamiento acerca de cómo llegué a ser invitada aparece inesperada e inoportunamente en mi cabeza. Taylor pone en marcha el automóvil y sale del círculo de luz en el camino de entrada hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Le doy un vistazo a Terry y él está mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, con voz tranquila.

Me quedo momentáneamente sin saber qué decir. No, se lo diré. Siempre está quejándose de que no hablo con él.

—Creo que te sentiste comprometido a traerme para conocer a tus padres. —Mi voz es suave y vacilante—. Si Anthony no hubiera invitado a Annie, nunca me habrías invitado.

—No puedo ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero inclina la cabeza, mirándome boquiabierto.

—Candy, estoy encantado de que hayas conocido a mis padres. ¿Por qué estás tan llena de falta de confianza en ti misma? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Eres una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, pero tienes estos pensamientos negativos sobre ti misma. Si no hubiera querido que los conocieras, no estarías aquí. ¿Es así como te sentiste todo el tiempo que estuviste allí?

¡Oh! Me quería allí y esa es una revelación. No parece incómodo contestándome como lo haría si estuviera ocultando la verdad. Parece realmente contento de que esté aquí... una cálida sensación se extiende lentamente por mis venas. Sacude la cabeza y alcanza mi mano. Miro a Taylor, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por Taylor. Háblame.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí. Creí eso. Y otra cosa, sólo mencioné Georgia porque Annie estaba hablando de Barbados, no he tomado mi decisión.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

—Sí.

Me mira de forma extraña, como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta finalmente.

¿¡Qué!?

—Ehh… no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenía la esperanza de tener un descanso de toda esta… intensidad y así tratar de pensar bien las cosas.

Se me queda mirando.

—¿Soy demasiado intenso?

Rompo a reír.

—¡Eso es decir poco!

Bajo la luz de las farolas que pasamos en la calle, veo a sus labios curvarse.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita White?

—No me atrevería, señor Grandchester —contesto con fingida seriedad.

—Creo que te atreves y creo que te ríes de mí, con frecuencia.

—Eres muy gracioso.

—¿Gracioso?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Curioso o gracioso?

—Oh… un montón de uno y un poco del otro.

—¿Cuál prefieres?

—Dejaré que descifres eso.

—No estoy seguro de si puedo descifrar algo a tu alrededor, Candy —dice sardónicamente y luego continúa en voz baja—: ¿Sobre qué necesitas pensar en Georgia?

—Nosotros —susurro.

Se me queda mirando, impasible.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —murmura.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes dudas?

—Posiblemente.

Se mueve, incómodo.

—¿Por qué?

Mierda. ¿Cómo se convirtió esto de repente en una conversación tan intensa y significativa? Ha surgido de golpe, como un examen para el que no estoy preparada. ¿Qué digo? Porque creo que te amo y tú sólo me ves como un juguete. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte, porque estoy demasiado asustada de mostrarte algo de afecto por si te echas atrás o me regañas o peor… me golpeas? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me quedo mirando momentáneamente por la ventana. El automóvil está atravesando el puente. Los dos estamos envueltos en la oscuridad, encubriendo nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, pero no necesitamos la noche para eso.

—¿Por qué, Candy? —Terry me pide insistentemente una respuesta.

Me encojo de hombros, atrapada. No quiero perderlo. A pesar de todas sus exigencias, su necesidad de controlar y sus espeluznantes depravaciones. Nunca me he sentido tan viva como ahora. Es muy emocionante estar aquí, sentada junto a él. Es tan impredecible, sexy, inteligente y divertido. Sin embargo, sus estados de ánimo... oh… y quiere hacerme daño. Dice que pensará en mis reservas, pero a pesar de eso, me asusta. Cierro los ojos. ¿Qué puedo decir? En el fondo, me gustaría mucho más afecto, más del Terry travieso, más... amor.

Me aprieta la mano.

—Háblame, Candy. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana... —Se va apagando.

Estamos llegando al final del puente y la calle está una vez más bañada en la luz neón de las farolas de la calle, por lo que su rostro está de forma intermitente en la luz y la oscuridad. Y es una metáfora apropiada. Este hombre, a quien alguna vez consideré un héroe romántico, un valiente y brillante caballero blanco o el caballero oscuro, como dijo él. No es un héroe, es un hombre con deficiencias emocionales serias y profundas y me está arrastrando a la oscuridad. ¿No puedo guiarlo hacia la luz?

—Aún quiero más —susurro.

—Lo sé —dice—. Voy a intentarlo.

Parpadeo hacia él, suelta mi mano y tira de mi barbilla, liberando mi labio atrapado.

—Por ti, Candy, voy a intentarlo. —Está rebosando sinceridad.

Y esa es mi señal. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, me muevo hacia él y trepo a su regazo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, lo beso, profunda y prolongadamente y en un nanosegundo, está respondiendo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —susurra—. Si te vas, no te veré en toda la semana. Por favor.

—Sí —acepto—. Y voy a intentarlo también. Firmaré el contrato. —Y es una decisión espontánea.

Él me mira.

—Firma después de Georgia. Piensa en ello. Piensa en lo duro, nena.

—Lo haré. —Y nos quedamos en silencio durante dos kilómetros o tres.

―Realmente deberías usar tu cinturón ―susurra Terry desaprobadoramente entre mi cabello, pero no hace ningún movimiento para apartarme de su regazo.

Me afianzo contra él, con los ojos cerrados, mi nariz en su garganta, bebiendo de su sexy perfume: Terry con especias, almizcle y gel de baño, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Dejo que mi mente divague y me permito fantasear con que él me ama. Ah y es tan real, casi tangible y una pequeña parte de mi actúa totalmente fuera de carácter y se atreve a tener esperanza. Tengo cuidado de no tocar su pecho, sino que sólo me acurruco en sus brazos mientras me sostiene con fuerza.

Demasiado pronto, soy arrancada de mi sueño imposible.

―Ya estamos en casa ―murmura Terry y es una frase tentadora, llena de mucho potencial.

En casa, con Terry. Excepto que su apartamento es una galería de arte, no una casa. Taylor abre la puerta para nosotros y le doy las gracias tímidamente, consciente de que nuestra conversación ha estado al alcance de su oído, pero su sonrisa amable es tranquilizadora y no da nada por sentado. Una vez fuera del automóvil, Terry me evalúa críticamente. Oh, no... ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

―¿Por qué no tienes una chaqueta? ―frunce el ceño mientras se quita la suya y la pliega sobre mis hombros. El alivio me inunda.

―Está en mi auto nuevo ―le contesto medio dormida, bostezando.

Él me sonríe.

―¿Cansada, señorita White?

―Sí, señor Grandchester. ―Me siento tímida bajo su escrutinio burlón. No obstante, siento que quiere a una explicación―. He podido prevalecer de maneras que nunca pensé posible hoy en día.

―Bueno, si realmente eres tan desafortunada, puedo prevalecer sobre ti un poco más ―promete mientras toma mi mano y me lleva al interior del edificio. Santo Dios… ¿Otra vez?

Lo miro en el ascensor. He supuesto que le gustaría que duerma con él y entonces recuerdo que no duerme con nadie, a pesar de que lo ha hecho conmigo un par de veces. Frunzo el ceño y de repente, se oscurece su mirada. Extiende su mano y toma mi barbilla, liberando mi labio de entre mis dientes.

―Un día voy a follarte en este ascensor, Candy, pero ahora estás cansada, así que creo que debemos atenernos a una cama.

Inclinándose, aferra sus dientes alrededor de mi labio inferior y tira suavemente. Me derrito en contra de él y mi respiración se detiene cuando mis entrañas se despliegan con nostalgia. Le respondo, fijando mis dientes sobre su labio superior, jugando con él y gime. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, toma mi mano y me empuja en el hall de entrada, a través de las puertas dobles y hacia el pasillo.

―¿Necesitas una bebida o algo?

―No.

―Bien. Vamos a la cama.

Levanto mis cejas hacia él.

―¿Te vas a conformar con una simple y llana vainilla?

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

―No hay nada simple y llano acerca de la vainilla, es un sabor muy interesante ―suspira.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde el pasado sábado. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas algo más exótico?

Mi diosa interna asoma su cabeza por encima del muro.

―Oh, no. Ya he tenido suficiente de lo exótico por un día. ―Mi diosa interna me hace pucheros, fallando miserablemente al ocultar su decepción.

―¿Segura? Estamos para atender a todos los gustos… por lo menos treinta y un sabores ―dice sonriéndome lascivamente.

―Me he dado cuenta ―le contesto secamente.

Sacude la cabeza.

―Vamos, señorita White, tienes un gran día mañana. Mientras más pronto estés en la cama, más pronto podrás ser follada y más pronto puedes dormir.

―Señor Grandchester, eres todo un romántico innato.

―Señorita White, tiene una boca inteligente. Puede que tenga que someterla de alguna forma. Ven. ―Me conduce por el pasillo a su habitación y cierra la puerta de una patada.

―Manos en el aire ―ordena.

Me obligo y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, me quita el vestido como un mago, capturándolo por el dobladillo, tirando de él con suavidad y sacándolo velozmente por encima de mi cabeza.

―¡Ta Da! ―dice en broma.

Me rio y aplaudo educadamente. Se inclina agraciadamente con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme cuando se comporta así? Pone mi vestido en la silla solitaria al lado de su cómoda.

―¿Y para el siguiente truco? ―sugiero, burlonamente.

―Oh, mi querida señorita White. Entra en mi cama ―gruñe― y te mostraré.

―¿Crees que por una vez debería hacerme de rogar? ―pregunto con coquetería.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y veo un atisbo de emoción.

―Bueno… la puerta está cerrada. No estoy seguro de cómo me vas a evitar ―dice sardónicamente―. Creo que es un hecho.

―Pero soy una buena negociadora.

―Yo también. ―Me mira, pero mientras lo hace, su expresión cambia, la confusión se apodera de él y la atmósfera en la sala cambia abruptamente, tensándose―. ¿No quieres follar? ―pregunta.

―No ―suspiro.

―Oh ―frunce el ceño.

Bueno, aquí va… respira profundamente.

―Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Permanece inmóvil y me mira sin comprender. Su expresión se ensombrece. Oh, mierda, esto no se ve bien. ¡Dale un minuto! Grita mi subconsciente.

―Candy, yo… ―Se pasa las manos por el cabello. Las dos manos. Vaya, está realmente desconcertado―. ¿Creo que lo hicimos? ―dice finalmente.

―Quiero tocarte.

Él da un paso involuntario lejos de mí, su expresión por un momento es temerosa y luego se detiene.

―Por favor ―susurro.

Se recupera.

―Oh, no señorita White, has tenido suficientes concesiones de mí parte esta noche. Y digo que no.

―¿No?

―No.

Oh… no puedo discutir con eso… ¿verdad?

―Mira, estás cansada, estoy cansado. Sólo vamos a la cama ―dice, mirándome con atención.

―Así que, ¿tocarse es un límite duro para ti?

―Sí. Es una noticia vieja.

―Por favor, dime por qué.

―Oh, Candy, por favor. Simplemente déjalo por ahora ―murmura, exasperado.

―Es importante para mí.

Una vez más pasa ambas manos por su cabello y pronuncia una maldición entre dientes. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirige a la cómoda, saca una camiseta y la tira en mi dirección. La atrapo, desconcertada.

―Ponte eso y metete en la cama ―gruñe, irritado.

Frunzo el ceño, pero decido seguirle la corriente. Volviendo mi espalda, rápidamente me quito el sujetador, me pongo la camiseta tan a prisa como me sea posible para cubrir mi desnudez. Dejo mis bragas puestas, no las he usado la mayor parte de la noche.

―Necesito ir al baño. ―Mi voz es un susurro.

Frunce el ceño, confuso.

―¿Ahora estás pidiendo permiso?

―Err… no.

―Candy, sabes dónde está el baño. Hoy en día, a este punto de nuestro extraño arreglo, no necesitas mi permiso para usarlo. ―No puede ocultar su irritación. Se saca su camisa y yo corro rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me miro en el espejo grande, sorprendida de que todavía tengo el mismo aspecto. Después de todo lo que he hecho hoy, sigo siendo la misma chica ordinaria mirándome boquiabierta. ¿Qué esperabas… que te crecieran cuernos y una pequeña cola puntiaguda? Me suelta mi subconsciente. ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo? El tacto es su límite duro. Demasiado pronto, idiota, tiene que caminar antes de que pueda correr. Mi subconsciente está furioso, al estilo medusa en su ira, con el cabello al viento, sus manos crispadas en torno a su rostro como El Grito de Edvard Munch. La ignoro, pero no va a subirse de nuevo a su caja. Lo estás haciendo enojar… piensa en todo eso que él ha dicho, todo lo que ha concedido. Frunzo el ceño ante mi reflejo. Tengo que ser capaz de mostrarle afecto… entonces, tal vez, pueda corresponder.

Niego con la cabeza resignada y tomo el cepillo de Terry. Mi subconsciente tiene razón, por supuesto. Lo estoy provocando. Él no está listo y yo tampoco. Estamos en equilibrio sobre el delicado sube y baja que es nuestro extraño arreglo; en extremos opuestos, vacilante y éste se inclina y se balancea entre nosotros. Ambos necesitamos acercarnos más al medio. Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos caiga en nuestro intento de hacerlo. Todo esto es tan apresurado. Tal vez necesito un poco de distancia. Georgia parece más atractivo que nunca. A medida que comienzo a cepillar mis dientes, él golpea.

―Entra ―farfullo con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Terry se detiene en el umbral, sus pijamas colgando de sus caderas, de esa manera que hace que cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo se alce y tome nota. Su torso está al desnudo y lo ingiero como si estuviera muerta de sed y él fuera agua clara de un arroyo de montaña. Me mira impasible, luego sonríe y se acerca hasta estar a mi lado.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, de azul a verde. Termino con su cepillo de dientes, me enjuago y se lo entrego, mi mirada sin dejar nunca la suya. Sin decir palabra, toma el cepillo de dientes y lo pone en su boca. Le sonrío de vuelta y sus ojos de repente danzan con humor.

―Siéntete libre de pedir prestado mi cepillo de dientes. ―Su tono es ligeramente burlón.

―Gracias, señor. ―Sonrío dulcemente y me voy rumbo a la cama.

Unos minutos más tarde, se une a mí.

―Sabes que no es así como había previsto esta noche ―murmura con petulancia.

―Imagínate si te digo que no puedes tocarme.

Trepa a la cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

―Candy, te lo he dicho. Cincuenta sombras. Tuve un mal comienzo en la vida; no quieres toda esa mierda en tu cabeza. ¿Por qué lo querrías?

―Porque quiero conocerte mejor.

―Me conoces lo suficientemente bien.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―Me revuelvo para colocarme sobre mis rodillas, frente a él.

Pone los ojos en blanco, frustrado.

―Estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. La última vez que lo hice, terminé sobre tu rodilla.

―Oh, me gustaría ponerte allí de nuevo.

Me da una idea.

―Dime y lo tendrás.

―¿Qué?

―Ya me has oído.

―¿Estás negociando conmigo? ―Su voz suena asombrada.

Asiento con la cabeza. Si… este es el camino.

―Negociación.

―No funciona de esa manera, Candy.

―Está bien. Dime y voy a poner los ojos en blanco para ti.

Se ríe y me da una rara visión de un Terry sin preocupaciones. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo. Vuelve a ponerse serio.

―Siempre tan entusiasta y ávida de información. ―Sus ojos azules arden con especulación. Después de un momento, se baja amablemente de la cama―. No te vayas ―dice y sale de la habitación.

La inquietud se lanza a través de mí, por lo que me abrazo. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Tiene algún plan malvado? Mierda. ¿Supongamos que regresa con un bastón o algún pervertido implemento extraño? Mierda, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces? Cuando vuelve, está sosteniendo algo pequeño en sus manos. No puedo ver lo que es y estoy muerta de curiosidad.

―¿A qué hora es tu primera entrevista mañana? ―pregunta en voz baja.

―A las dos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende lentamente por su cara.

―Bien. ―Y ante mis ojos, cambia sutilmente. Es más duro, intratable… caliente. Este es el Terry Dominante.

―Sal de la cama. Párate aquí. ―Señala el costado de la cama, me levanto y salgo en la mitad de tiempo. Se queda mirándome fijamente, sus ojos brillando con promesa―. ¿Confías en mí? ―pregunta en voz baja.

Asiento. Él extiende la mano y en su palma hay dos bolas redondas, brillantes y plateadas unidas con un grueso hilo negro.

―Estas son nuevas ―dice enfáticamente.

Lo miro inquisitivamente.

―Voy a ponerlas dentro de ti y luego te azotaré, no por castigo sino para tu placer y el mío. ―Hace una pausa, midiendo mi reacción.

¡Dentro de mí! Jadeo y todos los músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se contraen. Mi diosa interior está haciendo el baile de los siete velos.

―Luego follaremos y si todavía estás despierta, compartiré información sobre mis años de formación. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Me está pidiendo permiso! Sin aliento, asiento. Soy incapaz de hablar.

―Buena chica. Abre tu boca.

¿La boca?

―Más grande.

Muy suavemente, él pone las bolas en mi boca.

—Necesitan lubricación. Chupa ―ordena con voz suave.

Las bolas están frías, el sabor es ligero, sorpresivamente fuerte y metálico. Mi boca seca se llena de saliva mientras mi lengua explora los objetos no familiares. La mirada azul de Terry no deja la mía.

Santo infierno, esto me está encendiendo. Me retuerzo ligeramente.

―Quédate quieta, Candy ―advierte―. Détente. ―Las saca de mi boca.

Moviéndose hacia la cama, tira a un lado el edredón y se sienta en el borde.

―Ven aquí.

Me paro frente a él.

―Ahora date vuelta, agáchate y sujeta tus tobillos.

Parpadeo y su expresión se oscurece.

―No dudes ―me reprende suavemente con una corriente oculta en su voz y mete las bolas en su boca.

Maldición, esto es más sexy que el cepillo de dientes. Sigo sus órdenes inmediatamente. Dios, ¿Puedo tocarme los tobillos? Descubro que puedo hacerlo con facilidad. La camiseta se desliza hacia arriba por mi espalda, exponiendo mi parte trasera. Gracias al cielo he mantenido mis bragas, pero sospecho que no lo haré por mucho tiempo.

Él posa su mano en mi espalda con reverencia y muy suavemente la acaricia con toda su mano. Con mis ojos abiertos, puedo ver sus piernas a través de las mías, nada más. Cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras él gentilmente mueve mis bragas hacia un lado y lentamente corre su dedo de arriba hacia abajo por mi sexo. Mi cuerpo se revitaliza el mismo en una mezcla embriagadora de salvaje anticipación y excitación. Desliza un dedo dentro de mí y lo gira deliciosamente lento. Oh, se siente bien. Doy un gemido. Su respiración se detiene y lo escucho jadear mientras repite el movimiento. Retira su dedo y muy lentamente, inserta los objetos, una lenta y deliciosa bola a la vez. Oh. Están a la temperatura de mi cuerpo, calentadas por nuestras bocas. Es una sensación curiosa. Una vez están dentro de mí, no las puedo sentir realmente; pero por otra parte, sé que están ahí. Él endereza mis bragas, se inclina hacia adelante y sus labios besan suavemente mi trasero.

―Párate ―ordena y temblorosamente me pongo de pie.

¡Oh! Ahora las puedo sentir… un poco. Él agarra mis caderas para sostenerme mientras re-establezco mi equilibrio.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta con voz severa.

―Sí. ―Mi respuesta es una suave pluma.

―Date la vuelta. ―Me doy vuelta y lo enfrento.

Las bolas descienden e involuntariamente me contraigo alrededor de ellas. La sensación me asusta, pero no de una mala manera.

―¿Cómo se siente? ―pregunta.

―Es extraño.

―¿Extraño bien o extraño mal?

―Extraño bien ―confieso, sonrojándome.

―Bien. ―Hay un rastro de humor acechando sus ojos.

―Quiero un vaso de agua. Ve y busca uno para mí por favor.

Oh.

―Y cuando regreses, te pondré sobre mis rodillas. Piensa en eso, Candy.

¿Agua? Él quiere agua, ahora. ¿Por qué?

Al dejar la habitación, comprendo por qué quiere que camine; mientras lo hago, las bolas pesan dentro de mí, masajeándome internamente. Es una sensación tan rara y no del todo desagradable. De hecho, mi respiración se acelera mientras me estiro para alcanzar un vaso del gabinete de la cocina y jadeo. Oh… podría quedarme con estas. Me hacen sentir necesitada, necesitada de sexo.

Él me está mirando cuidadosamente cuando regreso.

―Gracias ―dice cuando toma el vaso.

Lentamente, toma un sorbo, luego pone el vaso en la mesita de noche. Hay un paquete de aluminio listo y esperando como yo. Y sé que él está haciendo esto para aumentar la anticipación. Mi corazón ha dado un latido. Él voltea su mirada brillante y azul hacia mí.

―Ven. Párate junto a mí. Como la última vez.

Me muevo furtivamente hacia él, mi sangre zumba por mi cuerpo y esta vez… estoy excitada. Despierta.

―Pídemelo ―dice en voz baja.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Pedirle qué?

―Pídemelo. —Su voz es ligeramente dura.

¿Qué? ¿Agua? ¿Qué quiere?

―Pídemelo, Candy. No lo diré de nuevo. ―Hay una amenaza implícita en sus palabras y me doy cuenta. Él quiere que le pida que me pegue.

Santa mierda. Me mira expectante, sus ojos se hacen más fríos. Mierda.

―Golpéeme, por favor… Señor ―susurro.

Él cierra los ojos momentáneamente, saboreando mis palabras. Estirando el brazo, agarra mi mano izquierda y me tira sobre sus rodillas. Caigo al instante y él me estabiliza cuando aterrizo sobre su regazo. Mi corazón quiere salir cuando su mano acaricia mi trasero. Estoy en ángulo a lo largo de su regazo, de nuevo, de manera que mi torso descansa en la cama junto a él. Esta vez no pone su pierna por encima de la mía, sino que aparta el cabello de mi rostro y lo pone detrás de mi oreja. Una vez termina, agarra el cabello de mi nuca para mantenerme quieta. Tira suavemente y mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás.

―Quiero ver tu rostro mientras te doy palmadas, Candy ―murmura, al mismo tiempo que acaricia suavemente mi parte trasera.

Su mano baja entre las mejillas de mi trasero, la empuja contra mi sexo y la sensación de saciedad es… gimo. Oh, la sensación es exquisita.

―Esto es para el placer, Candy, mío y tuyo ―susurra suavemente.

Levanta la mano y la trae con una sonora bofeteada contra la unión de mis muslos, mi trasero y mi sexo. Las bolas intentan salir de mí y me pierdo en un pantano de sensación: el ardor a lo largo de mi trasero, la plenitud de las bolas en mi interior y el hecho de que él me está sujetando. Muevo mi rostro hacia arriba mientras mis facultades tratan de absorber todas estas sensaciones ajenas. Noto en algún lugar de mi celebro que no me está golpeando tan fuerte como la última vez. Acaricia mi trasero de nuevo, haciendo un camino con su palma a lo largo de mi piel y sobre mi ropa interior. ¿Por qué no me quita las bragas? Luego su palma desaparece y aparece de nuevo.

Gimo mientras la sensación se extiende. Él comienza un patrón: de izquierda a derecha y luego abajo. Cuando baja es lo mejor. Todo se mueve dentro de mí… y entre cada bofetada me acaricia, me toca, así que soy masajeada dentro y fuera. Es una sensación tan estimulante, erótica y por alguna razón, porque esto es en mis términos, no me importa el dolor. No es tan doloroso; bueno, lo es, pero no insoportable. Es manejable de alguna forma y sí, placentero… incluso. Gimo. Sí, puedo hacer esto.

Hace una pausa mientras arrastra lentamente mis bragas por mis piernas. Me retuerzo en sus piernas, no porque quiero escaparme de los golpes, sino porque quiero… más, liberación, algo. Su toque contra mi sensible piel es todo un cosquilleo sensual. Es estremecedor y él comienza de nuevo. Golpes suaves de izquierda a derecha y abajo, oh, cuando baja. Gimo.

―Buena chica, Candy ―gime y su respiración se acelera.

Me da dos nalgadas más y luego toma el hilo adjunto a las bolas y las saca repentinamente. Casi llego al clímax; la sensación es fuera de este mundo. Moviéndose, lentamente me da vuelta. Escucho en vez de ver la rasgadura del paquete de aluminio y luego él está tendido a mi lado. Se apodera de mis manos, las lleva sobre mi cabeza y entra en mí, deslizándose lentamente, llenándome en dónde las bolas de plata habían estado. Gimo en voz alta.

―Oh, cariño ―susurra mientras se mueve hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con un tempo lento y sensual, saboreándome, sintiéndome.

Es lo más gentil que ha sido y no toma mucho tiempo llevarme al borde, en un orgasmo espiral, delicioso, violento y agotador. Cuando me aprieto a su alrededor, eso promueve su liberación y se desliza dentro de mí, con rigidez, jadeando mi nombre con un asombro desesperado.

―¡Candy!

Él está en silencio, jadeando sobre mí, sus manos todavía están entrelazadas con las mías por encima de mi cabeza. Finalmente, se hecha hacia atrás y me mira fijamente.

―Lo disfruté ―susurra y luego me besa dulcemente.

No se toma tiempo para más besos dulces, pero se levanta, me cubre con el edredón y desaparece en el baño. Cuando regresa trae una botella de loción blanca. Se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

―Date vuelta ―ordena y de mala gana lo hago.

Honestamente, con toda esta agitación me siento adormecida.

―Tu trasero está de un color glorioso ―dice con aprobación y con ternura masajea la loción en mi trasero.

―Revela el secreto, Grandchester. ―Bostezo.

―Señorita White, usted sabe cómo arruinar un momento.

―Teníamos un trato.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―No hagas trampa.

Él suspira, se desliza a mi lado y me toma en sus brazos. Con cuidado de no tocar mi trasero, nos estamos acurrucando de nuevo. Él besa suavemente la parte trasera de mi oreja.

―La mujer que me trajo a este mundo era una zorra que consumía crack, Candy.

Ahora duerme.

Maldición… ¿Qué significa eso?

―¿Era?

―Está muerta.

―¿Hace cuánto?

Él suspira.

―Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. No me acuerdo realmente de ella. Richard me ha dado algunos detalles. Yo sólo recuerdo algunas cosas. Por favor, duerme.

―Buenas noches, Terry.

―Buenas noches, Candy.

Y entro en un cegado y exhausto sueño de un niño de cuatro años con los ojos azules, en un lugar oscuro, tenebroso y miserable.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**CHICAS EN ESTE CAPITULO YA TERRY COMIENZA A MOSTRAR UN POQUITO SU PASADO...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER HASTA MAÑANA**


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 21

Hay luz por todas partes. Brillante, cálida, penetrante e intento mantenerla al margen por algunos preciosos minutos más. Quiero esconderme, sólo unos minutos más. Pero el brillo es muy fuerte y, finalmente sucumbo al desvelo. Una gloriosa mañana de Seattle me saluda, el sol se filtra por las ventanas de tamaño completo e inunda la habitación con una luz muy brillante. ¿Por qué no cerramos las cortinas anoche? Estoy en la habitación de Terry Grandchester sin un Terry Grandchester.

Me recuesto por un momento, mirando a través de las cortinas hacia el grandioso horizonte de Seattle. La vida en las nubes seguro se siente irreal. Una fantasía — Un castillo en el aire, lejos de la tierra, a salvo de las realidades de la vida—, lejos de la negligencia, hambre y madres drogadictas. Me estremezco al pensar lo que tuvo que pasar cuando era un niño pequeño y entiendo porque vive aquí, desolado, rodeado de preciosas obras de arte, removido de donde empezó… una declaración de intenciones.

Frunzo el ceño porque eso aún no explica por qué no puedo tocarlo. Irónicamente, me siento igual que él en esta grandiosa torre. Lejos de la realidad. Estoy en este apartamento de fantasía, teniendo sexo de fantasía con mi novio de fantasía, cuando la siniestra realidad, es que él quiere ese arreglo especial, a pesar de que dijo que iba a tratar "más". ¿Qué significa eso? Esto es lo que necesito aclarar entre nosotros para ver si somos lados opuestos en el sube y baja o estamos acercándonos el uno al otro.

Me levanto de la cama sintiéndome rígida y a falta de una mejor expresión, bien maltratada. Si, debe ser por tanto sexo. Mi subconsciente tuerce la boca en desaprobación. Pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia ella, agradecida de que un loco controlador no esté en la habitación y me decido a preguntarle acerca del entrenador personal. Eso si es que firmo. Mi diosa interior me mira con desesperación. Por supuesto que vas a firmar. Las ignoro a las dos y después de un rápido viaje al cuarto de baño, salgo en busca de Terry.

No está en la galería de arte, pero una elegante mujer de mediana edad está limpiando la cocina. Verla me detiene. Tiene cabello corto, rubio y ojos azul claro; viste una camisa blanca sin formato y una falda de tubo color azul marino. Ella sonríe ampliamente cuando me ve.

—Buenos días, señorita White. ¿Le gustaría algo para desayunar? —Su tono es cálido pero de negocios y estoy aturdida. ¿Quién es esta atractiva rubia en la cocina de Terry? Sólo estoy usando la camiseta de Terry. Y me apena mi falta de ropa.

—Me temo que me tiene en desventaja. —Mi voz es baja, incapaz de esconder la ansiedad en mi voz.

—Oh, perdón, soy la señora Jones, la ama de llaves del Señor Grandchester.

Oh.

—¿Cómo está? —logro decir.

—¿Desea desayuno, señora?

¡Señora!

—Sólo té estaría bien, gracias. ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Grandchester?

—En su estudio.

—Gracias.

Me escabullo hacia el estudio, mortificada. ¿Por qué Terry sólo tiene rubias atractivas trabajando para él? Y un desagradable pensamiento llega involuntariamente a mi mente: ¿Son todas ellas ex-sumisas? Me rehúso a creer esa mala idea. Asomo mi cabeza tímidamente por la puerta. Esta al teléfono, mirando hacia la ventana, en pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Su cabello sigue mojado de la ducha y estoy completamente distraída de mis pensamientos negativos.

—A menos que el balance de pérdidas y ganancias de esa compañía mejore, no estoy interesado, Ros. No estamos cargando peso muerto… No necesito más excusas patéticas… Que me llame Marco, es todo o nada… Si, dile a Barney que el prototipo se ve bien, aun que no estoy seguro de la interface… No, simplemente le falta algo… Quiero verlo esta tarde para discutir… De hecho, a él y a su equipo, podemos hacer una lluvia de ideas… Está bien. Pásame de nuevo a Andrea… —Espera, mirando hacia la ventana, dueño del universo, viendo la pequeña gente bajo su castillo en el cielo—. Andrea…

Gira y se da cuenta que estoy en la puerta. Una baja y sexy sonrisa cruza su hermoso rostro, me quedo sin habla y mi interior se derrite. Es sin ninguna duda el hombre más hermoso del planeta, demasiado hermoso para la pequeña gente de abajo, demasiado hermoso para mí. Es mío, por ahora. La idea envía un escalofrió a través de mi torrente sanguíneo y disipa mi duda irracional.

El continúa con su conversación, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Limpia mi agenda de esta mañana, pero has que Bill me llame. Estaré ahí a las dos. Necesito hablar con Marco esta tarde, eso va a requerir al menos media hora… Agenda a Barney y a su equipo después de Marco o quizá mañana y encuéntrame tiempo para ver a Claude todos los días de esta semana… Dile que espere… Oh… No, no quiero publicidad para Darfur… Dile a Sam que lidie con eso… No… ¿Cuál evento?... ¿Eso es el próximo sábado?... Espera.

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar de Georgia? —pregunta.

—Viernes.

Regresa a su conversación.

—Voy a necesitar un boleto porque tengo una cita… Si Andrea, eso es lo que dije, una cita, la señorita Candy White me va a acompañar… Eso es todo. —Cuelga—. Buenos días, señorita White.

—Señor Grandchester. —Sonrío tímidamente.

Camina alrededor del escritorio con su usual gracia y se para frente a mí. Huele tan bien; limpio y recién lavado, tan Terry. Gentilmente acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—No quería despertarte, lucias tan pacifica. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Descanse bastante, gracias. Solo vine a decir hola antes de tomar una ducha.

Lo miro, embriagándome en el. Se inclina, me besa dulcemente y no puedo hacer nada. Lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se enredan en él. Empujo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, lo beso de regreso. Lo quiero. Mi ataque lo toma por sorpresa, pero después de un segundo responde, con un bajo gruñido en su garganta. Sus manos se deslizan en mi cabello y hacia abajo por mi espalda para sujetar mi trasero desnudo, su lengua explora mi boca. Se aleja, sus ojos ensombrecidos.

—Bien, parece que dormir te hace bien —murmura—. Sugiero que vayas y te duches o te voy a tomar en mi escritorio, ahora.

—Escojo el escritorio —susurro imprudente mientras barridos de deseo y adrenalina corren a través de mi sistema, despertando todo a su paso.

Me mira desconcertado por un milisegundo.

—Tienes gusto para esto, ¿verdad, señorita White? Te estás volviendo insaciable — murmura.

—Sólo tengo gusto para ti —susurro.

Sus ojos se amplían y oscurecen mientras sus manos acarician mi trasero desnudo.

—Claro que sí, sólo yo —gruñe y de repente, con un movimiento fluido, limpia todos los planos y papeles de su escritorio y caen al suelo, me levanta en sus brazos y me acuesta a través del lado corto del escritorio así que mi cabeza está casi fuera de la orilla.

—Lo quieres, lo tienes, nena —murmura, sacando un papel de aluminio de su pantalón mientras los desabrocha. Oh, señor Boy Scoutt. Coloca el condón sobre su erección y voltea a verme—. De verdad espero que estés lista —respira, con una sonrisa salaz en su rostro. Y en un momento, me llena, sujetando mis muñecas fuertemente a mis costados y penetrando profundamente.

Gimo… Oh, si.

—Dios, Candy. Estás tan lista —susurra con veneración.

Enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo abrazo de la única forma en que puedo mientras él se queda de pie, mirándome, sus ojos azules brillan, apasionados y posesivos. Empieza a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Esto no es hacer el amor, esto es tener sexo y me encanta. Es tan crudo, tan carnal, me excita tanto. Me deleito en su poder, su lujuria apaga la mía. Se mueve con facilidad, disfrutándome, sus labios un poco abiertos mientras su respiración se acelera. Gira sus caderas de lado a lado y el sentimiento es exquisito.

Oh, mi. Cierro mis ojos, sintiendo la acumulación… esa deliciosa, suave, intensificada escala de acumulación. Empujándome, alto en el castillo en el aire. Oh, si… su ataque incrementa fraccionalmente. Gimo ruidosamente. Soy toda sensación, toda él, disfrutando cada empuje, cada empuje que me llena. Y acelera el ritmo, empujando más rápido… más fuerte… mi cuerpo entero se mueve a su ritmo y puedo sentir mis piernas poniéndose rígidas y mi interior temblando y acelerando.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo —me seduce entre dientes y la ferviente necesidad en su voz, la tensión, me lleva al límite.

Grito sin palabras, una súplica apasionada mientras toco el sol y me quemo, desplomándome a su alrededor, cayendo, de vuelta a una brillante cumbre en la tierra. Empuja con fuerza contra mí y se detiene abruptamente mientras llega a su clímax, tirando de mis muñecas, cayendo con gracia y sin palabras sobre mí.

Oh… eso no me lo esperaba. Lentamente, me materializo en la tierra.

—¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo? —Respira mientras acaricia mi cuello—. Me seduces por completo, Candy. Tienes una magia muy poderosa.

Libera mis muñecas, paso mis dedos por su cabello, regresando de las alturas. Aprieto mis piernas a su alrededor.

—Soy yo la seducida —susurro.

Voltea, mirándome, su expresión desconcertada, incluso alarmada. Colocando sus manos a los lados de mi rostro, sujeta mi cabeza.

—Tú. Eres. Mía —dice, cada palabra como un staccato—. ¿Entiendes?

Es tan serio, tan apasionado… un extremista. La fuerza de su súplica es tan inesperada y desarmante. Me pregunto por qué se estará sintiendo así.

—Sí, tuya —susurro, desconcertada por su fervor.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes que ir a Georgia?

Asiento lentamente. Y en ese pequeño momento, puedo ver cómo su expresión cambia. De pronto se retira, provocándome una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estas adolorida? —pregunta, inclinándose sobre mí.

—Un poco —confieso.

— Me gusta tu dolor. —Sus ojos arden—. Te recuerda donde he estado y que sólo yo he estado ahí.

Coge mi barbilla y me besa rudamente, luego se levanta y extiende la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Miro hacia el paquete de aluminio junto a mí.

—Siempre preparado —murmuro.

Me mira confundido mientras sube su cremallera. Sostengo el paquete vacío.

—Un hombre puede esperar, Candy, incluso soñar y a veces, sus sueños se vuelven realidad.

Suena tan extraño, sus ojos ardiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Mi resplandor después del coito se está desvaneciendo rápidamente. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Así que, en tu escritorio, ¿ese ha sido un sueño? —le pregunto secamente, tratando de aligerar con humor la atmósfera entre nosotros.

Sonríe con una sonrisa enigmática que no llega a sus ojos y sé de inmediato que esta no es la primera vez que ha tenido relaciones sexuales en su escritorio. La idea es molesta. Me retuerzo incómoda, mi resplandor post coito se evapora del todo.

—Mejor voy y tomo una ducha. —Me levanto y me muevo para pasar por delante de él.

Frunce el ceño y pasa la mano por su cabello.

—Tengo un par de llamadas que hacer. Me reuniré contigo para desayunar una vez salgas de la ducha. Creo que la señora Jones ha lavado tu ropa de ayer. Están en el armario.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo diablos lo hizo? Por Dios, ¿podía oírnos? Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —murmuro.

—De nada —responde de forma automática, pero hay un filo en su voz.

No te estoy dando las gracias por follarme. Aunque fue muy...

—¿Qué? —pregunta y me doy cuenta de que estoy frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno... estás siendo más raro de lo habitual.

—¿Me encuentras raro? —Trata de reprimir una sonrisa.

Me sonrojo.

—A veces.

Él me mira por un momento, sus ojos especulando.

—Como siempre, usted me sorprende, señorita White.

—¿Te sorprendí cómo?

—Sólo digamos que fue un placer inesperado.

—Nuestro objetivo es complacernos, señor Grandchester. —Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado como él hace a menudo y le devuelvo sus palabras.

—Y así lo haces —dice él, pero se ve incómodo—. Pensé que ibas a tomar una ducha.

Oh, me está echando.

—Sí... eh, te veré en un momento. —Me escabullo de su oficina, completamente atónita.

Parecía confundido. ¿Por qué? Tengo que decir que, como experiencia física, fue muy satisfactoria. Pero emocionalmente… bueno, estoy confundida por su reacción y eso fue tan emocionalmente enriquecedor como el algodón de azúcar es nutritivo.

La señora Jones aún se encuentra en la cocina.

—¿Le gustaría su té, señorita White?

—Voy a tomar una ducha primero, gracias —murmuro y saco mi rostro ardiente rápidamente de la habitación.

En la ducha, trato de averiguar qué pasa con Terry. Él es la persona más complicada que conozco y no puedo entender sus cambiantes estados de ánimo. Él parecía estar bien cuando fui a su estudio. Tuvimos sexo... y luego, ya no lo estaba. No, no lo entiendo. Busco a mi subconsciente. Está silbando con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a mí. Ella no tiene ni idea y mi diosa interior todavía está disfrutando de un remanente resplandor post-coito. No, todas estamos desorientadas.

Seco con una toalla mi cabello, lo peino con el único cepillo que tiene Terry y lo levanto en un moño. El vestido ciruela de Annie cuelga lavado y planchado en el armario, junto con mi sujetador y mis bragas limpias. La señora Jones es una maravilla. Me deslizo en los zapatos de Annie, enderezo mi vestido, tomo una respiración profunda y me dirijo hacia el gran salón.

Terry no está todavía por ningún lado y la señora Jones está comprobando el contenido de la despensa.

—¿Té ahora, señorita White? —pregunta ella.

— Por favor. —Le sonrío. Me siento un poco más segura ahora que estoy vestida.

—¿Le gustaría comer algo?

—No, gracias.

—Por supuesto, que tienes que comer algo —suelta Terry, frunciendo el ceño—. A ella le gustan los panqueques con tocino y huevos, señora Jones.

—Sí, señor Grandchester. ¿Qué le gustaría, señor?

—Omelet, por favor y algo de fruta. —No quita sus ojos de mí, con una expresión inescrutable—. Siéntate —ordena, señalando a uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Me siento y se sienta a mi lado, mientras la señora Jones se entretiene con el desayuno. Dios, es desconcertante tener a alguien más escuchando nuestra conversación.

—¿Has comprado tu billete de avión?

—No, lo compraré cuando llegue a casa, a través de Internet.

Se apoya en su codo, frotándose la barbilla.

—¿Tienes el dinero?

Oh, no.

—Sí —le digo, con paciencia simulada como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Levanta una ceja en reprobación. Mierda.

— Sí, lo tengo, gracias —rectifico rápidamente.

—Tengo un jet. No está programado para ser utilizado durante tres días, está a tu disposición.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Por supuesto, él tiene un jet y tengo que resistir la inclinación natural de mi cuerpo de poner mis ojos en blanco en su dirección. Me dan ganas de reír. Pero no lo hago, ya que no puedo leer su estado de ánimo.

—Ya hemos hecho un serio abuso de la flota de aviación de tu empresa. No me gustaría volver a hacerlo.

—Es mi empresa, es mi jet. —Suena casi herido. ¡Oh, los niños y sus juguetes!

—Gracias por la oferta. Pero sería más feliz tomando un vuelo programado.

Parece que quiere discutir más, pero decide no hacerlo.

—Como quieras —suspira—. ¿Tienes que prepararte mucho para hacer tu entrevista?

—No.

—Bueno. ¿Seguirás sin decirme cuáles son las editoriales?

—No.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa renuente.

—Soy un hombre de recursos, señorita White.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello, señor Grandchester. ¿Va a rastrear mi teléfono? —le pregunto inocentemente.

—En realidad voy a estar muy ocupado esta tarde, así que tendré que conseguir a alguien más para hacerlo. —Sonríe.

¿Está bromeando?

—Si puedes prescindir de alguien para hacer eso, obviamente tienes un exceso de personal.

—Voy a enviarle un correo electrónico a la jefa de recursos humanos y haré que revise nuestro número de trabajadores. —Sus labios tiemblan para ocultar su sonrisa.

Oh, gracias al Señor, él ha recuperado su sentido del humor.

La señora Jones nos sirve el desayuno y comemos en silencio durante unos momentos. Después de limpiar los platos, con mucho tacto, se dirige fuera de la sala de estar.

Levanto la mirada hacia él.

— Qué pasa, Candy?

—Sabes, nunca me dijiste por qué no te gusta que te toquen.

Palidece y su reacción me hace sentir culpable por preguntar.

—Te he dicho más de lo que le he dicho a nadie. —Su voz es tranquila mientras me mira, impasible.

Y es claro para mí que nunca ha confiado en nadie. ¿Acaso no tiene amigos cercanos? ¿Tal vez le dijo a la señora Leagan? Quiero preguntarle pero no puedo, no puedo entrometerte de forma tan invasiva. Niego con la cabeza al darme cuenta. Él realmente es una isla.

—¿Pensarás en nuestro arreglo mientras estás fuera? —pregunta él.

—Sí.

—¿Me extrañarás?

Lo miro, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Sí —le respondo con sinceridad.

¿Cómo puede significar tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo? Se metió bajo mi piel... literalmente. Él sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan.

—Te echaré de menos también. Más de lo que imaginas —dice en voz baja.

Mi corazón se vuelve cálido por sus palabras. Realmente está tratando, con fuerza. Acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa suavemente.

Es tarde y espero sentada en el recibidor, moviéndome nerviosamente, al señor J. Hyde de la Agencia Independiente de Publicaciones de Seattle. Esta es mi segunda entrevista hoy y por la que estoy más ansiosa. Mi primera entrevista estuvo bien, pero fue para un gran conglomerado, con oficinas en todo el país y no sería más que una de las muchas asistentes de editor que hay allí. Puedo imaginarme siendo absorbida y expulsada bastante rápido por tremenda máquina corporativa. AIPS es donde quiero estar. Es pequeña y poco convencional, impulsando a autores locales y tiene una interesante y peculiar lista de clientes.

El lugar está casi vacío, pero creo que es una decisión de diseño más que una frugalidad. Estoy sentada en uno de los dos sofá de cuero verde oscuro, no muy distinto al sofá que tiene Terry en su sala de juegos. Acaricio el cuero suavemente y me pregunto ociosamente que hará Terry en ese sofá. Mi mente divaga mientras pienso en las posibilidades... no, no debo pensar en eso ahora. Me sonrojo ante mis divagaciones y pensamientos inapropiados. La recepcionista es una joven mujer afroamericana, con grandes aros plateados y el cabello largo y alisado. Tiene un cierto aspecto bohemio, la clase de mujer con la que podría ser amigable. El pensamiento es reconfortante. Cada cierto tiempo levanta su mirada hacia mí, lejos de su computadora y sonríe, transmitiéndome seguridad. Devuelvo tentativamente la sonrisa.

Mi vuelo está reservado, mi madre está en el séptimo cielo por la visita, ya he empacado y Annie ha accedido a llevarme al aeropuerto. Terry me ha ordenado llevar mi Blackberry y la Mac. Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de su tiranía, pero me doy cuenta ahora de que simplemente es su forma de ser. Le gusta tener el control sobre todo, incluyéndome. Aun así, es tan impredecible y desconcertantemente agradable. Puede ser tierno, simpático, incluso dulce. Y cuando lo es, es tan inesperado y sorpresivo. Insistió en acompañarme todo el camino hacia mi automóvil que estaba en el garaje. Dios, sólo me estoy yendo por unos pocos días y está actuando como si me fuera por semanas. Se mantiene sobre mis talones permanentemente.

—¿Candi White? —Una mujer con cabello largo y de estilo renacentista, parada junto al escritorio de la recepción, me distrae de mi introspección. Tiene el mismo estilo bohemio y liviano de la recepcionista. Podría estar en sus treinta, tal vez en sus cuarenta. Es tan difícil adivinar la edad en mujeres mayores.

—Si —respondo, parándome con dificultad.

Me da una sonrisa educada, sus fríos ojos avellana escudriñándome. Estoy usando uno de los vestidos de Annie, estilo delantal, sobre una blusa blanca y mis tacones negros. Ideal para entrevistas, creo. Mi cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo y por una vez, mis mechones se están comportando… ella me extiende su mano.

—Hola, Candy, mi nombre es Elizabeth Morgan. Estoy a cargo de Recursos Humanos aquí en AIPS.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —estrecho su mano. Se ve muy casual para ser la encargada de Recursos Humanos.

—Por favor, sígueme.

Pasamos a través de unas puertas dobles detrás del área de recepción hacia una oficina grande y amplia, decorada brillantemente y de allí pasamos a una pequeña sala de reuniones. Las paredes son de un verde pálido, decorado con fotos de portadas de libros. A la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias de madera de arce, se sienta un hombre con el cabello pelirrojo y atado en una cola de caballo. Unos aros pequeños y plateados brillan en sus orejas. Viste una camisa azul pálido, sin corbata y pantalones grises de lana. Mientras me acerco a él, se pone de pie y me mira con insondables ojos marrón oscuro.

—Candy White. Soy Neil Hyde, el editor principal aquí en AIPS y estoy encantado de conocerte.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y su oscura expresión es ilegible, aunque suficientemente amigable, creo.

—¿Has viajado desde lejos? —pregunta plácidamente.

—No, me he mudado recientemente a la zona de Pike Street Market.

—Oh, no es para nada lejos, entonces. Por favor, toma asiento.

Me siento y Elizabeth lo hace junto a él.

—Así que, ¿por qué quieres hacer una pasantía aquí en AIPS, Candy? —pregunta.

Dice mi nombre suavemente e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, como alguien que conozco… es enervante. Haciendo lo posible para ignorar el recelo que me inspira, comienzo con mi discurso cuidadosamente preparado, consciente de que un rubor rosa se está extendiendo por mis mejillas. Los miro a ambos, recordando la lección de la Técnica de Annie Britter para Entrevistas Exitosa: "¡Mantén el contacto visual, Candy!" Hombre, esa mujer, en ocasiones, puede ser mandona también. Neil y Elizabeth escuchan atentamente.

—Tienes un impresionante promedio. ¿En qué actividades extra curriculares estuviste inmersa en WSU?

¿Inmersa? Parpadeo hacia él. Qué extraña elección de palabras. Me lanzo a contar los detalles de mi experiencia como bibliotecaria en la biblioteca central del campus y mi única experiencia entrevistando a un déspota obscenamente rico para la revista de estudiantes. Omito decir que realmente no escribí el artículo. Menciono las dos sociedades literarias a las que pertenecí y concluyó con mi trabajo en Cornwell`s y todo el conocimiento inútil que ahora poseo en ferretería y los "Hágalo Usted Mismo".

Ambos se ríen, lo que es la respuesta que estaba esperando. Lentamente me relajo y comienzo a disfrutar. Neil Hyde hace preguntas agudas, inteligentes, pero no me dejo sobrepasar: me mantengo a su nivel y cuando discutimos mis lecturas preferenciales y mis libros favoritos, creo que tengo el control. Jack, por otra parte, parece simplemente disfrutar de la literatura Americana escrita después de 1950. Nada más. Ningún clásico: ni siquiera Henry James o Upton Sinclair o F. Scott Fitzgerald. Elizabeth no dice nada, sólo asiente ocasionalmente y toma notas. Neil, pese a tener tendencia a discutir, es encantador a su manera y mi alarma inicial se disipa mientras más hablamos.

—¿Y dónde te ves dentro de cinco años? —pregunta.

Con Terry Grandchester, el pensamiento viene involuntariamente a mi cabeza. Mi mente errante me hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Editando textos, quizás? Tal vez como agente literaria, no estoy segura. Estoy abierta a las oportunidades.

Él sonríe.

—Muy bien, Candy. No tengo más preguntas. ¿Tú? —dirige su pregunta hacia mí.

—¿Cuándo le gustaría que se comenzará a trabajar? —pregunto.

—Lo antes posible —responde rápidamente Elizabeth—. ¿Cuándo podrías empezar tú?

—Estoy disponible desde la semana próxima.

—Es bueno saberlo —dice Neil.

—Eso es todo lo que tienen para decir. —Elizabeth nos mira a ambos—. Creo que eso concluye la entrevista. —Sonríe amablemente.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Candy —dice Neil suavemente mientras toma mi mano. La aprieta gentilmente, así que lo miro mientras digo adiós.

Me siento inquieta mientras camino hacia mi automóvil, aunque no estoy segura por qué. Creo que la entrevista estuvo bien, pero es tan difícil saberlo. Las entrevistas parecen situaciones tan artificiales, todos con su mejor comportamiento, tratando desesperadamente de esconderse detrás de una fachada profesional. ¿La mía habrá funcionado? Deberé esperar para descubrirlo.

Me subo a mi Audi A3 y me dirijo de vuelta a mi apartamento, aunque me tomo mi tiempo. Estoy en el último vuelo con una escala en Atlanta y no sale hasta las 10:25 de esta noche, por lo que tengo mucho tiempo.

Annie está desempacando cajas en la cocina cuando regreso.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta, excitada. Sólo Annie puede verse hermosa en una camisa demasiado grande, jeans desgastados y un pañuelo azul oscuro en la cabeza.

—Bien, gracias Annie. No estoy segura de que este traje fuera lo suficientemente moderno para la segunda entrevista.

—¿Oh?

—Bohemio y chic hubiera sido lo ideal.

Annie alza una ceja.

—Tú y tu bohemio chic. —Inclina su cabeza a un lado… ¡Ag! ¿Porqué todo el mundo me recuerda a mi Cincuenta Sombras favorito?—. En realidad, Candy, tú eres una de las pocas personas que realmente podrían hacer que ese estilo funcionara.

Sonrío.

—Realmente me gustó el segundo lugar. Creo que podría encajar ahí. El hombre que me entrevistó era inquietante, sin embargo —me callo... Mierda. Estoy hablando con la Alarma Britter aquí. ¡Cállate, Candy!

—¿Oh? —El radar Annie Britter para tópicos interesantes e informativos entra en acción, algo que sólo aparece en momentos inoportunos y embarazosos, lo que me recuerda…

—Hablando de eso, ¿podrías por favor dejar de intentar molestar a Terry? Tu comentario sobre Albert en la cena ayer estuvo fuera de los límites. Es un tipo celoso. Eso no hizo ningún bien, sabes.

—Mira, si no fuera el hermano de Anthony, hubiera dicho cosas mucho peores. Es un enfermo del control. No sé cómo lo soportas. Estaba tratando de ponerlo celoso, ayudarlo un poco con sus problemas de compromiso. —Levanta sus manos en forma defensiva—. Pero si no quieres que interfiera, no lo haré —dice rápidamente ante mi ceño fruncido.

—Bien. La vida con Terry es lo suficientemente complicada, confía en mí.

Dios, sueno como él.

—Candy —hace una pausa mirándome fijamente—. Estás bien, ¿cierto? ¿No estás corriendo hacia tu madre para escapar?

Me sonrojo.

—No, Annie. Fuiste tú la que dijo que necesitaba un descanso.

Ella acorta la distancia entre nosotras y toma mis manos, algo muy poco Annie.

Oh, no… amenaza de lágrimas.

—Tú sólo estás, no lo sé… diferente. Espero que estés bien y puedes hablarme sobre cualquier problema que estés teniendo con el Señor Bolsas de Dinero. Y trataré de no enfadarlo, aunque francamente, es como pescar peces en un barril con él. Mira, Candy, si algo anda mal debes decírmelo, no te juzgaré. Trataré de entender.

Pestañeo para evitar las lágrimas.

—Oh, Annie. —La abrazo—. Creo que realmente me he enamorado de él.

—Candy, cualquiera puede ver eso. Y él está enamorado de ti. Está loco por ti. No te quita los ojos de encima.

Me río sin convicción.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No con tantas palabras.

—¿Se lo has dicho tú?

—No con tantas palabras. —Me encojo de hombros, disculpándome.

—¡Candy! Alguien tiene que hacer el primer movimiento, de lo contrario. nunca llegarán a ninguna parte.

¿Qué? ¿Decirle cómo me siento?

—Es que simplemente tengo miedo de espantarlo.

—Y, ¿cómo sabes que él no está sintiendo lo mismo?

—¿Terry asustado? No puedo imaginarlo estando asustado por nada. —Pero mientras digo las palabras, lo imagino como un pequeño niño. Quizás el miedo fue lo único que conoció entonces. La tristeza envuelve y aprieta mi corazón ante el pensamiento.

Annie me mira fijamente con los labios apretados y los ojos entornados, muy parecida a mi subconsciente… todo lo que necesita son gafas de media luna.

—Ustedes dos necesitan sentarse y hablarse el uno al otro.

—No hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente. —Me sonrojo. Otras cosas. Comunicación no verbal y eso está bien. Bueno, mucho más que bien.

Ella sonríe.

—¡Eso sería tener sexo! Si eso va bien, entonces, es la mitad de la batalla, Candy.

Tomaré algo de comida china para llevar. ¿Estás lista para irte?

—Ya lo estaré… no tenemos que salir hasta en un par de horas, más o menos.

—No, te veré en veinte. —Toma su chaqueta, olvidando cerrar la puerta. La cierro y me dirijo a mi habitación, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

¿Terry está asustado de sus sentimientos por mí? ¿Acaso tiene sentimientos por mí? Parece muy interesado, dice que soy suya; pero eso sólo forma parte de su yo dominante y obsesivo que debe tener todo "ahora". Me doy cuenta de que, mientras esté lejos, voy a tener que repasar todas nuestras conversaciones otra vez y ver si puedo escoger las señales de advertencia.

Te extrañé también… más de lo que imaginas… Me has seducido por completo…

Niego con la cabeza. No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estoy cargando la BlackBerry, por lo que no la he tenido conmigo en toda la tarde. Me acerco con cautela y me decepciona que no haya correos. Enciendo la vil máquina y no hay mensajes ahí tampoco. Es la misma dirección de correo, Candy. Mi subconsciente pone sus ojos en blanco y, por primera vez, entiendo por qué Terry quiere azotarme cuando lo hago.

Está bien. Le escribiré un correo.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Entrevistas

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 18:49

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Querido señor:

Mis entrevistas estuvieron bien hoy.

Pienso que podría estar interesado.

¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Candy

* * *

Me siento y miro fijamente la pantalla. Las respuestas de Terry usualmente son instantáneas. Espero… y espero y finalmente, oigo el bienvenido sonido de mi bandeja de entrada.

* * *

De: Terry GRandchester

Asunto: Mi día

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:03

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Todo acerca de ti me interesa, eres la mujer más fantástica que conozco.

Me alegra que tus entrevistas fueran bien.

Mi día estuvo más allá de todas las expectativas. Mi tarde, en comparación, fue aburrida.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Buena mañana

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:05

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Querido señor:

La mañana fue ejemplar para mí también, a pesar de que estuviste rareando conmigo después del impecable sexo de escritorio. No creas que no lo noté.

Gracias por el desayuno. O gracias a la señora Jones.

Quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ella, sin que rarees conmigo otra vez.

Candy

* * *

Mi dedo se cierne sobre el botón de enviar y me recuerdo que estaré en el otro lado del continente mañana a esta misma hora.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Editorial y tú?

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:10

Para: Candy White

Candice:

"Rareando" no es un verbo y no debería ser usado por alguien que quiere entrar en el negocio editorial. ¿Impecable? ¿Comparado con qué? ¿Decir plegarias? Y, ¿qué necesitas preguntarme acerca de la señora Jones? Estoy intrigado.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Tu y la señora Leagan

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:17

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor:

El lenguaje evoluciona y se mueve. Es un objeto orgánico. No se ha quedado atascado en una torre de marfil, adornado con costosas obras de arte, con vistas a la mayor parte de Seattle y con un helipuerto pegado al techo.

Impecable; comparada con las otras veces que estuvimos… ¿cuál es tu palabra? … oh, si… follando. Actualmente, follar contigo ha sido muy impecable, punto, en mi humilde opinión… pero como sabe, mi experiencia es muy limitada.

¿La señora Jones es una ex sumisa tuya?

Candy

* * *

Mi dedo se cierne una vez más sobre el botón de enviar y lo presiono.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Lenguaje. ¡Vigila tu boca!

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:22

Para: Candy White.

Candice:

La señora Jones es una empleada valiosa. Nunca he tenido cualquier relación con ella aparte de la profesional. No empleo a nadie con quien he tenido relaciones sexuales. Estoy impresionado de que pudieras pensar eso. La única persona con la que podría hacer una excepción a esa regla, eres tú… porque eres una joven mujer brillante, con interesantes habilidades de negociación. Aunque si sigues utilizando ese lenguaje, voy a tener que reconsiderar el traerte aquí. Me alegro de que tengas experiencia limitada. Tu experiencia seguirá siendo limitada; solo a mí.

Tomaré lo de impecable como un cumplido; aunque contigo, nunca estoy seguro si eso es a lo que te refieres o si tu sentido de la ironía está llevándose lo mejor de ti; como de costumbre.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Ni por todo el té de China

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:27

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester:

Pienso que ya he expresado mi reserva acerca de trabajar para su compañía. Mi visión sobre esto no ha cambiado, no está cambiando y no cambiará, nunca. Debo dejarlo ahora, pues Annie ha regresado con la comida. Mi sentido de la ironía y yo te deseamos buenas noches.

Me comunicaré contigo cuando esté en Georgia.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Incluso té Twinings English Breackfast?

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 19:29

Para: Candy White

Buenas noches, Candice.

Espero que tú y tu sentido de la ironía tengan un buen vuelo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Annie y yo estacionamos fuera del área de embarque de Sea–Tac. Inclinándose hacia adelante, me abraza.

—Disfruta Barbados, Annie. Ten unas maravillosas fiestas.

—Te veré cuando regrese. No dejes que el viejo Bolsas de Dinero te amargue la vida.

—No lo haré.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y entonces, estoy sola. Me dirijo hacia el check-in y hago fila, esperando con mi equipaje de mano. No me molesté en hacer una maleta. Sólo una práctica mochila que Ray me regaló en mi último cumpleaños.

—¿Su boleto, por favor? —El aburrido joven detrás del mostrador extiende su mano sin mirarme.

Reflejando su aburrimiento, extiendo mi boleto y mi licencia de conducir como identificación. Estoy deseando un asiento junto a la ventana si es posible.

—Está bien, señorita White. Ha sido ascendida a primera clase.

—¿Qué?

—Señora, si es tan amable, puede pasar a la sala de primera clase y esperar su vuelo ahí. —Parece haber despertado y me mira radiante, como si fuera el Hada de Navidad y el Conejo de Pascua, todo en uno.

—Seguro hay un error.

—No, no. —Verifica la pantalla de su computador otra vez—. Candice White; primera clase. —Y me da una sonrisa afectada.

Ugh. Entrecierro los ojos. Me pasa el boleto y me dirijo al salón de primera clase, murmurando bajo mi aliento. Maldita sea Terry Grandchester interfiriendo, obsesivo y controlador, simplemente no puede dejar las cosas como están.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

;) **GRACIAS**


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 22

Me han hecho manicura, masajes y he tomado dos copas de champán. El salón de primera clase tiene muchas buenas características. Con cada sorbo de Moet, me siento un poco más dispuesta a perdonar a Terry y a su intervención. Abro mi MacBook, deseando probar la teoría de que funciona en cualquier parte del planeta.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Gestos excesivamente extravagantes

Fecho: 30 Mayo 2011 21:53

Para: Terry Grandchester

Estimado señor Grandchester:

Lo que realmente me asusta es cómo sabía en qué vuelo estaba.

Su acoso no conoce límites. Esperemos que el Dr. Flynn esté de vuelta de sus vacaciones.

Me han hecho la manicura, un masaje en mi espalda y he tomado dos copas de champán, un inicio muy agradable para mis vacaciones.

Gracias.

Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: De nada

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 21:59

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

El Dr. Flynn está de vuelta, y tengo una cita esta semana.

¿Quién estaba masajeándole la espalda?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General con amigos en los sitios correctos, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¡Ajá! Venganza. Nuestro vuelo ha sido llamado así que le enviaré un correo electrónico desde el avión. Será más seguro. Casi me abrazo con un regocijo travieso.

Hay tanto espacio en primera clase. Cóctel de champán en mano, me acomodo en el suntuoso asiento de cuero junto a la ventana mientras la cabina se llena lentamente.

Llamo a Ray para decirle en dónde estoy, una llamada misericordiosamente breve, ya que es muy tarde para él.

—Te quiero, papá —murmuro.

—Yo también, pequeña. Saluda a tu mamá. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Cuelgo.

Ray está en buena forma. Miro mi Mac con la misma alegría infantil. Abriéndolo, inicio sesión en el programa de correo electrónico.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Fuertes y capaces manos

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 22:22

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor:

Un joven muy agradable masajeó mi espalda. Sí. Muy agradable, de hecho. No habría conocido a Jean-Paul en la sala de embarque común, así que gracias de nuevo por ese regalo. No estoy segura de si podré enviarle un correo electrónico una vez que despegue y necesito mi sueño de belleza ya que no he estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente.

Que tenga agradables sueños señor Grandchester... pensando en ti.

Candy

* * *

Oh, él va a enloquecer… y yo estaré en el aire y fuera de alcance. Se lo merece.

Si hubiese estado en la sala de embarque común, entonces Jean-Paul no hubiera puesto sus manos sobre mí. Era un joven muy agradable, en una forma rubia y permanentemente bronceada: honestamente, ¿quién tiene ese bronceado en Seattle? Es tan raro. Creo que era gay, pero dejaré ese detalle para mí. Miro mi correo. Annie tiene razón. Es demasiado fácil tener éxito a costa suya. Mi subconsciente me mira con una desagradable mueca en su boca: ¿realmente quieres molestarlo? Lo que ha hecho es dulce, ¿sabes? Se preocupa por ti y quiere que viajes con estilo. Sí, pero podría habérmelo preguntado o avisado. Además, me hizo parecer como una completa tonta al momento del check-in. Presiono enviar y espero, sintiéndome como una niña muy traviesa.

—Señorita White, tendrá que guardar su ordenador portátil para despegar —dice amablemente la azafata, demasiado maquillada. Me hace saltar. Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad está trabajando.

—Oh, lo siento.

Mierda. Ahora voy a tener que esperar para saber si ha respondido. Ella me entrega una suave manta y una almohada, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Pongo la manta sobre mis rodillas. Es agradable sentirse protegida algunas veces.

La cabina se ha llenado, excepto por el asiento a mi lado que todavía está desocupado. ¡Oh, no!... un pensamiento perturbador me cruza la mente. Tal vez el asiento es de Terry. Oh, mierda... no... él no lo haría, ¿verdad? Le dije que no quería que viniera conmigo. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj ansiosamente y luego, la voz incorpórea de la cabina de vuelo anuncia—: Los tripulantes a cabina, puertas en control automático y correctamente armadas.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Están cerrando las puertas? Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras me siento, expectante. El asiento a mi lado es el único desocupado en la cabina con dieciséis plazas. El avión se sacude mientras despega y doy un suspiro de alivio, pero siento un leve cosquilleo de decepción también... Nada de Terry durante cuatro días. Le doy un vistazo a mi BlackBerry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Disfrútalo mientras puedas

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 22:25

Para: Candy White

Querida Señorita White:

Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y confía en mí, has tenido éxito. La próxima vez estarás en la bodega de carga, atada y amordazada en un cajón. Créeme cuando digo que atenderte en ese estado me dará mucho más placer que simplemente subir de clase tu pasaje.

Espero su regreso

Terry Grandchester Gerente General con la mano ardiendo por palmear, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda. Ese es el problema con el humor de Terry: nunca se puede estar seguro de si está bromeando o si está realmente enojado. Sospecho que en esta ocasión está realmente enojado. Disimuladamente, para que la azafata no pueda ver, escribo una respuesta debajo de la manta

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Bromeando?

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 22:30

Para: Terry Grandchester

Ya ves. No tengo ni idea de si estás bromeando y si no lo estás, entonces, creo que me quedaré en Georgia. Las jaulas son un límite duro para mí. Lamento haberte hecho enojar. Dime que me perdonas.

C.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Bromeando

Fecha: 30 Mayo 2011 22:31

Para: Candy White

¿Cómo puedes estar enviando un correo electrónico? ¿Estás poniendo en riesgo la vida de cada uno de los pasajeros a bordo, incluyendo la tuya, al usar tu BlackBerry? Creo que infringes alguna de las reglas.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, con dos manos ardiendo por dar palmadas, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¡Ambas palmas! Alejo mi BlackBerry, me recuesto, espero a que el avión salga a la pista y saco mi maltrecha copia de Tess, una lectura ligera para el viaje. Una vez que estamos volando, hecho mi asiento hacia atrás y pronto me quedo dormida.

La azafata me despierta a medida que comenzamos nuestro descenso a Atlanta. La hora local es 5:45 de la mañana, pero sólo he tenido cuatro horas de sueño o algo así... Me siento mareada, pero agradecida por el vaso de jugo de naranja que me entrega.

Echo un nervioso vistazo a mi BlackBerry. No hay más mensajes de Terry. Bueno, son casi las tres de la mañana en Seattle y probablemente quiere disuadirme de arruinar el sistema de aviónica o lo que sea que evita que los aviones vuelen si los teléfonos móviles estén encendidos.

La espera en Atlanta es sólo de una hora. Y de nuevo estoy disfrutando en los confines de la sala de primera clase. Siento la tentación de acurrucarme y dormir en uno de los lujosos y acogedores sillones que se hunden suavemente bajo mi peso. Pero no voy a tener el tiempo suficiente. Para mantenerme despierta, empiezo una larga travesía por la conciencia de Terry en mi portátil.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Te gusta asustarme?

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 06:52 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sabes cuánto me disgusta que gastes dinero en mí. Sí, eres muy rico, pero aun así me hace sentir incómoda, como si estuvieras pagándome por sexo. Sin embargo, me gusta viajar en primera clase, es mucho más civilizado que el vagón. Así que, gracias. Lo digo en serio y sí disfruté del masaje de Jean Paul. Era bastante gay. Omití esa parte en mi correo electrónico porque estaba enojada contigo y lo lamento.

Pero como siempre, reaccionas de forma exagerada. No puedes escribirme ese tipo de cosas… atada y amordazada en una caja: ¿lo decías en serio o era una broma? Eso me asusta... tú me asustas... estoy completamente atrapada en tu hechizo, considerando un estilo de vida contigo del que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta el sábado de la semana pasada y luego me escribes algo así y quiero salir corriendo a las montañas. No lo haré, por supuesto, porque te echaría de menos.

Realmente te extraño. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, pero me aterra cuan profundos son los sentimientos que tengo por ti y el camino oscuro al que me estás llevando. Lo que me estás ofreciendo es erótico, sexy y tengo curiosidad, pero también estoy asustada de que me hieras; física y emocionalmente. Después de tres meses podrías decir adiós y ¿en dónde me deja eso si lo haces?

Pero supongo que el riesgo existe en cualquier relación. Este simplemente no es el tipo de relación que tenía prevista, sobre todo siendo la primera. Es un gran salto de fe para mí.

Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no tenía un hueso de sumisa en mi cuerpo... y estoy de acuerdo contigo ahora. Una vez dicho esto, quiero estar contigo y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, me gustaría probar, pero creo que lo arruinaré y terminaré llena de moretones y esa idea no me seduce, en absoluto.

Estoy tan feliz de que hayas dicho que intentarás más. Sólo tengo que pensar en lo que significa "más" para mí y esa es una de las razones de por qué quería algo de distancia. Me deslumbras tanto que se me hace muy difícil pensar con claridad cuando estamos juntos.

Están llamando a mi vuelo. Tengo que irme.

Hasta más tarde…

Tu Candy

* * *

Presiono enviar y hago mi camino, adormilada hacia la puerta de embarque para abordar un avión diferente. Éste tiene sólo seis asientos de primera clase

y una vez que estamos en el aire, me acurruco debajo de mi suave manta y me quedo dormida.

Demasiado pronto me despierta la azafata, me ofrece más jugo de naranja a medida que comenzamos a acercarnos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Savannah. Tomo un poco, extremadamente fatigada y me permito sentir una pizca de emoción. Voy a ver a mi madre por primera vez en seis meses. Doy otra mirada furtiva a mi BlackBerry, recuerdo vagamente haberle enviado un largo correo electrónico a Terry, pero no hay respuesta. Son las cinco de la mañana en Seattle, espero que todavía está dormido y no tocando lamentos fúnebres en su piano.

La belleza del equipaje de mano es que una puede salir libremente del aeropuerto sin esperar interminablemente por las maletas en las cintas transportadoras.

Mi mamá está esperándome con Bob y es tan bueno verlos. No sé si es porque estoy exhausta, por el largo viaje o por todo el asunto con Terry, pero tan pronto como estoy en los brazos de mi madre, me deshago en lágrimas.

—Oh, Candy, cariño. Debes estar tan cansada. —Mira ansiosamente a Bob.

—No, mamá, es sólo… estoy tan encantada de verte. —La abrazo fuertemente.

Se siente tan bien, tan acogedor, como un hogar. A regañadientes me separo de ella y Bob me da un abrazo incómodo con un solo brazo. Parece inestable en sus pies y recuerdo que tiene su pierna lastimada.

—Bienvenida, Candy. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunta.

—Ay, Bob, sólo estoy contenta de verte a ti también. —Miro su atractivo rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y sus brillantes ojos azules que me miran afectuosamente. Me gusta este esposo, mamá. Puedes quedártelo. Él toma mi mochila.

—Cielos, Candy, ¿qué traes aquí dentro?

Eso debe ser la Mac y ambos ponen sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Siempre olvido lo increíblemente caluroso que es Savannah. Dejando el fresco y agradable aire acondicionado de la terminal, nos adentramos en el calor de Georgia como si lo estuviéramos usando. ¡Wow! Está en todos lados. Debo salirme del abrazo de mamá y Bob para poder sacarme mi chaqueta. Me alegra tanto haber empacado pantalones cortos. Extraño el calor seco de las Vegas a veces, donde viví con mamá y Bob cuando tenía diecisiete, pero este calor húmedo, incluso a las 8:30 de la mañana, requiere de cierta adaptación. Para cuando estoy de vuelta en la parte trasera

del Tahoe Suv con maravilloso aire acondicionado, me siento floja y mi cabello ha comenzado con una protesta de frizz contra el calor.

En la parte trasera del SUV, rápidamente les envío un texto a Ray, Annie y Terry: *Llegué sana y salva a Savannah. A:) *

Mis pensamientos se desvían brevemente a Albert mientras presiono enviar y a través de la niebla de mi fatiga, recuerdo que su show es la semana próxima. ¿Debería invitar a Terry sabiendo cómo se siente sobre Albert? ¿Terry me querrá ver de nuevo después de ese correo? Me estremezco ante el pensamiento y luego lo saco de mi mente. Lidiaré con eso luego. Ahora mismo, voy a disfrutar de la compañía de mi mamá.

—Cariño, debes estar cansada. ¿Te gustaría dormir cuando lleguemos a casa?

—No, mamá, me gustaría ir a la playa.

Estoy usando mi traje de baño azul de dos piezas, tomando una coca cola dietética en una reposera, mirando al Océano Atlántico. Y pensar que sólo ayer estaba mirando hacia el sonido del Pacífico.

Mi madre está recostada junto a mí, con un sombrero ridículamente grande para el sol y lentes oscuros Jackie O, tomando también una coca cola. Estamos en la playa Tybee Island, sólo a tres cuadras de casa.

Ella sostiene mi mano. Mi fatiga se ha ido mientras absorbo el sol y me siento cómoda, segura y cálida. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, comienzo a relajarme.

—Así que, Candy… cuéntame sobre este hombre que te tiene tan revuelta.

¡Revuelta! ¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Qué le puedo decir? No puedo hablar de Terry con muchos detalles por el CDC, pero incluso así, ¿elegiría hablarle a mí madre sobre eso? Me quedo en blanco ante mis pensamientos.

—¿Bien?

—Su nombre es Terry. Es más que buen mozo. Es rico… muy rico. Es muy complicado e inestable.

Sí… me siento bastante complacida con mi conciso y adecuado resumen. Me giro sobre mi costado para mirarla, justo mientras hace el mismo movimiento. Me mira con sus ojos verdes, claros como el cristal.

—Complicado e inestable son dos piezas de información en las que me quiero concentrar, Candy.

Oh no…

—Oh, mamá, sus cambios de humor me marean. Tuvo una infancia difícil, así que es muy cerrado, difícil de equilibrar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Más que eso.

—¿En serio? —Ella me mira.

—Sí, mamá.

—Lo hombres no son realmente complicados, Candy, cariño. Son criaturas muy simples, literales. Usualmente quieren decir lo que dicen. Y pasamos demasiadas horas tratando de analizar lo que han dicho, cuando realmente es obvio. Si fuera tú, lo tomaría literalmente. Eso podría ayudar.

La observo. Suena como un buen consejo. Tomar a Terry literalmente. Inmediatamente, algunas de las cosas que me ha dicho aparecen en mi mente.

"_No quiero perderte…"_

"_Me has hechizado…"_

"_Me has cautivado por completo…"_

"_Te extrañaré también… más de lo que te imaginas…"_

Miro a mi madre. Está en su cuarto matrimonio. Tal vez sí sabe algo sobre los hombres después de todo.

—La mayoría de los hombres son malhumorados, querida, algunos más que otros. Toma a tu padre, por ejemplo… —Sus ojos se suavizan y se entristecen siempre que piensa en mi padre. Mi padre real, este hombre mítico al que nunca conocí, arrancado tan cruelmente de nuestro lado en un accidente en un entrenamiento de combate cuando era un marine. Parte de mí piensa que mi madre ha estado buscando a alguien parecido a mi padre todo este tiempo… tal vez finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando en Bob. Lástima que no pudo encontrarlo con Ray.

—Solía pensar que tu padre era malhumorado. Pero ahora, cuando miro hacia atrás, pienso que sólo estaba demasiado atrapado en su trabajo y tratando de sacarnos adelante a nosotras. —Suspira—. Era tan joven, ambos lo éramos. Tal vez ese fue el problema.

Hmm… Terry no es exactamente viejo. Le sonrío cariñosamente. Puede ponerse muy sentimental cuando piensa en mi padre, pero estoy segura de que no se parecía en nada a los cambios de humor de Terry.

—Bob quiere llevarnos a cenar afuera esta noche. A su club de golf.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Bob empezó a jugar al golf? —Toso sin creerlo.

—Dímelo a mí —gruñe mi madre, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Luego de un ligero almuerzo en la casa, comienzo a desempacar. Me voy a consentir a mí misma con una siesta. Mi madre ha desaparecido para moldear algunas velas o lo que sea que hace con ellas y Bob está en el trabajo, así que tengo tiempo para conseguir algo de sueño. Abro la Mac y la enciendo. Son las dos de la tarde en Georgia, once de la mañana en Seattle. Me pregunto si tendré una respuesta de Terry.

Nerviosamente, entro al correo electrónico.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Finalmente!

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 07:30

Para: Candy White

Candy:

Estoy molesto de que tan pronto como pones un poco de distancia entre nosotros, te comunicas abierta y honestamente conmigo. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso cuando estamos juntos? Sí, soy rico. Acostúmbrate a ello. ¿Por qué no debería gastar dinero en ti? Le hemos dicho a tu padre que soy tu novio, por el amor de Dios. ¿No es eso lo que los novios hacen? Como tú Amo, espero que aceptes lo que sea que gasto en ti, sin quejas. Por cierto, dile a tu madre también.

No sé cómo responder a tu comentario sobre que te sientes como una prostituta. Sé que no es eso lo que escribiste, pero es lo que está implícito. No sé que puedo decir o hacer para erradicar esos sentimientos. Me gustaría que tengas lo mejor de todo. Trabajo excepcionalmente duro para poder gastar mi dinero como me plazca. Podría comprarte lo que tu corazón desee, Candice y quiero hacerlo. Llámalo redistribución de la riqueza, si quieres. O simplemente confía en que no lo haría, no podría nunca pensar en ti del modo en que lo describiste y me enoja que te percibas a ti misma así. Para ser una joven tan inteligente, ocurrente y hermosa, realmente tienes algunos serios problemas de autoestima y tengo algunas ideas acerca de arreglarte una cita con el Dr. Flynn.

Me disculpo por asustarte. Encuentro al pensamiento de provocarte miedo aberrante. ¿Realmente piensas que dejaría que viajaras con el equipaje? Te ofrecí mi jet privado, por Dios Santo. Sí, fue una broma, una muy mala obviamente. De cualquier modo, el hecho es que la idea de tenerte atada y amordazada me excita —esto no es una broma, es cierto—: puedo olvidar la caja, no significan nada para mí. Sé que tienes problemas con los juguetes, hemos hablado sobre eso y sí, cuando los use contigo, lo discutiremos. Lo que creo que no logras entender, es que en las relaciones Dom/sum, es el sumiso el que tiene todo el poder. Esa eres tú. Repetiré esto: tú eres la única con todo el poder. No yo. En la casa del bote dijiste que no. No puedo tocarte si dices que no, por eso es que tenemos un acuerdo, lo que sí y lo que no harás. Si probamos cosas y no te gustan, podemos revisar el acuerdo. Depende de ti, no de mí. Y si no quieres ser atada en una caja con algunos juguetes, entonces no sucederá. Quiero compartir mi estilo de vida contigo. Nunca había querido tanto algo. Estoy en deuda contigo, que alguien tan inocente esté dispuesta a probar. Eso me dice más de lo que puedas imaginar. Fallas en ver que yo también estoy preso de tu hechizo, aunque te he dicho esto incontables veces. No quiero perderte. Estoy nervioso porque has volado casi cinco mil kilómetros para alejarte de mí por unos días porque no puedes pensar con claridad cuando estamos cerca. Me sucede lo mismo, Candy. Mi razón se desvanece cuando estamos juntos, esa es la profundidad de mi sentimiento por ti.

Entiendo tus dudas. Traté de alejarme de ti. Sabía que eras inexperimentada, aunque nunca hubiera tratado de convencerte de haber sabido exactamente cuan inocente eras… y aun así, te las arreglas para desarmarme completamente, de un modo en que nadie lo había hecho antes. Tu correo, por ejemplo: Lo he leído y releído incontables veces tratando de entender tu punto de vista.

Tres meses es una cantidad arbitraria de tiempo. ¿Podríamos hacerlo seis meses, un año? ¿Qué tanto quieres que dure? ¿Qué te haría sentir cómoda?

Dime.

Entiendo que este es un gran acto de fe para ti. Debo ganarme tu confianza, pero para eso, debes comunicarte conmigo cuando estoy fallando en algo. Pareces tan fuerte y segura y luego leo lo que has escrito aquí y veo otro lado tuyo. Debemos guiarnos el uno al otro, Candy y sólo puedo obtener las direcciones de ti. Debes ser honesta conmigo y ambos debemos encontrar un modo de hacer que este acuerdo funcione.

Tu preocupación sobre no estar siendo sumisa. Bueno, tal vez eso es cierto. Habiendo dicho eso, el único momento en que debes asumir el comportamiento correcto de una sum es en la habitación de juegos. Parece que es el único lugar en el que me dejas ejercer el control apropiado sobre ti y el único lugar en el que haces lo que se te dice. Ejemplar es el término que se me viene a la mente. Y nunca te golpearía hasta dejarte con moretones. Me gusta el rosa. Fuera de la habitación de juegos, me gusta que me desafíes. Así que sí, dime lo que quieres en términos de más. Me esforzaré en mantener una mente abierta, trataré de darte el espacio que necesitas y me mantendré alejado de ti mientras estés en Georgia. Espero ansiosamente tu próximo correo.

Mientras tanto, disfruta de tus días fuera. Pero no demasiado.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Santo Dios. Escribió un ensayo como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la escuela… y es principalmente bueno.

Mi corazón está en mi boca mientras re-leo su epístola y me acurruco en la cama prácticamente abrazando mi Mac. ¿Hacer nuestro acuerdo a un año? ¡Tengo el poder! Mierda, voy a tener que pensarlo. Tómalo literalmente, eso dice mi mamá. No quiere perderme. ¡Lo dijo dos veces! Él quiero que las cosas también funcionen. ¡Oh, Terry, yo también! ¡Lo va intentar y se alejará! ¿Eso significa que puede fallar alejándose? De repente, lo espero. Quiero verlo. Hemos estado separados menos de veinticuatro horas y sabiendo que no lo puedo ver por cuatro días, me doy cuenta de cuanto lo extraño. De cuanto lo quiero.

—Candy, cariño. —La voz es suave y cálida, llena de amor y recuerdos de un tiempo que pasó.

Una suave mano acaricia mi rostro. Mi mamá me despierta y estoy envuelta alrededor de mi laptop, abrazándola.

—Candy, corazón —continua con su suave voz cantarina mientras resurjo de mi sueño, pestañeando en la pálida luz rosa del anochecer.

—Hola, mamá. —Me estiro y sonrío.

—Vamos a salir a cenar en treinta minutos. ¿Todavía quieres venir? —pregunta amablemente.

—Oh, sí mamá, por supuesto. —Trato, pero fallo al ocultar mi bostezo.

—Ahora, eso es una impresionante pieza de tecnología. —Señala mi laptop.

Oh, mierda.

—Oh… ¿esto? —Me esfuerzo por ser casual, sonar despreocupada.

¿Mamá lo notará? Parece haberse vuelvo más astuta desde que adquirí un "novio".

—Terry me la prestó. Creo que puedo pilotear el espacio exterior con ella, pero sólo la uso para enviar correos y para tener acceso a Internet. No es nada, en verdad. Mirándome sospechosamente, se sienta en la cama y mete un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Te ha enviado correos?

Oh, doble mierda.

—Sí. —Mi indiferencia se está volviendo débil y me ruborizo.

—Tal vez te está extrañando, ¿huh?

—Eso espero, mamá.

—¿Qué dice él?

Oh, triple mierda. Frenéticamente, trato de pensar en algo aceptable del correo que le pueda decir a mi mamá. Estoy segura que no quiere escuchar sobre Dominadores, esclavitud y arcadas, pero no puedo decirle porque que hay un CDC.

—Me dijo que disfrutara, pero no mucho.

—Suena razonable. Te dejaré para que te arregles, cariño. —Inclinándose, besa mi frente—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Candy. Es maravilloso verte. —Y con esa declaración de amor, se va.

Hmm, Terry y razonable… dos conceptos que pensé que eran mutuamente exclusivos, pero después de su correo, tal vez todas las cosas son posibles. Niego con mi cabeza. Necesitaré tiempo para digerir sus palabras. Probablemente después de la cena y entonces, quizás, pueda responderle. Salgo de la cama, rápidamente me quito mi camisa y shorts y me dirijo a la ducha.

Traje el vestido gris con cuello halter que usé para mi graduación. Es la única cosa elegante que tengo. Lo único bueno sobre el calor es que las arrugadas se han ido, así que creo que estará bien para el club de golf. Mientras me visto, prendo la laptop. No hay nada nuevo de Terry y siento una punzada de decepción. Rápidamente le escribo un correo.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Verboso?

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:08 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor, usted es un escritor locuaz. Tengo que ir a cenar al campo de golf de Bob y sólo para que sepas, estoy poniendo mis ojos en blanco ante el pensamiento. Pero tú y tu palma agitada están muy lejos, así que mi trasero está a salvo, por ahora. Amé tu correo. Lo responderé cuando pueda.

Ya te extraño. Disfruta tu tarde.

Tu Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu trasero

Fecha: 21 Mayo 2011 16:10

Para: Candy White

Querida Señorita White:

Estoy distraído por el tema de este correo. Sobra decir que está a salvo, por ahora. Disfruta tu cena. También te extraño, especialmente a tu trasero y a tu boca inteligente. Mi tarde será aburrida, iluminada sólo por los pensamientos de ti y tus ojos en blanco. Creo que fuiste tú quien tan juiciosamente me indició que también sufro de un hábito desagradable.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General y Ponedor de Ojos en blanco, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Ojos en blanco

Fecha: 31 Mayo2011 19:14 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester:

Deja de enviarme correos. Estoy tratando de arreglarme para la cena. Distraes mucho, incluso cuando estás en el otro lado del continente. Y sí, ¿quién te golpea a ti cuando pones tus ojos en blanco?

Tu Candy.

* * *

Presiono enviar e inmediatamente, la imagen de esa bruja malvada de la señora Leagan viene a mi mente. Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo. Terry siendo golpeado por alguien tan viejo como mi madre, es simplemente tan incorrecto. De nuevo me preguntó que daño causó ella. Mi boca se posiciona en una línea deprimente. Necesito una muñeca con alfileres en ella, tal vez de esa manera pueda descargar un poco del odio que siento contra esta extraña.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu trasero

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 16:18

Para: Candy White

Querida Señorita White:

Todavía prefiero mi título al tuyo, por muchas razones. Es suerte que yo sea el dueño de mi propio destino y nadie me castiga. Excepto mi madre y el Dr. Flynn ocasionalmente, por supuesto. Y tú.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Castigando… ¿yo?

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:22 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor:

¿Cuándo me armaré de valor para castigarte? Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más… lo cual es muy preocupante. En verdad tengo que arreglarme.

Tu Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu trasero

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 16:25

Para: Candy White

Querida Señorita White:

Lo haces todo el tiempo. ¿Puedo subir el cierre de tu vestido?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Por alguna razón desconocida, sus palabras saltan fuera de la página y me hace jadear.

Oh… él quiere jugar.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: NC-17

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:28 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Preferiría que bajaras el cierre.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Cuidado con lo que deseas…

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 16:31

Para: Candy White

YO TAMBIÉN.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Jadeando

Fecha: Mayo 31, 2011 19:33 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Lentamente…

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Gimiendo

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 16:35

Para: Candy White

Desearía estar ahí.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Gimiendo

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:37 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

YO TAMBIÉN.

* * *

—¡Candy! —grita mi mamá, haciéndome saltar. Mierda. ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?

—Ya voy, mamá.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Gimiendo

Fecha: 21 Mayo 2011 19:39 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Tengo que irme. Después, nene.

* * *

Llego corriendo al pasillo donde Bob y mi mamá están esperando. Mi madre frunce el ceño.

—Querida, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco colorada.

—Mamá, estoy bien.

—Te ves adorable, querida.

—Oh, este es un vestido de Annie. ¿Te gusta?

Frunce su ceño.

—¿Por qué estás usando el vestido de Annie?

Oh… no.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta y a ella no —improviso rápidamente.

Me considera sagazmente mientras Bob emana impaciencia con su mirada avergonzada y hambrienta.

—Mañana te llevaré de compras —dice ella.

—Oh, mamá, no necesitas hacer eso. Tengo mucha ropa.

—¿No puedo hacer algo por mi propia hija? Vamos, Bob se está muriendo de hambre.

—Muy cierto —gime Bob, frotando su estomago y asumiendo una falsa expresión de dolor.

Me rio por lo bajo mientras él pone sus ojos en blanco y salimos por la puerta.

Más tarde, cuando estoy en la ducha enfriándome bajo el agua tibia, reflexiono sobre cuánto ha cambiado mi madre. En la cena estaba en su elemento, divertida, coqueta y entre tantos amigos en el club de golf. Bob era amable y atento… parecen tan adecuados el uno para el otro. En verdad estoy feliz por ella. Significa que puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella, de repensar sus decisiones y poner los días oscuros de Esposo Número Tres detrás de nosotras. Bob se queda. Y ella me está dando buenos consejos. ¿Cuándo empezó a suceder esto? Desde que conocí a Terry. ¿Por qué?

Cuando termino, me seco, con ganas de regresar a Terry. Hay un correo esperándome, enviado justo después de que me fui a cenar hace un par de horas.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Plagio

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 16:41

Para: Candy White

Me robaste mi línea.

Y me dejaste colgado.

Disfruta tu cena.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Quien eres para gritar robo?

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 22:18

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor, creo que descubrirás que la línea pertenece originalmente a Anthony.

Y colgado ¿cómo?

Tu Candy

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Asuntos inconclusos

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19: 22

Para: Candy White

Señorita White:

Volviste. Te fuiste de pronto, justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Anthony no es muy original. Debe haberle robado esa línea a alguien.

¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Asuntos inconclusos?

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 22:26

Para: Terry Grandchester

La cena estuvo bien, te complacerá oír que comí bastante.

¿Poniéndose interesante? ¿Cómo?

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Definitivamente Asuntos inconclusos

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:30

Para: Candy White

¿Estás siendo deliberadamente obtusa? Me pareció que me pediste que te desabrochara el vestido.

Y yo estaba buscando la manera de hacer justamente eso. Y me alegra oír que estás comiendo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Bueno… siempre está el fin de semana.

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 22:36

Para: Terry Grandchester

Por supuesto que como… Es la incertidumbre que siento a tu alrededor lo que me hace alejarme de la comida.

Y yo nunca sería obtusa sin saberlo, señor Grandchester.

Estoy segura de que ya te has dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: No puedo esperar

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:40

Para: Candy White

Recuerdo eso, señorita White y sin duda uso mis conocimientos en ventaja propia.

Lamento oír que te alejo de la comida. Yo creía que tenía un efecto más concupiscente (libidinoso) en ti. Esa ha sido mi experiencia… y la más placentera también.

Espero con interés la próxima vez.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Ejercicio Lingüístico

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 22:36

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿Has estado jugando con el diccionario de nuevo?

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Me suenan las tripas

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 19:40

Para: Candy White

Me conoces tan bien, señorita Steele.

Voy a cenar con un viejo amigo ahora, así que voy a manejar.

Nos vemos luego nena

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¿Qué Viejo amigo? Creo que Terry no tiene ningún Viejo amigo excepto por… ella.

Le frunzo el ceño a la pantalla. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir viéndola? Celos abrasadores, verdes y espesos me atraviesan inesperadamente. Quiero golpear algo, preferentemente a la señora Leagan. Cierro la laptop enojada y me subo a la cama.

Realmente debería responder su largo correo de esta mañana, pero de pronto, estoy muy enojada. ¿Por qué no puede verla por lo que es: una abusadora de niños? Apago las luces, sentándome, mirando hacia la oscuridad. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de un adolescente vulnerable? ¿Sigue haciéndolo? ¿Por qué se detuvieron? Varios escenarios se filtran por mi mente: él había tenido suficiente, pero entonces ¿por qué sigue siendo su amigo? Lo mismo con ella, ¿se había casado? ¿Divorciado? Demonios, ¿habrá tenido hijos propios? ¿Habrá tenido hijos con Terry? Mi subconsciente levanta su horrible cabeza, mirándome de reojo y estoy sorprendida y descompuesta con el pensamiento. ¿Sabe el Dr. Flynn sobre ella? Salto fuera de mi cama y enciendo la malévola maquina otra vez. Estoy en una misión.

Ingreso a Google imágenes y escribo "Terrence Grandchester" en el buscador. La pantalla de pronto se llena con imágenes de Terry: corbata negra, traje,… Demonios, la foto de Albert del Heathman, con su camisa blanca y pantalones de franela. ¿Cómo consiguen poner eso en Internet? Hombre, él se ve muy bien. Sigo adelante: hay algunas con sus asociados y otras fotografías del hombre más fotogénico que conozco íntimamente. ¿Íntimamente? ¿Conozco íntimamente a Terry? Lo conozco sexualmente, pero me imagino que debe haber mucho más por descubrir.

Sé que es temperamental, difícil, divertido, frío y cálido, ¡Dios! El hombre es una bola caminante de contradicciones. Hago clic en la siguiente página. Sigue saliendo a solas en todas estas fotografías y recuerdo a Annie mencionando que no había podido encontrar nunca una foto de él con alguna cita, respaldando su teoría de que era homosexual. Entonces, en la tercera página, hay una foto nosotros dos juntos en mi graduación. La única foto en la que sale con una mujer y soy yo.

Santa vaca Estoy en Google. Nos miro. Me veo sorprendida por la cámara, nerviosa, fuera de balance. Esto fue justo antes de que aceptara intentar su acuerdo. Por su parte, Terry se ve imposiblemente guapo, calmado, sereno y está usando esa corbata. Lo observo, su rostro increíblemente bello, un rostro bello que podría estar mirando a la maldita señora Leagan en estos momentos.

Guardo la fotografía en mis favoritos y busco por las otras 18 páginas… nada. No encuentro a la señora Leagan en Google. Pero tengo que saber si está con ella. Le escribo un rápido correo a Terry.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: compañía inapropiada para la cena.

Fecha: 31 Mayo 2011 23:58

Para: Terry Grandchester

Espero que tú y tu amigo tengan una cena muy placentera.

Candy

PD: ¿Es la señora Leagan?

* * *

Presiono enviar y, desalentada, trepo de regreso a la cama, cuestionándome si debo o no preguntarle a Terry sobre su relación con esa mujer. Una parte de mi está desesperada por saber más y otra parte quiere olvidarse de todo lo que alguna vez me dijo. Y mi período ha comenzado, así que debo recordar tomar mi píldora en la mañana. Rápidamente, programo una alarma en el calendario de mi BlackBerry. Dejándola a un lado en la mesa de noche, me acuesto y finalmente me deslizo en un intranquilo sueño, deseando que estuviéramos en la misma ciudad y no a casi cinco mil kilómetros de distancia.

Después de una mañana de compras y una tarde de regreso en la playa, mi madre ha decidido que deberíamos pasar la noche en un bar.

Abandonando a Boss en la televisión, nos encontramos en el bar del hotel más exclusivo de Savannah. Voy por mi segundo Cosmopolitan. Mi madre ya lleva el tercero. Me ofrece más información sobre el frágil ego masculino. Es muy desconcertante.

—Verás Candy. Los hombres creen que todo lo que sale de la boca de una mujer es un problema que debe ser resuelto. Y no sólo una vaga idea de lo que nos gustara hablar por un rato y luego olvidar. Los hombres prefieren acción.

—Mamá, ¿por qué me dices esto? —pregunto, fallando en esconder mi exasperación.

Ella ha estado así todo el día.

—Cariño, suenas tan pérdida. Nunca llevaste a un chico a casa. Ni siquiera tuviste un novio cuando estuvimos en las Vegas. Pensaba que algo podía estar pasando con ese chico que conociste en la universidad, Albert.

—Mama, Albert es sólo un amigo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero algo está pasando y no creo que me estés contando todo.

Me mira, su rostro inundado de preocupación maternal.

—Simplemente necesito algo de distancia con Terry para esclarecer mis ideas, eso es todo. Él tiende a abrumarme.

—¿Abrumarte?

—Sí. Sin embargo, lo extraño. —Frunzo el ceño.

No he oído de Terry en todo el día. Ningún correo, nada. Y estoy tentada a llamarlo para ver si está bien. Mi mayor miedo es que haya tenido un accidente automovilístico. Mi segundo peor miedo, es que la señora Leagan haya clavado sus malévolas garras en él otra vez. Sé que es irracional, pero en lo a que ella concierne, al parecer he perdido todo mi sentido de la perspectiva.

—Cariño, tengo que visitar el cuarto de baño.

La breve ausencia de mi madre me da otra oportunidad para revisar mi BlackBerry. Había estado intentado todo el día revisar clandestinamente mis correos.

Finalmente, una respuesta de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: compañera de cena

Fecha: 1 Junio 2011 21:40

Para: Candy White

Si, cené con la señora Leagan. Ella es simplemente una vieja amiga, Candy.

No puedo esperar a volver a verte. Te extraño.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Él había cenado con ella. Me pica la cabeza mientras la adrenalina y la furia se lanzan a través de mi cuerpo, todos mis mayores miedos haciéndose realidad, estrellándose contra mí. ¿Cómo pudo? Me alejo por dos días y sale corriendo hacia esa perra malvada.

* * *

De: Candy White.

Asunto: Una VIEJA compañía de cena.

Fecha: 1 Junio 2011 21:42

Para: Terry Grandchester

Ella no es una vieja amiga.

¿Ha encontrado otro adolescente al que hincarle el diente?

¿Te pusiste demasiado viejo para ella?

¿Es esa la razón por la que terminaron la relación?

* * *

Presiono enviar mientras mi madre regresa.

—Candy, estás pálida, ¿qué sucede?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Nada. Quiero otro trago —murmuro tercamente.

Frunce el ceño, pero levanta la vista y llama la atención de uno de los meseros, señalando a nuestros vasos. Él asiente, entendiendo el lenguaje universal de "lo mismo, por favor".

Mientras lo hace, rápidamente miro mi BlackBerry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Cuidado…

Fecha: 1 Junio 2011 21:41

Para: Candy White

Esto no es algo que me gustaría discutir por correo.

¿Cuántos Cosmopolitan te vas a beber?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Maldita sea, está aquí.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS YA QUE AYER NO PUDE SUBIRLO ESPERO LES GUSTE... ESTAMOS A 4 CAPÍTULOS DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO LIBRO **

**BYEEEEE Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO**


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPITULO 23

Miro nerviosamente alrededor del bar, pero no lo puedo ver.

—Candy, ¿qué sucede? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Es Terry, está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Echa un vistazo alrededor del bar también.

Me he olvidado de mencionarle las tendencias acosadoras de Terry a mi mamá.

Lo veo. Mi corazón salta, empezando un latido vibrante y aplastante mientras se abre paso hacia nosotras. Realmente está aquí, por mí. Mi diosa interna salta haciendo porras desde su diván. Moviéndose suavemente a través del público, su cabello brilla castaño y rojo bajo las lámparas halógenas. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillan con… ¿rabia? ¿Tensión? Su boca está en una sombría línea, su mandíbula tensa. Oh, mierda… no.

Estoy tan enojada con él ahora y aquí está. ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada con él frente a mi madre? Llega a nuestra mesa, mirándome cautelosamente. Está vestido con una camisa de lino blanco y jeans.

—Hola —digo en un chillido, incapaz de esconder la sorpresa y sobrecogimiento al verlo aquí en carne y hueso.

—Hola —responde, inclinándose y besando mi mejilla, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Terry, esta es mi madre, Carla. —Mis maneras arraigadas toman el control Se da la vuelta para saludar a mi madre.

—Señora Adams, estoy encantado de conocerla.

¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Le da su sonrisa impresionante de Terry Grandchester patentada, descomunalmente matadora. Ella no tiene esperanza. La mandíbula de mi madre prácticamente golpea la mesa. Mierda, contrólate, mamá. Ella toma su mano y se dan un apretón. Mi madre no ha respondido. Oh, quedar sin palabras y completamente estupefacta es una cosa genética, no tenía ni idea.

—Terry —se las arregla para decir, sin aliento.

Él le sonríe de manera cómplice, sus ojos azules pestañeando. Entrecierro los ojos hacia ambos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mi pregunta suena más frágil de lo que pretendo y su sonrisa desaparece, su expresión ahora es cautelosa. Estoy encantada de verlo, pero completamente tomada por sorpresa, mi rabia por la señora Leagan todavía hierve lentamente a través de mis venas. No sé si quiero gritarle o lanzarme a sus brazos — pero no creo que le gustaría eso tampoco— y quiero saber cuánto tiempo ha estado observándonos. También estoy un poco ansiosa por el correo que acabo de enviarle.

—Vine a verte, por supuesto. —Me mira impulsivamente. Oh, ¿qué es lo que está pensando?—. Me estoy quedando en este hotel.

—¿Te estás quedando aquí? —Sueno como una estudiante con anfetaminas, demasiado estridente para mis propios oídos.

—Bueno, ayer dijiste que desearías que estuviera aquí. —Hace una pausa intentando evaluar mi reacción—. Estamos para complacerle, señorita White. —Su voz es calmada, sin rastro de humor.

Mierda, ¿está enojado? ¿Quizá por los comentarios de la señora Legan? ¿O el hecho de que estoy en mi tercera —muy pronto cuarta— copa de Cosmo? Mi madre está mirando ansiosamente entre los dos.

—¿No nos acompañarás con un trago, Terry? —Llama con la mano al mesero, que está a su lado en un nanosegundo.

—Tomaré una ginebra con tónica —dice Terry—. Hendricks, si la tiene o Bombay Sapphire. Pepino para la Hendricks, lima con la Bombay.

Infiernos… sólo Terry podría hacer una comida al ordenar una bebida.

—Y dos Cosmos más, por favor —añado, mirando ansiosamente a Terry. Estoy bebiendo con mi madre, no puede estar enojado por eso.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Terry.

—Gracias, señora Adams.

Terry empuja una silla cercana y se sienta junto a mí.

—Entonces, ¿resulta que te estás quedando en el hotel en donde estamos bebiendo? — pregunto, intentando mantener mi tono ligero.

—O, resulta que estás bebiendo en el hotel en donde me estoy quedando —responde Terry—. Acabo de terminar la cena, vine aquí y te vi. Estaba distraído pensando en tu último correo, levanté la mirada y aquí estás. Qué coincidencia, ¿eh? —Inclina su cabeza a un lado y veo el rastro de una sonrisa. Gracias al cielo, puede que podamos salvar la noche después de todo.

—Mi madre y yo estuvimos de compras esta mañana y en la playa esta tarde. Decidimos tomar unos cuantos cócteles esta noche —murmuro, sintiendo que le debo algún tipo de explicación.

—¿Te compraste esa blusa? —Señala con su cabeza mi nueva blusa de seda verde—. El color te sienta. Y te has bronceado un poco. Te ves adorable.

Me sonrojo, sin palabras ante su cumplido.

—Bueno, iba a hacerte una visita mañana. Pero aquí estás.

Se estira, toma mi mano y le da un gentil apretón, recorriendo con su pulgar mis nudillos de aquí para allá… y siento el familiar tirón. La carga eléctrica que recorre mi piel bajo la gentil presión de su pulgar, encendiendo mi corriente sanguínea y pulsando alrededor de mi cuerpo, calentando todo en su camino. Han pasado cerca de dos días desde que lo vi. Oh, mi…. lo deseo. Mi respiración se hace difícil. Parpadeo hacia él, sonriendo tímidamente y veo una sonrisa jugando en sus hermosos y esculpidos labios.

—Pensé que te sorprendería. Pero como siempre, Candy, me sorprendes al estar aquí.

Miro rápidamente a mi mamá, quien está mirando fijamente a Terry… ¡sí, mirándolo fijamente! Detente, mamá. Como si él fuera alguna criatura exótica, nunca antes vista. Quiero decir, sé que nunca he tenido novio y Terry sólo califica como tal para una referencia rápida, pero, ¿es tan increíble que pudiera atraer a un hombre? ¿A este hombre? Sí, francamente, míralo, espeta mi subconsciente. ¡Oh, cállate! ¿Quién te invitó a la fiesta? Frunzo el ceño a mi mamá, pero ella no parece notarlo.

—No quiero interrumpir el tiempo que tienes con tu madre. Tomaré una bebida rápida y luego me retiraré. Tengo trabajo que hacer —dice él con seriedad.

—Terry, es agradable finalmente conocerte —interrumpe mi mamá, encontrado su voz—. Candy ha hablado muy cariñosamente de ti.

Él le sonríe.

—¿En serio? —Enarca una ceja en mi dirección, una expresión divertida en su rostro y me sonrojo de nuevo.

El mesero llega con nuestras bebidas.

—Una Hendricks, señor —dice él, triunfante.

—Gracias —murmura Terry en reconocimiento.

Tomo mi último Cosmo nerviosamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en Georgia, Terry? —pregunta mamá.

—Hasta el viernes, señora Adams.

—¿Cenarás con nosotras mañana en la noche? Y por favor, llámame Carla.

—Estaría encantado, Carla.

—Excelente. Si los dos me disculpan, necesito visitar el tocador.

Mamá… acabas de ir. La miro, desesperada mientras se pone de pie y se aleja, dejándonos solos.

—Así que estás enojada conmigo por cenar con una vieja amiga. —Terry gira su ardiente y cautelosa mirada hacia mí, levantando mi mano hacia sus labios y besando cada nudillo gentilmente.

Mierda, ¿quiere hacer esto ahora?

—Sí —murmuro, mientras mi sangre caliente atraviesa todo mi cuerpo.

—Nuestra relación sexual se terminó hace mucho, Candy —susurra—. No deseo a nadie más que a ti. ¿No has entendido eso todavía?

Parpadeo en su dirección.

—Pienso en ella como una pederasta, Terry. —Sostengo mi aliento, esperando su reacción.

Terry palidece.

—Eso es muy crítico. No fue así —susurra, sorprendido. Libera mi mano.

¿Crítico?

—Oh, ¿cómo fue entonces? —pregunto. Los Cosmos me están haciendo valiente.

Frunce el ceño, desconcertado. Continúo.

—Tomó ventaja de un vulnerable chico de quince años. ¿Si hubieras sido una chica de quince años y la señora Leagan fueran un señor Leagan, tentándote hacia un estilo de vida ligado al BDSM, eso habría estado bien? ¿Digamos, si fuese Mia?

Jadea y me frunce el ceño.

—Candy, no fue así.

Lo miro severamente.

—De acuerdo, no se sintió así para mí —continua calmadamente—. Ella fue una fuerza positiva. Lo que yo necesitaba.

—No lo entiendo. —Es mi turno para lucir desconcertada.

—Candy, tu madre regresará pronto. No estoy cómodo hablando de esto ahora. Quizá después. Si no quieres que esté aquí, tengo un avión esperando en el Hilton Head. Puedo irme.

Está enojado conmigo… no.

—No, no te vayas. Por favor. Estoy encantada de que estés aquí. Simplemente estoy intentando hacerte entender. Estoy enojada de que tan pronto como me fui, cenaste con ella. Piensa en cómo te pones cuando voy a algún lugar con Albert. Albert es un buen amigo. Jamás he tenido una relación sexual con él. Al contrario que tú y ella… —Dejo las palabras en el aire, incapaz de llevar ese pensamiento más lejos.

—¿Estás celosa? —Me mira fijamente, estupefacto y sus ojos se suavizan ligeramente, cálidos.

—Sí y enojada por lo que ella te hizo.

—Candice, me ayudó, eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. Y en cuanto a tus celos, ponte en mis zapatos. No he tenido que justificar mis acciones a nadie en los últimos siete años. A ninguna persona. Hago lo que deseo, Candy. Me gusta mi autonomía. No fui a ver a la señora Leagan para molestarte. Fui porque, de vez en cuando cenamos juntos. Es una amiga y una compañera de negocios.

¿Socios en los negocios? ¡Mierda! Esto es una noticia.

Me mira fijamente, evaluando mi expresión.

—Sí, somos socios. El sexo ha terminado entre nosotros. Así ha sido durante años.

—¿Por qué terminó la relación?

Su boca se estrecha y sus ojos resplandecen.

—Su marido lo descubrió.

¡Santo cielo!

—¿Podemos hablar sobre esto en algún otro momento o en otro lugar más privado? — gruñe.

—No creo que vayas a convencerme de que ella no es alguna especie de pedófila.

—No pienso en ella de esa manera. Nunca lo hago. ¡Ahora, eso es suficiente! — chasquea.

—¿La amaste?

—¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos? —Mi madre ha vuelto, sin ser vista por ninguno de nosotros.

Pongo una sonrisa falsa en mi cara mientras Terry y yo nos inclinamos hacia atrás a toda prisa… culpablemente. Ella me mira fijamente.

—Muy bien, mamá.

Terry prueba su bebida, mirándome atentamente, con expresión vigilante. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Él la amó? Pienso que, si me dice que sí lo hizo, me voy a enojar, bastante.

—Bueno señoras, las dejaré esta noche.

No… no… él no puede dejarme colgada así.

—Por favor, pongan estas bebidas en mi cuenta, habitación número 612. Te llamaré a ti por la mañana, Candice. Hasta mañana, Carla.

—Oh, es tan bonito escuchar que alguien utiliza tu nombre completo.

—Bonito nombre para una chica hermosa —murmura Terry, agitando sus manos extendidas y ella realmente sonríe como una tonta.

Oh mamá, "¿y tú también Brutus?" Estoy de pie, mirándolo fijamente, implorándole que conteste mi pregunta y él besa mi mejilla, castamente.

—Nos vemos más tarde, cariño —susurra en mi oreja. Después desaparece.

Maldito-monstruo-controlador-bastardo. Mi enojo vuelve con toda su fuerza. Me dejo caer en mi silla y me vuelvo para enfrentar a mi madre.

—Bien, estoy sorprendida, Candy. Él es un buen partido. Sin embargo, no sé qué está pasando entre ustedes dos. Creo que necesitan hablar. Ufff, la tensión aquí es insufrible. —Se abanica teatralmente.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Vete hablar con él.

—No puedo. Vine aquí para verte.

—Candy, viniste aquí porque estás desconcertada sobre ese hombre. Es obvio que están locos el uno por el otro. Necesitas hablar con él. Voló casi cinco mil kilómetros simplemente para verte, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ya sabes lo horrible que es volar.

Me sonrojo. No le he dicho nada sobre su avión privado.

—¿Qué? —me dice.

—Tiene su propio avión —mascullo, avergonzada— y está sólo a cuatro mil kilómetros, mamá.

¿Por qué me avergüenzo? Sus cejas se dispararon.

—Estupendo —murmura—. Candy, pasa algo entre ustedes dos. He estado intentando sondearlo desde que llegaste aquí. Pero la única forma de que arregles el problema, sea lo que sea, es hablarlo directamente con él. Puedes seguir pensándolo tanto como quieras… pero hasta que realmente lo hables, no vas a conseguir llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Frunzo el ceño en su dirección.

—Candy, dulzura, siempre has tenido tendencia a analizarlo todo excesivamente. Déjate llevar por tu instinto. ¿Qué te dice eso, cariño?

Miro fijamente mis dedos.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de él —murmuro.

—Lo sé, querida. Y él de ti.

—¡No!

—Sí, Candy. ¡Diablos…! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Una señal de neón que se encienda en su frente?

Abro la boca y las lágrimas repuntan en la esquina de mis ojos.

—Candy, querida. No llores.

—No creo que él me ame.

—No importa lo rico que seas, uno no deja todo a un lado y entra en su avión privado para cruzar todo un continente sólo para tomar el té de la tarde. ¡Vete con él! Este es un lugar hermoso, muy romántico. Es también un territorio neutral.

Me retuerzo bajo su mirada. Quiero y no quiero ir.

—Querida, no sientas que tienes que volver conmigo. Yo quiero que seas feliz… y ahora mismo, pienso que la llave de tu felicidad está arriba, en la habitación 612. Si necesitas venir a casa después, la llave está bajo la planta de Yuca en el porche delantero. Si te quedas… bien… ahora eres una chica mayor. Simplemente toma precauciones.

Me sonrojo. ¡Jesús, mamá!

—Terminemos nuestros Cosmos primero. Ésa es mi chica. —Ella sonríe abiertamente.

Golpeo tímidamente en la habitación 612 y espero. Terry abre la puerta. Está al teléfono. Parpadea cuando me ve, completamente sorprendido. Entonces, sostiene la puerta y la abre completamente para que entre en su cuarto.

—¿Todas las indemnizaciones por despido concluyeron? ¿Y el costo? —Terry silba entre dientes—. ¡Cielos! Eso fue un error caro… ¿Y Lucas?... Miro alrededor de la sala. Está en una suite, como en el Heathman. El mobiliario aquí es ultramoderno, muy actual. Toda en color púrpura oscuro y dorado con destellos bronce en las paredes. Terry camina, acercándose a una pieza de madera oscura y abre la puerta para revelar un minibar. Me indica que me sirva yo misma, después vaga por la habitación. Asumo que es para que no pueda oír su conversación. Me encojo de hombros. No detuvo su llamada cuando entré en su estudio un momento antes. Oigo el ruido de agua corriendo… está llenando la bañera. Me sirvo jugo de naranja. Camina de vuelta hacia la sala.

—Haz que Andrea me envié los esquemas. Barney dijo que él había solucionado el problema… — Terry ríe—. No, viernes… hay una parcela de tierra aquí que me interesa… Sí, consigue que Bill me llame… No, mañana… quiero ver lo que ofrecerá Georgia si nos instalamos aquí. —Terry no aparta su mirada de mí. Me entrega un vaso, apuntando hacia una cubeta de hielo.

—Si sus incentivos son lo suficientemente atractivos… pienso que deberíamos considerarlo, aunque no estoy seguro sobre el maldito calor que hace aquí… estoy de acuerdo con que Detroit también tiene sus ventajas y es más fresco… —Su rostro se oscurece momentáneamente. ¿Por qué?—. Consigue que Bill llame. Mañana… No demasiado temprano. —Cuelga y me mira fijamente, su rostro ilegible y el silencio se extiende entre nosotros.

De acuerdo… es mi turno para hablar.

—No contestaste mi pregunta —murmuro.

—No. No lo hice —dice él en voz baja, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y alertas.

—¿No contestaste mi pregunta sobre ella o no la amaste?

Él cruza sus brazos, se reclina contra la pared y una pequeña sonrisa baila en sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Candy?

—Justamente te lo acabo de decir.

Él respira profundamente.

—No. No la amé. —Frunce el ceño en mi dirección, divertido pero aún perplejo.

No puedo creer que esté aguantando la respiración. Me arqueo como un saco de tela viejo cuando la suelto. Bueno, gracias al cielo por eso. ¿Cómo me sentiría si realmente hubiera amado a la bruja?

—Eres la diosa de ojos verdes, Candy. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

—¿Está burlándote de mí, señor Grandchester?

—No me atrevería.

Niega con la cabeza solemnemente, pero tiene un destello malvado en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, creo que lo harías! Y creo que lo haces… a menudo.

Sonríe burlonamente cuando repito las palabras que él me dijo antes. Sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Por favor, deja de morderte los labios. Estás en mi habitación, no he puesto los ojos en ti desde hace casi tres días y he volado un largo trayecto para verte. —Su tono ha cambiado a suave y sensual.

Su BlackBerry zumba, distrayéndonos a ambos y él la apaga sin siquiera mirar quién es. Mi respiración se interrumpe. Sé hacia donde va esto… pero se supone que tenemos que hablar. Él da un paso hacia mí luciendo su sexy mirada depredadora.

—Te deseo, Candy. Ahora. Y tú me deseas. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Realmente quería saberlo —susurro como defensa.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ¿te quedas o te vas?

Me ruborizo cuando se acerca y se detiene delante de mí.

—Me quedo —murmuro, mirándolo ansiosamente.

—Oh, eso espero. —Baja la mirada hacia mí—. Estabas tan enojada conmigo — suspira.

—Sí.

—No recuerdo a nadie más que a mi familia estando enojado conmigo. Me gusta.

Corre las puntas de los dedos por mi mejilla. Oh, cielos, su cercanía, su delicioso olor a Terry. Se supone que debemos estar hablando, pero mi corazón late con fuerza, mi sangre canta a medida que corre a través de mi cuerpo, el deseo crece, desplegándose... en todas partes. Terry se inclina y desliza su nariz a lo largo de mi hombro y hasta la base de mi oreja, deslizando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurro.

—Más tarde.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir.

—Yo también.

Siembra un suave beso bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus dedos se aprietan en mi cabello. Empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás, expone mi garganta. Sus dientes rozan mi barbilla y me besa la garganta.

—Te deseo —suspira.

Gimo y me estiro, alcanzando sus brazos.

—¿Estás sangrando? —Él sigue dándome besos.

Santo Dios. ¿Nada se le pasa por alto?

—Sí —digo en voz baja, avergonzada.

—¿Tienes calambres?

—No. —Me ruborizo. Por Dios...

Se detiene y me mira.

—¿Te has tomado la pastilla?

—Sí. —¿Cuán mortificante es esto?

—Vamos a tomar un baño.

¿Ah, sí?

Toma mi mano y me lleva al dormitorio. Está dominado por una cama súper king con cortinas elaboradas. Pero no se detiene ahí. Me lleva al cuarto de baño que tiene dos habitaciones, todo aguamarina y piedra caliza blanca. Es enorme; en el segundo cuarto hay una bañera hundida, lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas, con escalones de piedra que conducen a ella y poco a poco se va llenando con agua. El vapor se eleva ligeramente por encima de la espuma y noto un banco de piedra en todo su perímetro. Las velas parpadean a un lado. Vaya... ha hecho todo esto mientras estaba en el teléfono.

—¿Tienes una cinta para el cabello?

Parpadeo hacia él, busco en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros y saco una goma para el cabello.

—Tómalo —me ordena suavemente. Hago lo que me pide.

Está cálido y sofocante al lado de la bañera y mi camiseta comienza a pegarse. Se inclina y cierra el grifo. Guiándome de nuevo a la primera parte del cuarto de baño, se queda detrás de mí, de cara al espejo de la pared, por encima de los dos lavabos de cristal.

—Levanta los brazos —jadea. Hago lo que me ha dicho y levanta la blusa por encima de mi cabeza de modo que estoy de pie, desnuda de cintura para arriba frente a él. No quitando sus ojos de los míos, me rodea y deshace el botón superior de mis jeans y baja la cremallera—. Te voy a tomar en el cuarto de baño, Candy.

Inclinándose, me besa el cuello. Muevo la cabeza hacia un lado y le doy un acceso más fácil. Sujetando sus pulgares en mis pantalones, los desliza lentamente por mis piernas, hundiéndose detrás de mí cuando los empuja a ellos y a mis bragas al suelo.

—Sal de tus pantalones.

Agarrando el borde de bañera, hago precisamente eso. Ahora estoy desnuda, mirándome a mí misma y él está de rodillas detrás de mí. Besa suavemente y luego muerde mi trasero, haciéndome jadear. Se pone de pie y me mira una vez más en el espejo. Me esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil, ignorando mi inclinación natural de cubrirme. Extiende su mano por mi vientre, la palma de su mano casi llegando de cadera a cadera.

—Mírate. Eres tan hermosa —murmura—. Tócate. —Toma mis dos manos entre las suyas, sus palmas contra el dorso de mis manos, sus dedos entre los míos, de modo que mis dedos están extendidos. Pone mis manos sobre mi vientre—. Siente la suavidad de tu piel. —Su voz es suave y baja. Mueve mis manos en un círculo lento hacia arriba, hacia mis pechos—. Siente lo lleno que son tus senos. —Sostiene mis manos de modo que ahuecan mis pechos. Él acaricia suavemente mis pezones con sus pulgares una y otra vez.

Gimo con los labios entreabiertos y arqueo la espalda para que mis pechos llenen mis palmas. Él aprieta mis pezones entre nuestros dedos, tirando suavemente de modo que se alargan más. Puedo ver con fascinación a la criatura desenfrenada retorciéndose delante de mí. Oh, esto se siente bien. Gimo y cierro los ojos, ya no queriendo ver a esa mujer libidinosa en el espejo, cayendo a pedazos en sus propias manos... sus manos... sintiendo mi piel como él lo haría, experimentando cuan excitante es… sólo su tacto y sus calmas y suaves órdenes.

—Eso es, nena —murmura.

Guía mis manos por los lados de mi cuerpo, más allá de mi cintura hacia mis caderas y a lo largo de mi vello púbico. Desliza su pierna entre las mías, separando mis pies, abriéndome y corre mis manos sobre mi sexo, con una mano y luego con la otra, creando un ritmo. Es tan erótico. En verdad: soy una marioneta y él es el maestro de las marionetas.

—Mira a tu reflejo, Candy —susurra mientras deja besos y mordiscos suaves a lo largo de mi hombro. Gimo. De pronto, me deja ir.

—Continúa —ordena y se para detrás, observándome.

Me acaricio. No. Lo quiero a él, que él lo haga. No se siente igual. Estoy perdida sin él. Se saca la camisa sobre su cabeza y rápidamente se quita los pantalones.

—¿Prefieres que haga eso? —Su mirada azul quema la mía en el espejo.

—Oh, sí... por favor —jadeo.

Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor otra vez y toma mis manos una vez más, continuando con la caricia sensual a través de mi sexo, por encima de mi clítoris. Los vellos de su pecho y su erección se presionan contra mí. Oh, rápido... por favor. Muerde la nuca de mi cuello y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la infinidad de sensaciones; mi cuello, mi ingle... la sensación de tenerlo detrás de mí. Se detiene abruptamente y me gira por completo, rodeando mis muñecas con una mano, encarcelando mis manos detrás de mí y tirando de mi cola de caballo con la otra. Estoy contra él y me besa salvajemente, haciendo estragos en mi boca con la suya. Reteniéndome en el lugar. Su respiración es irregular, igualando la mía.

—¿Cuándo comenzó tu período, Candy? —pregunta de la nada, mirando hacia mí.

—Err... ayer —murmuro, excitadísima.

—Bien. —Él me libera y me da la vuelta—. Sostente del lavabo —me ordena y tira de mis caderas hacia atrás de nuevo, como lo hizo en la habitación de juegos, así que estoy agachada.

Llega entre mis piernas y tira del cordón azul... ¡qué! Y... saca suavemente el tampón y lo arroja en el inodoro cercano. Santo Dios. Dulce madre de todo... Por Dios. Y luego está dentro de mí... ¡ah! Piel contra piel... se mueve lentamente en un primer momento... fácilmente, probándome, empujándome... oh, cielos. Me sujeto al lavabo, jadeando, obligándome a retroceder, sintiéndolo dentro de mí. Oh, la dulce agonía... sus manos estrechan mis caderas. Establece un ritmo de castigo… dentro, fuera y alcanza y encuentra mi clítoris, masajeándome... oh, Jesús. Noto como me acelero.

—Eso es, nena —dice ásperamente mientras se incrusta en mí, inclinando sus caderas y es suficiente para mandarme a volar, volar alto.

Vaya... y me vengo ruidosamente, agarrándome a la vida en el lavabo a medida que caigo en espiral a lo largo de mi orgasmo, todo girando y apretándose a la vez. Él sigue, estrechándome con fuerza, su frente en mi espalda cuando llega a su clímax y dice mi nombre como si fuera una letanía o una oración.

—¡Oh, Candy! —Su respiración es irregular en mi oído, en perfecta sinergia con la mía—. Oh, nena, ¿alguna vez voy a tener suficiente de ti? —susurra.

¿Será siempre así? Tan abrumador, tan desgastante, tan desconcertante y seductor. Quería hablar, pero ahora estoy agotada y aturdida por hacer el amor y me pregunto: ¿alguna vez yo voy a tener suficiente de él?

Nos hundimos lentamente en el suelo y él envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, encarcelándome. Me acurruco en su regazo, mi cabeza contra su pecho, a medida que ambos nos calmamos. Muy sutilmente, aspiro su olor dulce y embriagador. No lo acaricies. No lo acaricies. Repito el mantra en mi cabeza; aunque estoy muy tentada a hacerlo. Quiero levantar mi mano y dibujar patrones en los vellos de su pecho con la punta de mis dedos... pero me resisto, a sabiendas de que él lo odiará si lo hago.

Ambos permanecemos tranquilos, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Estoy perdida en él... perdida por él.

Recuerdo que tengo mi período.

—Estoy sangrando —me quejo.

—No me molesta —suspira.

—Me di cuenta. —No puedo mantener la sequedad fuera de mi voz.

Se tensa un poco.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta en voz baja.

¿Me molesta? Tal vez debería... ¿debería? No, no lo hace. Me inclino hacia atrás y levanto la mirada hacia él y él me mira, con los ojos de un azul suave.

—No, en absoluto.

Sonríe.

—Bueno. Vamos a tomar un baño.

Se desenreda de mí alrededor, colocándome en el suelo mientras se pone de pie. Mientras lo hace, me doy cuenta una vez más de las pequeñas cicatrices redondas y blancas en su pecho. No son de varicela, medito distraídamente. Eleanor dijo que apenas se vio afectado. Mierda... deben ser de quemaduras. ¿Quemaduras de qué? Palidezco ante la comprensión, conmoción y repulsión que corren a través de mí. ¿De cigarrillos? ¿La señora Leagan, su madre biológica, quién? ¿Quién le hizo esto? Tal vez haya una explicación razonable y estoy reaccionando exageradamente. Una loca esperanza florece en mi pecho; la esperanza de que estoy equivocada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Terry abre los ojos de par en par con alarma.

—Tus cicatrices —susurro—. No son de varicela.

Puedo ver como, en una fracción de segundo, se cierra, cambiando su postura desde una calmada, relajada y en comodidad, a estar la defensiva… incluso enojado. Frunce el ceño, su rostro se ensombrece y su boca se prensa en una línea delgada y dura.

—No, no lo son —suelta, pero no da más detalles. Se pone de pie, extiende la mano hacia mí y me pone sobre mis pies—. No me mires así. —Su voz es más fría y gruñona mientras deja ir mi mano.

Me lavo, restriego y miro abajo hacia mis dedos y lo sé, sé que alguien apagó cigarrillos en Terry. Me siento asqueada.

—¿Ella te hizo eso? —susurro antes de que pueda detenerme.

No dice nada, así que estoy obligada a mirarlo. Él me está mirando.

—¿Ella? ¿La señora Leagan? Ella no es un animal, Candy. Por supuesto que no lo hizo. No entiendo por qué sientes que tienes que convertirla en la mala.

Él está de pie allí, desnudo, gloriosamente desnudo, con mi sangre en él... y estamos finalmente teniendo esta conversación. Y estoy desnuda también… ninguno de nosotros tiene dónde esconderse, excepto tal vez, la bañera. Tomo una respiración profunda, me muevo lejos de él y me sumerjo en el agua. Está deliciosamente cálida, suave y profunda. Me fundo en la espuma fragante y levanto la mirada hacia él, escondido entre las burbujas.

—Sólo me pregunto cómo serías si no la hubieras conocido. Si no te hubiera introducido a tu... um, estilo de vida.

Suspira y se sumerge en la bañera frente a mí, su mandíbula apretada con tensión, sus ojos helados. A medida que sumerge con gracia su cuerpo bajo el agua, es cuidadoso de no tocarme. Por Dios… ¿tanto lo hice enojar?

Me mira impasiblemente, su rostro es ilegible, no dice nada. Una vez más, el silencio se extiende entre nosotros, pero me aferro a mi consejo. Es tu turno Grandchester… no voy a ceder esta vez. Mi subconsciente está nervioso, ansiosamente mordiéndose las uñas; esto podría ir en cualquier dirección. Terry y yo nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás. Finalmente, después de lo que parece un milenio, él sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—Probablemente, si no hubiera sido por la señora Leagan, habría seguido el camino de mi madre biológica,

¡Oh! Parpadeo hacia él. ¿Adicto al crack o prostituto? ¿Posiblemente las dos cosas?

—Ella me amaba de una manera que encontré... aceptable —añade, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—¿Aceptable? —susurro.

—Sí. —Se me queda mirando fijamente—. Ella me distrajo del camino destructivo que estaba siguiendo. Es muy difícil crecer en una familia perfecta cuando no eres perfecto.

Oh no. Mi boca se seca mientras digiero sus palabras. Él me mira con una expresión inescrutable. No va decirme nada más. Que frustrante. Por dentro, estoy tambaleando, suena tan lleno de auto desprecio. Y la señora Leagan lo amaba. Mierda… ¿ella todavía lo ama? Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

—¿Ella todavía te ama?

—No lo creo, no así. —Frunce el ceño como si no hubiese reflexionado al respecto—. Te sigo diciendo que fue hace mucho tiempo. Está en el pasado. No puedo cambiarlo aun si quisiera, aunque no quiero. Ella me salvó de mí mismo. —Está exasperado y pasa una mano por su cabello mojado—. Nunca he discutido esto con nadie —hace una pausa—, excepto el Dr. Flynn, por supuesto. Y la única razón por la que estoy hablando de esto ahora, contigo, es porque quiero que confíes en mí.

—Confío en ti, pero quiero conocerte mejor y cuando sea que quiero hablar contigo, me distraes. Hay tanto que quiero saber.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, Candy. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Sus ojos flamean y aunque no alza la voz, sé que está tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Echo un vistazo rápido a mis manos, claras bajo el agua, ya que las burbujas han comenzado a dispersarse.

—Sólo estoy tratando de entender, eres como un enigma. Diferente de cualquier persona que haya conocido antes. Me alegra que estés diciéndome lo que quiero saber.

Vaya, quizás son los Cosmopolitan que me están haciendo valiente, pero de repente, no puedo soportar la distancia entre nosotros. Me muevo a través del agua a su lado y me apoyo contra él por lo que nos estamos tocando, piel con piel. Se tensa y me mira como si lo fuera a morder. Bueno, ese un cambio de tendencia. Mi diosa interior lo mira tranquila, con especulación sorprendida.

—Por favor, no te molestes conmigo —susurro.

—No estoy molesto contigo, Candy. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de conversación, este sondeo. Sólo tengo esto con el Dr. Flynn y con… —Él se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Con ella, la señora Leagan. ¿Tú hablas con ella? —Inspiro, tratando de controlar mi propio temperamento.

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Sobre qué?

Se mueve en la bañera por lo que está frente a mí, haciendo que el agua caiga sobre el suelo. Él pone su brazo sobre mis hombros, descansando en el borde de la bañera.

—¿Persistente, no? —murmura, un rastro de irritación en su voz—. De la vida, el universo, negocios. Candy, la señora Leagan y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Podemos discutir cualquier cosa.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. —Sus ojos me miran con cuidado.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, tratando de ocultar la repentina ira.

—¿Por qué hablan de mi? —Me esfuerzo por no sonar quejumbrosa y petulante, pero no lo logro. Sé que debería parar. Lo estoy empujando muy lejos. Mi subconsciente tiene su cara de Edvard Munch de nuevo.

—Nunca conocí a alguien como tú, Candy.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Alguien que no firmara automáticamente tus documentos, sin hacer preguntas?

—Necesitaba un consejo.

—¿Y pides consejos a la señora pedófila? —chasqueo. El control sobre mi temperamento es más dudoso de lo que pensaba.

—Suficiente, Candy —chasquea con severidad, entrecerrando los ojos. Estoy patinando sobre hielo delgado y me dirijo hacia el peligro—. O te pondré sobre mi rodilla. No tengo ningún interés sexual o romántico en ella. Ella es una amiga querida, valiosa y una compañera de negocios. Eso es todo. Tenemos un pasado, una historia compartida, que fue monumentalmente beneficiosa para mí, aunque arruinó su matrimonio, pero esa parte de nuestra relación ha terminado.

Vaya, otra parte que no entiendo. Ella estuvo casada también. ¿Cómo lograron salirse con la suya por tanto tiempo?

—¿Y tus padres nunca lo descubrieron?

—No —gruñe—. Ya te he dicho esto.

Y sé que es todo. No puedo hacerle mas preguntas sobre ella porque va a enfadarse conmigo.

—¿Terminaste? —chasquea.

—Por ahora.

Toma una respiración profunda y se relaja visiblemente frente a mí, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros o algo así.

—Claro, mi turno —murmura y su mirada se vuelve inflexible, especulativa—. No has respondido a mi correo electrónico.

Me sonrojo. Oh, odio que la atención esté sobre mí y parece que se molestará cada vez que tengamos una discusión. Sacudo mi cabeza. Quizás así es como se siente sobre mis preguntas, no está acostumbrado a que lo desafíen. El pensamiento es revelador, molesto y desconcertante.

—Iba a responder. Pero ahora estás aquí.

—¿Prefieres que no estuviera? —respira, su expresión impasible otra vez.

—No, estoy complacida —murmuro.

—Bien. —Me da una genuina sonrisa de alivio—. También estoy complacido de estar aquí, a pesar de tus interrogaciones. Así que, si bien es aceptable interrogarme, ¿crees que puedes reclamar algún tipo de inmunidad diplomática sólo porque he volado hasta aquí para verte? No lo creo, señorita White. Quiero saber cómo te sientes.

Oh no…

—Te lo dije. Estoy complacida de que estés aquí. Gracias por venir hasta aquí —le digo débilmente.

—Es mi placer, señorita White. —Sus ojos brillan mientras se inclina y me besa suavemente. Siento que respondo automáticamente. El agua todavía está caliente, el baño aún lleno de vapor. Se detiene y retrocede, mirándome.

—No. Creo que, antes de que hagamos algo más, quiero unas respuestas.

¿Más? Ahí esta esa palabra otra vez. Y él quiere respuestas… ¿respuestas a qué? No tengo un pasado secreto, no tengo una infancia terrible. ¿Qué podría querer saber acerca de mí que no sepa ya?

Suspiro, resignada.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Bueno, cómo te sientes por nuestro potencial arreglo, para empezar.

Parpadeo. Tiempo de verdad o desafío, mi subconsciente y mi diosa interior se miran nerviosamente la una a la otra. Al diablo, vamos por la verdad.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo por un período extenso de tiempo. Un fin de semana siendo alguien que no soy. —Me sonrojo y miro fijamente mis manos.

Levanta mi barbilla y me está sonriendo, divertido.

—No, yo tampoco creo que podrías.

Y una parte de mí se siente un poco ofendida y desafiada.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi?

—Sí, pero en una buena manera —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se inclina y me besa suave, brevemente.

—No eres buena siendo sumisa —respira mientras sostiene mi barbilla, sus ojos bailando con humor.

Lo miro sorprendida, luego estallo en carcajadas y él se une a mí.

—Quizás no tengo un buen profesor.

Resopla.

—Quizás. Tal vez deba ser más estricto contigo. —Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me da una sonrisa astuta.

Trago. Por Dios, no. Pero, al mismo tiempo, mis músculos se aprietan deliciosamente en el interior. Es su manera de mostrarme que le importa. Me doy cuenta que, tal vez, es la única manera en que puede mostrarme que le importa. Está mirándome, midiendo mi reacción.

—¿Fue tan malo cuando te golpeé la primera vez?

Miro hacia él, parpadeando. ¿Fue tan malo? Recuerdo haberme sentido confundida por mi reacción. Dolió, pero no tanto. Él ha dicho una y otra vez que está más que nada en mi cabeza. Y la segunda vez… bueno, esa fue bien… caliente.

—No, no realmente —susurré.

—¿Es más la idea de eso? —apunta.

—Supongo. Sentir placer, cuando no se supone que deba.

—Recuerdo sentir lo mismo. Toma un tiempo encontrarle sentido a eso.

Santos demonios. Eso fue cuando era un niño.

—Siempre puedes decir la palabra, Candy. No olvides eso. Y, mientras sigas las reglas, que responden a una necesidad profunda en mí para controlar y para mantenerte a salvo, entonces tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de avanzar.

—¿Por qué necesitas controlarme?

—Porque satisface una necesidad en mí que no conocía en mis años de formación.

—¿Así que es una especie de terapia?

—No había pensado de esa manera, pero sí, supongo que así es.

Esto lo puedo entender. Esto ayudará.

—Pero, un momento dices "no me desafíes" y después, dices que te gustan que te desafíen. Esa es una línea muy fina para tratar con éxito.

Él me mira por un momento y luego frunce el ceño.

—Puedo verlo. Pero pareces estar haciéndolo bien.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio? Estoy atada con nudos aquí.

—Me gustas atada con nudos. —Sonríe con suficiencia.

—¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! —Le lanzo agua, exasperada.

Baja la mirada hacia mí, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Acabas de salpicarme?

—Sí. —Santa mierda… esa mirada.

—Oh, señorita White. —Me sujeta y me pone sobre su regazo, tirando agua por todo el suelo—. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente conversación por ahora.

Pone sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me besa. Profundamente. Poseyendo mi boca. Inclinando mi cabeza... controlándome. Gimo contra sus labios. Esto es lo que le gusta. Esto es en lo que es tan bueno. Todo dentro de mí se enciende y mis dedos están en su cabello, sujetándolo y lo estoy besando de vuelta y diciendo "también te deseo" de la única forma en la que sé hacerlo. Gruñe, moviéndome para que esté a horcajadas sobre él, arrodillada sobre él, su erección debajo de mí. Se echa hacia atrás y me mira, sus ojos entrecerrados, brillando y llenos de lujuria. Dejo caer mis manos para sujetarme al borde de la bañera, pero agarra mis muñecas y tira mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, sujetándolos con una mano.

—Te voy a poseer ahora —susurra y me levanta para que esté suspendida en el aire sobre él—. ¿Preparada? —respira.

—Sí —murmuro y me deja caer sobre él, lentamente, exquisitamente lento… llenándome… mirándome mientras me toma.

Gruño, cerrando los ojos y me deleito en la sensación. Él flexiona las caderas y jadeo, inclinándome hacia delante, descansando mi frente contra la suya.

—Por favor, suéltame las manos —susurro.

—No me toques —suplica y liberando mis muñecas, sujeta mis caderas.

Sujetando la cornisa del baño, subo y bajo lentamente, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo. Me está observando. Su boca está ligeramente abierta, su respiración interrumpida, forzada, su lengua entre sus dientes. Luce tan… caliente. Estamos húmedos, resbaladizos y moviéndonos el uno contra el otro. Me inclino hacia abajo y lo beso. Cierra los ojos. Tentativamente, subo mis manos a su cabeza y paso los dedos por su cabello, sin quitar mis labios de su boca. Esto está permitido. Le gusta. Me gusta. Y nos movemos juntos. Tiro de su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo el beso más profundo, montándolo más rápido, aumentando el ritmo. Gruño contra su boca. Él empieza a levantarme más rápido, más rápido… sujetando mis caderas. Besándome. Somos bocas y lenguas mojadas, cabello enredado y caderas en movimiento. Toda sensación… consumiéndolo todo otra vez. Estoy cerca… estoy empezando a reconocer esta deliciosa tensión… acelerándose. Y el agua… está arremolinándose entre nosotros, nuestro propio remolino, un torbellino conmovedor mientras nuestros movimientos se vuelven más frenéticos… salpicando agua por todas partes, reflejando lo que está pasando dentro de mí… y no me importa.

Amo a este hombre. Amo su pasión, el efecto que tengo en él. Amo que haya volado tan lejos para verme. Amo que se preocupe por mí… que le importe. Es tan inesperado, tan satisfactorio. Es mío y yo suya.

—Eso está bien, nena —respira.

Y me vengo, el orgasmo rasgando a través de mí, un turbulento, pasional apogeo que me devora entera. Y de repente, Terry me aplasta contra él… sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi espalda mientras encuentra su liberación.

—¡Candy, nena! —grita y es una invocación salvaje, conmoviendo y tocando las profundidades de mi alma.

Yacemos, mirándonos el uno al otro fijamente, azul en verde, cara a cara, en la cama súper king, los dos abrazando nuestras almohadas delante de nosotros. Desnudos. Sin tocarnos. Sólo mirando y admirando, tapados por la sábana.

—¿Quieres dormir? —pregunta Terry, su voz suave. Es hermoso; la mezcla de colores en su cabello vívido contra la funda de algodón egipcio de la almohada, ojos azules, provocativos y expresivos. Luce preocupado.

—No. No estoy cansada. —Me siento extrañamente llena de energía. Ha sido tan bueno hablar que no quiero parar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta.

—Hablar.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tú.

—¿Qué sobre mí?

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Sonríe.

—Hoy, es El Piano.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—Claro. Tonta de mí. Una música triste y apasionante, ¿que sin duda puedes tocar? Tantos logros, señor Grey.

—Y el mayor de ellos eres tú, señorita White.

—Así que soy la número diecisiete.

Frunce el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Diecisiete?

—Número de mujeres con las que has um… tenido sexo.

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, sus ojos brillando con incredulidad.

—No exactamente.

—Dijiste quince. —Mi confusión es obvia.

—Me estaba refiriendo al número de mujeres en mi cuarto de juego. Pensé que era a lo que te referías. No me preguntaste con cuántas mujeres he tenido sexo.

—Oh. —Santa mierda…hay más… ¿Cómo? Lo miro boquiabierta—. ¿Vainilla?

—No. Tú eres mi única conquista vainilla. —Sacude la cabeza, todavía sonriéndome.

¿Por qué encuentra esto divertido? ¿Y por qué le estoy sonriendo como una idiota?

—No te puedo dar un número. No hago cortes en el poste de la cama o algo así.

—¿De cuántas estamos hablando? ¿Decenas, cientos… miles? —Mis ojos se vuelven más salvajes a medida que los números se hacen más grandes.

—Decenas. Estamos en las decenas, por desgracia.

—¿Todas sumisas?

—Sí.

—Deja de sonreírme —lo regaño suavemente, intentando y fallando en mantener un rostro serio.

—No puedo. Eres divertida.

—¿Divertida peculiar o divertida graciosa?

—Creo que un poco de los dos. —Sus palabras reflejan las mías.

—Eso es un condenado descaro, viniendo de ti.

Se inclina hacia mí y besa la punta de mi nariz.

—Esto te impactará, Candy. ¿Preparada?

Asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía con la sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

—Todas sumisas en prácticas, cuando yo estaba practicando. Hay sitios en Seattle y sus alrededores donde uno puede ir y practicar. Aprender a hacer lo que yo hago — dice.

¿Qué?

—Oh. —Parpadeo.

—Sip, he pagado por sexo, Candy.

—Eso no es algo por lo que estar orgulloso —refunfuño con arrogancia—. Y tienes razón… estoy profundamente impactada. Y frustrada porque no te puedo impactar.

—Usaste mi ropa interior.

—¿Eso te impactó?

—Sí. —Mi diosa interior salta con caña sobre la barra de los cuatro metros y medio.

—No usaste bragas para conocer a mis padres.

—¿Eso te impactó?

—Sí.

Dios, la barra se ha movido a casi cinco metros.

—Parece que sólo te puedo impactar en la sección de ropa interior.

—Me dijiste que eras virgen. Ésa fue la mayor conmoción que he tenido alguna vez.

—Sí, tu rostro era de fotografía, un momento Kodak. —Reí tontamente.

—Me dejaste golpearte con una fusta.

—¿Eso te impactó?

—Sep.

Sonrío.

—Bueno, puede que te deje hacerlo otra vez.

—Oh, lo espero, señorita White. ¿Este fin de semana?

—Vale —acuerdo, tímidamente.

—¿Vale?

—Sí. Iré al Salón Rojo del Dolor otra vez.

—Dices mi nombre.

—¿Eso te impacta?

—El hecho de que me guste me impacta.

—Terry.

Sonríe.

—Quiero hacer algo mañana. —Sus ojos brillan con excitación.

—¿Qué?

—Una sorpresa. Para ti. —Su voz es baja y suave.

Levanto una ceja y sofoco un bostezo al mismo tiempo.

—¿La estoy aburriendo, señorita White? —Su tono es sardónico.

—Nunca.

Se inclina hacia mí y me besa suavemente en los labios.

—Duerme —ordena, después, apaga la luz.

Y en este silencioso momento, mientras cierro los ojos, agotada y saciada, pienso que estoy en el ojo del huracán. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho y de lo que no ha dicho, no creo que haya sido nunca tan feliz.

CONTINUARA...


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24

Terry está en una jaula con barrotes de acero. Usa sus pantalones rasgados, su pecho y sus pies están desnudos y está mirándome fijamente. Su sonrisa de broma privada está dibujada en su hermoso rostro y sus ojos son de un azul fundido. En sus manos sostiene un tazón de fresas. Deambula con gracia atlética hacia la parte delantera de la jaula, mirándome fijamente. Sosteniendo una fresa madura y extiende su mano a través de los barrotes.

—Come —dice, su lengua acariciando el frente de su paladar mientras enuncia la "e". Trato de avanzar hacia él, pero estoy atada, retenida por una fuerza invisible alrededor de mi muñeca. Déjame ir.

—Ven, come —dice, sonriendo con su deliciosa sonrisa torcida.

Tiro y tiro... ¡déjame ir! Quiero gritar y dar alaridos, pero ningún sonido emerge. Estoy muda. Se estira un poco más y la fresa está en mis labios.

—Come, Candice. —Su boca forma mi nombre, deteniéndose sensualmente en cada sílaba.

Abro mi boca y muerdo, la jaula desaparece y mis manos están libres. Levanto mi mano para tocarlo, para pasear mis dedos por el vello en su pecho.

—Candy.

No. Gimo.

—Vamos, nena.

No. Quiero tocarte.

—Despierta.

No. Por favor. Mis ojos se abren involuntariamente por una fracción de segundo. Estoy en la cama y alguien está acariciando mi oído.

—Despierta, nena —susurra y el efecto de su dulce voz se desliza como caramelo caliente fundido a través de mis venas.

Es Terry. Por Dios, todavía está oscuro y las imágenes de él en mi sueño persisten desconcertando y tentando en mi cabeza.

—Oh... no —gimo. Quiero volver a su pecho, volver a mi sueño. ¿Por qué me despierta? Estamos a mitad de la noche o al menos, así se siente. Mierda. Quiere sexo… ¿ahora?

—Es hora de levantarse, cariño. Voy a encender la luz lateral. —Su voz es tranquila.

—No —gimo.

—Quiero ver el amanecer contigo —dice él, besando mi rostro, mis párpados, la punta de mi nariz, mi boca y abro mis ojos. La luz lateral está encendida—. Buenos días, bella —murmura.

Gimo y él sonríe.

—No eres una persona a la que le guste la mañana —murmura.

A través de la bruma de la luz, entrecierro los ojos y veo a Terry inclinado sobre mí, sonriendo. Divertido. Divertido por mí. ¡Vestido! De negro.

—Pensé que querías sexo —murmuro.

—Candy, siempre quiero sexo contigo. Es reconfortante saber que sientes lo mismo —dice secamente.

Lo miro mientras mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, pero todavía se ve divertido... gracias a Dios.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no cuando es demasiado tarde.

—No es tarde, es temprano. Vamos, a levantarse. Vamos a salir. Tomaré un vale en cuanto al sexo.

—Estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito —me quejo.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Acerca de qué? —pregunta pacientemente.

—De ti. —Me sonrojo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo esta vez?

—Tratando de darme a comer fresas.

Sus labios se levantan con el rastro de una sonrisa.

—El Dr. Flynn podría tener un día de campo con eso. Levántate, vístete. No te molestes en tomar una ducha, no podemos demorarnos tanto.

¡Nosotros!

Me incorporo y las sábanas se acumulan en mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo. Él se pone de pie para darme espacio, sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco y media de la mañana.

—Se siente como si fueran las tres de la mañana.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Te deje dormir lo máximo posible. Ven.

—¿No puedo tomar una ducha?

Suspira.

—Si tomas una ducha, querré una contigo y ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá a continuación, el día simplemente se irá. Ven.

Está entusiasmado. Como un niño pequeño, está brillando por la anticipación y el entusiasmo. Eso me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Es una sorpresa. Te lo dije.

No puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Está bien. —Gateo fuera de la cama y busco mi ropa. Por supuesto, está cuidadosamente doblada sobre la silla junto a mi cama. Él también ha dispuesto uno de sus calzoncillos boxer cortos: Ralph Lauren, nada menos. Me los pongo rápidamente y me sonríe. Mmm, otra pieza de la ropa interior de Terry Grandchester, un trofeo para añadir a mi colección, junto con el automóvil, la BlackBerry, el Mac, su chaqueta negra y un conjunto de viejas primeras ediciones valiosas. Niego con la cabeza ante su generosidad y frunzo el ceño mientras una escena de Tess cruza mi mente: la escena de la fresa. Eso evoca mi sueño. Al diablo con el Dr. Flynn, Freud tendría un día de campo y entonces, probablemente fallecería tratando de lidiar con mi Cincuenta Sombras.

—Te daré algo de espacio ahora que estás levantada. —Terry sale hacia la sala de estar y entro en el baño. Tengo necesidades que atender y quiero un lavado rápido.

Siete minutos más tarde, estoy en la sala de estar, aseada, cepillada y vestida con pantalones, mi camiseta y la ropa interior de Terry Grandchester. Terry levanta la mirada desde la pequeña mesa de comedor donde está desayunando. ¡Desayuno! Dios, a esta hora.

—Come —dice.

Dios mío... mi sueño. Me quedo boquiabierta, pensando en su lengua en su paladar. Mmm, su lengua experta.

—Candy —dice con firmeza, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Realmente es demasiado temprano para mí. ¿Cómo manejo esta situación?

—Tomaré un poco de té. ¿Puedo tomar un croissant para más tarde?

Me mira con desconfianza y sonrío dulcemente.

—No arruines mi buen estado de humor, Candy —me advierte en voz baja.

—Comeré más tarde, cuando mi estómago haya despertado. Más o menos a las siete y media de la mañana... ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Me mira fijamente.

Honestamente. Tengo que concentrarme mucho en no hacerle una mueca.

—Quiero poner mis ojos en blanco hacia ti.

—Claro que sí, hazlo y lo disfrutaré —dice con severidad.

Miro hacia el techo.

—Bueno, unas nalgadas me despertarían, supongo. —Frunzo mis labios en silenciosa contemplación.

La boca del Terry se abre de golpe.

—Por otro lado, no quiero que estés todo caliente e incómodo, el clima aquí es lo suficientemente caliente. —Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia.

Terry cierra su boca y se esfuerza bastante por lucir disgustado, pero falla completamente. Puedo ver el humor acechando en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Usted es, como siempre, un desafío, señorita White. Beba su té.

Me doy cuenta de la etiqueta de Twinings y en el interior, mi corazón canta. Ves, le importas, mi subconsciente me vocaliza. Me siento frente a él, bebiendo de su belleza.

¿Alguna vez tendré suficiente de este hombre?

Mientras salimos de la habitación, Terry me lanza una sudadera.

—Necesitarás esto.

Lo miro, extrañada.

—Confía en mí. —Él sonríe, se inclina y me besa en los labios de forma rápida. Luego, toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia afuera.

Afuera, en el frío relativo de la penumbra antes del amanecer, el encargado de estacionar los automóviles le entrega a Terry un juego de llaves de un automóvil deportivo con una capota de lona. Levanto una ceja hacia Terry, quien me sonríe en respuesta.

—Sabes, a veces es genial ser yo —dice con una sonrisa conspiradora pero petulante que simplemente no puedo evitar imitar. Es tan adorable cuando está alegre y sin preocupaciones. Me abre la puerta del automóvil con una exagerada reverencia y me subo. Él está de un muy buen humor.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás. —Sonríe mientras enciende el automóvil y nos dirigimos hacia Savannah Parkway. Programa el GPS, presiona un interruptor en el volante y una pieza de orquesta clásica llena el automóvil.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto mientras el dulce, dulce sonido de un centenar de cuerdas de un violín nos asalta.

—Es de La Traviata. Una ópera de Verdi.

Oh, mi... es preciosa.

—¿La Traviata? He oído de eso. No puedo pensar en dónde. ¿Qué significa? Terry me mira y sonríe.

—Bueno, literalmente, la mujer extraviada. Está basado en el libro de Alexander Dumas, La Dama de las Camelias.

—Ah. Lo he leído.

—Pensé que podrías haberlo hecho.

—La cortesana condenada. —Me retuerzo incómodamente en el lujoso asiento de cuero. ¿Está tratando de decirme algo?—. Hmm, es una historia deprimente —murmuro.

—¿Demasiado deprimente? ¿Quieres elegir un poco de música? Está en mi iPod. — Terry tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa secreta.

No puedo ver su iPod en ningún lado. Él le da un golpecito a la pantalla de la consola entre nosotros y manteniéndola presionada, aparece una lista de reproducción.

—Tú elige. —Sus labios tiemblan con una sonrisa y sé que eso es un desafío.

El iPod de Terry Grandchester, esto debe ser interesante. Desplazo la pantalla táctil y encuentro la canción perfecta. Presiono play. Nunca lo hubiera tomado por un fan de Britney. La mezcla techno nos embiste y Terry baja el volumen. Tal vez es demasiado temprano para esta Britney en su etapa más sensual.

—Toxic, ¿eh? —sonríe Terry.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Finjo inocencia.

Él baja el volumen de la música un poco más y por dentro, me abrazo a mí misma. Mi diosa interior está en pie esperando su medalla de oro. Él bajó el volumen a la música.

¡Victoria!

—No puse esa canción en mi iPod —dice casualmente y pone su pie en el suelo, por lo que estoy apoyada en mi asiento cuando el coche acelera por la autopista.

¿Qué? Él sabe lo que está haciendo, bastardo. ¿Quién lo hizo? Y tengo que seguir escuchando a Britney. ¿Quién…quién? La canción termina y el iPod cambia a una canción triste de Damien Rice. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Miro por la ventana con el estómago revuelto. ¿Quién?

—Fue Susana —responde a mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo hace eso?

—¿Susana?

—Una ex, fue ella quien puso la canción en mi iPod.

Damien canta en el fondo cuando quedo aturdida. Una ex…¿ex-sumisa? Una ex…

—¿Una de las quince? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

—Terminamos.

—¿Por qué?

Oh, por Dios. Es demasiado temprano para este tipo de conversación. Pero él parece relajado, incluso feliz y lo que es más, hablador.

—Ella quería más. —Su voz es baja, incluso introspectiva y deja la frase colgando entre nosotros, terminándola de nuevo con esa pequeña pero poderosa palabra.

—¿Y no lo hiciste? —pregunto antes de que pueda emplear mi cerebro como filtro para mi boca. Mierda, ¿qué quiero saber?

Sacude su cabeza.

—Nunca he querido más, hasta que te conocí.

Jadeo, estremeciéndome. Oh Dios. ¿No es esto lo que quería? Él quiere más. ¡También, quiere más! Mi diosa interna ha salido del podio y está haciendo volteretas alrededor del estadio. No soy sólo yo.

—¿Qué sucedió con las otras catorce? —pregunto.

Dios, él está hablando… toma ventaja.

—¿Quieres una lista? ¿Divorciada, decapitada, muerta?

—No eres Enrique VIII.

—De acuerdo. Sin ningún orden en particular, sólo he tenido relaciones a largo plazo con cuatro mujeres, con excepción de Elena.

—¿Elena?

—La señora Leagan para ti. —Él medio sonríe a su broma privada.

¡Elena! Mierda. La malvada tiene un nombre y es sonoramente extranjero. Una visión de una vampiresa pálida con cabello negro y labios rojos como el rubí viene a mi mente y sé que ella es hermosa. No debo insistir. No debo insistir.

—¿Qué paso con la cuarta? —pregunto para distraerme.

—Demasiado curiosa, demasiado ansiosa por obtener información, señorita White — me regaña en broma.

—Oh, señor cuándo-es-tu-periodo-menstrual.

—Candy, un hombre necesita saber esas cosas.

—¿En serio?

—Yo sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que quedes embarazada.

—¡Ni yo tampoco! Bueno, no por unos cuantos años.

Terry parpadea alarmado, luego se relaja visiblemente. Bien. Terry no quiere niños. ¿Ahora o nunca? Me estoy recuperando de su ataque de franqueza súbito y sin precedentes. ¿A lo mejor es muy temprano? ¿Algo en el agua de Georgia? ¿El aire de Georgia? ¿Qué más quiero saber? Carpe Diem (aprovecha el dia).

—Y las otras cuatro, ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto.

—Una conoció a alguien más. Las otras tres querían… más. Yo no estaba en el mercado para entonces.

—¿Y las otras? —presiono.

Él me mira brevemente y sólo sacude la cabeza.

—No funciono.

Vaya, un balde con información por procesar. Miro el espejo lateral del auto y noto la suave oleada de rosa y aguamarina en el cielo detrás. El amanecer está siguiéndonos.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunto, perpleja mirando la I-95. Nos estamos dirigiendo al sur, eso es todo lo que sé.

—A un campo de aterrizaje.

—No vamos a regresar a Seattle, ¿verdad? —Jadeo, alarmada. No me he despedido de mi madre. Dios, ella nos está esperando para cenar.

Él se ríe.

—No, Candy, vamos a disfrutar de mi segundo pasatiempo favorito.

—¿Segundo? —Frunzo el ceño hacia él.

—Sip. Te dije mi favorito esta mañana.

Miro su glorioso perfil, frunciendo el ceño, torturando mi cerebro.

—Disfrutar de ti, señorita White, eso ha llegado a ser el número uno de mi lista. Cualquier forma en la que pueda tenerte.

Oh.

—Bueno, eso también está en lo alto de mi lista de prioridades pervertidas —murmuro, sonrojándome.

—Me alegra escucharlo —murmura secamente.

—Así que ¿campo de aterrizaje?

Él me sonríe.

—Vuelo.

El término es familiar. Él lo había mencionado antes.

—Vamos a perseguir el amanecer, Candy. —Se da vuelta y me sonríe cuando el GPS le insta a girar a la derecha, hacia lo que se ve como un complejo industrial. Se detiene afuera de un gran edificio blanco con una señal que dice Asociación de Vuelo de Brunswick.

¡Vuelo sin motor! ¿Vamos a hacer vuelo sin motor?

Él apaga el coche.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —pregunta.

—¿Vamos a volar?

—Sí.

—¡Sí, por favor! —No lo dudo. Él sonríe, se inclina y me besa.

—Otra primera vez, señorita White —dice mientras sale del coche.

¿Primera vez? ¿Qué clase de primera vez? La primera vez volando un avión sin motor… ¡Mierda! No, él dijo que lo había hecho antes. Me relajo. Él camina alrededor y abre mi puerta. El cielo se ha tornado de un sutil ópalo, brillando y llameando suavemente detrás de las nubes esporádicas. El amanecer está sobre nosotros.

Tomando mi mano, Terry me lleva alrededor del edificio hacia un gran tramo de asfalto en donde varios aviones están estacionados. Esperando al lado de ellos hay un hombre con la cabeza afeitada y una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, acompañado por Taylor.

¡Taylor! ¿Va Terry a algún lado sin ese hombre? Le sonrío con alegría y él me sonríe amablemente.

—Señor Grandchester, este es su piloto de remolque, el señor Mark Benson —dice Taylor.

Terry y Benson se dan la mano y entablan una conversación, la cual suena muy técnica, sobre la velocidad del viento, direcciones y demás.

—Hola, Taylor —murmuro tímidamente.

—Señorita White. —Él asiente a manera de saludo y yo frunzo el ceño—. Candy —se corrige a sí mismo—. Ha sido un infierno sobre ruedas los últimos días. Me agrada que estemos aquí —dice con complicidad. Oh, es una buena noticia ¿Por qué? ¡Seguramente no es por mí! ¡Un jueves de revelación! Debe ser algo en el agua de Savannah que hace que estos hombres se aflojen un poco.

—Candy —me llama Terry—.Ven. —Extiende su mano.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —Sonrío a Taylor y dándome un rápido saludo, se dirige de regreso hacia el estacionamiento.

—Señor Benson, esta es mi novia, Candice White.

—Encantada de conocerlo —murmuro mientras nos damos la mano.

Benson me da una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Lo mismo digo —dice él y puedo decir por su acento que es británico.

Cuando tomo la mano de Terry, hay un creciente entusiasmo en mi vientre. ¡Guau… vuelo sin motor! Seguimos a Mark Benson a través de la pista, hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Él y Terry siguen manteniendo una conversación. Capto lo esencial.

Estaremos en un Blanik L-23, que aparentemente es mejor que el L-13, aunque eso está abierto a debate. Benson estará volando un Piper Pawnee. Él ha estado volando rastreros de cola durante ya cinco años. Nada de eso significa algo para mí, pero al mirar a Terry está tan animado, tan en su elemento, que es un placer observarlo.

El avión en sí es largo, elegante y blanco con franjas naranjas. Tiene una pequeña cabina con dos asientos, uno frente al otro. Está sujeto por medio de un largo cable blanco a un pequeño avión convencional de una sola hélice. Benson abre la enorme y clara cúpula de plexiglás que enmarca la cabina, permitiéndonos abordar.

—Primero, necesitamos asegurar las correas de su paracaídas.

¡Paracaídas!

—Yo haré eso —lo interrumpe Terry y toma el arnés de las manos de Benson, quien le sonríe de forma amena.

—Traeré el lastre —dice Benson y se dirige al avión.

—Te gusta amarrarme en distintas cosas —observo secamente.

—Señorita White, no tienes idea. Aquí, entra en tus correas.

Hago lo que me dice, colocando mi brazo sobre su hombro. Terry se envara ligeramente pero no se mueve. Una vez que mis pies están en los lazos, él levanta el paracaídas y paso mis brazos a través de las correas de los hombros. Hábilmente, sujeta el arnés y tensa las correas.

—Ahí, eso es suficiente —dice suavemente, pero sus ojos están brillando—. ¿Tienes tu liga para el cabello de ayer?

Asiento.

—¿Quieres que me lo sujete?

—Sí.

Rápidamente hago lo que me pidió.

—Ahora, adentro —ordena Terry. Sigue siendo tan mandón. Voy a subirme al asiento de atrás.

—No, adelante. Los pilotos se sientan atrás.

—Pero no serás capaz de ver.

—Veré un montón —dice sonriendo.

No creo haberlo visto nunca tan feliz, mandón, pero feliz. Me subo, instalándome en el asiento de cuero. Es sorprendentemente cómodo. Terry se inclina sobre mí, coloca el arnés sobre mis hombros, pone su mano entre mis piernas para encontrar el cinturón inferior y lo introduce en la ranura que se encuentra contra mi vientre. Ajusta todas las correas restantes.

—Hmm, dos veces en una mañana, soy un hombre con suerte —susurra y me besa rápidamente—. Esto no tomará demasiado: veinte, treinta minutos como máximo. Las temperaturas no son geniales a este momento de la mañana, pero la vista es impresionante a esta hora. Espero que no estés nerviosa.

—Emocionada. —Sonrío.

¿De dónde salió esta ridícula sonrisa? En realidad, parte de mí está aterrada. Mi diosa interna… está bajo una manta detrás del sofá.

—Bien. —Él sonríe en respuesta, acariciando mi rostro, luego desaparece de mi vista. Lo escucho y lo siento moverse mientras se sube detrás de mí. Por supuesto, él me ha amarrado tan firmemente que no puedo girarme para verlo… ¡típico! Estamos muy abajo en el suelo. Frente a mí hay un panel de diales, interruptores y una gran palanca. Dejo todas las cosas como están. Mark Benson aparece con una alegre sonrisa mientras revisa mis correas y se inclina y comprueba el piso de la cabina. Creo que es el lastre.

—Sip, es seguro. ¿Primera vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—Te encantará.

—Gracias, señor Benson.

—Llámame Mark. —Se gira hacia Terry—. ¿Bien?

—Sip. Vamos.

Estoy tan contenta de no haber comido nada. Estoy más que emocionada y no creo que mi estómago hubiera estado preparado para el juego de la comida, la emoción y el dejar el suelo. Una vez más me estoy poniendo en las hermosas y habilidosas manos de este hombre. Mark cierra la cúpula de la cabina, avanza hacia el avión de enfrente y se sube.

La hélice solitaria del Piper se mueve y mi estómago nervioso se reposiciona en mi garganta. Jesús… realmente estoy haciendo esto. Mark avanza lentamente por la pista y cuando el cable se tensa, nos sacudimos repentinamente hacia adelante. Despegamos. Oigo charla en el aparato de radio detrás de mí. Creo que es Mark hablando con la torre… pero no puedo entender lo que está diciendo. A medida que el Piper agarra velocidad, también lo hacemos nosotros. Es bastante desigual y frente a nosotros, el avión de una sola hélice todavía está en el suelo. Jesús, ¿alguna vez nos elevaremos? Y de repente, mi estómago desaparece de mi garganta y desciende en caída libre a través de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo… estamos en el aire.

—¡Aquí vamos, nena! —grita Terry detrás de mí. Y estamos en nuestra propia burbuja, sólo los dos. Todo lo que oigo es el sonido del viento que se rasga a medida que avanzamos y el zumbido distante del motor del Piper.

Estoy agarrando el borde de mi asiento con ambas manos, tan fuerte que mis nudillos estás blancos. Nos dirigimos al oeste, tierra adentro, lejos de la salida del sol, ganando altura, cruzando campos, bosques, casas y la I-95. Oh Dios mío. Esto es maravilloso, sobre nosotros sólo hay cielo. La luz es extraordinaria, difusa y de tono cálido y recuerdo a Albert divagando sobre la "hora mágica", un momento del día que los fotógrafos adoran: este es… justo después del amanecer y estoy en él, con Terry.

Abruptamente, recuerdo la exposición de Albert. Mmm. Necesito decirle a Terry. Me pregunto brevemente cómo reaccionará. Pero no me preocupo por eso, no ahora, estoy disfrutando el paseo. Mis oídos se destapan mientras ganamos altura y el suelo se desliza más y más lejos. Es tan pacífico. Entiendo completamente por qué le gusta estar aquí arriba. Lejos de su BlackBerry y todas las presiones de su trabajo.

La radio crepita a la vida y Mark menciona 915 metros. Jesús, eso suena alto. Miro el suelo y ya no puedo distinguir claramente nada ahí abajo.

—Suelta —dice Terry a la radio y, repentinamente, el Piper desaparece y la sensación de arrastre proveída por el avión desaparece. Estamos flotando, flotando sobre Georgia.

Mierda Santa, esto es emocionante. El avión se inclina y se gira mientras las alas caen y luego vamos en espiral hacia el sol. Ícaro. Esto es. Estoy volando cerca del sol, pero él está conmigo, guiándome. Jadeo al darme cuenta. Giramos y giramos en espiral y la vista en esta luz matutina es espectacular.

—¡Agárrate fuerte! —grita él y nos hundimos otra vez… sólo que esta vez no se detiene. Repentinamente, estoy de cabeza, mirando el suelo a través de la parte superior de la cúpula de la cabina.

Chillo ruidosamente, mis brazos automáticamente se elevan, mis manos extendidas sobre el plexiglás para detener mi caída. Puedo oírlo reír. ¡Bastardo! Pero su alegría es contagiosa y me estoy riendo también cuando endereza el avión.

—¡Me alegro de no haber desayunado! —le grito.

—Sí, en retrospectiva, es mejor que no lo hayas hecho, porque voy a hacer eso de nuevo.

Inclina el avión una vez más hasta que estamos de cabeza. Esta vez, porque estoy preparada, me aferro al arnés, pero me hace sonreír y reír como una tonta. Nivela el avión una vez más.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Sí.

Volamos, planeando majestuosamente por el aire, escuchando el viento y el silencio en la temprana luz de la mañana. ¿Quién podría pedir más?

—¿Ves la palanca frente a ti? —grita otra vez.

Miro la palanca que se está moviendo ligeramente entre mis piernas. Oh, no, ¿a dónde quiere ir con esto?

—Agárrala.

Oh mierda. Va a hacerme volar el avión. ¡No!

—Vamos, Candy. Agárrala —me urge con más vehemencia.

Tentativamente, la agarro y siento la inclinación y orientación de lo que asumo son los timones y remos o lo que sea que mantenga esta cosa en el aire.

—Agárrate fuerte… mantenlo estable. ¿Ves la línea media en frente? Mantén la aguja en el punto muerto del centro.

Mi corazón está en mi boca. Mierda santa. Estoy volando un planeador… me estoy alzando.

—Buena chica. —Terry suena encantado.

—Estoy sorprendida de que me dejaras tomar el control —le grito.

—Estarías sorprendida de lo que te dejaría hacer, señorita White. Ahora sigo yo.

Siento la palanca moverse repentinamente y la dejo ir mientras descendemos en espiral varios metros, mis oídos se destapan otra vez. El suelo está cada vez más cerca y se siente como si lo fuéramos a chocar en breve. Jesús, eso es aterrador.

—BMA, este es BG N Papa 3 Alfa, entrando en la pista izquierda a favor del viento, BMA. —Terry suena con su autoridad de costumbre. La torre le responde en la radio, pero no entiendo lo que dicen. Planeamos de nuevo en un amplio círculo, hundiéndonos lentamente hacia el piso. Puedo ver el aeropuerto, las pistas de aterrizaje y otra vez estamos volando sobre la I-95.

—Agárrate, nena. Esto puede implicar unos cuantos saltos.

Después de otro círculo nos hundimos y repentinamente, estamos en el suelo con un breve golpe, corriendo a lo largo de la hierba… mierda santa. Mis dientes chocan a medida que avanzamos a una velocidad alarmante por el suelo, hasta que finalmente, nos detenemos. El avión se balancea ligeramente y luego se inclina hacia la derecha.

Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire mientras Terry se inclina y abre la tapa de la cabina, descendiendo y estirándose.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta él y sus ojos son de un azul zafiro brillante y deslumbrante. Se inclina para soltarme.

—Eso fue extraordinario. Gracias —susurro.

—¿Era más? —pregunta, su voz teñida de esperanza.

—Mucho más —suelto un suspiro y él ríe.

—Ven. —Extiende su mano hacia mí y salgo de la cabina.

Tan pronto como estoy afuera, me sostiene y me levanta al nivel de su cuerpo. De repente, su mano está en mi cabello, tirando de nuevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y su otra mano se dirige hacia la base de mi columna. Me besa, largo, con fuerza y apasionadamente, su lengua en mi boca. Su respiración está en aumento, su entusiasmo… Santa vaca, su erección… estamos en un campo. Pero no me importa. Mis manos se retuercen en su cabello, agarrándome a él. Lo deseo, aquí, ahora, en el piso. Se suelta y baja su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros e iluminados bajo la luz de la mañana, llenos de cruda y arrogante sensualidad. Guau. Me quita el aliento.

—Desayuno —susurra, haciendo que suene erótico.

¿Cómo puede hacer que tocino y huevos suenen como una fruta prohibida? Es una habilidad extraordinaria. Se gira, estrecha mi mano y nos dirigimos de nuevo al automóvil.

—¿Qué hay del planeador?

—Alguien se ocupara de eso —dice con desdén—. Comeremos ahora. —Su tono es inequívoco.

¡Comida! Está hablando de comida, cuando lo único que quiero es a él.

—Ven. —Sonríe.

Nunca lo he visto así y es una placer verlo. Me encuentro caminando a su lado, tomados de la mano, con una estúpida y torpe sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me recuerda a cuando tenía diez y pasé el día en Disneylandia con Ray. Fue un día perfecto y esto se le asemeja, más o menos.

De regreso en el automóvil, mientras volvemos por la I-95 hacia Savannah, la alarma de móvil suena. O cierto… mi píldora.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Terry, curioso, mirándome.

Hurgo en mi bolso buscando el paquete.

—La alarma para mi píldora —murmuro, mientras mis mejillas se ruborizan.

Sus labios se levantan caprichosamente.

—Bueno, bien hecho. Odio los condones.

Me ruborizo un poco más. Es tan condescendiente como siempre.

—Me gusta que me hayas presentado ante Mark como tu novia —murmuro.

—¿No es eso lo que eres? —Alza una ceja.

—¿Lo soy? Pensé que querías una sumisa.

—Yo también, Candy y todavía lo hago. Pero te lo he dicho, quiero más, también.

Oh Dios. Está cambiando de opinión y la esperanza surge en mí, dejándome sin respiración.

—Estoy muy feliz de que quieras más —susurro.

—Estamos para complacer, señorita White. —Sonríe, mientras entramos a la International House of Pancakes (casa de los pancakes).

—IHOP. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa. No lo creo. Quién lo habría pensado… Terry Grandchester en IHOP.

Son las ocho y media de la mañana. pero está tranquilo en el restaurante. Huele a masa dulce, comida frita y a desinfectante. Mmm… no es un aroma atractivo. Terry me lleva a una cabina.

—Nunca te habría imaginado aquí —digo mientras nos sentamos en la cabina.

—Mi padre solía traernos a uno de estos cuando mi madre se iba a una conferencia médica. Era nuestro secreto. —Me dirige una sonrisa, sus ojos azules bailando, luego toma un menú, deslizando una mano por su rebelde cabello mientras baja la mirada.

Oh, quiero pasar mis manos por ese cabello. Tomo un menú y lo examino. Me doy cuenta de que estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Sé que quiero —dice con un respiro, su voz baja ronca.

Alzo la mirada hacia él y él me está mirando de esa manera que aprieta todos los músculos en mi vientre y me deja sin aliento, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo. Mierda. Lo miro fijamente, mi sangre zumbando en mis venas respondiendo su llamado.

—Yo quiero lo que tú quieras —susurro.

Inhala profundamente.

—¿Aquí? —pregunta sugerente, levantando una ceja al mirarme, sonriendo con malicia, sus dientes atrapando la punta de su lengua.

Oh Dios… sexo en IHOP. Su expresión cambia, se oscurece.

—No muerdas tu labio —ordena—. No aquí, no ahora. —Su mirada se endurece momentáneamente y por un instante, luce deliciosamente peligroso—. Si no puedo poseerte aquí, no me tientes.

—Hola, mi nombre es Leandra, ¿Qué puedo traerles… eh… amigos... eh… hoy, esta mañan…? —Su voz se desvanece, tropezando entre palabras mientras le da una mirada al señor Hermoso frente a mí. Se ruboriza y un poco de simpatía por su rubor se introduce en mi conciencia ya que él todavía hace que me pase lo mismo. La presencia de la chica me permite escapar brevemente de su mirada sensual.

—¿Candy? —me pregunta, ignorándola y no creo que nadie puede exprimir tanta carnalidad en mi nombre como él lo hace en este momento.

Trago, rezando para no ponerme del mismo color que la pobre Leandra.

—Te lo dije, quiero lo que tú pidas. —Mantengo mi voz suave, baja y él me mira con deseo. Dios, mi diosa interna se desmaya. ¿Estoy en este juego?

Leandra cambia su mirada de mí hacia él de nuevo. Está prácticamente del mismo color de su brillante cabello rojo.

—¿Debería darles otro minuto para que puedan decidir?

—No. Sabemos lo que queremos. —La boca de Terry se contrae con una pequeña y sexy sonrisa—. Queremos dos porciones de los panqueques originales de suero de leche con jarabe de maple y tocino en un lado, dos vasos de jugo de naranja, un café negro con leche descremada y un té inglés, si lo tienen —dice Terry, sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

—Gracias señor. ¿Eso será todo? —susurra Leandra, mirando a la nada en medio de nosotros. Ambos nos giramos a mirarla y ella se ruboriza de nuevo y se marcha.

—Sabes que esto no es justo. —Bajo la mirada a la mesa de fórmica, trazando un camino con mi dedo índice, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—¿Qué no es justo?

—Como desarmas a las personas. A las mujeres. A mí.

—¿Te desarmo?

Bufo.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Es sólo apariencia, Candy —dice levemente.

—No, Terry, es mucho más que eso.

Su ceja se alza.

—Usted me desarma por completo, señorita White. Su inocencia. Supera cualquier barrera.

—¿Es por eso que has cambiado de opinión?

—¿Cambiado de opinión?

—Sí, sobre… em… ¿Nosotros?

Acaricia su barbilla, pensativo, con sus dedos largos y expertos.

—No creo que haya cambiado de parecer en sí. Sólo necesitamos redefinir nuestros parámetros, volver a dibujar nuestros límites, si lo deseas. Podemos hacer eso, estoy seguro. Te quiero sumisa en mi cuarto de juegos. Te castigaré si incumples las reglas. Aparte de eso… bueno, pienso que todo depende de discutirlo. Esas son mis peticiones, señorita White. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—¿Entonces podré dormir contigo? ¿En tu cama?

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—Concuerdo entonces. Además, duermo muy bien cuando estás en mi cama. No tenía idea. —Su ceja se alza a medida que su voz recae.

—Temía que me dejaras si no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso —susurro.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Candy. Además... —Se desvanecen sus palabras y luego de pensarlo un poco, añade—: Estamos siguiendo tu consejo, tu definición de compromiso. Me lo enviaste en un correo. Y hasta ahora, está funcionando para mí.

—Amo que quieras algo más —murmuro tímidamente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Créeme. Sólo lo hago. —Me sonríe, está escondiendo algo. ¿Qué?

En ese momento, Leandra llega con el desayuno y nuestra conversación termina. Mi estómago cruje, recordándome cuán famélica estoy. Terry mira con molesta aprobación cuando devoro todo lo que hay en mi plato.

—¿Puedo invitarte? —pregunto a Terry.

—¿Invitarme cómo?

—Pagar por esta comida.

Terry da un bufido.

—No lo creo —se burla.

—Por favor. Quiero hacerlo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás tratando de castrarme?

—Este es probablemente el único lugar que puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar.

—Candy, aprecio la intención. En serio. Pero no.

Aprieto mis labios.

—No frunzas el ceño —advierte, sus ojos brillando con irritación.

Por supuesto que no me pregunta por la dirección de mi madre. Él ya la sabe, con lo acosador que es. Cuando se estaciona fuera de la casa, no digo nada ¿Cuál es el punto?

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Necesito trabajar Candy, pero estaré de regreso esta noche. ¿A qué hora?

Ignoro el molesto pinchazo de decepción. ¿Por qué quiero pasar cada minuto con este controlador dios del sexo? Oh sí, me he enamorado de él y puede volar.

—Gracias… por el más.

—Mi placer, Candy. —Me besa e inhalo el sexi olor de Terry.

—Te veré luego.

—Trata de detenerme — susurra.

Hago un gesto despidiéndome mientras se aleja hacia el sol de Georgia. Todavía estoy vistiendo su sudadera y su ropa interior y me siento abrigada.

En la cocina, mi mamá está en un completo aturdimiento. No todos los días tiene que entretener a un multimillonario y la está estresando.

—¿Cómo estás, querida? —pregunta y me sonrojo porque debe saber lo que estaba haciendo anoche.

—Estoy bien. Terry me llevo esta mañana a un vuelo sin motor. —Espero que la nueva información la distraiga.

—¿Vuelo sin motor? ¿Cómo un pequeño avión sin motor? ¿Esa clase de vuelo?

Asiento.

—Oh.

Ella está sin palabras, un nuevo concepto para mi madre. Se queda mirando boquiabierta, pero eventualmente se recupera y regresa a su original línea de preguntas.

—¿Cómo estuvo anoche? ¿Hablaron?

Dios. Me sonrojo de un brillante escarlata.

—Hablamos… anoche y esta mañana. Está mejorando.

—Bien. —Ella regresa su atención a los cuatro libros de cocina que están abiertos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Mamá… si quieres, yo cocinaré esta noche.

—Oh, cariño, eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

—Está bien. —Hago muecas, sabiendo muy bien que la cocina de mamá es bastante de acertar o fallar. Quizás ha mejorado desde que se mudó a Savannah con Bob. Hubo un tiempo en que no le habría sugerido a nadie que ella cocinara… ni siquiera a ¿A quién odio? Oh si, la señora Leagan, Elena. Bueno, quizás a ella sí. ¿Alguna vez conoceré a esta maldita mujer?

Decido enviar un rápido agradecimiento a Terry.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Volando en lugar de adolorida47

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:20 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

A veces, realmente sabes cómo hacer que una chica la pase bien.

Gracias

Candy x

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Volar v/s Adolorida

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:24 EST

Para: Candy White

Tomaré cualquiera de esas por encima de tus ronquidos. También la pasé bien. Pero siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: RONQUIDOS

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:26 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

YO NO RONCO. Y si lo hago, es muy descortés de tu parte señalarlo. No eres un caballero, señor Grandchester ¡Y tú también estás en el Profundo Sur!

Candy.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Somnílocua (hablar dormido)

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:28 EST

Para: Candy White

Nunca he dicho ser un caballero, Candy y creo que te he demostrado ese punto en numerosas ocasiones. No estoy intimidado por tus MAYÚSCULAS. Pero confesaré una pequeña mentira blanca: No, no roncas, pero si hablas y es fascinante.

¿Qué paso con mi beso?

Terry Grandchester Canalla y Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda. Sé que hablo cuando estoy dormida. Annie me lo ha dicho varias veces. ¿Qué demonios dije? Oh no.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Suelta la sopa

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:32 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Eres un canalla y un sinvergüenza, un caballero… definitivamente no.

Así que, ¿qué dije? ¡No hay besos para ti hasta que hables!

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Habladora Bella durmiente

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 10:35 EST

Para: Candy White

Sería más descortés de mi parte decirlo y ya he sido castigado por eso. Pero si te comportas, quizás te lo diga esta noche. Tengo que ir a una reunión ahora.

Nos vemos, nena.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Canalla y Sinvergüenza, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¡Cierto! Mantendré un silencio radial hasta esta noche. Estoy echando vapores. Dios. Qué tal que haya dicho en mi sueño que lo odio o aun peor, que lo amo. Oh, espero que no. No estoy lista para decirle eso y estoy segura de que él no está listo para escucharlo, si es que alguna vez quiere escucharlo. Frunzo el ceño a mi computadora y decido que todo lo que puedo hacer es cocinar: haré pan.

Mi mamá se ha decidido por sopa de gazpacho y una barbacoa con carne marinada en aceite de oliva, ajo y limón. A Terry le gusta la carne y es fácil de hacer. Bob voluntariamente se ha ofrecido para ser el hombre de la parrilla de BBQ. ¿Que hay sobre los hombres y el fuego? medito mientras voy detrás de mi madre con el carrito de compras a través del supermercado. Mientras pasamos por el gabinete de la carne, mi teléfono suena. Lucho por alcanzarlo, pensando que quizás sea Terry. No reconozco el número.

—¿Hola? —respondo sin aliento.

—¿Candice White?

—Si.

—Es Elizabeth Morgan de SIP.

—Oh… hola.

—Estoy llamándote para ofrecerte el trabajo de asistente del señor Neil Hyde. Nos gustaría que empezaras el lunes.

—Oh. Eso es grandioso. ¡Gracias!

—¿Conoces todos los detalles del salario?

—Sí. Si… eso es, quiero decir, acepto su oferta. Me encantaría ir y trabajar para ustedes.

—Excelente. ¿Te veremos el lunes a las ocho y media de la mañana?

—Nos vemos entonces. Adiós. Y gracias.

Sonrío radiantemente a mi mamá.

—¿Tienes un trabajo?

Asiento alegremente y ella me aprieta y me abraza en medio del supermercado Publix.

—¡Felicitaciones, cariño! ¡Tenemos que comprar algo de champán! —Ella está aplaudiendo con sus manos y saltando. ¿Ella tiene cuarenta y dos o doce años?

Miro hacia mi teléfono y frunzo el ceño, ahí hay una llamada perdida de Terry. Él nunca me llamó. Lo llamo de regreso.

—Candy —responde inmediatamente.

—Hola —murmuro tímidamente.

—Tengo que regresar a Seattle. Algo surgió. Estoy camino al Hilton Head ahora. Por favor, discúlpame con tu madre, no puedo ir a cenar. —Suena muy formal.

—¿Nada serio, espero?

—Tengo una situación con la que tengo que lidiar. Te veré el viernes. Mandaré a Taylor para que te recoja del aeropuerto si no puedo ir yo —Suena frío. Incluso enfadado. Pero por primera vez, no pienso inmediatamente que es por mí.

—Está bien. Espero que resuelvas tu situación. Ten un buen vuelo.

—Tú también, nena. —Él respira y con aquellas palabras, mi Terry está de vuelta brevemente. Luego cuelga.

Oh, no. La última "situación" que tuvo fue mi virginidad. ¡Mierda! Espero que no sea nada como eso. Miro a mi mamá. Su temprano júbilo se ha metamorfoseado en preocupación.

—Es Terry, ha tenido que regresar a Seattle. Se disculpa.

—Oh, eso es una pena, querida. Todavía podemos tener nuestra barbacoa y ahora tenemos algo que celebrar: ¡tu nuevo empleo! Tienes que contarme sobre eso.

Es tarde, mamá y yo nos tendemos a un lado de la piscina. Mi madre se relajó al punto de estar literalmente horizontal ahora que el señor Megabucks no viene a la cena.

Mientras me recuesto bajo el sol, procurando perder la palidez, pienso sobre ayer por la tarde y hoy en el desayuno. Pienso en Terry y mi ridícula sonrisa se niega a desaparecer. Sigue creciendo en mi rostro, espontánea y desconcertante, mientras recuerdo varias de nuestras conversaciones y lo que hicimos... lo que él hizo. Parece haber cambio de marea en la actitud de Terry. Él lo niega pero… admite que está tratando por más. ¿Qué puede haber cambiado? ¿Qué puede haberlo alterado desde que mandó ese largo correo cuando lo vi ayer? ¿Qué ha hecho? Me siento de repente, casi derramando mi Dr. Pepper. Él tenía una cena con... ella. Elena.

¡Oh, mierda!

Mi cuero cabelludo pica ante la comprensión. ¿Ella le dijo algo a él? Oh... podría haber sido una mosca durante esa cena. Podría haber aterrizado en su sopa o en su vino y ahogarla.

—¿Qué es eso, Candy, cariño? —mamá me pregunta, sobresaltada de su letargo.

—Sólo estoy teniendo un momento, mamá. ¿Qué hora es?

—Alrededor de las seis y media, cariño.

Mmm... Él no habrá aterrizado aún. ¿Puedo preguntarle? ¿Debería preguntarle? O tal vez ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fervientemente espero eso. ¿Qué dije en mi sueño? Mierda... ¿Algún pensamiento sin control mientras soñaba con él? Lo que sea o lo que fuera, espero que la marea de cambio venga de dentro suyo y no por ella. Me estoy sofocando en este maldito calor. Necesito otra inmersión en la piscina.

Cuando me preparo para dormir, prendo el ordenador. No he sabido nada de Terry. Ni siquiera una palabra de que ha llegado bien.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: ¿Llegaste bien?

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 22:32 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor:

Por favor, hágame saber que llegó bien. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Pensando en usted.

Su Candy. X

* * *

Tres minutos después, escucho el sonido de mi correo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Perdón

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 19:36

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

He llegado bien y por favor, acepte mis disculpas por no hacérselo saber. No quiero causarle ninguna preocupación, es reconfortante saber que se preocupa por mí. También estoy pensando en usted y como siempre, esperando a verla mañana.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Suspiro, Terry regresa a la formalidad.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: La Situación

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 22:40 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester:

Pienso que es muy evidente que me preocupo profundamente por usted. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

Espero que tu "situación" esté controlada.

Tu Candy. X

PD: ¿Vas a decirme qué dije en mis sueños?

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Me acojo a la quinta Enmienda

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 19:45

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Me gusta mucho que se preocupe por mí. La "situación" todavía no está resuelta. En lo referente a su posdata, la respuesta es No.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Súplicas insanas

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 22:48 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Espero que haya sido divertido. Pero deberías saber que no puedo aceptar ninguna responsabilidad por algo que salió de mi boca cuando estaba inconsciente. De hecho, probablemente escuchaste mal. Un hombre de tu edad seguramente está un poco sordo.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Súplica culpable

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 19:52

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Perdón, ¿podrías hablar más alto? No puedo escucharte.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Súplica insana de nuevo

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 22:54 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Me estás volviendo loca.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Espero que...

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 19:59

Para: Candy White

Querida señorita White:

Exactamente eso pretendía hacer la noche del viernes. Deseando que llegue ;)

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Grrrr

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2011 23:02 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Oficialmente estoy enfadada contigo.

Buenas noches.

Señorita C. R. White.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Gato salvaje

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 20:05

Para: Candy White

¿Estás gruñéndome, señorita White? Yo tengo mi propio gato para gruñidos.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¿Un gato propio? Nunca vi un gato en su departamento. No, no voy a contestarle. Ah, puede ser exasperante a veces. Cincuenta sombras de exasperación. Trepo en la cama y me encuentro mirando al techo cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad. Escucho otro sonido de mi computadora. No voy a mirar. No, definitivamente no. No, no voy a mirar. ¡Agh! Como la idiota que soy, no puedo resistirme al señuelo de las palabras de Terry Grandchester.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Lo que dijiste en tu sueño

Fecha: 2 Junio 2011 20:20

Para: Candy White

Candy:

Preferiría escuchar las palabras que pronunciaste entre sueños cuando estés despierta, por eso no te lo diré. Ve a dormir. Necesitarás estar descansada para lo que tengo en mente para ti mañana.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Oh, no... ¿Qué he dicho? Es tan malo como creo, estoy segura.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS =)... YA SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS JEJEJEJE**

**NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES BYEEEEE**

**AHH SI CHICAS HASTA EL MOMENTO HE PENSADO EN ADAPTAR LA TRILOGÍA ABRAZOS **


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

Mi madre me abraza fuertemente.

—Sigue a tu corazón cariño y por favor, por favor, trata de no sobre pensar las cosas. Relájate y disfruta de ti misma. Eres tan joven, corazón. Aún tienes mucha vida por experimentar, simplemente déjalo pasar. Te mereces todo lo mejor.

Sus sinceras palabras son confortablemente susurradas en mi oído. Ella besa mi cabello.

—Oh, mamá. —Cálidas y poco bienvenidas lágrimas pinchan mis ojos mientras me aferro a ella.

—Cariño, sabes lo que se dice. Tienes que besar un montón de sapos antes de encontrar a tu príncipe.

Le doy una agridulce sonrisa ladeada.

—Creo que ya he besado al príncipe, mamá. Sólo espero que no se transforme en un sapo.

Ella me da su más entrañable y maternal sonrisa de amor absoluto e incondicional y me maravillo del amor que siento por esta mujer mientras nos abrazamos de nuevo.

—Candy… ya están llamando a tu vuelo. —La voz de Bob es ansiosa.

—¿Me visitarás, mamá?

—Por supuesto cariño, pronto. Te amo.

—Yo también.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos, con lágrimas no derramadas mientras me suelta. Odio dejarla. Abrazo a Bob y dando media vuelta, me dirijo hacia la puerta de embarque. No tengo tiempo para la sala de primera clase hoy. Me obligo a mí misma a no mirar atrás. Pero lo hago: Bob está sosteniendo a mi mamá y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

No puedo contener las mías. Agacho la cabeza y camino a la puerta, manteniendo la mirada en el brilloso piso blanco, borroso por las acuosas lágrimas. Una vez a bordo, en la lujosa primera clase, me hundo en mi asiento e intento componerme a mí misma. Siempre es doloroso alejarme de mi mamá… ella es despistada, desorganizada, pero perspicaz y me ama. Amor incondicional… lo que todo niño se merece de sus padres. Frunzo el ceño ante mis caprichosos pensamientos y saco mi BlackBerry, mirándolo con desanimo.

¿Qué sabe Terry sobre el amor? Él no parece haber tenido el amor incondicional que se merecía durante sus primeros años de vida. Mi corazón da un vuelco y las palabras de mi madre flotan como una brisa por mi mente: Sí, Candy. Demonios ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Una señal de neón destellando en su frente? Cree que Terry me ama, pero entonces… ella es mi madre, por supuesto que va a creer eso. Ella cree que me merezco lo mejor de todo. Frunzo el ceño.

Es verdad y en un momento de asombrosa claridad, lo veo. Es muy simple: yo quiero su amor. Necesito que Terry Grandchester me ame. Es por eso que estoy tan reticente con respecto a nuestra relación, porque en algún nivel básico y fundamental, reconozco en mí una profunda compulsión por ser amada y querida. Y a causa de sus cincuenta sombras, me retengo a mí misma. El BDSM es sólo una distracción del verdadero asunto. El sexo es increíble, él es adinerado, hermoso, pero todo eso no tiene sentido sin su amor y lo que en realidad me rompe el corazón, es que no sé si es capaz de amar. Ni siquiera se ama a sí mismo. Recuerdo su auto odio, el amor de ella siendo la única forma que encontró… aceptable. Castigado, azotado, golpeado o lo que fuera que su relación implicara, él se siente indigno de amor. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Cómo puede sentir eso? Sus palabras me persiguen: Es muy difícil crecer en una familia perfecta cuando tú no eres perfecto.

Cierro los ojos imaginando su dolor y no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a comprenderlo. Me estremezco al recordar que yo podría haber divulgado demasiado ¿Qué he confesado a Terry en mis sueños? ¿Qué secretos he revelado? Miro mi BlackBerry, con la vaga esperanza de que me dará alguna respuesta. Más bien como era de esperar, no es muy comunicativo. Como aún no hemos despegado, decido enviarle un correo a mi Cincuenta Sombras.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Regreso a casa.

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 12:53 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Grandchester:

Una vez más estoy instalada en primera clase, lo que le agradezco. Estoy contando los minutos hasta verte esta noche y tal vez torturándote para sacarte la verdad de mis admisiones nocturnas.

Tu Candy. X

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Regreso a casa.

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 9:58

Para: Candy White

Candy, no puedo esperar a verte.

Terry Grandchster Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Su respuesta me hace fruncir el ceño. Suena demasiado corto y formal, no de su conciso pero ingenioso estilo.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Regreso a casa.

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 13:01 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Queridísimo señor Grandchester:

Espero que todo esté bien con la "situación". El tono de tu correo es preocupante.

Candy. X

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Regreso a casa

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 10:04

Para: Candy White

Candy:

La situación podría estar mejor. ¿No has despegado ya? Si es así, no deberías enviarme correos.

Te estás poniendo a ti misma en una situación de riesgo, en directa contravención a la norma de resguardar tu seguridad personal. Dije en serio lo de los castigos.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda. De acuerdo. Por Dios. ¿Qué está comiendo? ¿Tal vez la "situación"? Tal vez Taylor se fue sin permiso, tal vez le hizo perder un par de millones de dólares en el mercado de valores, vaya uno a saber.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Exageración

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 13:06 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido señor Gruñón:

Las puertas del avión aún están abiertas. Estamos retrasados pero sólo por diez minutos. Mi bienestar y el de los pasajeros a mi alrededor está asegurado. Así que puedes guardar tu ansiosa palma por ahora.

Señorita White.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Mis disculpas, palma ansiosa guardada.

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 10:08

Para: Candy White

Te extraño a ti y a tu inteligente boca, señorita White.

Quiero que llegues a salvo a casa.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: Disculpas aceptadas.

Fecha: 3 Junio 2011 13:10 EST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Están cerrando las puertas. No escucharas otro pío de mi parte, especialmente dada tu sordera.

Hasta luego.

Candy. X

* * *

Apago mi BlackBerry, incapaz de saciar mi ansiedad. Algo le pasa a Terry. Tal vez la "situación" se le fue de las manos. Me recuesto, dándole un vistazo al casillero donde los bolsos son guardados. Me las arreglé, con la ayuda de mi madre, para comprarle a Terry un pequeño regalo esta mañana y así agradecerle por la primera clase y por el vuelo. Sonrío con el recuerdo del precio, eso fue algo más. Aun no sé si se lo voy dar. Podría pensar que es infantil… y si está en su humor extraño, tal vez no lo haga.

Me siento un tanto ansiosa por regresar, temerosa de lo que me espera al final de mi viaje. Mientras mentalmente reviso cual podría ser el escenario de la "situación", me doy cuenta de que el único asiento vacío es el que está a mi lado. Sacudo la cabeza, mientras por mi mente cruza el pensamiento de que tal vez Terry podría haber comprado el asiento junto mí para que yo no pudiera hablar con nadie. Desechó la idea como ridícula: nadie puede ser así de controlador y celoso. Cierro los ojos cuando el avión se dirige hacia la pista de despegue.

Emerjo en la terminal de Sea-Tac ocho horas más tarde, para encontrar a Taylor esperando y sosteniendo un cartel que dice Señorita. C. White. ¡Honestamente! Pero es bueno verlo.

—Hola Taylor.

—Señorita White —me saluda formalmente, pero puedo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus ojos marrones. Luce inmaculado como siempre: elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

—Se cómo es tu apariencia Taylor, no necesitas llevar un cartel y desearía que me llamaras Candy.

—Candy. ¿Puedo por favor llevar tus bolsos?

—No, me las puedo arreglar. Gracias. —Sus labios se aprietan notablemente—. Pero si te sientes más cómodo llevándolos tú... —tartamudeo.

—Gracias. —Toma mi bolso y mi recientemente adquirido maletín con ruedas para la ropa, que mamá me compró—. Por aquí, señora.

Suspiro. Él es educado. Recuerdo que, aunque me gustaría borrarlo de mi memoria, este hombre me ha comprado ropa interior. De hecho y ese pensamiento me perturba, es el único hombre que me ha comprado ropa interior. Ni siquiera Ray tuvo que enfrentar ese desafío.

Caminamos en silencio hacia un Audi negro en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y mantiene la puerta abierta para mí. Me subo y me pregunto si usar una falda tan corta en mi regreso a Seattle fue una buena idea. Era genial y aceptado en Georgia. Aquí me siento expuesta. Una vez que Taylor ha guardado los bolsos en el baúl, nos ponemos en marcha hacia Escala.

El viaje es lento, estoy atrapada en el tráfico en hora punta. Taylor mantiene sus ojos en la carretera. Taciturno no empieza a describirlo. No puedo soportar más el silencio.

―¿Cómo está Terry, Taylor?

―El señor Grandchester está preocupado, señorita White.

Oh, esta debe ser la "situación." Es como si extrajera un filón de oro.

―¿Preocupado?

―Sí, señora.

Frunzo el ceño hacia Taylor y él me mira por el espejo retrovisor, nuestros ojos se encuentran. No dice nada más. Por Dios, puede ser tan callado como el maniático del control.

―¿Está bien?

―Creo que sí, señora.

―¿Estás más cómodo llamándome señorita White?

―Sí, señora.

―Oh, está bien.

Bien, eso interrumpe nuestra conversación y seguimos en silencio. Empiezo a pensar que el reciente desliz de Taylor, cuando me dijo que Terry había estado en un infierno sobre ruedas, fue una anomalía. Tal vez se avergüenza de ello, preocupado de que haya sido desleal. El silencio es sofocante.

―¿Podrías poner un poco de música, por favor?

―Por supuesto, señora. ¿Qué le gustaría escuchar?

―Algo relajante.

Veo una sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Taylor cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran brevemente de nuevo en el espejo.

―Sí, señora.

Presiona un par de botones en el volante, y las cepas suaves del canon de Pachelbel llena el espacio entre nosotros. Oh, sí... esto es lo que necesito.

―Gracias. ―Me recuesto de nuevo a medida que nos conducimos lenta pero constante a lo largo de la I-5 en Seattle.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, me deja fuera de la impresionante fachada que es da la entrada de Escala.

―Adelante, señora ―dice, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí―. Voy a buscar su equipaje. ―Su expresión es suave, cálida, incluso paternal.

Mierda... Tío Taylor, quien lo diría.

―Gracias por ir a recogerme.

―Es un placer, señorita White. ―Sonríe y me dirijo hacia el edificio. El portero me saluda con un gesto de la mano de la cabeza.

Mientras viajo hasta el trigésimo piso, unas mil mariposas extienden sus alas y aletean de forma errática en mi estómago. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Y sé que es porque no tengo ni idea de en qué estado de ánimo va a estar Terry cuando llegue. Mi diosa interior tiene la esperanza de un tipo de estado de ánimo, mi subconsciente, como yo, está lleno de nervios.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y estoy en el vestíbulo. Es tan extraño no ser recibida por Taylor. Por supuesto, está estacionando el auto. En la gran sala, Terry está en su BlackBerry hablando en voz baja mientras mira fijamente por las puertas de cristal hacia la noche de Seattle. Lleva un traje gris con la chaqueta desabrochada y está pasando su mano por su cabello: está agitado, incluso tenso. Oh, no… ¿qué está mal? Agitado o no, todavía es más que hermoso. ¿Cómo puede verse tan... arrasador?

―No queda ni rastro... Bueno... Sí. ―Se vuelve, me ve y toda su conducta cambia. De la tensión al alivio a otra cosa: una mirada que llama directamente a mi diosa interior, una mirada sensual, sus ojos azules arden.

Mi boca se seca y el deseo prolifera en mi cuerpo... vaya.

―Mantenme informado ―suelta y cuelga su teléfono mientras camina resueltamente hacia mí. Permanezco paralizada mientras cierra la distancia entre nosotros, devorándome con los ojos. Mierda... algo anda mal… la tensión en su mandíbula, la ansiedad en torno a sus ojos. Se saca su chaqueta, se deshace de su corbata oscura y arroja ambos prendas en el sofá en el camino hacia mí. Luego, sus brazos se envuelven a mí alrededor y me empuja hacia él, duro, rápido, tomando mi cola de caballo para inclinar mi cabeza, besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué demonios? Saca la cinta dolorosamente fuera de mi cabello, pero no me importa. Hay una cualidad desesperada, primitiva en su beso. Me necesita, por algún motivo y nunca me he sentido tan deseada y codiciada. Es oscuro, sensual y alarmante, todo al mismo tiempo. Lo beso de vuelta con el mismo fervor, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, la pasión y el ardor estallan entre nosotros. Tiene un sabor divino, caliente, sexy y su olor… todo gel de baño y Terry, es tan excitante. Aleja su boca de la mía y me está mirando, preso de una emoción sin nombre.

―¿Qué pasa? ―jadeo.

―Estoy tan contento de que estés de vuelta. Dúchate conmigo… ahora.

No puedo decidir si se trata de una solicitud o una orden.

―Sí ―susurro y me toma de la mano, llevándome fuera de la gran habitación en su dormitorio hacia su cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí, me libera y deja corriendo el agua en la amplia ducha. Girándose poco a poco, me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Me gusta tu falda. Es muy corta ―dice, en voz baja―. Tienes excelentes piernas.

Sale de sus zapatos y se agacha para quitar cada uno de sus calcetines, sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Estoy sin habla por la mirada de hambre en sus ojos. Vaya... ser así de deseada por este dios Griego. Imito sus acciones y salgo de mis zapatos negros. De repente, llega a mí, apoyándome contra la pared. Besándome en mi cara, mi garganta, mis labios... corriendo sus manos en mi cabello. Siento la fría y suave pared de azulejos a mis espaldas a medida que empuja su cuerpo contra mí, de modo que quedo aplastada entre su calor y el frío de la cerámica. Tentativamente, pongo mis brazos sobre lo alto de los suyos y gime mientras aprieto con fuerza.

―Te quiero ahora. Aquí... rápido, duro ―jadea y sus manos están en mis muslos, levantando mi falda―. ¿Todavía estás sangrando?

―No. ―Me ruborizo.

―Bien.

Sus pulgares se enganchan sobre mi ropa interior de algodón blanco y de repente, se deja caer sobre sus rodillas a medida que la retira. Mi falda ahora está arremangada en lo alto, por lo que estoy desnuda de la cintura para abajo y jadeante, esperando. Aferra mis caderas, empujándome contra la pared otra vez, y me besa en el vértice de mis muslos. Sujetando mis muslos, me obliga a separar las piernas. Gimo con fuerza, sintiendo su lengua rodeando mi clítoris. Oh, sí. Inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás involuntariamente, gimo cuando mis dedos encuentran su camino en su cabello.

Su lengua es implacable, fuerte e insistente, reduciéndome, girando, vueltas y vueltas, una y otra vez sin parar. Es exquisito, la intensidad del sentimiento, es casi doloroso. Mi cuerpo comienza a acelerarse y él me libera. ¿Qué? ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular mientras jadeo, mirándolo con deliciosa anticipación. Él toma mi rostro con ambas manos, me sostiene con firmeza y me besa duro, metiendo su lengua en mi boca para que pueda probar mi excitación. Desatando su pantalón, se libera, toma la parte posterior de mis muslos y me levanta.

―Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí, nena ―ordena, su voz es urgente, tensa.

Hago lo que me dice, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se mueve de forma rápida y brusca, llenándome. ¡Ah! Él jadea y yo gimo. Sosteniéndome detrás, sus dedos se clavaban en mi suave carne y empieza a moverse, lentamente al principio, a un ritmo constante incluso... pero a medida que se desenvuelve su control, acelera... más y más rápido. ¡Ahhh! Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y me concentro en la invasiva y agotadora sensación celestial... que me empuja y empuja... hacia adelante, más alto, arriba... y cuando ya no puedo más, estallo a su alrededor, girando en espiral hacia un intenso y aplastante orgasmo. Él se deja ir con un gruñido profundo y entierra su cabeza en mi cuello mientras se entierra dentro de mí, gimiendo ruidosa e incoherentemente a medida que encuentra su liberación.

Su respiración es irregular, pero me besa con ternura, sin moverse, aún dentro de mí y parpadeo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. A medida que entra en foco, se retira suavemente de mí, sosteniéndome firmemente mientras pongo mis pies en el suelo. El baño está ahora nublado con el vapor del agua... y está caliente. Me siento demasiado abrumada.

―Pareces contento de verme ―murmuro con una tímida sonrisa.

Sus labios se elevan en una sonrisa.

―Sí, señorita White, creo que mi placer es bastante evidente. Ven… déjame llevarte a la ducha.

Deshace los próximos tres botones de su camisa, se quita los gemelos, los tira por encima de su cabeza y los descarta en el suelo. Remueve sus pantalones y calzoncillos rápidamente y los patea hacia un lado. Comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa mientras lo observo, anhelando extender mi mano y acariciar su pecho, pero me contengo.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ―pregunta con suavidad. Parece mucho más calmado ahora, su aprehensión se ha ido, disuelto por el encuentro sexual.

―Muy bien, gracias ―murmuro, aún sin aliento―. Muchas gracias una vez más por la primera clase. Realmente es una forma mucho más agradable de viajar. ―Sonrío tímidamente hacia él―. Tengo algunas noticias ―agrego nerviosa.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Me mira mientras deshace el último botón, desliza la blusa por mis brazos y la arroja en la parte superior de sus ropas desechadas.

―Tengo un trabajo.

Se detiene y entonces me sonríe, sus ojos son cálidos y suaves.

―Felicidades, señorita White. Y ahora, ¿me dirás dónde? ―bromea.

―¿No sabes?

Niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

―¿Por qué iba yo a saber?

―Con tus capacidades de acoso, pensé que podrías tener... ―me interrumpo poco a poco a medida que su rostro decae.

―Candy, no se me ocurriría interferir en tu carrera, a menos que tú me lo pidas, por supuesto. ―Parece herido.

—¿Así que no tienes idea de qué compañía es?

—No. Sé que hay cuatro empresas editoriales en Seattle, así que estoy asumiendo que es una de ellas.

—SIP

—¡Oh, la pequeña! Bueno. Bien hecho. —Se inclina y me besa en la frente—. Chica lista. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

—El lunes.

—Que pronto, ¿eh? Será mejor que te aproveche mientras pueda. Date la vuelta.

Soy dominada por su orden casual, por lo que estoy ofreciéndome y se deshace de mi sujetador y baja la cremallera de mi falda. Empuja la falda hacia abajo, acoplándose a mí por detrás mientras lo hace y besando mi hombro. Se inclina contra mí y su nariz acaricia mi cabello, respirando profundamente. Aprieta mis nalgas.

—Usted me embriaga, señorita White y me calma. Esta combinación es embriagadora.

—Besa mi pelo. Tomando mi mano, tira de mí hacia la ducha.

—Ay —chillo. El agua está prácticamente hirviendo. Terry me sonríe, mientras el agua cae sobre él.

—Es sólo un poco de agua caliente.

Y la verdad es que tiene razón. Se siente divino, lavando la pegajosa mañana de Georgia y lo pegajoso de nuestro amor.

—Date la vuelta —ordena y lo hago, volviendo el rostro hacia la pared—. Quiero lavarte —murmura y alcanza el jabón líquido. Exprime un poco en su mano.

—Tengo algo más que decirte —murmuro mientras sus manos empiezan en mis hombros.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta con suavidad.

Me doy valor con una respiración profunda.

—La exposición de fotografía de mi amigo Albert se abre el jueves en Portland.

Él se pone rígido, sus manos cerniéndose sobre mis pechos. He hecho hincapié en la palabra "amigo".

—Sí, ¿y qué? —pregunta con severidad.

—Le dije que iría. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Después de lo que se siente como una cantidad monumental de tiempo, poco a poco comienza a lavarme otra vez.

—¿A qué hora?

—La apertura es a las siete y media de la tarde.

Él besa mi oreja.

—Está bien.

Dentro, mi subconsciente se relaja y luego se derrumba, cayendo en una butaca vieja y estropeada.

—¿Estabas nerviosa por preguntarme?

—Sí. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

—Candy, todo tu cuerpo acaba de relajarse —dice secamente.

—Bueno, es sólo que tú pareces estar um... del lado celoso.

—Sí, lo estoy —dice sombríamente—. Y harías bien en recordar eso. Pero gracias por preguntar. Llevaremos a Charlie Tango.

Oh, el helicóptero, por supuesto, tonta de mí. Más vuelo... ¡genial! Sonrío.

—¿Puedo lavarte? —pregunto.

—No lo creo —murmura y me besa suavemente en el cuello para suavizar el aguijón de su negativa. Pongo mala cara hacia la pared mientras él acaricia mi espalda con jabón.

—¿Alguna vez me dejaras tocarte? —pregunto con valentía.

Se pone rígido de nuevo, su mano en mi trasero.

—Pon tus manos en la pared Candy. Voy a tomarte de nuevo —murmura en mi oído mientras sujeta mis caderas y sé que el debate ha terminado.

Más tarde, estamos sentados en la barra de desayuno, vestidos con batas de baño, habiendo consumido una excelente pasta alle vongole de la señora Jones.

—¿Más vino? —pregunta Terry, sus ojos azules brillando.

—Una copa pequeña, por favor. —El Sancerre está fresco y delicioso. Terry sirve una copa para mí y otra para él.

—¿Cómo está la eh… "situación" que te trajo a Seattle? —le pregunto tentativamente.

Frunce el ceño.

—Fuera de control —murmura con amargura—. Pero nada por lo que preocuparte, Candy. Tengo planes para ti esta noche.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Te quiero lista y esperando en mi sala de juegos en quince minutos. —Se levanta y me mira.

—Puedes alistarte en tu habitación. Por cierto, el armario está lleno de ropa para ti. No quiero ninguna discusión acerca de ellas. —Pone sus ojos en blanco, desafiándome a decir algo. Cuando no lo hago, sale hacia su estudio.

¡Yo! ¿Discutir? ¿Contigo, Cincuenta Sombras? Esto vale más que mi trasero. Me siento en el taburete de la barra, momentáneamente aturdida, tratando de asimilar este pedazo de información. Me compró ropa. Pongo los ojos en blanco de una forma exagerada a sabiendas de que no me puede ver. Automóvil, teléfono, computadora... ropa, lo próximo será un maldito condominio y entonces realmente seré su amante.

¡Ja! Mi subconsciente tiene un rostro sarcástico. La ignoro y hago mi camino escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Sigue siendo mía... ¿por qué? Pensé que él había acordado dejarme dormir con él. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a compartir su espacio personal, pero yo tampoco. Me consuelo con la idea de que por lo menos tengo un lugar para escapar de él.

Examinando la puerta, encuentro que tiene una cerradura pero no una llave. Me pregunto brevemente si la señora Jones tiene una de repuesto. Le voy a preguntar.

Abro la puerta del armario y la cierro de nuevo, rápidamente. Santa mierda, él se ha gastado una fortuna. Se parece al de Annie, tanta ropa colgando cuidadosamente en la barra. En el fondo, sé que todos me quedarán bien. Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que arrodillarme en el Salón Rojo de... Dolor... o Placer, con suerte esta noche.

Estoy de rodillas en la puerta, desnuda, excepto por mis bragas. Mi corazón está en mi boca. Vaya, pensé que después del baño él habría tenido suficiente. El hombre es insaciable o tal vez todos los hombres son como él. No tengo ni idea, ni nadie para compararlo tampoco. Cerrando los ojos, trato de calmarme para conectar con mi subconsciente. Ella está ahí en algún lugar, escondida detrás de mí diosa interior.

La anticipación corre como soda burbujeante a través de mis venas. ¿Qué hará? Respiro profundamente, tranquilizándome, pero no lo puedo negar, estoy emocionada, excitada, ya mojada. Esto es tan... quiero pensar incorrecto, pero por alguna razón, no lo es. Es correcto para Terry. Eso es lo que él quiere y después de los últimos días... después de todo lo que ha hecho, tengo al hombre y tomo lo que sea que él decide que quiere, lo que sea que él piensa que necesita.

El recuerdo de su mirada cuando vine esta tarde, el anhelo en su rostro, su caminata determinada hacia mí como si yo fuera un oasis en el desierto. Haría casi cualquier cosa por ver esa mirada otra vez. Junto mis muslos ante el delicioso recuerdo y esto me recuerda que tengo que abrir mis rodillas. Las separo. ¿Cuánto tiempo me hará esperar? La espera está paralizándome, paralizándome con un oscuro y seductor deseo. Echo un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación sutilmente iluminada; la cruz, la mesa, el sofá, el banco... esa cama. Se ve tan grande y está cubierta con sábanas de satén rojo. ¿Qué aparato utilizará?

La puerta se abre y Terry entra, ignorándome por completo. Miro hacia abajo rápidamente, observando mis manos, colocadas con cuidado sobre mis muslos extendidos. Colocando algo en el cofre grande al lado de la puerta, da un paseo casual hacia la cama. Satisfaciéndome, doy un vistazo rápido hacia él y mi corazón casi se tambalea hasta parar. Está desnudo, a excepción de esos suaves pantalones rasgados, con el botón superior casualmente abierto. Vaya, se ve tan malditamente caliente. Mi subconsciente está abanicándose frenéticamente y mi diosa interior se está balanceando y retorciéndose en algún ritmo carnal, primitivo. Ella es tan lista. Lamo mis labios instintivamente. Mi sangre golpea a través de mi cuerpo, gruesa y pesada, libidinosa. ¿Qué va a hacerme?

Volviéndose, camina con indiferencia de regreso a los cajones de la cómoda. Abriendo uno, comienza a remover las cosas y a colocarlas en la parte superior. Mi curiosidad quema, incluso arde, pero me resisto a la tentación abrumadora de echar un vistazo rápido. Cuando termina lo que está haciendo, viene a pararse frente a mí. Puedo ver sus pies desnudos y quiero besar cada centímetro de ellos... pasar mi lengua por encima de su empeine, chupar cada uno de sus dedos. Mierda.

—Te ves hermosa —dice en voz baja.

Mantengo mi cabeza baja, consciente de que está mirándome mientras estoy prácticamente desnuda. Siento el rubor mientras se extiende lentamente sobre mi rostro. Se agacha y ahueca mi barbilla, forzando mi rostro hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Candy. Y eres toda mía —murmura—. Levántate. —Su orden es suave, llena de promesas sensuales.

Temblando, me pongo de pie.

—Mírame —dice en voz baja y miro arriba hacia su ardiente mirada azul. Es su mirada de Dom, fría, dura y sexy como el infierno, siete sombras de pecado en una mirada atractiva. Mi boca se seca y sé que haré todo lo que pida. Una sonrisa casi cruel juega en sus labios.

—No tenemos un contrato firmado, Candy. Pero hemos hablado de los límites. Y quiero reiterar que tenemos las palabras de seguridad, ¿de acuerdo?

Mierda... ¿Qué cosa tiene planeada que necesito las palabras de seguridad?

—¿Cuáles son? —pregunta con autoridad.

Frunzo el ceño ligeramente ante su pregunta y su rostro se endurece sensiblemente.

—¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Candy? —dice lenta y deliberadamente.

—Amarillo —murmuro.

—¿Y? —pregunta, su boca formando una línea dura.

—Rojo —digo en voz baja.

—Recuérdalas.

Y no puedo evitarlo... levanto mi ceja hacia él y estoy a punto de recordarle mi promedio, pero el repentino destello frío en sus helados ojos azules me detiene en seco.

—No empieces con tu boca inteligente aquí, señorita White. O te la follaré mientras estés sobre tus rodillas. ¿Entiendes?

Trago por instinto. Muy bien. Parpadeo rápidamente, arrepentida. En realidad, es su tono de voz, en lugar de la amenaza, lo que me intimida.

—¿Y bien?

—Sí, señor —murmuro a toda prisa.

—Buena chica. —Hace una pausa mientras me mira fijamente—. No te las digo porque creo que vayas a necesitarlas porque estarás adolorida. Lo que me propongo hacerte será intenso. Muy intenso y tienes que guiarme. ¿Entiendes?

En realidad no. ¿Intenso? Vaya.

—Esto es acerca del tacto, Candy. No serás capaz de verme ni oírme. Pero vas a ser capaz de sentirme.

Frunzo el ceño, ¿no oírlo? ¿Cómo es que va a funcionar? Se gira. Sobre el cofre hay una caja negro mate, lisa y plana. Cuando mueve su mano en el frente, la caja se divide en dos: dos puertas se abren revelando un reproductor de CD y una serie de botones.

Terry presiona varios de estos botones en secuencia. No pasa nada pero él parece satisfecho. Estoy desconcertada. Cuando se gira hacia mí otra vez, usa su pequeña sonrisa de tengo-un-secreto.

—Voy a atarte a esa cama, Candy. Pero voy a vendarte los ojos primero y —revela su iPod en su mano— no serás capaz de escucharme. Todo lo que oirás es la música que voy a tocar para ti.

Muy bien. Un interludio musical no era lo que yo estaba esperando. ¿Alguna vez hace lo que espero? Por Dios, espero que no sea rap.

—Ven. —Tomando mi mano, me conduce sobre la antigua cama con dosel. Hay cadenas unidas en cada esquina, cadenas de fino metal con muñequeras de piel, brillando contra el satén rojo.

Oh, hombre, creo que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho y me estoy derritiendo de adentro hacia fuera, el deseo corriendo a través de mí. ¿Podría estar más excitada?

—Párate aquí.

Estoy frente a la cama. Él se inclina y susurra en mi oído.

—Espera aquí, mantén los ojos en la cama. Imagínate a ti misma yaciendo aquí atada y totalmente a mi merced.

Oh, mi...

Se aleja por un momento y puedo escucharlo cerca de la puerta, atrayendo algo. Todos mis sentidos están híper alertas, mi audición más aguda. Él ha recogido algo del estante de fustas y palas junto a la puerta. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Lo siento detrás de mí. Agarra mi cabello, lo recoge en una cola de caballo detrás de mí y empieza a trenzarlo.

—Aunque me gustan tus trenzas, Candy, estoy demasiado impaciente por estar contigo ahora. Así que una tendrá que ser suficiente. —Su voz es baja, suave.

Sus hábiles dedos rozan mi espalda ocasionalmente mientras trabajan en mi cabello y cada toque casual es como un dulce y eléctrico choque contra mi piel. Sujeta la punta con un lazo, luego, gentilmente, tira de la trenza, de modo que soy forzada contra él. Tira de nuevo hacia un lado de modo que mueva mi cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Inclinándose, lo huele. Traza con sus dedos y su lengua la base de mí oreja hasta mi hombro. Tararea suavemente mientras lo hace y el sonido retumba a través de mí. Justo abajo… justo allí abajo, dentro de mí. Sin querer, gruño silenciosamente.

—Calma —susurra contra mi piel. Levanta sus brazos frente a mí, tocando los míos.

En su mano derecha hay una fusta. Recuerdo el nombre de mi primera introducción a esta habitación.

—Tócala —susurra y suena como el diablo mismo. Mi cuerpo arde en respuesta.

Tentativamente, me estiro y rozo las largas hebras. Tiene muchas frondas largas, todas de gamuza con pequeñas cuentas en las puntas.

—Usaré esto. No dolerá, sino que traerá la sangre a la superficie de tu piel y te hará muy sensible.

Oh, dice que no dolerá.

—¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Candy?

—Um… amarillo y rojo, señor —susurro.

—Buena chica. Recuerda, la mayor parte de tu miedo está en tu mente.

Dejar caer la fusta en la cama y sus manos se mueven hacia mi cintura.

—No necesitarás estas —murmura y mete sus dedos entre mis bragas para deslizarlas por mis piernas. Doy un paso tembloroso para quitármelas, apoyándome en el ornamentado poste de la cama.

—Quédate quieta —ordena, besa mi trasero y luego me pellizca dos veces, tensándome—. Ahora recuéstate. Boca arriba —añade mientras me da una palmada fuerte en el trasero, haciéndome saltar.

Deprisa, gateo hacia el duro e inflexible colchón de la cama y me recuesto, mirándolo a él. El satén de las sabanas debajo de mí es frío y suave contra mi piel. Su mirada es impasible, excepto por sus ojos, que brillan con un deseo apenas contenido.

—Manos sobre tu cabeza —ordena y hago como me ordena.

Caray, mi cuerpo tiene hambre de él. Ya lo deseo.

Se da la vuelta y por la esquina de mi ojo, lo veo pasearse hacia la cómoda, regresando con el iPod y lo que se parece a una máscara para ojos, similar a la que usé en mi vuelo a Atlanta. El pensamiento me hace querer sonreír, pero no puedo lograr que mis labios cooperen. Estoy demasiado consumida por la anticipación. Sólo sé que mi rostro está completamente inmóvil, mis ojos enormes, mientras lo observo.

Sentándose en el borde la cama, me muestra el iPod. Tiene conectado un par de audífonos y tiene una antena. Qué raro. Frunzo el ceño mientras intento averiguar de qué va esto.

—Esto transmite lo que está sonando en el iPod al sistema en la habitación —responde Terry a mi pregunta no pronunciada mientras golpea la pequeña antena—. Puedo escuchar lo que estás escuchando y tengo un control remoto para ello. —Sonríe con suficiencia hacia su broma privada y sostiene en alto un pequeño y plano dispositivo que luce como una calculadora muy a la moda. Se inclina hacia mí, insertando los audífonos en mis orejas y pone el iPod en alguna parte de la cama por sobre mi cabeza.

—Levanta la cabeza —demanda y lo hago inmediatamente.

Lentamente me pone la máscara, empujado el elástico sobre la parte trasera de mi cabeza y estoy ciega. El elástico de la máscara sostiene los audífonos en su lugar. Todavía puedo escucharlo, aunque el sonido está sofocado mientras se levanta de la cama. Estoy ensordecida por mi propia respiración, es superficial y errática, reflejando mi excitación. Terry toma mi brazo izquierdo, lo estira gentilmente hacia la esquina derecha y pone la esposa de cuero alrededor de mi muñeca. Sus largos dedos acarician la longitud de mi brazo una vez ha terminado. ¡Oh! Su toque provoca un delicioso estremecimiento. Lo escucho moverse lentamente hacia el otro lado, toma mi brazo derecho y lo esposa. Vuelve a pasar sus largos dedos por mi brazo. Oh, mi…. Estoy lista para estallar ahora mismo. ¿Por qué es esto tan erótico?

Se mueve hacia la parte baja de la cama y sujeta mis tobillos.

—Levanta tu cabeza de nuevo —ordena.

Lo hago y me arrastra por la cama de modo que mis brazos están estirados y casi tensionándose por las muñequeras. Dios mío, no puedo mover los brazos. Un escalofrío de miedo mezclado con una tentadora euforia atraviesa mi cuerpo, dejándome mojada. Gruño. Separando mis piernas, él esposa primero mi tobillo derecho y luego el izquierdo, de modo que estoy sujeta, con las piernas abiertas y totalmente vulnerable. Es tan enervante no poder verlo. Escucho atentamente… ¿qué está haciendo? Y no escucho nada, sólo mi respiración y el retumbante sonido de mi corazón mientras la sangre pulsa furiosamente contra mis tímpanos.

Abruptamente, el iPod cobra vida. Desde dentro de mi cabeza, una solitaria voz angelical canta sin compañía una larga y dulce nota y es acompañada casi inmediatamente por otra voz y luego más voces… Dios mío, un coro celestial cantando a capela en mi cabeza himno antiguo, muy antiguo. ¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo, es esto? Nunca he escuchado nada como esto. Algo casi insoportablemente suave roza mi cuello, deslizándose lánguidamente por mi garganta, lentamente a través de mi pecho, sobre mis senos, acariciándome… tirando de mis pezones, es tan suave. Es tan inesperado. ¡Es piel! ¿Un guante de piel?

Terry traza su mano, sin prisa y deliberadamente bajo mi estómago, dando círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, luego cuidadosamente de una cadera a otra y estoy intentado anticipar a dónde va a ir después… pero la música en mi cabeza me transporta. Toca la piel a través de la línea de mi vello púbico… luego entre mis piernas… junto a mis muslos, por debajo de una pierna… sobre la otra… casi hace cosquillas pero no lo suficiente… más voces se unen… cada una cantando diferentes partes, sus voces mezclándose feliz y dulcemente en una melódica armonía que está más allá de cualquier cosa que haya escuchado. Entiendo una palabra —"deus"— y me doy cuenta que están cantando en latín. El guante de piel sigue moviéndose bajo mis brazos y alrededor de mi cintura… de regreso hacia mis senos. Mis pezones se endurecen bajo el suave toque… y estoy jadeando… preguntándome a dónde irá después su mano. De repente, el guante se ha ido y puedo sentir las frondas de la fusta flotando sobre mi piel, siguiendo el mismo camino del guante y es tan difícil concentrarme con la música en mi cabeza; suena como un centenar de voces cantando, tejiendo un etéreo tapiz de sedoso oro y plata a través de mi cabeza, mezcladas con la sensación de la suave gamuza contra mi piel… trazándose sobre mí… oh, mi Dios… abruptamente, desaparece. Luego, de repente, un brusco latigazo en mi estómago.

—¡Aagghh! —grito. Me toma por sorpresa y no duele exactamente, sino que envía un cosquilleo por todas partes y me golpea de nuevo. Más duro.

—¡Ahh!

Quiero moverme, retorcerme… escapar o darle la bienvenida a cada golpe… no lo sé, es tan abrumador… no puedo tirar de mis brazos… mis piernas están atrapadas… estoy firmemente sujeta en mi lugar… y golpea de nuevo a través de mis senos. Grito. Y es una dulce agonía soportable, simplemente… placentera; no, no es de inmediato, pero mientras mi piel canta con cada golpe en un perfecto contrapunto con la música en mi cabeza, soy arrastrada hacia la oscura parte de mi mente que se rinde a esta sensación tan erótica. Sí… entiendo esto. Él me golpea a través de la cadera. Luego, se mueve en suaves golpes sobre mi vello púbico, en mis muslos, la parte interna… y de regreso a mis caderas. Él sigue haciéndolo mientras la música alcanza el clímax y luego, de repente, la música se detiene. Y también lo hace él. Entonces, la canción empieza de nuevo… subiendo y subiendo y él deja caer golpes sobre mí… y gruño y me retuerzo. Una vez más, se detiene y todo está en silencio… excepto por mi salvaje respiración... y mi salvaje anhelo. Por… oh… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora? La excitación es casi insoportable. He entrado en un lugar muy oscuro y carnal.

La cama se mueve mientras lo siento trepar sobre mí y la canción inicia de nuevo. Está en modo repetición. Esta vez son su nariz y sus labios los que toman el lugar del guante… deslizándose por mi cuello y mi garganta, besando, chupando… recorriendo mis senos… ¡Ah! Tentando cada uno de mis pezones… su lengua revoloteando alrededor de cada uno mientras sus dedos provocan despiadadamente el otro… gruño, en voz alta, creo, aunque no puedo oírlo. Estoy perdida. Perdida en él… perdida en las astrales y seráficas voces…, perdida ante todas las sensaciones de las que no puedo escapar... estoy completamente a la merced de su toque experto.

Se mueve abajo hacia mi estómago, su lengua dando círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, siguiendo el camino de la fusta y del guante… gimo. Él está besando, chupando y mordisqueando… moviéndose hacia el sur… y luego su lengua está ahí. En la unión de mis muslos. Lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás y grito hasta que casi detono en un orgasmo… estoy en el borde y él se detiene.

¡No! La cama se mueve y él se arrodilla entre mis piernas. Se inclina hacia el poste de la cama y la esposa en mi tobillo repentinamente se ha ido. Empujo mi pierna hacia el centro de la cama… descansando contra él. Él se inclina hacia el poste opuesto y libera mi otra pierna. Sus manos viajan rápidamente bajo mis piernas, apretando y masajeando, trayéndolas de vuelta a la vida. Luego, sujetando mis caderas, me levanta de modo que mi espalda ya no está en la cama. Estoy arqueada, descansando en mis hombros. ¿Qué? Está arrodillándose entre mis piernas… y con un suave movimiento está dentro de mí... oh, mierda… y grito de nuevo. El estremecimiento de mi inminente orgasmo empieza y él se detiene. El estremecimiento muere… oh, no… me va a torturar por más tiempo.

—¡Por favor! —gimo.

Me agarra más fuerte… ¿en advertencia? No lo sé, sus dedos cavan en la piel de mi trasero mientras me quedo ahí, jadeando… de modo que me quedo quieta a propósito.

Muy lentamente, empieza a moverse de nuevo… afuera y luego adentro… agonizantemente lento. ¡Mierda! ¡Por favor! Estoy gritando por dentro… y mientras el número de voces en la pieza coral incrementa… también lo hace su paso, sólo un poco, es tan controlado… tan acompasado con la música. Y ya no puedo soportarlo.

—Por favor —ruego y con un suave movimiento, me baja de vuelta a la cama y está yaciendo sobre mí, sus manos en la cama junto a mis senos mientras soporta su peso y empuja dentro de mí. Cuando la música alcanza su clímax, caigo… caigo libremente… en el más intenso y agonizante orgasmo que alguna vez tuve, y Terry me sigue… empujando con fuerza dentro de mí, tres veces más… finalmente quedándose quieto, luego colapsando sobre mí.

Mientras mi conciencia regresa de donde sea que ha estado, Terry sale de mí. La música se ha detenido y lo puedo sentir estirarse a través de mi cuerpo mientras suelta la esposa de mi muñeca derecha. Gruño cuando mi mano es liberada. Rápidamente libera mi otra mano, gentilmente aparta la máscara de mis ojos y remueve los audífonos. Parpadeo ante la débil luz y miro su intensa mirada azul.

—Hola —murmura.

—Hola tú —le susurro tímidamente en respuesta. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y se inclina para besarme suavemente.

—Bien hecho —susurra—. Date la vuelta.

Mierda. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Sus ojos se suavizan.

—Sólo voy a frotar tus hombros.

—Oh… de acuerdo.

Ruedo rígidamente sobre mí estómago. Estoy tan cansada. Terry se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y empieza a masajear mis hombros. Gruño audiblemente, él tiene unos dedos tan fuertes y conocedores. Inclinándose, besa mi cabeza.

—¿Qué era esa música? —murmuro casi inarticuladamente.

—Se llama Spem In Alium o el Motete de Cuarenta Partes de Thomas Tallis.

—Fue… abrumador.

—Siempre he querido follar con esa canción.

—¿No será otra primera vez, señor Grandchester?

—Lo es, señorita White.

Gruño de nuevo mientras sus dedos hacen su magia en mis hombros.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que he follado con esa canción también —murmuro, somnolienta.

—Mmm… tú y yo nos estamos dando muchas primeras veces. —Su voz es tranquila.

—¿Qué te dije en mi sueño, Chr… emm, señor?

Sus manos detienen sus cuidados por un momento.

—Dijiste muchas cosas, Candy. Hablaste de jaulas y fresas… que querías más… y que me extrañabas.

Oh, gracias al cielo por eso.

—¿Eso es todo? —El alivio en mi voz es evidente.

Terry detiene su masaje celestial y se mueve de modo que está yaciendo a mi lado. Su cabeza está apoyada sobre su codo. Está frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué creíste que habías dicho?

Oh, mierda.

—Que pensaba que eras feo, engreído y que eras imposible en la cama.

La arruga en su ceja se profundiza.

—Bueno, naturalmente soy todas esas cosas y ahora me tienes realmente intrigado. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo, señorita White?

Parpadeo inocentemente.

—No estoy escondiendo nada.

—Candy, eres una mentirosa sin esperanzas.

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme reír después del sexo, esto no lo está logrando.

Sus labios se curvan.

—No puedo hacer bromas.

—¡Señor Grandchester! ¿Algo que no puedes hacer? —Le sonrío y él sonríe en respuesta.

—No, soy un bromista sin esperanzas. —Luce tan orgulloso de sí mismo que empiezo a reír tontamente.

—Soy una bromista sin esperanzas también.

—Ese es un sonido tan hermoso —murmura, se inclina y me besa—. Y estás escondiendo algo, Candy. Puede que te torture para que me lo digas.

CONTINUARA...


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26

Me despierto con un sobresalto. Creo que acabo de caerme de algunas escaleras en un sueño y me enderezo rápidamente, momentáneamente desorientada. Está oscuro y estoy sola en la cama de Terry. Algo me ha despertado, algún pensamiento insistente. Miro hacia la alarma junto a la cama. Son las cinco de la mañana, pero me siento descansada. ¿Por qué? Oh, es la diferencia de horario, en Georgia serían las ocho de la mañana. Mierda… necesito tomar mi píldora. Salgo de la cama, agradecida por lo que sea que me ha despertado. Puedo escuchar las débiles notas del piano. Terry está tocando. Esto debo verlo. Adoro verlo tocar. Desnuda, saco mi bata de la silla y camino silenciosamente por el corredor, poniéndome mi bata y escuchando el mágico sonido del lamento melódico que viene del gran salón.

Envuelto en la oscuridad, Terry se sienta en una burbuja de luz mientras toca y su cabello destella con rayos cobrizos y dorados. Parece desnudo, aunque sé que está usando sus pantalones de pijama. Está concentrándose, tocando hermosamente, perdido en la melancolía de la música. Vacilo, observando desde las sombras, sin querer interrumpirlo. Quiero sostenerlo. Parece perdido, incluso triste y dolorosamente solitario… o quizá sólo es la música que está tan llena de un dolor conmovedor.

Termina la pieza, hace una pausa por un segundo y luego empieza a tocarla de nuevo. Me muevo cautelosamente hacia él, atraída como una polilla a la llama… la idea me hace sonreír. Él levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño antes de que su mirada regrese a sus manos.

Oh, mierda, ¿está enojado porque lo estoy molestando?

—Deberías estar dormida —me reprende gentilmente.

Puedo decir que está preocupado por algo.

—También tú —respondo no tan gentilmente.

Levanta la mirada de nuevo, sus labios moviéndose con el rastro de una sonrisa.

—¿Me está reprendiendo, señorita White?

—Sí, señor Grandchester, lo estoy haciendo.

—Bueno, no puedo dormir. —Frunce el ceño una vez más mientras un rastro de irritación o rabia destella a través de su rostro. ¿Conmigo? Seguramente no.

Ignoro su expresión facial y muy valientemente me siento junto a él en el taburete del piano, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro desnudo para observar sus hábiles y ágiles dedos acariciar las teclas. Hace una pausa un momento y luego continua hacia al final de la pieza.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto suavemente.

—Chopin. Obra 28, número 4. En E menor, si estás interesada —murmura.

—Siempre estoy interesada en lo que haces.

Se da la vuelta y suavemente presiona sus labios contra mi cabello.

—No quise despertarte.

—No lo hiciste. Toca la otra.

—¿La otra?

—La pieza de Bach que tocaste la primera noche que me quedé.

—Oh, el Marcello.

Empieza a tocar lenta y deliberadamente. Siento el movimiento de sus manos en su hombro mientras me recuesto contra él y cierro mis ojos. Las tristes y enternecedoras notas se arremolinan lenta y lúgubremente a nuestro alrededor, haciendo eco en las paredes. Es una pieza inquietantemente hermosa, más triste incluso que el Chopin y me pierdo en la belleza del lamento. A una cierta extensión, refleja como me siento. El profundo anhelo doloroso que tengo por conocer mejor a este extraordinario hombre, por intentar entender su tristeza.

Demasiado pronto, la pieza llega a su final.

—¿Por qué tocas sólo música triste? —Me enderezo y levanto la mirada hacia él mientras se encoge de hombros en respuesta a mi pregunta, su expresión cautelosa—. Entonces, ¿sólo tenías seis cuando empezaste a tocar? —puntualizo.

Asiente, su mirada cautelosa intensificándose. Después de un momento, se ofrece voluntario a hablar.

—Me lancé a aprender a tocar el piano para complacer a mi nueva madre.

—¿Para encajar en la familia perfecta?

—Sí, por decirlo así —dice evasivamente—. ¿Por qué estás despierta? ¿No necesitas recuperarte de los esfuerzos de ayer?

—Son las ocho de la mañana para mí. Y necesito tomar mi píldora.

Levanta sus cejas en sorpresa.

—Bien, lo recordaste —murmura y puedo decir que está impresionado. Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa—. Sólo tú empezarías un tratamiento de control de natalidad con píldoras en una zona horaria diferente. Tal vez deberías esperar media hora y luego otra media hora mañana en la mañana. De modo que eventualmente puedas tomarlas a una hora razonable.

—Buen plan —susurro—. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer por media hora? — Parpadeo hacia él.

—Puedo pensar en unas cuantas cosas. —Sonríe, sus ojos azules brillantes. Le devuelvo la mirada impasiblemente mientras mi interior se aprieta y se derrite bajo su mirada conocedora.

—Por otro lado, podríamos hablar —sugiero calmadamente.

Su ceja se levanta.

—Prefiero lo que tengo en mente. —Me sube a su regazo.

—Siempre preferirás el sexo a hablar. —Me río, estabilizándome al sostenerme de sus brazos.

—Cierto. Especialmente contigo. —Huele mi cabello y empieza a dejar un rastro de besos bajo mi oreja hacia mi garganta—. Quizás sobre el piano —susurra.

Oh, mi… Mi cuerpo entero se tensa con el pensamiento. En el piano. Wow.

—Quiero dejar algo claro —susurro mientras mi pulso empieza a acelerarse y mi diosa interna cierra sus ojos, deleitándose con la sensación de sus labios sobre mí.

Hace una pausa momentáneamente antes de continuar su sensual asalto.

—Siempre tan ansiosa por información, señorita White. ¿Qué necesitas aclarar? — susurra contra mi piel en la base de mi cuello, continuando con suaves y tiernos besos.

—Nosotros —susurro mientras cierro los ojos.

—Hmm. ¿Qué hay con nosotros? —Detiene su rastro de besos junto a mi hombro.

—El contrato.

Levanta su mirada, observándome, una pizca de diversión en sus ojos y suspira.

Acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos mi mejilla.

—Bueno, creo que el contrato ha quedado obsoleto, ¿no te parece? —Su voz es baja y ronca, sus ojos suaves.

—¿Obsoleto?

—Obsoleto. —Sonríe. Me quedo boquiabierta, sin entender.

—Pero eras tan entusiasta.

—Bueno, eso fue antes. De cualquier manera, las Reglas no son discutibles, se quedarán. —Su expresión se endurece ligeramente.

—¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué?

—Antes de… —Hace una pausa y la expresión cautelosa está de vuelta—. Más. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Oh.

—Además, ya hemos estado dos veces en el salón de juegos y no has huido gritando hacia las colinas.

—¿Esperas que lo haga?

—Nada de lo que haces es esperado, Candy —dice secamente.

—Entonces, déjame tenerlo claro. ¿Sólo quieres que siga las Reglas del contrato todo el tiempo, pero no el resto del contrato?

—Excepto en el salón de juegos. Quiero que sigas el espíritu del contrato en el salón de juegos y sí, quiero que sigas las reglas… todo el tiempo. De esa forma sabré que estarás a salvo y podré tenerte en cualquier momento que lo desee.

—¿Y si rompo una de las reglas?

—Entonces te castigaré.

—¿Pero no necesitarás mi permiso?

—Sí, lo necesitaré.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Me mira por un momento, con una expresión confundida.

—Si dices que no, dirás que no. Tendré que encontrar una forma de persuadirte.

Me alejo de él y me pongo de pie. Necesito algo de distancia. Frunce el ceño mientras lo miro fijamente. Parece confundido y cauteloso una vez más.

—Así que el aspecto del castigo permanece.

—Sí, pero sólo si rompes las reglas.

—Necesito releerlas —digo, intentando recordar los detalles.

—Te las traeré. —Su tono es repentinamente de negocios.

Whoa. Esto se ha puesto serio tan rápidamente. Se levanta del piano y camina ágilmente hacia su estudio. Mi cuero cabelludo pica. Dios, necesito algo de té. El futuro de nuestra denominada relación está siendo discutida a las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, cuando él está preocupado por algo más, ¿es esto sabio? Me dirijo a la cocina que todavía está cubierta por la oscuridad. ¿Dónde están los interruptores de luz? Los encuentro, enciendo la luz y vierto agua en una tetera. ¡Mi píldora! Rebusco en mi bolso que dejé en la barra del desayuno y las encuentro rápidamente. Un trago y he terminado. Para cuando termino, Terry está de vuelta, sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra, observándome atentamente.

—Aquí tienes. —Empuja una pieza de papel hacia mí, y me doy cuenta que él ha tachado algunas cosas.

REGLAS

Obediencia:

La sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente cualquier instrucción dada por el Dominante, sin vacilación o reserva y de una manera expeditiva. La Sumisa estará de acuerdo con cualquier actividad sexual considerada apropiada y placentera por el Dominante, exceptuando las actividades que están explicadas como límites duros (Apéndice A). Ella lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:

La Sumisa se asegurará de mantener un mínimo de ocho siete horas de sueño en una noche cuando no esté con el Dominante.

Comida:

La Sumisa comerá regularmente, para mantener su salud y bienestar, de una lista prescrita de comidas (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá tentempiés entre comidas, con excepción de fruta.

Ropa:

Mientras esté con el Dominante, la Sumisa usará ropa sólo aprobada por el Dominante. El Dominante proporcionará un presupuesto para la ropa de la Sumisa, el cual la Sumisa deberá utilizar. El Dominante deberá acompañar a la Sumisa a comprar la ropa para dicho propósito.

Ejercicio:

El Dominante deberá proveer a la Sumisa de un entrenador personal cuatro tres veces por semana en sesiones de una hora de duración, a veces siendo de mutuo acuerdo entre el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Dominante del progreso de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal / Belleza:

La Sumisa se mantendrá limpia, afeitada y/o depilada con cera en todo momento. La Sumisa visitará un salón de belleza elegido por el Dominante en el momento que elija el Dominante y se someterá a los tratamientos que el Dominante crea convenientes.

Seguridad personal:

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, fumará, ni tomará drogas por gusto, ni se pondrá a sí misma en peligro innecesario.

Cualidades personales:

La Sumisa no tendrá ninguna relación sexual con alguien que no sea el Dominante. La Sumisa se comportará de una manera respetuosa y modesta en todo momento. Debe reconocer que su comportamiento es un reflejo directo del Dominante. Ella se hará responsable de los delitos, faltas cometidas y la mala conducta cuando no esté en la presencia del Dominante.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de los anteriores, tendrá como resultado un castigo inmediato, cuya naturaleza será determinada por el Dominante.

—¿Así que lo de la obediencia sigue en pie?

—Oh, sí —dice sonriendo.

Niego con la cabeza divertida y antes de darme cuenta, pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Acabas de ponerme los ojos en blanco, Candy? —susurra.

Oh, mierda.

—Posiblemente. Depende de cuál sea tu reacción.

—La misma de siempre —dice, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos encendidos con entusiasmo.

Trago con fuerza por instinto y un escalofrío de emoción me recorre.

—Así que... —Santa mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Sí? —Se lame el labio inferior.

—Quieres azotarme ahora.

—Sí. Y lo haré.

—¿Ah, sí, señor Grandchester? —lo reto, respondiendo con una sonrisa. Dos pueden jugar a este juego.

—¿Me vas a parar?

—Vas a tener que atraparme en primer lugar.

Sus ojos se abren una fracción y sonríe, poco a poco poniéndose sobre sus pies.

—¿Ah, sí, señorita White?

La barra del desayuno está entre nosotros. Nunca he estado tan agradecida por su existencia como en este momento.

—Y te estás mordiendo el labio —susurra, se mueve lentamente hacia su izquierda mientras yo me muevo hacia la mía.

—No lo harías —bromeo—. Después de todo, pusiste los ojos en blanco. —Trato de razonar con él. Sigue avanzando hacia su izquierda, al igual que yo.

—Sí, pero acabas de subir el listón de excitación con este juego. —Sus ojos resplandecen de emoción y una salvaje anticipación emana de él.

—Soy bastante rápida, ya lo sabes. —Intento mostrar indiferencia.

—Yo también.

Está acechándome en su propia cocina.

—¿Vas a venir tranquilamente? —pregunta.

—¿Cómo siempre?

—Señorita White, ¿qué quieres decir? —Sonríe—. Va a ser peor para ti si tengo que ir por ti.

—Eso es sólo si me atrapas, Terry. Y ahora mismo, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que me atrapes.

—Candy, podrías caerte y hacerte daño. Lo qué te pondría en directa desobediencia de la regla número siete.

—He estado en peligro desde que te conocí, señor Grandhester, con reglas o sin reglas.

—Sí lo has hecho. —Hace una pausa y frunce el entrecejo ligeramente.

De repente, se lanza sobre mí, haciéndome chillar y correr alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Me las arreglo para escapar, poniendo la mesa entre nosotros. Mi corazón late con fuerza y la adrenalina se dispara a través de mi cuerpo... hombre… esto es tan emocionante. Soy una niña de nuevo, aunque eso no es correcto. Lo observo cuidadosamente mientras avanza lenta y deliberadamente hacia mí. Retrocedo al mismo tiempo.

—Desde luego, sabes distraer a un hombre, Candy.

—Nuestro objetivo es satisfacerle, señor Grandchester. ¿Distraerlo de qué?

—La vida. El universo. —Mueve una de sus manos ligeramente.

—Parecías muy preocupado mientras estabas jugando.

Se detiene y se cruza de brazos, su expresión divertida.

—Podemos hacer esto durante todo el día, nena, pero te atraparé y sólo será peor para ti cuando lo haga.

—No, no lo harás. —No debo ser demasiado confiada. Me repito esto como un mantra.

Mi subconsciente ha encontrado sus Nikes y está en los tacos de salida.

—Cualquiera pensaría que no quieres que te alcance.

—No lo quiero. Ese es el punto. Siento por el castigo lo mismo que tú sientes cuando te toco.

Todo su porte cambia en un nanosegundo. Pasando ya del juguetón Terry, me está mirando como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Está pálido.

—¿Así es como te sientes? —susurra.

Esas cinco palabras y la forma en que las musita, lo dice todo. ¡Oh, no! Me dicen mucho más sobre él y sobre cómo se siente. Me dicen acerca de su miedo y odio.

Frunzo el ceño. No, no me siento tan mal. De ninguna manera. ¿Verdad?

—No. A mí no me afecta tanto como eso, pero te da una idea —murmuro, mirándolo ansiosamente.

—Oh —dice. Maldición. Se ve completa y absolutamente perdido, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra bajo sus pies. Tomando una profunda respiración, me muevo alrededor de la mesa hasta quedarme de pie frente a él, mirando sus ojos aprensivos—. ¿Tanto lo odias? —Suspira, sus ojos llenos de horror.

—Bueno... no —lo tranquilizo. Por Dios, ¿es así como se siente sobre las personas tocándolo? —. No. Me siento ambivalente al respecto. No me gusta, pero no lo odio.

—Pero anoche, en la sala de juegos, tú... —Se calla.

—Lo hago por ti, Terry, porque lo necesitas. Yo no. No me hiciste daño ayer por la noche. Eso fue en un contexto diferente, puedo racionalizar eso internamente y confío en ti. Pero cuando quieres castigarme, me preocupa que vayas a hacerme daño.

Sus ojos azules brillan como una tormenta turbulenta. El tiempo pasa, se expande y se escapa antes de que él conteste en voz baja.

—Quiero hacerte daño. Pero no más allá de lo que tú no puedas soportar.

¡Mierda!

—¿Por qué?

Se pasa la mano por su cabello y se encoge de hombros.

—Simplemente lo necesito. —Hace una pausa, mirándome con angustia, cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza—. No puedo decírtelo —susurra.

—¿No puedes o no lo harás?

—No lo haré.

—Así que sabes por qué.

—Sí.

—Pero no me lo dirás.

—Si lo hago, saldrás corriendo y gritando de la habitación y nunca querrás volver. — Me mira con recelo—. No puedo arriesgarme a eso, Candy.

—Quieres que me quede.

—Más de lo que imaginas. No podría soportar perderte.

Oh, Dios.

Baja la mirada hacia mí y de repente, me atrae a sus brazos y me empieza a besar, besándome apasionadamente. Me toma completamente por sorpresa, siento su pánico y su desesperada necesidad en su beso.

—No me dejes. Has dicho que no me dejarías y me suplicaste que no me marchara, en tu sueño —murmura contra mis labios.

Oh... mis confesiones nocturnas.

—No quiero irme. —Y mi corazón se aprieta, retorciéndose de dentro hacia fuera.

Este es un hombre necesitado. Su miedo está desnudo y es obvio, pero está perdido... en algún lugar dentro de su oscuridad. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, sombríos y torturados. Puedo calmarlo. Uniéndome a él brevemente en la oscuridad y trayéndolo hacia la luz.

—Enséñame —susurro.

—¿Enseñarte?

—Enséñame lo mucho que puede dañarme.

—¿Qué?

—Castígame. Quiero saber cuán malo puede llegar a ser.

Terry da un paso lejos de mí, completamente confundido.

—¿Tratarías?

—Sí. Dije que lo haría. —Pero tengo un motivo ulterior. Si hago esto por él, tal vez me deje tocarlo.

Parpadea hacia mí.

—Candy, eres tan confusa.

—También estoy confundida. Estoy tratando de resolver esto. Y tú y yo sabremos, de una vez por todas, si puedo hacer esto. Si puedo manejarlo, entonces tal vez tú… — Mis palabras fallan y sus ojos se abren de nuevo. Él sabe que me estoy refiriendo a la cosa de tocar. Por un momento, se ve roto, pero entonces, una firme determinación se asienta en sus rasgos y entorna sus ojos, mirándome especulativamente, como si sopesara alternativas.

De repente, toma mi brazo en un agarre firme y se da vuelta, dirigiéndome fuera de la gran sala, escaleras arriba y hacia la sala de juegos. Placer y dolor, recompensa y castigo… sus palabras de hace tiempo hacen eco en mi mente.

—Te voy a mostrar lo malo que puede ser y puedes hacerte tu propia opinión. —Hace una pausa en la puerta—. ¿Estás lista para esto?

Asiento, decidida y estoy vagamente mareada, débil mientras toda la sangre deja mi cara.

Él abre la puerta y sin soltar mi brazo, agarra lo que parece ser un cinturón del estante junto a la puerta, entonces, me lleva hasta el banco de cuero rojo en la esquina de la habitación.

—Inclínate sobre el banco —murmura en voz baja.

Bien. Puedo hacer esto. Me inclino sobre el cuero liso y suave. Ha dejado mi bata puesta. En una parte tranquila de mi cerebro, estoy vagamente sorprendida de que no me ha hecho quitármela. Santa mierda, esto va a doler... lo sé. Mi subconsciente se ha desmayado y mi diosa interior está tratando de parecer valiente.

—Estamos aquí porque dijiste que sí, Candy. Y corriste de mí. Voy a golpearte seis veces y vas a contar conmigo.

¿Por qué diablos no acaba con esto de una vez? Siempre hace un disfrute el castigarme.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo muy bien que no puede verme.

Levanta el borde de mi bata de baño y por alguna razón, se siente más íntimo que estar desnuda. Acaricia suavemente mi trasero, pasando su cálida mano por todas partes en ambas glúteos y hasta la parte superior de mis muslos.

—Estoy haciendo esto para que recuerdes que no debes huir de mí y por más emocionante que sea, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo —susurra. Y la ironía no se me escapa. Estaba corriendo para evitar esto. Si abriera sus brazos, correría hacia él, no lejos de él—. Y pusiste tus ojos en blanco. Sabes cómo me siento acerca de eso.

De repente, se ha ido… ese nerviosismo y miedo en su voz. Está de vuelta a donde estaba. Lo oigo en su tono, en la forma en que coloca sus dedos en mi espalda, sosteniéndome… y la atmósfera en la habitación cambia.

Cierro mis ojos, preparándome para el golpe. Viene duro, rompiendo a través de mi lado posterior y la mordedura del cinturón es todo lo que temía. Grito de forma involuntaria y tomo una enorme bocanada de aire.

—¡Cuenta, Candice! —ordena.

—¡Uno! —grito y suena como un insulto.

Me golpea de nuevo y el dolor pulsa y hace eco a lo largo de la línea del cinturón.

Santa mierda... esto no fue buena idea.

—¡Dos! —grito. Se siente tan bien gritar.

Su respiración es irregular y dura. Mientras que la mía es casi inexistente mientras desesperadamente escarbo alrededor de mi psique en busca de algo de fuerza interna.

El cinturón corta en mi carne de nuevo.

—¡Tres! —Lágrimas inoportunas brotan de mis ojos. Por Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, mucho más difícil que las nalgadas. No está reservándose nada.

—¡Cuatro! —grito cuando el cinturón me golpea otra vez y ahora las lágrimas corren por mi rostro. No quiero llorar. Me enoja el estar llorando. Me golpea de nuevo.

—Cinco. —Mi voz es más un sollozo ahogado, estrangulado y en este momento, creo que lo odio. Uno más, puedo hacer uno más. Mi trasero se siente como si estuviera en llamas.

—Seis —susurro mientras el abrasador dolor corta a través de mí otra vez. Lo escucho dejar caer el cinturón detrás de mí y me está tirando a sus brazos, sin aliento y compasivo... y no quiero nada de él.

—Déjame ir... no... —Y me encuentro luchando por salir de su agarre, dándole un empujón. Luchando con él—. ¡No me toques! —siseo.

Me enderezo y lo miro y me está mirando como si yo pudiera salir corriendo, con grandes ojos azules, desconcertado. Seco furiosamente las lágrimas de mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos, mirándolo.

—¿Esto es lo que realmente te gusta? Yo, ¿de esta manera? —Uso la manga de la bata de baño para limpiar mi nariz. Me mira con recelo—. Bueno, eres un jodido hijo de puta.

—Candy —suplica, sorprendido.

—¡No te atrevas, a decirme Candy! ¡Necesitas ordenar tu mierda, Grandchester! —Y con eso, me dirijo con rigidez y salgo de la sala de juegos, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí.

Estrecho la manija de la puerta detrás de mí y brevemente me recuesto contra la puerta. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Me voy? ¿Me quedo? Estoy tan molesta, hirvientes lágrimas de rabia resbalan por mis mejillas y las seco con furia. Sólo quiero acurrucarme. Acurrucarme y recuperarme de alguna manera. Sanar mi fe rota. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Por supuesto que duele.

Tentativamente, froto mi trasero. ¡Aah! Duele. ¿A dónde ir? No a su habitación. Mi habitación o la habitación que sería mía, no es mía... era mía. Es por esto que quería que la mantuviera.

Sabía que necesitaría distancia de él.

Me dirijo rígida en esa dirección, consciente de que Terry puede seguirme. Está todavía oscuro en el dormitorio, el amanecer sólo un susurro en el horizonte. Subo con torpeza a la cama, con cuidado de no sentarme en mi dolorido y delicado trasero. Me quedo con la bata de baño, envolviéndola alrededor de mí, me acurruco y realmente me dejo ir, sollozando con fuerza en mi almohada. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le dejé hacerme esto? Quería la oscuridad, explorar lo malo que podría ser… pero es demasiado oscuro para mí. No puedo hacer esto. Sin embargo, esto es lo que él hace, así es como se excita.

Que monumental llamada de atención. Y para ser justos con él, me advirtió y me advirtió, una y otra vez. No es normal. Tiene necesidades que no puedo cumplir. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora. No quiero que me golpee de esa manera otra vez, nunca. Pienso en el par de veces que me ha golpeado y lo fácil que era para mí en comparación. ¿Es eso suficiente para él? Lloro con más fuerza en la almohada. Lo voy a perder. No va a querer estar conmigo si no le puedo dar esto. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué me he enamorado de Cincuenta Sombras? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo amar a Albert o a Stear Cornwell o alguien como yo?

Oh, su mirada angustiada mientras me iba. Fui tan cruel, tan conmocionada por la barbarie... ¿me perdonara... lo perdonaré? Mis pensamientos son todos locos y confusos, haciéndose eco y rebotando en el interior de mi cráneo. Mi subconsciente está sacudiendo tristemente su cabeza, y mi diosa interior no está por ningún lado. Oh, esto es una mañana oscura del alma para mí. Estoy tan sola. Quiero a mi mamá. Recuerdo sus palabras de despedida en el aeropuerto: "Sigue tu corazón, cariño, y por favor, por favor… trata de no sobre pensar las cosas. Relájate y disfruta. Eres tan joven, cariño, tienes mucho que experimentar, simplemente deja que suceda. Te mereces lo mejor de todo."

Me dejé llevar por mi corazón y tengo un trasero adolorido y un angustiado y roto espíritu para demostrarlo. Me tengo que ir. Eso es todo... Tengo que irme. No es bueno para mí y no soy buena para él. ¿Cómo podemos hacer que esto funcione? Y la idea de no volver a verlo casi me ahoga... mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Escucho a la puerta hacer clic al abrir. Oh, no… está aquí. Pone algo en la mesita de noche y la cama se mueve bajo su peso mientras sube detrás de mí.

—Shhh—respira y quiero separarme de él, moverme hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero estoy paralizada. No me puedo mover y me quedo quieta con rigidez, sin ceder en absoluto—. No pelees conmigo, Candy, por favor —susurra. Suavemente, me tira en sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz en mi cabello, besando mi cuello—. No me odies — murmura suavemente contra mi piel, su voz dolorosamente triste. Mi corazón se aprieta de nuevo y libero una nueva ola de sollozos silenciosos. Sigue besándome suavemente, tiernamente, pero me mantengo distante y cautelosa.

Nos acostamos juntos así, ninguno dice nada durante mucho tiempo. Sólo me sostiene y, muy gradualmente, me relajo y dejo de llorar. El amanecer va y viene y la suave luz se hace más brillante al moverse la mañana y todavía yacemos en silencio.

—Te he comprado Advil y un poco de crema de árnica —dice después de un largo tiempo.

Me vuelvo muy lentamente en sus brazos para poder enfrentarme a él. Descanso la cabeza sobre su brazo. Sus ojos son azul piedra, cautelosos.

Miro su hermoso rostro. No está dando nada, pero mantiene sus ojos en los míos, apenas parpadeando. Oh, es increíblemente guapo. En tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy, muy querido por mí. Alcanzándolo, acaricio su mejilla y recorro las puntas de mis dedos a través de su barba. Cierra los ojos y exhala un poco.

—Lo siento —le susurro.

Abre los ojos y me mira desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo que dije.

—No me dijiste nada que no supiera. —Y sus ojos se suavizan con alivio—. Lamento haberte lastimado.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Pedí eso. —Y ahora lo sé. Trago. Aquí va. Tengo que decir mi parte—. No creo que pueda ser todo lo que quieres que sea —susurro. Sus ojos se amplían ligeramente y parpadea, su expresión temerosa vuelve.

—Eres todo lo que quiero que seas.

¿Qué?

—No entiendo. No soy obediente, y puedes estar tan seguro como el infierno que no voy a dejarte hacerme eso otra vez. Y eso es lo que necesitas, lo dijiste.

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y puedo ver innumerables emociones cruzar su rostro. Cuando los abre de nuevo, su expresión es desolada. Oh no.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarte ir. No soy bueno para ti.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras todos y cada uno de los folículos en mi cuerpo ponen atención y el mundo se aleja de mí, dejando un amplio abismo para que caiga. Oh, no.

—No quiero irme —susurro. Mierda, esto es. Pagar o jugar. Lágrimas nadan en mis ojos una vez más.

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas —susurra, su voz cruda. Levanta una mano y gentilmente acaricia mi mejilla y seca una lágrima con su pulgar—. Volví a la vida desde que te conocí. —Su pulgar traza el contorno de mi labio inferior.

—Yo también —susurro—. Me he enamorado de ti, Terry.

Sus ojos se amplían otra vez, pero esta vez, con miedo puro sin diluir.

—No —susurra como si le hubiera sacado el aire. Oh, no—. No puedes amarme, Candy. No… eso está mal. —Está horrorizado.

—¿Mal? ¿Por qué está mal?

—Bueno, mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz. —Su voz es angustiada.

—Pero tú sí me haces feliz. —Frunzo el ceño.

—No en este momento, no haciendo lo que quiero hacer.

Santa mierda. Esto es realmente. Esto es a lo que se reduce, incompatibilidad y todos esos pobres sustitutos vienen a mi mente.

—Nunca superaremos esto, ¿verdad? —susurro, mi cuero cabelludo pica por el miedo.

Niega con su cabeza desoladamente. Cierro mis ojos. No puedo soportar mirarlo.

—Bueno… debo irme, entonces —murmuro, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando me levanto.

—No, no te vayas. —Suena aterrorizado.

—No hay razón para que me quede. —De repente, me siento cansada, realmente agotada y quiero irme ahora. Me bajo de la cama y Terry me sigue—.Iré a vestirme. Me gustaría un poco de privacidad —digo, mi voz plana y vacía mientras lo dejo de pie en la habitación.

Dirigiéndome abajo, doy una mirada al gran salón, pensando cuántas horas antes había descansado mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él tocaba el piano. Había pasado tanto desde entonces.

He tenido mis ojos abiertos y vislumbrado la extensión de su depravación y ahora sé que no es capaz de amar, de dar o recibir amor. Mis peores miedos han sido cumplidos. Y extrañamente, es muy liberador. El dolor es tal que niego reconocerlo. Me siento entumecida. He escapado de algún modo de mi cuerpo y ahora soy una casual observadora del desarrollo de esta tragedia.

Me ducho rápida y metódicamente, pensando sólo en cada segundo que sigue. Ahora aprieto mi botella de gel de ducha. Pongo la botella de gel de ducha de regreso en el estante. Froto el paño en mi cara, mis hombros… y sigo, todas acciones simples, mecánicas, que requieren simples y mecánicos pensamientos.

Termino mi ducha y como no he lavado mi cabello, puedo secarme rápidamente. Me visto en el baño, tomando mis pantalones y camiseta de mi pequeña maleta. Mis pantalones rozan contra mi trasero, pero francamente, es un dolor al que le doy la bienvenida mientras distraiga mi mente de lo que está pasando con mi corazón astillado y hecho añicos.

Me detengo al cerrar mi maleta y la bolsa que guarda el regalo de Terry atrapa mis ojos, un juego para armar un planeador Blahnik L23, algo para que él construya. Las lágrimas amenazan. Oh, no… momentos más felices, cuando había esperanza de más. Lo saco de la maleta, sabiendo que necesito entregárselo. Rápidamente, rasgo un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno, garabateo apresuradamente una nota para él y la dejo encima de la caja.

_Esto me recordó un momento feliz._

_Gracias._

_Candy_

Me miro en el espejo. Un pálido y obsesionado fantasma me devuelve la mirada. Recojo mi cabello en una cola de caballo e ignoro cuan hinchados están mis párpados por llorar. Mi subconsciente asiente con aprobación. Incluso ella sabe que no tiene que molestarme en este momento. No puedo creer que mi mundo se esté desmoronando a mí alrededor en una estéril pila de cenizas, todas mis esperanzas y sueños cruelmente rotos. No, no tengo que pensar en eso. No ahora, no todavía. Tomando una profunda inhalación, recojo mi maleta y después de poner el juego para armar el planeador y mi nota sobre su almohada, me dirijo hacia el gran salón.

Terry está al teléfono. Está vestido con pantalones negros y una camiseta. Sus pies están descalzos.

—¡Dijo qué! —grita, haciéndome saltar—. Bueno, podría habernos dicho la maldita verdad. Cuál es su número, tengo que llamarlo… Bueno, esta es una verdadera mierda.

—Levanta la vista y no saca sus oscuros y enfadados ojos de mí—. Encuéntrala —dice de golpe y aprieta el botón para cortar.

Camino hacia el sillón y recojo mi mochila, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Saco la Mac y camino de regreso hacia la cocina, poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre la barra del desayuno, con la Blackberry y las llaves del auto. Cuando me giro para encararlo, está mirándome fijamente, estupefacto de horror.

—Necesito el dinero que Taylor consiguió por mi Beetle. —Mi voz es clara y calmada, desprovista de emoción… extraordinario.

—Candy, no quiero esas cosas, son tuyas —dice con incredulidad—. Por favor, llévatelas.

—No Terry, sólo las acepté a regañadientes y ya no las quiero.

—Candy, sé razonable —me regaña, incluso ahora.

—No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. Sólo necesito el dinero que Taylor consiguió por mi coche. —Mi voz es bastante monótona.

Jadea.

—¿Estás tratando de herirme?

—No. —Lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Desde luego que no… te amo—. No lo hago por eso. Estoy tratando de protegerme —susurro. Porque no me quieres de la manera en que yo te quiero.

—Por favor, Candy, toma esas cosas.

—Terry, no quiero pelear, sólo necesito el dinero.

Entrecierra sus ojos, pero ya no me intimida. Bueno, sólo un poco. Le devuelvo la mirada impasiblemente, sin parpadear o echarme hacia atrás.

—¿Aceptarás un cheque? —dice ácidamente.

—Sí. Creo que eres bueno para esos.

No sonríe, sólo gira sobre sus talones y entra enfadadamente a su estudio. Doy una última mirada prolongada por su apartamento, el arte en las paredes, todo abstracto, sereno, tranquilo… incluso frío. Encaja, pienso ausentemente. Mis ojos se desvían hacia el piano. Dios, si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada, hubiéramos hecho el amor sobre el piano. No, follado, me hubiera follado sobre el piano. Bueno, yo hubiera hecho el amor. El pensamiento yace pesado y triste en mi mente.

Nunca me había hecho el amor, ¿o sí? Siempre había sido follar para él.

Terry vuelve y me pasa un sobre.

—Taylor consiguió un buen precio. Es un auto clásico. Puedes preguntarle. Te llevará a casa.

Señala con la cabeza por sobre mi hombro. Me doy la vuelta y Taylor está de pie en el marco de la puerta, usando su traje, tan impecable como siempre.

—Está bien, puedo irme sola a casa, gracias.

Me giro para mirar a Terry y veo la furia apenas contenida en sus ojos.

—¿Vas a desafiarme en cada momento?

—¿Por qué cambiar un hábito de toda la vida? —Le doy un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a modo de disculpa.

Cierra sus ojos con frustración y pasa la mano por su cabello.

—Por favor, Candy, deja que Taylor te lleve a casa.

—Iré a buscar el automóvil, señorita White —anuncia Taylor autoritariamente.

Terry asiente en su dirección y cuando me doy la vuelta, Taylor se ha ido. Me giro para enfrentar a Terry. Estamos a poco más de un metro de distancia. Da un paso hacia adelante e instintivamente, doy un paso hacia atrás. Se detiene y la angustia en su expresión es palpable, sus ojos azules ardiendo.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmura, su voz llena de anhelo.

—No puedo quedarme. Sé lo que quiero y no puedes dármelo y no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas.

Avanza otro paso y levanto mis manos.

—No, por favor. —Me alejo de un salto de él. No hay forma de que pueda tolerar su toque ahora, me mataría—. No puedo hacer esto.

Tomando mi maleta y mi mochila, me dirijo al recibidor. Me sigue, manteniendo una cuidadosa distancia. Presiono el botón del ascensor y la puerta se abre. Me subo.

—Adiós, Terry —murmuro.

—Adiós, Candy —dice suavemente y luce total y absolutamente roto, un hombre agonizando de dolor, reflejando como me siento por dentro. Alejo mi mirada de él antes que cambie de opinión y trate de consolarlo.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y me baja con una sacudida hacia las entrañas del sótano y hacia mi infierno personal.

Taylor mantiene la puerta abierta para mí y salto hacia la parte de atrás del coche. Evito el contacto visual. Vergüenza y humillación pasan sobre mí. Soy un completo fracaso. Había esperado arrastrar a mi Cincuenta Sombras hacia la luz, pero había probado ser una tarea más allá de mis escasas habilidades. Desesperadamente, intento mantener mis emociones guardadas y bajo control. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la 4th Avenida, miro ciegamente por la ventana y la enormidad de lo que he hecho lentamente me llega.

Mierda, lo he dejado. Al único hombre que he amado. Al único hombre con el que me he acostado. Jadeo, los diques estallan. Lágrimas corren espontánea e inoportunamente por mis mejillas y las seco apresuradamente con mis dedos, escarbando en mi bolso por mis gafas de sol. Cuando nos detenemos en algún semáforo, Taylor sostiene un pañuelo de lino para mí. No dice nada, no mira en mi dirección y lo tomo con agradecimiento.

—Gracias —murmuro y este pequeño acto de discreta amabilidad es lo que me deshace. Me pongo cómoda en los lujosos asientos de cuero y lloro.

El apartamento está dolorosamente vacío y desconocido. No he vivido aquí lo suficiente para que se sienta como un hogar. Me dirijo directamente hacia mi habitación y ahí, colgando sin fuerza al final de mi cama, hay un muy triste globo de helicóptero desinflado. Charlie Tango, luciendo y sintiéndose exactamente como yo. Lo saco furiosamente de la baranda de mi cama, soltando el nudo y lo abrazo. Oh, ¿qué he hecho? Me dejo caer en mi cama, con zapatos y todo y grito. El dolor es indescriptible… físico… mental… metafísico… está en todos lados, filtrándose en la médula de mis huesos. Dolor. Esto es dolor y lo he traído yo misma. Un desagradable e inesperado pensamiento viene de mi diosa interior, sus labios se curvan en un gruñido: el dolor físico de la hebilla de un cinturón no es nada, nada comparado con esta devastación. Me hago un ovillo, agarrando desesperadamente el desinflado globo de papel aluminio y el pañuelo de Taylor y me entrego al dolor.

FIN

* * *

**CON ESTE CAPITULO TERMINAMOS CON EL PRIMER LIBRO GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS NUNCA IMAGINE QUE UN MENSAJITO DIERA TODO ESE ANIMO PARA SEGUIR CON LOS CAPÍTULOS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO BRINDADO... UN ABRAZO INMENSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES Y LAS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE LIBRO "LAS SOMBRAS MAS OSCURAS DE GRANDCHESTER" ASÍ QUE HASTA PRONTO =)...**


End file.
